


Solitary Man no more

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancients, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Family Secrets, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt John Sheppard, Psychological Trauma, Vegasverse, Whump, alternative universe, crossover sg1/atlantis, detective sheppard
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective John Sheppard fährt seinem Schicksal entgegen, und das ist nicht der Tod, sondern ein Aufbruch in eine neue Welt und ein neues Leben, das mit so manchen Überraschungen aufwartet und nicht zuletzt einer Verbindung, die nicht einmal die Verantwortlichen für das Stargate-Projekt im zugetraut hätten. Derweil versuchen die Genii unter Chief Kolya ein Geheimnis an sich zu bringen, dass die Atlantis Expedition erst vor kurzem entdeckt hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

Detective John Sheppard blickte in den schmutzigen Spiegel des Motels. Wasser tropfte aus seinen Haaren und vom Gesicht, aber das war es nicht, was ihn schlucken ließ.

 

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so direkt in die Augen gesehen. Sie waren trübe, blutunterlaufen und müde. Sie verrieten, dass er ein gebrochener Mann war. Noch ein paar Jahre, dann würde er nicht besser als all die anderen korrupten Bullen da draußen sein – abhängig von Alkohol und Glücksspiel, in den Fängen eines Paten. Nun, er hatte zu hoch hinaus gewollt wie einst Ikarus. Das Wachs war geschmolzen und er abgestürzt. Und dabei so viel gebrochen, dass er nur noch durchs Leben humpelte.

 

Und warum? Nur um davon zu laufen, der Wahrheit zu entrinnen, dass er ein Versager auf der ganzen Linie war. Er hatte seinen Vater immer wieder durch seine trotzigen Entscheidungen vor den Kopf gestoßen und seinem Vater nach einem heftigen Streit den Rücken gekehrt, obwohl Zusammenhalt den Sheppards immer sehr wichtig gewesen war.

Er hatte die Hoffnungen und Erwartungen seiner Ausbilder und Vorgesetzten durch hitzköpfiges und unüberlegtes Handlungen enttäuscht und war nicht einmal gut darin, die Zuneigung seiner Frau und seiner Freunde zu entgegnen. Er verdiente es ein Einzelgänger zu sein, ein Looser auf voller Linie.

 

Und letztendlich war er auch in seinen eigenen Augen nichts wert.

 

Er schloss die Augen. Genug davon. Er brauchte genau dass nicht wieder aufzuwühlen. Statt dessen sollte er sich einen ordentlichen Kaffee genehmigen, sonst baute er nachher auf dem Highway noch einen Unfall. Und vielleicht einen Drink, um den bitteren Geschmack hinunter zu spülen, der nun seinen Mund erfüllte.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

“Solitary Man” von Johnny Cash schallte blechern aus dem alten Radio des Mietwagens. Beide hatten auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen – so wie er. John seufzte. Die alte Mühle passte aber besser zu ihm als jeder neue Sportflitzer, oder. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er am Himmel die Kondensstreifen eines Düsenjets sah.

Was gäbe er jetzt dafür, noch einmal ein anderes Lenkrad in den Händen zu halten. Aber die Fluglizenzen waren ihm aberkannt worden. So wie seine Pension, sein Rang.

 

Wie aber wäre sein Leben verlaufen, wenn er den Rat seines Anwalts angenommen hätte und nach McMurdo gegangen wäre? Wenn er anstatt davon zu laufen, mit der Schande gelebt und dort die nächsten zehn Jahre ausgeharrt hätte. Und vielleicht...

 

Ich habe ihr Ebenbild aus einer anderen Dimension kennen gelernt. Colonel John Sheppard setzte sich für sein Team ein und rettete damit uns alle. Er riskierte sein Leben ohne darüber nachzudenken.

 

Verdammt.

Die Worte dieses verrückten kanadischen Docs wollten einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. So wie die Dinge, die er gesehen und gehört hatte, über die er niemals mit jemandem sprechen durfte, wenn er nicht für immer hinter den Gittern und verschlossenen Türen einer psychiatrischen Anstalt verschwinden wollte. Und auch jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, daran glauben zu können, obwohl er selbst die mumifizierten Leichen und ihren Mörder gesehen hatte.

 

Lebenskraft saugende Vampire aus dem Weltraum gehörten in die Science Fiction Filme der Sechziger und Siebziger, die man sich noch heute in den kleinen Sendern anschauen konnte. In die Pulp-Romane, die man beim Essen oder langweiligen Observationen las – und nicht in die Wirklichkeit. Ebenso wenig wie außerirdische Artefakte, Raumschiffe und ... Kreaturen, die seinen Geist durchwühlten.

 

John bremste scharf. Er umklammerte das Lenkrad, bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten, um sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ihm war kalt bis auf die Knochen.

 

Es waren allerdings nicht die Erinnerungen, die ihn so erschütterten, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass er **ES** schon wieder tat: **_Er rannte einfach davon._** Und stellte sich nicht mehr der Verantwortung.

Und warum?

Weil er einmal den Glauben an sich und die Richtigkeit seines Handelns verloren und aufgegeben hatte. Weil in diesem Moment auf die Hilfe und Unterstützung der anderen gehofft hatte. Doch die Kameraden hatten selbst zu viel Angst gehabt vors Kriegsgericht zu kommen und deshalb nicht für ihn ausgesagt.

Ihm selbst war nach dem Tod Hollands, die Flucht zurück hinter die eigenen Linien und den darauf folgenden Arrest alles egal gewesen. Die scharfen Verhöre mit Schlafentzug hatten ihm den Rest gegeben.

Und so hatte er auch die Ohren vor den Vorschlägen verschlossen, die ihm vielleicht noch den Hals und wenigstens die Karriere hätten retten können. Weil es in seinen Augen ja doch alles nichts gebracht hatte.

 

Und nicht zuletzt, weil er nach seiner Entlassung geschworen hatte, dass er nicht und niemals wieder in den Abgrund von Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen fallen wollte.

 

Er holte tief Luft und lachte bitter.

 

Dabei hatte er genau dieses Tal der Tränen und des Selbstmitleids niemals verlassen, sondern sich genüsslich darin gesuhlt und nur halbherzig vor sich hin gelebt und gearbeitet. Und so mehr Schuld auf sich geladen. Mit ein bisschen mehr Einsatz von seiner Seite hätten sie den Mädchenhändlerring schon viel früher sprengen und damit die Leben von ein paar Mädchen aus Südamerika retten können. Vielleicht wäre auch noch der Kollege am Leben, der von einem Dealer erschossen worden war und...

 

Er stoppte seine Gedanken. Es war müßig an die Vergangenheit zu denken, denn dann konnte er gleich die Flasche Whiskey aus seiner Tasche holen und die Wut auf sich selbst hinunter spülen.

 

_Wut!_

Nicht Selbstmitleid.

 

Wieder vernahm er die Stimme, des Kanadiers. _Sie nennen sich die Wraith und leben in einer anderen Galaxis. Wenn es diesem Kerl gelingt, eine Nachricht an seine Leute zu schicken, dann ist die Erde verloren, denn sie werden mit einer ganzen Flotte ihrer Mutterschiffe kommen. Und wir können dann nichts mehr gegen sie unternehmen. Nur jetzt, wenn wir ihn rechtzeitig finden..._

 

Die letzten Takte von „Solitary Man“ verklangen. John holte tief Luft und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Diesmal hielt er seinem eigenen Blick stand und sah in seinen Augen einen Funken aufglühen, den er glaubte verloren zu haben.

 

Es war so weit. Er brauchte nicht mehr davon zu laufen. Er konnte etwas unternehmen und diesmal würden ihn keine Regeln und Befehle davon abhalten oder ein Kriegsgericht aufhalten. Und auch wenn niemand zusehen würde. Er konnte sich selbst vielleicht beweisen, was noch in ihm steckte. Denn er hatte den Schlüssel

 

Er wusste, wo er diesen verfluchten Wraithbastard suchen musste. Es war nur ein kleines aber wichtiges Detail, das ihm vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht so bewusst geworden war: _Warum hatte noch keiner die fette Satellitenschüssel von dem einsam in der Wüste stehenden Trailer geklaut?_

Denn eigentlich waren die mexikanischen Banden immer ganz fix darin, sich so etwas anzueignen.

 

Es sei denn, jemand machte den abergläubischen Kerlen gehörige Angst...

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Das Atmen fiel so schwer.

 

Und es lag nicht an den brennenden Wrackteilen und dem Rauch um ihn herum. Eine oder mehrere Kugeln hatten seinen Brustkorb getroffen. Das er noch lebte war ein Wunder. Dass er den Schmerz nicht fühlte und überhaupt noch bewegen konnte auch. Aber das würde nicht mehr lange so sein.

 

John gab es auf, sich aus dem Explosionsbereich zu schleppen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er tastete nach seinem Bauch, seiner Brust.

Feucht und sandig.

Das Leben strömte mit dem Blut aus ihm heraus und schon jetzt spürte er die lähmende Schwäche, die seine Glieder taub machte, seine Sinne einschränkte. Ob er noch atmete, wusste er gar nicht mehr.

 

Aber es war auch nicht wichtig.

 

Ihm bedeutete es viel, dass er sich der Angst gestellt hatte und das getan, was ihm sein Herz gesagt hatte. Nicht für Ruhm und Ehre, sondern um der Menschen willen. Mit dem gleichen Gefühl, dass ihn auch in Afghanistan angetrieben hatte.

 

Ein wahrer Held mochte vielleicht einsam sterben, aber mit einem ruhigen Gewissen und im Reinen mit sich selbst.

 

Detektive John Sheppard versuchte zu lächeln. Das stimmte in seinem Fall vielleicht nicht ganz, aber er hatte einen Anfang gemacht. Vielleicht schenkten die Sterne, die sich am langsam dunkler werdenden Wüstenhimmel zeigten, auch deshalb ein ganz besonders strahlendes Licht.

 

Schade, dass er sie nie sehen würde, wie sein Ich aus einer anderen Dimension. Nie zwischen ihnen reisen und Abenteuer erleben würde, die sich Menschen hier auf der Erde nur in ihrer Phantasie vorstellten. Das war bestimmt aufregend und würde sein Leben erfüllen, trotz aller Gefahren, aller...

 

Er spürte, wie ihm die Sinne schwanden. Und dann umfing ihn ein weißes, glimmendes Licht, hüllte ihn ein und trug ihn davon. War dass die viel gerühmte Tür zum Jenseits? Würde sie ihn in den Himmel geleiten oder in die Hölle?

 

In ein besseres neues Leben oder ...

 

Da waren Stimmen und Berührungen ... ein Wispern in seinen Inneren und die Ahnung, nicht mehr länger ein „Solitary Man“ zu sein, dann nur noch warme, beschützende Dunkelheit...

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

“Doktor wie sieht es aus?” Rodney McKay sah gespannt auf den Bildschirm. Wie erwartet machte der Mediziner kein entspanntes Gesicht. Die Stirn lag in ziemlichen Falten. „Es wird sich in den nächsten Stunden entscheiden, ob er durchkommt oder nicht. Zwar haben wir die Kugeln und das beschädigte Gewebe entfernen können, aber wir wissen nicht, ob die Naniten ihn vollständig wiederherstellen können, ohne seine Persönlichkeit auszulöschen. Zumindest kann ich ihnen sagen, dass er das Gen hat, das hat die Untersuchung der Blutprobe ergeben“, antwortete der Mann.

 

„Ich verstehe. Halten sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“ Der wissenschaftliche Leiter schaltete den Bildschirm ab, und atmete tief durch. Er wollte jetzt nicht über die moralischen Bedenken nachdenken, die andere sicherlich gehabt hätten, aber es war der einzige Weg gewesen, den Sterbenden zu retten. Ein paar Minuten später, und die Daedalus hätte nur noch seine Leiche an Bord und in das SGC gebeamt.

 

Und auch jetzt noch stand das Leben des Mannes auf Messers Schneide. Immerhin waren die irdisch hergestellten Naniten, die sie erst kürzlich aus den Laboren von Wallace Industries konfisziert hatten leichter zu kontrollieren als die der Replikatoren aus der Pegasus-Galaxie und konnten abgeschaltet werden, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe ordnungsgemäß erfüllten.

 

Ein Restrisiko blieb natürlich immer, denn auch ihre Funktionsweise hatten ihnen in den letzten Monaten immer noch Ärger bereitet, da sie bisher noch keinen Zugriff auf die vollständigen Daten und sich die Entwickler den Behörden durch den Tod entzogen hatten.

Aber darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es einmal so weit war. Wenn Detective Sheppard überlebte.

 

Er lächelte zynisch.

 

Was hatte ihn überhaupt dazu getrieben, die Rettung anzuordnen? Detective Sheppard hatte doch gar nichts mit dem willensstarken und entschlossenen Mann gemein, den er zwischen den Sternen kennen gelernt hatte. Dem Soldaten, den sein anderes Ich „Freund“ genannt hatte.

Sehnsucht nach einen ebenbürtigen Kumpel, der nicht mit ihm rivalisierte wie Zelenka, sondern ihn heraus forderte?

 

Er wollte es gar nicht wissen und sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber machen. Wahrscheinlich würde er diese Entscheidung bitter bereuen und andere mussten ihn korrigieren. Vermutlich setzte er falsche Hoffnungen in den Mann, denn so wie sich Detective Sheppard in Area 51 benommen hatte, schien alles in ihm erloschen zu sein, was den Colonel aus der anderen Realität ausgemacht hatte.

 

Andererseits hatte er ihnen aber rechtzeitig den entscheidenden Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort des Wraith gegeben, sein Leben riskiert, um ihn abzulenken und damit die Erde gerettet.

Das bedeutete, das tief unter all der Resignation noch etwas in diesem Mann schlummerte, das man nur weiter wach kitzeln musste. Vielleicht mochten dann auch die gebrochenen Flügel heilen, die einst schief zusammen gewachsen waren und den Adler am Boden gehalten hatten.

 

Da würde er ansetzen, wenn die nächsten Stunden, Tage und Wochen eine Entscheidung in seinem Sinne brachten. Wenn...


	2. Ein Briefing

Als Rodney McKay um die Ecke bog, sah er schon, wie ihm aus der anderen Richtung jemand entgegen kam, den er irgendwie schon erwartet hatte. „Jennifer, es ist gut dich zu sehen“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. An einer ruhigeren Stelle hätte er sie vermutlich kurz in den Arm genommen. Aber im belebten SGC, wollten sie nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, dass sie seit ein paar Monaten mehr waren als nur Kollegen.

Er konnte immer noch immer nicht recht fassen, dass es so weit zwischen ihnen gekommen war. Noch vor zwei Jahren hatte er sie nicht leiden können... Sie war nur eine der jungen Wissenschaftler gewesen, die mit dem zweiten Schub gekommen waren, das erste Jahr ohne den Kontakt zur Erde nicht mitgemacht hatten und nun meinten alles besser zu wissen, weil ihnen bisher alles in den Schoß gefallen war.

Aber inzwischen hatte er seine Meinung gründlich revidieren müssen, denn die Gefahren auf Außenmissionen und die vermehrten Attacken der Wraith. Besonders die Geiselhaft in einem Außenposten der Genii im letzten Jahr – als ein Gefolgsmann von Chief Kolya eigenmächtig versucht hatte, sie gegen Sprengstoff und Waffen einzutauschen - hatten sie fest zusammen geschmiedet.

 

„Rodney“, entgegnete die Ärztin. „Bist du auch zu General Landry zitiert worden, um Bericht über die Vorfälle in Vegas zu erstatten?“

Er nickte und klopfte auf sein Datenpad. „Ja, so sieht es aus. Und deine Anwesenheit verrät mir, dass wir ihm auch noch wegen etwas anderem Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, das nicht so angenehm für uns sein wird.“

 

Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe eine keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, um Mr. Sheppard das Leben permanent zu retten. Er war bereits klinisch tot, als wir ihn an Bord der Daedalus holten. Und die normalen Maßnahmen ihn am Leben zu halten, haben nicht ausgereicht. Da habe ich mich an die Berichte von Dr. Beckett und Dr. Lam über Agent Bates erinnert, der letztes Jahr von den Naniten infiziert worden war, als er Wallace Industries infiltriert hatte.“

„Ja, ich weiß das nur zu gut.“ Immerhin hatten er und seine Schwester Jeannie die Sicherheitslücken zu verantworten gehabt, die den Großindustriellen erst in den Besitz der Daten gebracht hatte, mit denen er seine Forschungen in Angriff genommen hatte. Und...

Rodney riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und blieb stehen. „Den Rest kannst du gleich erzählen. Wir sind nämlich da.“

 

Sie standen vor General Landrys Raum und hielten einen Moment schweigend inne, um sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. „Also, dann wollen wir einmal die Höhle des Löwen betreten.“

 

Sie wechselten einen Blick Auch oder vielleicht gerade nach vier Jahren starker Militärpräsenz auf Atlantis und dem strengen, vorschriftsmäßigen Regiment Colonel Sumners fiel es ihnen nicht immer leicht, sich gegenüber den militärischen Vorgesetzten zu rechtfertigen, auch wenn sie das sehr gut durch Arroganz überdecken konnten, und zwar beide.

 

Jennifer Keller klopfte. „Herein!“ erklang die angenehme Stimme des Generals. Er kam ihnen schon entgegen, als sie seiner Aufforderung Folge leisteten und drückte ihnen mit einem freundlichen, aber unverbindlichen Lächeln die Hand.

Mit einem Seitenblick erkannte Rodney, dass er der Leiter des Stargate Centers nicht alleine war. Am Besprechungstisch saßen bereits Agent Woolsey und ...

 

„Ich grüße sie beide. Dr. Keller und Dr. McKay.“

Mit einer locker wirkenden Geste gebot General O’Neill ihnen, sich zu setzen. Auch wenn er den gleichen Rang wie Landry hatte, stand er doch über ihm als Leiter der Erdverteidigung gegenüber außerirdischen Bedrohungen und bildete das Bindeglied zum Präsidenten und IOA. Nach dem erst kürzlich verstorbenen General Hammond war er die beste Wahl, kannte er sich als ehemaliger Leiter von SG-1 und des SGC doch besonders gut mit außerirdischem Leben und von diesen ausgehenden Bedrohungen aus - nach den unzähligen Begegnungen mit Goa’Uld, Replikatoren und anderen Rassen.

 

„Es gibt zwei Dinge, die wir mit ihnen besprechen wollten“, kam Landry gleich zur Sache. „Dr. McKay, die erste können sie sich sicherlich schon denken...“

 

Rodney setzte sich und legte den Datenpad auf den Tisch und holte tief Luft. „Ja, natürlich...“ Wie es seine Art war, ließ er in den nächsten Minuten keinen zu Wort kommen und fasste die Ermittlungsarbeiten zusammen, die er und die anderen Wissenschaftler unternommen hatten, nachdem klar geworden war, dass einige Wraith es nach dem Kampf gegen das Mutterschiff auf die Erde geschafft hatten.

 

Schließlich schob er das Datenpad in die Mitte des Tisches. „Hier sind alle Daten des Vegas Zwischenfalls, einschließlich der Analysen von Dr. Zelenka und mir. Zwar gelang es dem Ziel noch eine Nachricht abzustrahlen, aber sie hat die Wraith definitiv nicht erreicht, zumindest nicht in unserer Realität. Wenn diese Gruppe die einzige war, dann ist die Erde auch weiterhin sicher.“ Er blickte die beiden Generale scharf an. „Ich denke, das ist es was für uns zählen sollte.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Allerdings hätten wir den Flüchtigen nicht rechtzeitig ohne Hilfe eines Detectives der Las Vegas Police aufspüren können.“

 

„Eines **_ehemaligen_** Detectives übrigens. Sie wissen vermutlich nicht, dass Mr. Sheppard seinen Dienst quittiert hat, kurz nachdem sie sämtliche Sicherheitsbestimmungen gebrochen und ihn in unsere Arbeit eingeweiht haben“, ergänzte Agent Woolsey mit verkniffenem Gesicht. „Vermutlich wollte er sich absetzen und aus unserem Dunstkreis verschwinden. Und das hat ihn schon damals zu einem kaum einzuschätzenden Sicherheitsrisiko gemacht.“ Er sah bedeutungsschwer drein und schwieg einen Moment. „Nun, dieses Problem würde nicht mehr bestehen, wenn sie beide nicht einfach eingegriffen hätten.“

 

Aus logischen Gesichtspunkten stimmte das, und wäre er an der Stelle des IOA-Agenten gewesen, hätte er sicherlich ähnlich gedacht und gehandelt. Aber Rodney mochte den Mann trotzdem nicht. Woolsey war durch und durch ein Bürokrat. Schon mehrfach hatte er ihnen auf Atlantis Steine in den Weg gelegt, weil Verhandlungen mit wichtigen Völkern in der Pegasus-Galaxis gegen Sicherheitsbestimmungen verstoßen hatten. Zwar war es Elizabeth bisher immer gelungen, einen Kompromiss oder eine Lücke in den Anweisungen zu finden, aber das hatte sie nicht gerade beliebt gemacht. Inzwischen gab sogar Gerüchte, dass Dr. Weir abgelöst und Woolsey an ihre Stelle gesetzt werden sollte.

 

„Sehen sie, und deshalb würden wir nun gerne erfahren, was sie dazu bewogen hat“, durchbrach Landry die angespannte Stimmung im Raum.

„Es war meine alleinige Entscheidung“, entgegnete Jennifer Keller schnell.

„Und ich habe sie unterstützt, als sie mich kontaktierte, um mit mir die physikalisch-technischen Einzelheiten zu besprechen“, fügte Rodney hinzu, was General O’Neill dazu veranlasste, eine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen.

„Die Zeit war sehr knapp. Wir hatten nicht einmal mehr fünf Minuten, um alles durchzugehen. Danach hätte ich für nichts mehr garantieren können.“

 

„Und das können sie jetzt?“ O’ Neill wedelte mit der Hand. „Wie haben sie eigentlich die Naniten herbei gezaubert, die sie dem armen Kerl gespritzt haben?“

„Ich wusste, dass die Daedalus bereits Ladung für Atlantis an Bord hatte, unter anderem auch eine Nanitenprobe, die eine medizinisch-technische Forschungsgruppe und den Antikergeräten genauer in Augenschein nehmen sollte.“

„Wir wissen durch das im vergangenen Jahr entdeckte Labor in einem der Außenarme der Stadt, dass auch noch eine andere Gefahr in der Pegasus Galaxie auf uns lauern könnte, die wir nicht unterschätzen sollten“, ergänzte Rodney Jennifers Rechtfertigung. „Und vielleicht bringen uns die Entwicklungen von der Erde nun auch Vorteile, falls wir diese Wesen irgendwie aufspüren sollten, oder sie uns. Immerhin gibt es noch ein paar Orte, die wir irgendwann einmal aufsuchen müssen, um weitere ZPM’s zu finden.“

„Dr. McKay, bitte...“

 

„Ja, kommen wir zurück zum Thema.“ Rodney gab seiner Stimme eine zynische Note: „Und sehen sie das ganze doch auch als Versuch an: Was hatte Mr. Sheppard denn noch zu verlieren? Er lag sterbend in der Wüste. So können wir am lebenden Objekt studieren, wie gut die Naniten arbeiten.“

Jennifer Keller zog scharf die Luft ein. „Aus diesem Grunde habe ich ihm die Naniten nicht injiziert“, unterbrach sie ihn, was die drei Männer auf der anderen Seite des Tisches mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierten.

 

„Und warum dann?“ Wieder war es O’Neill der fragte und dabei Rodney McKay genau im Auge behielt. Der kanadische Wissenschaftler seufzte innerlich. Er wusste, welches Bild der General von ihm hatte, denn früher als er noch für das SGC arbeitete waren sie mehrfach wegen Colonel Dr. Carter und seinen ganz besonderen Ansichten, was seine Meinung über ihre Forschungen anging, aneinander gerasselt. Sicher war diese Frau so brillant wie er, aber ebenfalls nicht unfehlbar. Und er hatte damals nur ein paar Fehler korrigieren wollen, die ihm ins Auge gefallen waren.

.

„Aus Gründen der Menschlichkeit. Ich bin nicht nur durch den hippokratischen Eid dazu verpflichtet, sondern auch meinen eigenen humanitären Grundsätzen“, erklärte die Ärztin. Und Rodney nutzte die Gelegenheit, um schnell hinzu zu fügen: „Immerhin hat dieser Mann durch seinen Einsatz das Leben von gut sechs Milliarden Menschen gerettet. Da schulden wir ihm doch etwas, oder finden sie nicht? Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.“

 

„Und ist es noch, denn ich war kurz vor dem Meeting noch in der Krankenstation“, ergriff Jennifer wieder das Wort. „Dr. Beckett informierte mich, dass Mr. Sheppard überleben wird. Organisch ist er weitestgehend wieder vollständig hergestellt, und vermutlich können wir die Naniten in den nächsten Stunden abschalten. Ob er geistige Schäden davon getragen hat, können wir noch nicht sagen, da wir ihn in den nächsten Tagen noch im künstlichen Koma halten werden.“

 

O’Neill nickte. „Schön, da kann ich mir meine nächste Frage sparen.“ Er neigte leicht den Kopf und wirkte sehr nachdenklich. „Dennoch ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar, warum sie so viele Steuergelder und Ressourcen verschwendet haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es alleine Dankbarkeit war – Doktor McKay, haben sie vielleicht einen Narren an diesem Kerl gefressen?“

 

„Ja, vielleicht“, gab Rodney unumwunden zu und bemerkte mit einem leisen Triumph wie O’Neill überrascht die Augenbraue hochzog, als hätte er eine andere Antwort erwartet.

 

Der General liebte es, ihn immer noch nach all den Jahren zu provozieren. Mittlerweile fiel er jedoch nicht mehr so leicht auf ihn herein.

„Ich glaube an ihn“, fügte er hinzu. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben die Berichte von unseren beiden Begegnungen mit Personen aus Paralleluniversen gelesen. Dann wissen sie, dass ich Mr. Sheppard – oder besser einem seiner anderen Ich’s – begegnet bin.“

O’Neill und Landry nickten. Also hatten die beiden schon vor dem Gespräch recherchieren lassen. „Ich habe gehofft, das nur ein Funken dieser bemerkenswerten Persönlichkeit in unserem Sheppard steckte, deshalb bin ich so ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und habe ihn in alles eingeweiht.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, ich habe mich nicht in ihm getäuscht, denn letztendlich hat er sein Leben für uns riskiert.“

 

„Das mag sein. Aber sie stellen uns damit vor einige Probleme“, ergriff Landry wieder das Wort. „Wenn Mr. Sheppard überlebt, dann ist er ein Geheimnisträger. Und sein bisheriger Lebenswandel hat nicht dazu beigetragen, dass man ihm wirklich trauen kann.“

 

„Ich kenne seine Akte General, seit er von der Las Vegas Police mit dem Fall betreut wurde. Und ich finde sie sehr interessant, gerade was sein – leider in den letzten Jahren unnötig vergeudetes Potential - wenn ich das zugeben darf.“

 

„Leider sind Menschen mit Potential nicht immer einfach. Und das scheint auch Sheppard nicht gewesen zu ein. Bereits bei seiner Zeit im Militär war er ein stetes Ärgernis für seine , Vorgesetzten. Er legte Befehle nach seinem Gutdünken aus und setzte sich mehrfach über Anweisungen hinweg, wenn er deren Sinn und Grund nicht verstehen wollte. Und die letzte dieser Eigenmächtigkeiten endete in einem Desaster, das mehreren Soldaten und Zivilisten das Leben kostete.“ Landrys Stirn lag in Falten.Er schien nicht besonders begeistert von dem militärischen Lebenslauf Sheppards zu sein. „So jemand kann die ganze Expedition in Gefahr bringen, ehe man sich versieht. Nur weil er unüberlegt handelt.“

 

„Und es kam noch schlimmer. Nach seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung versuchte er bei mehreren Sicherheitsdiensten und der Polizei Fuß zu fassen. Er hat die Prüfung zum Detective erst beim zweiten Anlauf geschafft und ist auch im Dienst nicht durch besondere Leistungen aufgefallen. Eher im Gegenteil. Vermutlich hätte er in ein paar Monaten ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals gehabt, wegen seiner Spielschulden bei diesem „Mikey“ und den daraus folgenden „kleinen Gefälligkeiten“, die dieser sicher als Gegenleistung für einen Schuldenerlass angeboten hätte“, fügte Agent Woolsey sarkastisch hinzu. „Das wirft kein besonders gutes Bild auf ihren sogenannten Helden, Dr. McKay.“

 

Rodney sah O’Neill an, doch der sagte nichts, sondern blätterte nur in einer Akte, die er zu sich heran gezogen hatte. An einem Foto erkannte er, dass es sich um die gesammelten geheimdienstlichen Informationen über Sheppard handelte.

 

„Ich möchte noch etwas zu bedenken geben, was auch ohne eine Charakterprüfung für ihn spricht“, wandte der Kanadier ein. „Ich habe gesehen, wie der Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard aus der anderen Dimension das Torschiff steuerte und auch sonst mit Gerätschaften der Antiker umging, als sei er in der Stadt aufgewachsen - na ja fast. Sie wissen, wie knapp wir an Leuten sind, die das Gen von Geburt an und in höherer Stärke als diejenigen besitzen, die nur die Therapie genossen haben, besitzen. Dr. Beckett ist nach all den Jahren immer noch der stärkste unserer Genträger – neben ihnen, General O’Neill.“

 

Dessen Gesicht war zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske geworden, aber Rodney McKay wusste, dass gerade in diesen Augenblicken eine Menge in dem Mann vor sich ging. Er schien die Fürs und Wieders gründlich abzuwägen. Immerhin, war er nicht gleich gegen sie, wie die anderen. Denn letztendlich hing alles von ihm ab.

 

„Das wäre ein Argument zu Gunsten unseres ungebetenen Gastes ... aber warten wir erst einmal ab, ob er sich vollständig erholt, und dann überhaupt noch etwas mit uns zu tun haben will.“ O’Neill lächelte hintergründig, aber er legte sich damit auch noch nicht fest.

„Deshalb sollten wir diese Unterhaltung zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt weiter fort setzen, denken sie nicht? Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller, ich danke ihnen für ihre Berichte. Sie haben sicherlich noch einiges zu tun, deshalb will ich sie nicht länger aufhalten. Es war sehr interessant, was sie uns erzählt haben, aber es kann sein, dass wir sie noch einmal benötigen. Deshalb bleiben sie bitte um die Uhr erreichbar, auch wenn sie noch ein paar Tage Urlaub genießen möchten.“

 

„Natürlich, da haben sie vollkommen recht.“ Rodney verbarg seinen Triumph nicht, was O’Neill zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlasste, während Landry und Woolsey ihn irritiert ansahen. Sicherlich würden die Männer noch diskutieren, wenn sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

 

Jennifer und er erhoben und verabschiedeten sich. Sie verließen den Raum und blieben erst hinter der nächsten Ecke stehen.

„Meinst du das hat Folgen für uns?“ fragte die junge Ärztin und legte dann die Stirn in Falten. „Allerdings hat mir nicht so recht gefallen, was du teilweise gesagt hast. Ich habe das niemals als Experiment getan, sondern dir zuliebe ...“

 

„Das weiß ich doch“, Rodney legte kurz eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Aber ich habe gewissen Leuten gegenüber meinen Ruf zu wahren. Und vielleicht war Zynismus in diesem Fall das beste. Und immerhin scheint O’Neill angebissen zu haben und uns nicht gleich verdammen zu wollen“ Er holte tief Luft. „Kann ich mir den Patienten jetzt einmal ansehen, oder spricht etwas dagegen?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nichts. Komm.“

Sie erwiderte die Geste und zog ihn dann kurzerhand zum nächsten Fahrstuhl, denn die Isolierstation lag auf einer höheren Ebene..

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

_Schüsse..._

_Feuer und Rauch._

_Menschliche Schreie, die von Explosionen übertönt wurden..._

_...und dann jäh verstummten._

Um ihn herum tobte die Hölle. John versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, doch der grobkörnige Sand gab unter seinen Füßen nach. Erst nach einigen Versuchen fand er durch ein Grasbüschel Halt und kam auf die Beine.

_Taumelnd machte er eine Schritte, dann zwangen ihnen die Schmerzen im Bein wieder auf die Knie zu gehen. Er kroch weiter, gegen das Brennen und den Schwindel ankämpfend._

_Nicht denken, nicht fühlen._

**_Ich muss überleben._ **

_Und dann sah er sie. Ellen Cadman, Sanitäterin der Bodenstreitkräfte, lag in einer verkrümmten Haltung auf einem Felsen. Der Absturz hatte sie aus dem Hubschrauber geschleudert, eine Explosion ihren halben Körper erwischt. Das Gesicht war unverletzt. Aber nun sahen ihn ihre gebrochenen leeren Augen an._

_Augen und Lippen, die noch Stunden vorher mit ihm geflirtet hatten. Sie würde niemals wieder glockenhell über seine Scherze lachen, niemals wieder von den Eskapaden ihrer fünf Brüder auf der Farm in im Mittelwesten erzählen, niemals wieder von ihrer Schwester Laura schwärmen, die zu den Marines gegangen war ..._

_John brach zusammen. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, doch das war nicht, um den unerträglichen Schmerz der Brandwunden zu kompensieren. Steine bohren sich in seine Wange, aber es war ihm egal._

_Er hatte versagt und anderen den Tod gebracht. Warum sollte er dann noch kämpfen wollen._

_Und das schienen ihm auch Lauras leerer Blick zu sagen._

****

**_Blut klebte an seinen Händen._ **

**_Er war nicht nur ein Befehlsverweigerer und Fahnenflüchtiger, nein, viel schlimmer_ **

**_Er war ein mehrfacher Mörder... und verdiente es nicht, weiter zu leben._ **

_Als John zu sich kam, war alles unverändert. Er musste ohne es selbst bemerkt zu haben bewusstlos geworden sein._

_Um nicht länger dem Starren der Toten ausgesetzt zu sein, stützte er sich stöhnend mit einem Arm ab und setzte sich wieder auf. Es roch noch immer nach verbranntem Fleisch und Kerosin, aber die Feuer waren erloschen. Nun hatte er das volle Ausmaß des Grauens vor Augen- den ausgebrannten und in mehrere Teile zerborstenen Helikopter. Die Leichen und Leichenteile, die..._

_Noch nie war eine Rettungsmission mehr in die Hose gegangen. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht._

**Wir lassen niemanden zurück.**

**Niemanden! Niemals!**

**Hohle, leere Worte**

**Alles war seine Schuld ...allein seine Schuld, weil er einen Befehl missachtet hatte und noch einmal hinter die feindlichen Linien geflogen war. Weil es ihm einfach widerstrebt hatte, die Gruppe zurück zu lassen, deren verstümmelten Funkspruch er aufgefangen hatte.**

**Und doch hatte er ihnen am Ende nur den Tod gebracht.**

_* Das ist nicht wahr. *_

 

John zuckte heftig zusammen und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Die Umgebung hatte sich verändert. Er saß auf dem Gras am Rande eines Feldes. In der Ferne konnte er zwischen den wogenden Getreidehalmen ein für den Mittelwesten so typisches Farmhaus sehen...

 


	3. Rechtfertigungen

 “Warum bewegen sich seine Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern?” fragte Rodney McKay. Er blickte nachdenklich auf den Mann in dem Krankenbett, der an mehrere Geräte angeschlossen war, während Jennifer aufmerksam einen Monitor betrachtete und einige Einstellungen des Scanner änderte.

 

„Auch wenn wir ihn in einem künstlichen Koma halten, bedeutet das nicht, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nicht aktiv ist oder das er völlig reglos bleibt“, erklärte Dr. Carson Beckett und kam zu ihm hinüber. Er zupfte den Infusionsschlauch zurecht, der sich durch eine ruckartige Bewegung des Schlafenden verschoben hatte.

„Ich würde sogar sagen, dass es ziemlich aktiv ist und eine Menge in seinem Kopf aufarbeitet, Rodney. Das sieht man an den heftigen Ausschlägen bei seinen Gehirnaktivitäten. Aber das ist in dieser Phase der Behandlung ein gutes Zeichen. Der umgekehrte Fall wäre schlechter.“

 

Rodney nickte. Carson hatte sich in seinen Diagnosen nur selten geirrt. Für drei Jahre waren sie Kollegen gewesen. Dann hatte man Carson Beckett aufgrund der Gefahr durch die Ori auf die Erde abberufen, um im Notfall den Krontrollstuhl und die Drohnen zu bedienen. Seither arbeitete er abwechselnd im SGC und Area 51.

 

„Hoffentlich verarbeitet er das Richtige“, murmelte der Kanadier selbstvergessen.

 

„Das wird sich fügen.“ Carson lächelte sanft und beugte sich über den Patienten, um sich die Augen genauer anzusehen. „Physisch haben die kleinen Biester in seinem Körper jedenfalls gute Arbeit geleistet. Er ist gesünder als er in den letzten Jahren gewesen ist. Sie haben sogar ein Leberproblem beseitigt, dass durch einen übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss zu entstehen drohte.“

„So sieht es aus“, fügte Jennifer Keller hinzu, die die Aufnahmen der Scanner verglichen hatte. „Noch scheinen sie jedoch am arbeiten zu sein. Aber ich denke, wir sollten sie in spätestens einer Stunde deaktivieren.“

„Werden wir sie danach aus seinem Körper entfernen können?“ wollte Rodney wissen.

„Ja, aber das wird einige Zeit dauern. Glücklicherweise haben sie sich nicht mit seinen Zellen verbunden, wie wir es bei den Naniten aus dem Antikerlabor beobachtet haben. Er wird also zu hundert Prozent menschlich bleiben.“

„Dr. Keller, allerdings müsste ich noch einiges wissen...“

 

Während die beiden Ärzte in eine medizinische Unterhaltung verfielen, die ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, überkreuzte Rodney die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete den Mann im Krankenbett. Er war zwar blass, wie jeder, der gerade eben erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war, aber durch sein entspanntes Gesicht wirkte er jünger als er eigentlich war.

Wieder fragte er sich, was ihn eigentlich geritten hatte, diesem Mann so viel zu erzählen und ihn dann auch noch hier her zu holen. Er wusste es nicht genau. Vielleicht weil ihm der andere damals auf ihrer gemeinsamen Mission das Leben gerettet hatte und er so die Schuld zurückzahlen konnte.

 

Oder war es, wie er schon einmal überlegt hatte, etwas ganz anderes?

 

Immerhin war ihm nicht entgangen, wie vertraut sein anderes Ich und mit dessen Sheppard umgegangen war. Und das hatte ihn zugegebenermaßen neidisch gemacht, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war.

 

Er holte tief Luft.

Sicher, Jennifer gab ihm vieles, seit sie einander besser kennen gelernt hatten, aber sie kam nur selten auf die Außenmissionen mit. Und da wünschte er sich seit dem Treffen mit „den Anderen“, einen Soldat an seiner Seite, der meistens der Situation angemessen reagierte und nicht nur nach Vorschrift handelte wie viele der Marines, die zum Schutz der Wissenschaftler mitkamen.

Denn nur wenige waren ein wenig flexibler in ihrem Denken und Handeln wie etwa Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, der Stellvertreter von Colonel Sumner, mit dem er viel lieber zusammen arbeitete. Und auch ein wenig intelligenter.

Aber das war nichts im Vergleich mit diesem Mann hier, dessen Akte er genau im Gedächtnis hatte. Seiner Ansicht nach hatte Sheppard in seinem Leben mehr als einen Fehler gemacht. Wie hatte der Mann nur ein Stipendium für Stanford ausschlagen können? Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein, nach bestandenem Test der MENSA nicht beizutreten und...

 

Dann stutzte er, denn der Mann auf dem Bett wurde ruhiger. Zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie ein leichtes Lächeln auf dessen sonst immer verkniffenen Gesicht. Dann spannte sich Sheppard wieder an. Seine Hände zuckten, als wollten sie sich zu Fäusten ballen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

_Ellen Cadman saß in einem luftigen geblümten Kleid neben John und grinste spitzbübisch. Nur der militärisch kurze Haarschnitt verriet, dass sie kein einfaches Mädchen vom Land war. Und ihr fester Griff an seiner Schulter._

_* Das ist nicht wahr John. Auch wenn wir tot sind, hast du den meisten von uns etwas viel Schlimmeres erspart. Den Leidensweg als Gefangene der Taliban. Du hast dein Bestes versucht. Du hast uns nicht zurück lassen wollen wie die anderen. Du bist deiner Menschlichkeit treu geblieben.*_

_„Trotzdem gibt es dir und den anderen das Leben nicht mehr zurück. Ich habe zu überstürzt, zu impulsiv gehandelt.“ Er stickte und sah sich um. „ Und ich weiß, dass das hier nicht wirklich sein kann. Befinde ich mich im Himmel oder in der Hölle?“_

_* Wer weiß * **,** entgegnete Ellen geheimnisvoll. * Oder es ist etwas ganz anderes, was dir bisher fremd war . Sieh diese Umgebung als eine Welt die dein eigener Geist aus deinen Erinnerungen erschaffen hat. Ich bin vielleicht die Stimme deines Gewissens, auf die du so lange nicht hast hören wollen. *_

_„Du meinst, weil ich in den letzten sechs Jahren nur davon gelaufen bin, weil ich mich nicht meiner Angst, und meinen Schuldgefühlen stellen mochte. Und in dem Moment, in dem ich es getan habe, habe ich wahrscheinlich den größten Fehler von allen begangen.“_

_* Sei dir da nicht so sicher, denn ich denke, du hast in diesem Moment wieder zu dir selbst gefunden, zu dem, was John Sheppard eigentlich ausmacht. *_

_Sie legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und hob es leicht an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen und er nicht ausweichen konnte._

_* Dir war es nicht länger egal, dass jemand in dein Gewissen geredet und dich aufgerüttelt hat. Du hast das Problem dieses McKay zu dem deinem gemacht und dazu beigetragen, etwas zu aufzuhalten und vielleicht sogar zu verhindern. Blicke dir und mir in die Augen und stell dir eine Frage – Ist es nicht an der Zeit, dir selbst zu vergeben und wieder deinen Prinzipien zu folgen, für die du all die Jahre eingetreten bist? Du bist nur ein fehlbarer Mensch, und für manche Sünden musst du dein Leben lang Buße tun, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du aufgeben jemals in deinen Bemühungen inne halten darfst._

_Hast du nicht als junger Mann für deinen Traum gekämpft, weil du glaubtest, in Kriegsgebieten mehr tun zu können als hinter dem Schreibtisch einer Firma? Weil es dir einfach nicht lag? Warum hast du auf dich allein gestellt, die Akademie der Air Force durchgezogen, auch wenn du es in Stanford oder Harvard mit dem Namen und Einfluss deiner Familie viel einfacher hättest haben können? Du hast immer den schweren Weg gewählt, um voran zu kommen. Warum wagst du es nicht auch jetzt noch einmal? *_

_„Ich habe meine letzten Chancen buchstäblich in Vegas verspielt und zwar nicht nur an den Black Jack- und Poker-Tischen.“ John lachte bitter. „Und jetzt bin ich tot. Wie soll ich da noch einmal neu anfangen können?“_

_* Wer weiß? * Ellen beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange wie einen kleinen Bruder oder Freund *. Vielleicht bietet sich dir eine zweite Chance auf eine Art, wie du sie dir bisher noch nicht einmal in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konntest. Du weißt es nur noch nicht. *_

_„Ich habe vor sechs Jahren aufgehört zu träumen“, wehrte John ab. „Und ich will es auch gar nicht mehr, denn dann erwartetet mich nur ein neuer Absturz. Ich brauche keine weitere Chance, denke ich. Ich habe es einmal versiebt, ich werde immer wieder Fehler machen, die ich nicht mehr bereinigen kann...“_

_Er verstummte. Ihn berührten Ellens Worte mehr als er wollte und er lächelte für einen kurzen Moment._

_Doch so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand wieder aus seinem Gesicht-  zusammen mit Laura und der Landschaft um sie herum. Bald waren beide nur noch Schemen die von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden._

_John ballte die Fäuste. Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren hatte sich jede noch so kleine Hoffnung als Illusion heraus gestellt, so würde es sicher auch jetzt wieder sein. Er konnte nur tot sein. Niemand überlebte solche Schussverletzungen, wie er sie erlitten hatte. Er hatte in seinem Leben genug Leichen gesehen, um das zu wissen._

_Und doch wollten weder Resignation noch Bitterkeit in der Stärke zurückkehren, die er gewohnt war. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie sich eine seltsame Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete._

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

General Landry blickte seinen Kollegen und Freund nachdenklich an, als sich die Tür hinter den beiden Doktoren geschlossen hat. „Das gefällt mir alles nicht“, sagte er trocken. „Die beiden haben eigenmächtig gehandelt und uns damit ein Problem geschaffen, das nicht aus der Welt zu schaffen ist. Auch wenn ich sie verstehen kann.“

O’Neill nickte nur. „Hm...“

 

Agent Woolsey schob hingegen nervös ein paar Blätter zusammen und in die Akte zwischen seinen Händen. „Eigentlich wäre in diesem Fall ein Disziplinarverfahren angemessen. Sie kennen doch die Resultate der Eigenmächtigkeiten, die sich das Atlantis-Team in den letzten Jahren erlaubt hat. Und eine davon hat der Erde fast ihre Existenz gekostet.“

 

„Das mag sein“, erwiderte General O’Neill trocken. „Aber auf der anderen Seite erinnere ich mich auch noch gut an die Zeiten von Senator und Vizepräsident Kinsey, in denen Sie mich und den Rest meines Teams am liebsten auf die Anklagebank gezerrt hätten, weil **_wir_** uns Eigenmächtigkeiten erlaubt haben, die die Erde in Gefahr brachten...“

 

Der sauertöpfische Blick des Bürokraten sprach Bände.

 

O’Neill musterte ihn. „Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt inzwischen sehr gut, aber wir sollten auch nicht vergessen, dass es hier um einen Menschen geht – der obwohl er keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, mit wem oder was er sich da anlegt – sein Leben riskiert hat. Und jetzt, wo er wohl am Leben bleibt, müssen wir sehen, wie wir unsere Interessen vertreten und gleichzeitig seine Menschenrechte wahren, sonst sind wir auch nicht besser als die Goa’Uld oder die Wraith. Das können wir nicht, so lange Mr. Sheppard nicht wieder bei klarem Verstand ist und sich selbst dazu äußern kann“, lenkte der General ein. „Deshalb halte ich eine Vertagung jedweder Entscheidung in diesem Fall für notwendig.“

 

Richard Woolsey legte die Stirn in Falten. Nach einer Weile nickte er. „Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht. Ich denke, ich werde in meinen Bericht an das Komitee diesen Punkt ausklammern, um unnötige Fragen zu verhindern. Letztendlich ist es ja auch eher Ihr Problem und nicht das des IOA.“ Er nahm die Akte und den Datenpad an sich, ehe er sich erhob. „Deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch schon von ihnen verabschieden, um die Berichte durchzusehen, die mir Dr. McKay gegeben hat. Einen guten Tag noch, meine Herren.“

 

O’Neill lächelte. „Den wünsche ich ihnen auch. Vielen Dank für ihr Verständnis Richard.“

 

Kaum hatte der Agent jedoch den Raum verlassen, atmete der General hörbar auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er blätterte wieder in der Akte vor sich.

Landry musterte ihn. „Ich denke, du hast dich bereits entschieden, oder? Du willst Sheppard eine Chance geben“ fragte er in die entstandene Stille. „Auch wenn du weißt, dass er so oder so Ärger machen wird?“

„Hm, Vielleicht....“

„Jack, alter Freund, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst. Du zeigt diesen gewissen Blick. Sei ehrlich: Er erinnert dich sehr stark an eine Zeit, in der du ebenfalls ...“

O’Neill schnalzte mit der Zunge und sah seinen Kollegen an. Das Grinsen schwand. „Ja“, unterbrach er Landry. „Du hast du mich wohl durchschaut.“ Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Außerdem, vielleicht hat McKay, ja ausnahmsweise auch einmal recht und Sheppard hat neben seinen Gen noch ein paar andere Fähigkeiten und Talente, die für das Stargate Programm zu gebrauchen wären. Allerdings kommt es jetzt ganz allein auf ihn an, was er daraus macht.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Das erste was John hörte war ein aufdringliches Piepen. Es drang an sein Ohr und pulsierte im gleichen Takt wie seine Kopfschmerzen.

Er stöhnte leise.

Das Leben nach dem Tod hatte er sich jedenfalls anders vorgestellt – vor allem nicht mit ganz gewöhnlichen Schmerzen. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn jemand in Watte gepackt und mit Fixierspay behandelt, damit er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider waren genau so schwer wie seine Arme, die er kaum bewegen konnte.

 

Eine Nadel? Warum hatte er eine Nadel im Arm? Wieso roch es um ihn herum nach Desinfektionsmitteln und Medikamenten, nach warmem Metall und ...

 

„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge, das sind nur die verschiedenen Beruhigungsmittel in ihrem Blut. Sie werden noch eine Weile einen ordentlichen Brummschäden haben, aber das geht vorüber.“

 

_**Verdammt, seit wann hatte der Teufel einen schottischen Akzent?** _

 

John stöhnte. Endlich gelang es ihm, die Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Als erstes sah er einen Galgen, an dem zwei Plastikbeutel baumelten, von denen aus Schläuche nach unten führten. Dann bemerkte er die Geräte, die in sein Blickfeld ragten. Ein blinkendes Licht zwang ihn den Kopf zu drehen.

 

Das sah ganz und gar nicht nach der Hölle aus, eher nach der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses und einen Arzt, der sich über ihn beugte. „Wo bin ...“, krächzte er und begann zu husten. Jetzt wusste er allerdings auch, warum er die Arme nicht sonderlich weit bewegen konnte. Um die Handgelenke spürte er gepolsterte Bänder.

Er verkrampfte sich noch mehr. Warum hatte man ihn an das Bett gefesselt? Befürchtete man, er würde sich aus dem Staub machen, sobald er aufwachte?

„Trinken Sie erst einmal...“ Der Arzt stützte seinen Kopf und hielt einen Plastikbecher an seine Lippen. John trank dankbar das lauwarme Nass, das die Reizung in seinem Hals minderte, aber seine Anspannung blieb. „Wir haben Sie nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit fest gemacht. Aber ich denke, das ist jetzt nicht mehr nötig.“ Der Arzt schien das panische Flimmern in seinen Augen gesehen haben. „Einen Moment. Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern.“

 

Er wandte sich ab und verschwand aus seinem Sichtbereich.

Das gab John Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen. Allerdings kam er damit nicht weit, da verschiebbare Sichtschutzwände aus Metall und Stoff ihm den Blick versperrten. Er konnte nur hören, dass der Schotte sich dahinter mit jemandem unter hielt. Schritte erklangen, eine Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

Das alles war mehr als ...

 

John holte tief Luft und stieß sie zischend wieder aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, das genau das eigentlich nicht möglich hätte sein dürften. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Warum konnte er frei und ohne Schmerzen atmen? Das war mit den Kugeln in seiner Brust eigentlich nicht möglich.

„Ich ... müsste tot sein“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, als ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Wären seine Hände bereits frei gewesen, hätte er sich Gewissheit verschafft.

 

„Das waren Sie auch – zumindest für ein paar Minuten. Aber wir haben Sie wieder ins Leben zurück holen können“, erklang eine Stimme neben ihm. Er hatte in seinem Schrecken nicht bemerkt, dass der Arzt zu ihm zurück gekommen war.

„Wie?“ John schwante ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Denn seines Wissens nach, war kein normales Krankenhaus der Welt dazu in der Lage, solche Verletzungen zu behandeln, ohne dass es Spuren hinterließ. Und er war weit außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen von Vegas gewesen. Kein Krankenwagen wäre so schnell gewesen, um ihn...

 

_Hatte dieser verfluchte McKay da etwa seine Finger mit im Spiel gehabt?_

 

John verzog das Gesicht. Gut möglich, nach dem ganzen Gefasel über Reisen zu anderen Planeten und Alientechnologie, die er noch immer nicht für bare Münze nehmen wollte.

 

„Das ist durch mikroskopisch kleine Roboter, sogenannte Naniten geschehen. Sie haben die beschädigten Zellen reparieren können und Sie so ins Leben zurückgebracht. Ich muss sagen, Sie sind jetzt weitaus gesünder als je zuvor.“

„Schön für mich“, kommentierte John sarkastisch. In ihm arbeitete es, als er zu begreifen versuchte, was der Mann da gesagt hatte. Naniten? Er wusste durchaus, dass es entsprechende Forschungen gab, aber dass man schon so weit damit war, konnte und wollte er nicht glauben. Also gab es nur einen Schluss. Er lachte bitter auf. „Dann habe ich also Alientechnologie in mir?“

 

Der Arzt legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Er schien in seinem Gesicht gelesen zu haben wie in einem offenen Buch. „Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Die kleinen Biester basieren zwar auf außerirdischen Entwicklungsplänen ... aber sie sind aus irdischer Herstellung.“

„Ah, das ist ja wenigstens ein kleiner Trost“, knurrte John, auch wenn ihm nicht zum Scherzen zumute war. „Da fühle ich mich gleich besser ...“

 

Er war jetzt hellwach, und die Kopfschmerzen nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in seiner Stirn. Endlich waren auch seine Hände frei, so dass er über die Stirn reiben und sich durch das Haar fahren kann.

Irgendwo musste die Anspannung ja hin.

Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass winzig kleine Maschinen an seinem Körper herum gebastelt hatten und es vermutlich auch noch taten. Er wollte überhaupt nichts mehr von dem wissen, was er in den letzten Tagen gesehen und gehört hatte.

Aber das war vermutlich völlig illusorisch.

John verzog das Gesicht. So tief im Dreck hatte er nicht einmal nach der misslungenen Rettungsaktion gesessen. Auch damals hatte alles mit seinem Erwachen im Lazarett begonnen...

 

Der Schotte lächelte beruhigend, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen. „Ja, genau so habe ich mich auch gefühlt, als man mich bat, hier mitzuarbeiten. Vieles von dem macht mir auch heute noch ziemliche Angst.“ Er legte eine Hand auf seine Arm als wolle er ihn aufmuntern. „Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, Sie werden damit auf Dauer besser zurecht kommen als ich. Das spüre ich.“

„Sie setzen da eine ganze Menge Vertrauen in mich.“ Er hob eine Hand zum Ausschnitt des Operationshemdes und zog es so weit weg, dass er auf seine Brust blicken konnte.

 

Keine Einschusslöcher. Seine Haut war unversehrt.

 

Schnell schob er den Stoff wieder zurück und schluckte, um das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen wieder los zu werden.

„Keine Sorge. Wir arbeiten schon daran, die kleinen Biester aus Ihrem Blut zu spülen. Deaktiviert sind sie jedenfalls schon einmal“, erklärte der Doktor und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Und ich habe mich bisher nicht einmal vorgestellt – ich bin Dr. Carson Beckett, Mr. Sheppard.“

John nickte und überlegte. Der Arzt schien sehr kommunikationsbereit zu sein, also sollte er die Gelegenheit ausnutzen, um mehr über die Umstände seiner Rettung heraus zu finden. „Kennen Sie eigentlich auch diesen Mr. McKay? Hat er etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?“

„Auf beide Fragen kann ich mit „Ja“ antworten. Wir haben mehrere Jahre am gleichen Ort zusammen gearbeitet und er war oft genug Gast in meiner Krankenstation Ich kenne ihn vermutlich besser als er sich.“ Beckett lachte und wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, er hat alles in die Wege geleitet, um Sie aus der Wüste zu holen.“

 

John kniff die Augen zusammen. Der letzte Satz war zögerlich gekommen, als hätte der Mann genau überlegen müssen, was er sagte. Seltsam. Also gab es bei aller Offenheit immer noch genug Geheimnisse.

„Dann bin ich also in dieser geheimen Forschungseinrichtung bei Vegas, in man mich schon einmal verschleppt hat“, folgerte John. Denn wo hätten sie ihn sonst hinbringen können und sollen? Es war nichts anderes in der Nähe.

Der Arzt öffnete wieder den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklang eine andere Stimme und ein Sichtschutz wurde beiseite geschoben.

 

„Nun, nicht ganz, auch wenn man in kosmischen Maßstäben denkend, durchaus sagen könnte, dass Colorado Springs einen Katzensprung neben Las Vegas liegt.“

John schnappte nach Luft und sah auf.

Colorado Springs? Das war Hunderte von Meilen entfernt und lag in einem anderen Bundesstaat...

 

Aber etwas anderes versetzte ihm nun einen größeren Schock.

 

John glaubte, sein Inneres würde zu Eis erstarren, denn das dunkle Blau der Uniform stach ihm regelrecht in die Augen und die darauf prangenden Insignien noch um einiges mehr. Er schluckte heftig und kämpfte mit den wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gefühlen.

 

Eigentlich hatte er mit allem, was mit seinem früheren Leben und seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung aus dem Militärdienst zu tun hatte, für immer abschließen wollen. Zudem hatte er sich bemüht, einen großen Bogen um alles, was nur einen Hauch mit der dreimal verfluchten Air-Force zu tun hatte, zu machen.

 

Doch nun schien ihn die Vergangenheit in Form eines leibhaftigen Generals derselben wieder eingeholt zu haben.

_Er war zweifellos in der Hölle!_

 

 


	4. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Sheppard schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. Offensichtlich hatte Beckett ihn noch nicht darüber aufklären können oder wollen, dass er sich in einer militärischen Einrichtung befand, die unter der Leitung der Air Force stand. Doch das Erstaunen – und Entsetzen währte nur einen Moment. Dann fing sich der Mann auf dem Bett wieder und sein Gesicht erstarrte zu einer frostigen Maske.

 

„Guten Tag, Mr. Sheppard. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich weitestgehend von ihren Verletzungen erholt“, entgegnete er ruhig und ignorierte das feindselige Funkeln in den Augen des Liegenden, der seine Hände in die Decken krallte und mit allem Kräften zu verbergen versuchte, wie nervös und aufgebracht er war. “Ich bin General O’Neill.“

 

Bei allem was er in der Akte gelesen hatte, konnte er Sheppard sehr gut verstehen und nahm ihm sein abweisendes Verhalten nicht krumm. Er wusste noch zu genau, wie unfreundlich er nach dem Tod seines Sohnes Charlie auf die Vertretern der Regierung und der Air Force reagiert hatte, als sie mit einer ganz besonderen Bitte auf ihn zugekommen waren.

Damals hätte er die Männer am liebsten auch zum Teufel gejagt. Doch heute war er ihnen fast schon dankbar für ihre Hartnäckigkeit, denn sie hatten ihm die Chance gegeben, seinem Leben noch einmal einen Sinn zu verleihen und Buße für sein Versäumnis mit der Waffe zu tun.

 

„Guten Tag, Sir“, murmelte Sheppard verhalten und misstrauisch. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?“

 

„Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, Mr. Sheppard.“ Jack räusperte sich und beschloss mit dem Mann ehrlich zu sein, denn er mochte Drumherumgerede der Politiker und Bürokraten auch nicht sonderlich, wenn es um sein Leben oder seine Zukunft ging. „Ich wollte mir Sie noch einmal genauer ansehen, weil Sie ein gewisses Problem für uns darstellen. Zudem mache ich mir gerne selbst ein Bild von der Lage, wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe.“ Sein Tonfall wurde ernst. „Sie haben in den letzten Tagen eine ganze Menge über Dinge erfahren, die ihnen als Außenstehendem eigentlich hätten verschlossen bleiben sollen. Und nun muss ich sicher sein, dass Sie darüber den Mund halten werden. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.“

 

„Ach daher weht der Wind.“ Sheppard lachte bitter auf. „Das Problem wäre vermutlich keines, wenn ich in der Wüste verreckt wäre. Sie hätten mich nur nicht wieder zusammen flicken müssen.“

Diese Antwort hatte Jack erwartet. „Ja, das hätten wir, da haben Sie recht. Das würde uns allen vieles ersparen.“

 

Wut blitzte in den Augen des anderen auf. Dann wieder Resignation.

 

„Aber... ich persönlich denke nicht so.“ Jack trat näher an das Bett heran und erzwang die Aufmerksamkeit Sheppards. „Ich teile sehr wohl die Ansicht der Menschen, die ihren Arsch gerettet haben, auch wenn sie damit für sich selbst ein Disziplinarverfahren riskierten - ** _Wir lassen niemanden zurück, so lange noch eine Chance besteht ihn zu retten._** “

 

Dabei sah er dem Mann tief in die haselnussfarbenen Augen und nahm mit Befriedigung dessen stummen Aufschrei wahr.

 

_Ja, er hatte mitten ins Schwarze getroffen. Das hatte gründlich gesessen!_

 

Zwar wandte John Sheppard nun hastig den Kopf ab, aber ein Schritt zur Seite ermöglichte Jack dennoch in seinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch zu lesen. Da waren Scham und Verzweiflung. Schuld und Bitterkeit, aber auch Wut darüber, das Jack wohl eine seiner wunden Stelle erwischt hatte.

Abergenau das war die Absicht des Generals gewesen. Und er beschloss noch eines drauf zu setzen: „Auch wenn von Anfang an klar ist, dass wir uns damit eine ganze Menge an Ärger und Schwierigkeiten einhandeln würden.“

 

Sheppards Kiefer zuckten. Er riss zwei Elektroden ab, als er sich abrupt aufsetzte. „Und ... was bedeutet das jetzt für mich?“, fragte er mit gepresster Stimme. Die Hände krampften sich fester in die Laken.

 

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen – nur durchbrochen vom Brummen und Piepsen der Geräte im Raum.

 

„Erst einmal, Mr. Sheppard, werden Sie sich erholen. Auch wenn die Naniten ihre Zellstruktur wiederhergestellt haben, so bedeutet das noch nicht, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind. Der Körper und vor allem ihr Geist müssen diesen Schock noch verarbeiten und das dauert eine Weile“, mischte sich Carson Beckett entschieden ein, der besorgt die Geräte über dem Bett musterte und eine Hand auf die Schulter Sheppards legte, um ihn sanft in die Kissen zurück zu drücken und dann die Elektroden wieder dort zu befestigen, wo sie abgefallen waren. Der Arzt sah Jack O’Neill danach tadelnd an. „Mein Patient sollte sich so kurz nach dem Aufwachen aus dem Koma nicht unbedingt aufregen. General, dürfte ich deshalb darum bitten–“

 

„Das war freundlich ausgedrückt, ein Rauswurf - oder Dr. Beckett?“

„Ich muss Sie doch nicht daran erinnern, dass dies hier eigentlich die Intensivstation ist und kein Befragungsraum?“

„Ah ja, stimmt, dass war mir einen Moment entfallen...“ Jack tat so, als werde ihm das erst jetzt wieder bewusst und er grinste den Arzt entschuldigend an. „Okay, dann kümmern Sie sich weiter um Mr. Sheppard und sehen Sie zu, dass er bald wieder auf die Beine kommt.. Ich muss ohnehin zurück nach Washington. Aber ich denke, Sie werden mich auf dem Laufenden halten.“

 

Er musterte den Liegenden noch einmal prüfend, der wieder ein verschlossenes Gesicht machte, um seine Gefühlsregungen nicht zu zeigen. „Ich denke, wir sprechen uns in ein paar Tagen noch einmal, oder Mr. Sheppard?“

Ob Sheppard wirklich etwas sagte, konnte Jack O’Neill nicht sagen. Für ihn klang die Antwort eher wie ein verächtliches Schnauben als Worte.

Das war nicht so schlimm. Er hätte sich in einer solchen Lage ähnlich verhalten. Deshalb wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.

 

Erst als sich die Tür zu Intensivstation hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, erlaubte er sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Dieser kurze Wortwechsel mit John Sheppard hatte ihm mehr über den Mann verraten, als die gesammelten Informationen aus der Akte, die nun auf Landrys Schreibtisch lag und vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen um einige Berichte anwachsen würde.

 

 

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

 

Fünf Schritte hin, fünf zurück. John durchmaß unruhig den Raum. Oder sollte er besser sagen – _die Zelle?_

 

Mit finsterem Gesicht blieb er stehen und musterte finster das Etagenbett. Auf der unteren Pritsche lagen zerwühlte Decken, die andere war bis auf die Matratze leer. Eine halboffene Tür daneben führte in den kleinen Sanitärbereich, der aus einem Metallwaschbecken und einer Toilette bestand. Duschen hatte er zuletzt in den Sanitätsräumen bei der Krankenstation können.

 

Neben einem türlosen Spind mit Unterwäsche und T-Shirts zum Wechseln befanden sich nur noch ein Tisch und drei Stühle in dem Raum. Das Tablett mit den Essensresten , einem MP3-Player und ein paar Zeitschriften verrieten, dass man es ihn an nichts fehlen ließ.

 

Aber er war _kein_ freier Mann.

 

Seit ein paar Tagen war der Raum neben der Krankenstation und den Gängen, die zu ihr führten das einzige, was er zu sehen bekam. Zwar bestand die Tür nach draußen nicht aus einem Gitter, aber sie war aus massivem Stahl und fest verschlossen. Durch eine Klappe konnte man einen Blick nach innen werfen. Und den gelegentlichen Geräuschen zufolge hielt ein Mann davor Wache.

 

Man wollte also nicht, dass er hier herum lief. Gut verständlich, bei einer militärischen Basis, die auch noch streng geheim war, wie er inzwischen erfahren hatte.

 

Er hob den Kopf und studierte die Decke. Die Überwachungskameras, die jeden seiner Schritte aufzeichneten waren jedoch zu gut versteckt, um sie sehen zu können, obwohl er sich leicht ausrechnen konnte, wo sie sich befunden mussten, um den ganzen Raum zu erfassen. Und das wusste er nicht schon, seit er den Lehrgang zum Detective durchlaufen hatte, auch in dem ein oder anderen Spezialtraining bei der Ait Force hatte er entsprechende Schulungen durchlaufen.

 

Trotzdem wollte er Groll nicht geringer werden. _Hatten sie ihn nicht schon genug auseinander genommen?_

 

Über Langeweile hatte er sich jedenfalls nicht beklagen können. Seit Dr. Beckett ihn aus der Intensivstation entlassen hatte, und er in diesen Raum gebracht worden war, hatten ihn immer wieder Männer und Frauen aufgesucht und Fragen gestellt.

Es waren Fragen über sein Elternhaus, die Beziehung zu seinen Eltern und seinen Geschwistern gewesen. Über seine Ausbildung – die Schule und das Studium. Dann natürlich seine Militärzeit und vor allem deren jähes Ende. Die Jahre danach, in denen es immer weiter abwärts gegangen war und schließlich der Zwischenfall in der Wüste.

 

John hob die Hände und rieb sich über die Augen. Nach manchen dieser Verhöre hatte er sich gefühlt, als habe ihn jemand durch die Mangel gedreht, auch wenn er seinen Gegenüber freiwillig Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte. So wie damals im Militärgefängnis, als ohnehin alles egal gewesen war.

 

Auch wenn die Männer diesmal etwas sanfter mit ihm umgesprungen waren, weil sie nicht auf Teufel komm raus seine Schuld beweisen wollten, hatten sie dennoch alle alten Wunden wieder gründlich aufgerissen.

Nie zuvor in den letzten fünf Jahren war er sich seiner Vergangenheit so bewusst geworden, hatten ihn jemand dazu gezwungen, darüber nach zu denken, warum er sich gerade für diesen und keinen anderen Weg entschieden hatte, nachdem ihm nach dem Abschluss des College so viele Tore offen gestanden hatte.

 

Er verzog das Gesicht. Andererseits – war das noch wichtig?

Schließlich war die Vergangenheit nicht mehr zu ändern. Er hatte sich eben in eine Sackgasse manövriert, aus der es schwerlich ein Entkommen und schon gar keinen Neuanfang gab.

 

Am angenehmsten von seinen Gesprächspartner war noch General Landry gewesen, der Leiter dieser geheimen Einrichtung, die man das „Stargate Center“ nannte. NORAD war offensichtlich nur die offiziell sichtbare Spitze dieses Eisbergs und der Cheyenne-Mountain-Basis. Nicht einmal in seiner Zeit bei den Special Forces hatte er überhaupt geahnt, was hier unten ablief, obwohl er einmal für ein paar Wochen hier in der Nähe stationiert gewesen war. Deshalb verstand John die ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, auch wenn er im Moment der Leidtragende war.

 

Immerhin hatte der General hatte auch ein paar seiner eigenen drängenden Fragen beantwortet.

 

Eines war dadurch sicher. Draußen vermisste ihn keiner, da die Las Vegas Police nichts über den Trailer in der Wüste erfahren hatte und ihnen der Fall mit den mumifizierten Leichen ohnehin entzogen worden war. Er selbst hatte ja schließlich alle Brücken zu seinen Kollegen und den wenigen Bekannten abgebrochen, als er gekündigt und sich aus Las Vegas abgesetzt hatte. Sollte jemand nachforschen wollen – die Spur würde buchstäblich im Sand der Wüste verlaufen.

Auf der anderen Seite war von höherer Stelle aus noch nicht über sein Schicksal entschieden worden. Offensichtlich wollte man erst einmal die Berichte und Gutachten über seinen jetzigen Zustand abwarten, ehe man etwas unternahm.

John verzog das Gesicht und malte sich sein Schicksal in Gedanken aus: ‚Wenn es also hart auf hart kommt, werde ich diesen Ort entweder als lebloser Körper in einem Blechsarg oder unter Medikamente gesetzt in einer Zwangsjacke verlassen.’

 

Weitaus unangenehmer als der General waren Agent Woolsey und seine Verhörspezialisten gewesen. Nun, jetzt wusste er, dass dieser Mann ganz offensichtlich nicht für das FBI arbeitete, sondern für wesentlich höhere staatliche Stellen, die verdammt viel wissen wollten und auch jetzt noch nicht genug erfahren zu haben schienen. Besonders angetan zu haben schienen es ihnen seine Disziplinarverstöße zu haben.

 

Auch der Psychologe namens Mackenzie hatte ihm in mehreren Sitzungen gründlich auf den Zahn gefühlt. Anders als den Verhörspezialisten hatte John ihm nicht oft durch Ausflüchte entkommen können. Schließlich hatte der Mann ihn heute Morgen mit einer schlichten Frage alleine gelassen, die aber immer noch in seinem Kopf nachhallte: _„Wie stellen sie sich eigentlich ihr weiteres Leben vor?“_

 

„Ich weiß es nicht!“ stieß er in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut hervor. „Verflucht noch mal, ich weiß es nicht. Kann ich überhaupt noch darüber entscheiden, was ich in Zukunft machen will und werde?“

 

Abrupt hielt er in seiner Wanderung inne und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er widerstand dem Impuls Tablett und Becher mit einer Bewegung seines Armes hinunter zu fegen. Stattdessen starrte er auf die matte und stark zerkratzte metallene Tischplatte, auf der er sich selbst nur als Schemen erkennen konnte und barg dann das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Wut verrauchte, dafür übernahm Verzweiflung die Oberhand.

 

‚Nehmen wir einmal an, ich komme glimpflich aus der Sache hier heraus und sie setzen mich wieder auf freien Fuß, nachdem ich wer weiß wie viele hochoffizielle Erklärungen unterzeichnet habe. Was habe ich dann für Möglichkeiten?’, überlegte er. ‚Ich kann mir jederzeit einen Job bei der Polizei oder einem privaten Sicherheitsunternehmen suchen.’

Dann hob er den Kopf, schüttelte ihn und lehnte sich zurück. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er blicklos gegen die graue Wand starrte.

 

„Nein, mach dir nichts vor, John. Mit diesem Lebenslauf und diesen Führungszeugnissen kommst du nicht weit“, murmelte er ernüchtert. Die Stelle bei der Polizei in Las Vegas hatte er auch nur durch die Vermittlung eines ihm wohl gesonnenen Ausbilders bekommen, der den dortigen Chef kannte.

 

Blieben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Er konnte sich als Söldner anwerben lassen und ins Ausland gehen, um dort nicht ganz legale Aufträge zu übernehmen. Durch Bekannte in Vegas hatte er den ein oder anderen Hinweis bekommen, wo man am einfachsten in Kontakt mit den Verantwortlichen kam. Oder er würde sich mit zwielichtigen Typen wie Mickey McDonald einlassen, um Drecksarbeit für das organisierte Verbrechen zu übernehmen.

 

Doch im nächsten Moment schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das brauchte er gar nicht erst in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er brauchte nicht zum paranoiden Verschwörungstheoretiker zu werden um zu wissen: Das würden die Leute hier mit Sicherheit auf die ein oder andere Weise unterbinden. Er konnte damit rechnen auch bei einer Entlassung in den kommenden Monaten mehr oder weniger diskret überwacht zu werden, und–

 

Das Knacken des Türschlosses riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

 

John legte erstaunt die Stirn in Falten.

Erwartete ihn schon wieder ein Verhör? Soweit er sich erinnerte, war für heute eigentlich kein weiteres geplant. Dann vielleicht eine weitere Untersuchung mit Blutabnahme, um weitere Tests wegen der Nanitenkonzentration in seinem Blut laufen zu lassen, oder...

Nein, es war jemand ganz anderer, der in der Tür stand als diese aufschwang. Diesen Mann hatte er zuletzt in Las Vegas gesehen!

 

John verzog gequält das Gesicht. Das war der verfluchte Wissenschaftler, der ihm das alles hier eingebrockt hatte. „Ach, Sie sind es nur McKay“, schnaubte er. „Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Rodney hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass ihn Sheppard mit offenen Armen empfing, aber zumindest ein wenig gehofft. Immerhin verdankte der Mann ihm sein Leben. Aber das seine Begrüßung nun so frostig und wütend ausfallen würde, damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.

 

Denn nun erhob sich Sheppard und kam auf ihn zu. Der hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Mann, streckte anklagend eine Hand aus und deutete auf ihn. „Warum haben Sie das getan, Sie verfluchter Bastard?“

 

Rodney zuckte im ersten Moment unwillkürlich zurück, denn auch mit einem solchen Wutausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das veranlasste den wachhabenden Soldaten, in Habachtstellung zu gehen, um notfalls einzugreifen.

 

Doch Sheppard hielt im nächsten Augenblick inne und machte keine weiteren Anstalten, den Kanadier zu bedrohen. Stattdessen ließ er plötzlich den Arm sinken und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

 

Der Kanadier trat vorsichtig in den Raum. „Wissen Sie Sheppard, deshalb bin ich auch gekommen. Um Ihnen Antworten zu geben“, sagte er ruhig und herablassend, wenngleich er auch innerlich triumphierte, als er sich sein Gegenüber genau ansah.

Man sah Sheppard zwar die Strapazen der letzten Tage und sein Nahtoderlebnis an – er war blass und hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen – aber er war weitaus agiler als zuvor und seine Stimme klang wesentlich fester. Was für ein Unterschied zu dem schweigsamen, ja fast desinteressierten Detective aus Vegas, der nicht wirklich hatte wahr- und annehmen wollen, was um ihn herum vorging!

 

„Gut, dann legen sie mal los! Ich hoffe sie haben wirklich eine gute Erklärung für das alles.“

„Sicher. Ich zeige es ihnen.“ Rodney stellte den mitgebrachten Laptop auf den Tisch. Einen Moment starrte Sheppard wie gebannt auf das stilisierte Abzeichen der Atlantis-Expedition und beobachtete dann schweigend, wie der Kanadier ein paar Programme und Dateien aufrief.

Bilder begannen sich auf dem LCD-Bildschirm zu bewegen.

 

„Das hier sind Aufnahmen von M3X457, einem Planeten in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Es ist eigentlich ein idyllisches Fleckchen Erde“, Rodney grinste schief. „Abgesehen von seiner leider recht aggressiven Flora, die mit Allergenen nur um sich wirft, der urweltlichen Fauna, deren dominante Vertreter sehr groß und immer hungrig sind, und natürlich auch der viel zu hohen UV-Strahlung seiner Sonne. Wir waren auf diese verlassene Welt gekommen, um und alte Ruinen genauer zu untersuchen, als wir feststellen mussten, dass wir nicht alleine an diesem Ort waren – “

 

„Ja und, was hat das mit mir zu tun?“ unterbrach ihn Sheppard. Er blieb zwar weiterhin skeptisch, stützte aber die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor, um genauer hinsehen zu können. Interessiert war er also doch.

Gut. Sehr gut.

Rodney grinste verstohlen und spulte die Aufzeichnungen vor, bis vier Gestalten sichtbar wurden, die auf die Kamera zukamen. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Zwischenfall, auch wenn inzwischen fast zwei Jahre vergangen waren.

„Deswegen“, sagte er als die Gesichter der Gestalten gut sichtbar waren, und beobachtete den ehemaligen Detective nun um so genauer.

Zuerst wirkte Sheppard genervt, dann jedoch zuckte er heftig zusammen und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Die Augen gaben ein beredtes Zeugnis über das ab, was er beim Anblick seines anderen Ichs fühlen musste. „Das ...“

 

„Doch das sind Sie. Oder besser gesagt – Ihr Ich aus einer anderen Realität. Darf ich vorstellen: Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, militärischer Leiter der Atlantis-Expedition.“

 

„Sch...“ Sheppard zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich. Aber er ließ keinen Blick vom Bildschirm. In einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen sah er den Film bis zum Ende ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

 

Doch sein Gesicht verriet, wie sehr ihn das alles aufwühlte und verwirrte. Rodney war kein Psychologe, aber er hatte nicht vergessen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er erstmals seinem anderen Ich gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Dabei war er die Begegnung mit dem Außergewöhnlichen und Übernatürlichen inzwischen gewohnt. Trotzdem jagte es ihm noch heute Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Wie viel schlimmer musste das erst für den Mann sein, der bisher nicht mehr als seine kleine irdische Welt gekannt hatte.

 

Als der Bildschirm dunkel wurde, lag erst einmal Schweigen über dem Raum. Sheppard schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann drehte er abrupt den Kopf und sah ihn an. So etwas wie Wut – oder war es doch etwas anderes ? - blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Schön... und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Das ist doch mit Sicherheit nur ein Fake, mit dem sie mich noch weiter in den Wahnsinn treiben wollen“, sagte er ruppig, als wolle er sich vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Oder ...

 

Rodney seufzte, denn er konnte in dem nun wieder verschlossen wirkenden Gesicht nichts lesen. „Ich kann ihnen versichern, Mr. Sheppard, das ist keine Fälschung“, sagte er ruhig. „Wie ich schon damals in Vegas gesagt habe – es gibt eine Menge jenseits der Grenzen unserer Welt. Und das ist nicht nur die Erfindung irgendwelcher Schriftsteller, sondern knallharte Realität.“

 

„Mag ja sein.“ Sein Gegenüber schnaubte. „Aber verdammt noch mal, was hat das eigentlich alles mit mir zu tun?“

 

Rodney legte den Kopf schief und verkniff sich, ihm die Antwort zu geben, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Sheppard wusste offensichtlich noch nicht, dass er eine genetische Besonderheit hatte und war vermutlich auch noch nicht auf die Stärke derselben getestet worden.

War es dann klug, dem ehemaligen Soldaten und Detective ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er im Moment eigentlich nur durch diese kleine aber wichtige Tatsache für das Stargate Center interessant genug war, um ihn nicht einfach fallen zu lassen.

Denn auch hier saßen genug Militärs und Bürokraten, die mit einem eigenwilligen Freidenker nicht viel anfangen konnten – leider heute mehr denn je als früher.

 

Ahnte Sheppard, dass seine Zukunft nun am seidenen Faden und vor allem von seinem jetzigen Verhalten abhing?

 

Es war also dringend notwendig, ihm einen Schubs in die passende Richtung zu geben, um ihn vollständig wach zu rütteln. Sheppard war noch viel zu sehr geerdet, um sich Argumenten ohne handfeste Beweise zu öffnen. Also musste er ihm einen geben, den er in Aktion sehen und anfassen konnte. Rodney verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Da gab es wohl nur eine Sache. „Wissen sie was? Kommen sie einfach mal mit.“


	5. Die Wunder einer neuen Welt

Innerlich aufgewühlt folgte John dem kanadischen Wissenschaftler durch die Gänge. Der Soldat, der vorher Wache vor seinem Raum gehalten hatte, blieb immer dicht hinter ihnen wie ein Schatten, nachdem der Wissenschaftler kurz mit General Landry gesprochen hatte, um die Erlaubnis einzuholen, ihm etwas zu zeigen, dass noch tiefer im Berg lag.

John hatte dem Gespräch nur mit halben Ohr zugehört, denn erhatte immer noch an dem zu knabbern, was er erst kurz zuvor gesehen hatte und nun mit aller Gewalt zu verdrängen versuchte.

 

**_Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. Militärischer Leiter der Atlantis Expedition. Anführer des erfahrensten Außenteams der Erde in der Pegasus-Galaxie._ **

Das waren drei Sätze, die immer noch in ihm nachhallten, so sehr er sich auch wünschte, sie vergessen zu können.

Sein Doppelgänger aus den Aufzeichnungen hielt ihm noch einmal deutlich vor Augen, wie sehr er selbst sein Leben verpfuscht hatte, nur weil er im entscheidenden Moment aufgegeben hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sein anderes Ich den Vorschlag des Anwalts angenommen und sich an den Arsch der Welt – also nach McMurdo versetzen lassen.

Das schien der Beginn einer abenteuerlichen Reise und eines spannenden Lebensweges geworden zu sein...

Sein rechtes Lid zuckte nervös.

Lieutenant Colonel ... wie viele seiner Vorgesetzten hatten ihm prophezeit, dass er nicht über den Captain hinaus kommen würde. Dass er überhaupt den Rang eines Major erreicht hatte – nun, das war eine andere Geschichte.

Sein anderes Ich hatte es offensichtlich doch geschafft, allen Unkenrufern eine lange Nase zu zeigen und noch weiter Karriere zu machen. Dass er dabei das Vertrauen seiner Vorgesetzten genießen musste, bewies, dass sie ihn sogar zum militärischer Führungsoffizier einer streng geheimen Basis gemacht hatten, die nicht einmal in der Milchstraße lag.

 

Nicht, dass er nach Verantwortung gierte und um jeden Preis Karriere machen wollte, aber John spürte, dass er noch länger an diesem Wissen kauen würde.

Am meisten hatte ihn jedoch getroffen, dass der andere offensichtlich niemals aufgehört hatte, das Beste aus seiner Situation zu machen, weiter zu kämpfen auch wenn alles verloren schien und damit letztendlich die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren.

Der John Sheppard aus einem Paralleluniversum _hatte die Verantwortung für seine Taten in Afghanistan übernommen und war nicht vor seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen davon gelaufen._

Dieses andere Ich war seinen Grundsätzen treu geblieben – und konnte sich noch immer ins Gesicht sehen. John war dies seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr möglich, so oft er es auch versucht hatte.

 

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und suchte nach Ausflüchten, um seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle schnellstens zu verdrängen. ‚Es ist besser, ich vergesse ganz schnell meine Anflüge von Neid und Ehrgeiz, denn eine weitere militärische Karriere werde ich mir abschminken können’, dachte er bitter. ‚Einmal unehrenhaft entlassen – für immer gebrandmarkt. Ich bin vor fünf Jahren ein Feigling und Idiot gewesen – Schluss und Aus. Daran gibt es nicht zu rütteln.’

 

Außerdem nach all dem, was man ihm gesagt hatte, als man ihm die Schulterklappen von der Uniform gerissen und das Urteil verkündet hatte, wusste er gar nicht, ob er jemals zu diesem Verein, Air Force genannt, zurück wollte. Seitdem hatte er seinem Vater recht gegeben, er ihm bei ihrem letzten Streit offen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass ihm das Militär eines Tages das Genick brechen würde.

 

So richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung. Der Weg war nicht weit, aber er glich einem Spießrutenlauf. Männer und Frauen blieben stehen, wenn sie vorbei kamen. Sie starrten ihn entweder nur an oder musterten ihn abschätzend.

Offensichtlich war Cheyenne Mountain auch nicht besser als jede andere Basis – der Klatsch unter den Kollegen verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer, vor allem wenn die meisten Tage nur aus langweiliger Routine bestanden.

.Zudem fiel er auch äußerlich wie ein bunter Hund auf. Er trug weder einen weißen Kittel wie viele der Wissenschaftler, noch die Arbeitskleider der Techniker oder die Uniform eines Soldaten, noch einen Anzug. Jemand hatte ihm Freizeitkleidung - ein viel zu weites T-Shirt und Jeans - besorgt, was wohl kaum passend für diesen Ort war.

 

McKay führte ihn zu einem Aufzug und öffnete die Tür mit seiner Chipkarte. „Steigen Sie ein“, forderte er ihn auf. John gehorchte und auch der Soldat folgte schweigend, stellte sich aber in die andere Ecke.

„Wohin fahren wir?“

John spürte dass es abwärts ging. Da McKay genau vor der Anzeige stand, konnte er nicht sehen, wie viele Stockwerke sie zurücklegten.

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen“, erklärte der Kanadier nach einer Weile und mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Es ist das Herz des Stargate Centers. Der Grund für diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei.“

 

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, hielt der Aufzug mit einem Ruck und die Türen öffneten sich. Der Wissenschaftler führte ihn den Gang entlang und um ein paar Ecken zu einem größeren Raum, der gegenüber von einer Treppe lag, von der aus Stimmen und Geräusche zu hören waren. Da unten herrschte ganz offensichtlich geschäftige Betriebsamkeit.

Der große Raum in den er ihn nun führte dagegen war leer, vermutlich weil er als Besprechungs- und Konferenzraum nur selten genutzt wurde.

Um einen großen Tisch standen bequeme Stühle, eine Leinwand nahm eine der kleineren Wände ein. Doch am meisten erstaunte John das große Fenster ihm gegenüber. Was hatte das für einen Sinn in einem Bunker?

Es sei denn...

 

John trat an das Fenster heran und fühlte sich bestätigt. Er konnte in eine Halle hinunter blicken. Sie war leer bis auf ein seltsames Konstrukt, zu dem eine Rampe hinauf führte. Was hatte es mit dem großen dunklen Ring in der Halterung auf sich.

Das ganze sah aus wie ein archaisches Tor – ein Eindruck, der noch durch die vielen seltsamen Verzierungen verstärkt wurde, die sich auf dem dunklen Metall befanden. Trotzdem hatte es etwas sehr fremdartiges, ja fast futuristisches an sich.

 

Er blickte fragend zu dem Wissenschaftler hin und runzelte die Stirn, denn dieser grinste ihn nun breit an und erklärte süffisant: „Das, Mr. Sheppard ist das Stargate, von dem ich Ihnen schon in Vegas erzählt habe. Eine viele Millionen alte Apparatur und Teil eines Netzes von Toren, die es ermöglichen, auf andere Planeten zu reisen ... und mit genug Energie sogar in eine andere Galaxis. Kurz gesagt besteht die Technik–“

„Moment ..“, unterbrach ihn John. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht einreden, dass das Ding da unten wirklich funktioniert?“

„Doch–“

 

In diesem Moment wurde ein Alarm ausgelöst. „Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen!“ hallte die Stimme eines Technikers durch die Lautsprecher. Im Hintergrund klapperte eine Tür und jemand eilte schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter.

 

McKay lachte auf. „... und wie es funktioniert, Mr. Sheppard.“

 

John wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schauspiel in der Halle. Er beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie sich der innere Ring des Tores bewegte, etwas, was er gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Techniker in ihm ahnte, dass der ganze Vorgang einiges an Energie brauchte.

„Chevron Eins aktiviert!“ dröhnte es durch den Lautsprecher, als einer der seltsamen Haken, die für ihn zunächst nur Halterungen gewesen waren, aufleuchtete und einmal kurz nach unten, dann wieder nach oben fuhr, als wolle es ein bestimmtes Symbol markieren. Das wiederholte sich – mit einem anderen Symbol.

Ein warmer Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und hinterließ eine elektrisierende Spannung. _Was zum Teufel ging da unten vor sich?_

Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so war er doch mehr als neugierig auf den Ausgang der ganzen Prozedur und starrte wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Denn noch immer verstand er nicht, warum dieser ganze Aufwand betrieben wurde.

„Chevron sieben eingerastet!“

 

# Kawuuuuuschhhh!

 

Unwillkürlich trat der ehemalige Detective einen Schritt zurück, als eine blauweiße Wolke ungezügelter Energie durch die Halle zuckte und beim Zurückziehen eine bläulich schimmernde Oberfläche im Kreisinneren bildete. Doch die war nur einen Moment zu sehen, dann schloss sich bereits eine stählerne Blende davor.

 

John stieß die Luft hörbar aus. Auch wenn er schon viele Arten von Energieentladungen gesehen hatte – ob nun freiwillig oder ungewollt – sogar eine Atombombenexplosion, so war das was er eben gesehen hatte, doch mehr als nur einfach neu.

Fremdartig und mächtig ...

Da unten hatten für einen Moment Kräfte gewaltet, die selbst für die meisten Wissenschaftler auf der Erde noch reine Theorie und Fiktion waren.

 

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Vor allem, wenn man es das erste Mal in Aktion sieht, nicht wahr?“, sagte der Kanadier ruhig. „Das ist also das Tor zu anderen Welten.“

John sah zu ihm hin. Auch wenn seine Gedanken rasten und seine Gefühle hohe Wellen schlugen, wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Deshalb steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um sein Zittern zu verbergen. „Ah ja...“ versuchte er möglichst unbeteiligt zu antworten. „Sehr nett. War das schon alles, oder geht es noch weiter? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das funktionieren soll.“

 

Die Blende wurde wieder zurück gefahren. Eine Weile geschah gar nichts, dann traten mehrere Personen aus der blau schimmernden Fläche.

John schluckte. Erinnerungen an einige Physikvorlesungen wurden wach, die schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurück lagen und in denen sich ein renommierter Professor mit den physikalischen Möglichkeiten der Science Fiction beschäftigt hatte und genau das für unmöglich gehalten hatte.

 

„Zwischen den beiden Stargates bildet sich ein Wurmloch“, begann der Kanadier. „Ich erspare Ihnen jetzt die astrophysikalischen und technischen Einzelheiten, aber wir können genauere Erläuterungen gerne irgendwann später einmal nachholen. Während Energie und Funkwellen von beiden Seiten durchdringen können, sieht es bei Materie anders aus – da existiert nur eine Einbahnstraße zwischen dem anwählenden und dem empfangenden Gate–“

 

„Schwarzes Loch ... Ereignishorizont ..“  John schwirrte der Kopf bei diesen Begriffen. Ja, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sich sehr für diese Dinge interessiert hatte, und das nicht nur in seiner Freizeit. Damals als er noch davon geträumt hatte, vielleicht einmal in das Programm für Shuttlepiloten aufgenommen zu werden.

Um die Erinnerungen an eine der größten Enttäuschungen seines Lebens auszublenden lauschte er den weiteren Ausführungen des Kanadiers nur mit halbem Ohr.

 

Denn eigentlich war er viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Obwohl sich sein Verstand noch immer dagegen sträubte, das alles für bare Münze nehmen zu wollen und dagegen argumentierte, konnte John seine Faszination nicht leugnen. Neugier kam dazu.

Und nicht zuletzt erfasste ihn eine unerklärbare Sehnsucht und Abenteuerlust. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, einmal dort unten zu stehen und dieses Ding, dieses Stargate zu berühren, sich sicher zu wähnen, dass er nicht nur halluzinierte.

 

Ja, vielleicht sogar...

 

Ein Strom von neuer Energie fuhr durch seinen Körper. Es war als könne er mit einem Mal die letzten Jahre abschütteln und sie hinter sich lassen. Er fühlte sich wie vor zehn Jahren, als er die Eignungstests...

 

John war fast schon enttäuscht, als die blau schimmernde Oberfläche schließlich verschwand. Die Männer und Frauen, die durch das Tor gekommen waren, trugen grüne Einsatzuniformen und Überlebenswesten. Bis auf zwei von ihnen, die in altertümliche Roben gehüllt waren und seltsam schimmernde Zeichen auf der Stirn trugen.

Obwohl die beiden Menschen waren, wirkten sie doch überraschend fremd. Als ob sie nicht von der Erde stammten. Was sie vermutlich auch nicht taten.

 

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Seine Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Aussagen des Kanadiers waren vollständig verstummt. Und machten anderen Gedanken Platz, die ihm gar nicht gefielen und den Halt am Erdboden verlieren ließen.

Besser er machte sich erst gar keine Hoffnungen: ‚Vergiss ganz schnell, was du da gesehen hast und fang erst gar nicht an zu träumen. Jemanden wie dich werden die sicherlich nicht auf andere Welten los lassen....’

 

Im nächsten Moment tippte jemand gegen seine Schulter. John zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte den Kopf.

 

„Mr. Sheppard, leider wird der Raum jetzt für eine Einsatzbesprechung gebraucht“, sagte McKay entschuldigend. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Aber ich denke. nach dem Schock eben lade ich sie in der Kantine auf einen starken Kaffee ein und dann können wir uns dabei weiter unterhalten.“

„Hm.“ John nickte nur und folgte ihm. Er war noch immer voll von dem was er eben gesehen hatte, und auf das ihn niemand vorbereitet hatte. Sein Kopf schwirrte von den Eindrücken und den Gedanken, die er einfach nicht los werden und schon gar nicht vernünftig ordnen konnte.

 

General Landry führte gerade die beiden fremden Männer – seine Gäste – über die Treppe nach oben, so dass John nun auch einen genaueren Blick auf sie werfen konnte. „Guten Tag, die Herren. Guten Tag, Sir...“, murmelte er eher halbherzig, während McKay die Männer zu kennen schien. „Meister Bra’tac und Rya’c, ich grüße Sie.“

 

„Ah, McKay von Atlantis. Ich habe Euch schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen“, erwiderte der ältere, während sein Blick auf John ruhte. Alterslose Augen drangen bis zum Grund seiner Seele vor.

John atmete tief ein und langsam aus, hielt aber dem Blick länger stand, als er dachte. Schließlich wich er aus und trat hinter McKay, um nicht länger im Weg zu stehen. „Oh, es gab hier einiges zu erledigen, aber ich werde bald wieder nach Atlantis zurück kehren“, erklärte der Kanadier.

 

„Ja, die Probleme der Tau’ri sind mir nicht verborgen geblieben“ Der Mann namens Bra’tac lächelte. „Aber wie immer habt ihr diese dank des Mutes und der Klugheit Weniger gemeistert.“

„Da haben Sie wohl recht. Ich würde mich gerne noch länger mit Ihnen unterhalten und mehr erzählen, um Ohre Meinung zu hören, aber ich denke, ich sollte der Besprechung nicht länger im Weg stehen.“

McKay bewegte unruhig seinen Kopf. Der finstere Blick General Landrys war aber auch nicht schwer zu deuten, stellte John fest.

Sie sollten hier verschwinden. Vor allem ein Zivilist namens John Sheppard, war hier und jetzt nicht erwünscht. Und gegen diesen Wunsch hatte er ehrlich gesagt auch nichts einzuwenden. Für heute, hatte er wirklich genug erlebt und gesehen.

 

So wandte John sich bereits freiwillig zum Gehen. Doch die Verabschiedung des alten Mannes, ließ ihn noch einmal innehalten. „Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück auf Euren weiteren Wegen, McKay. - Auch Euch junger Mann.“

 

John blickte unwillkürlich über die Schulter zurück, weil er sich angesprochen fühlte.

An Landry vorbei blickte ihn Meister Bra’tac ernst an. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber John fuhr sie durch Mark und Bein, als der Mann kurz mit den Fingern seine Herzregion streifte.

Sie glich den Zeichen, die er bei manchen alten Afghanen gesehen hatte, mit denen er sich nicht anders als durch Zeichensprache und ein paar Brocken Russisch hatte verständigen können.

 

**_Die Stimme deines Herzens ist alles was zählt._ **

 

„Nicht stehen bleiben.“ Die Hand des Soldaten auf seiner Schulter und seine leise, aber fordernde Stimme, schreckten ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holten ihn in die bittere Wirklichkeit zurück. Natürlich. Der Mann war ja auch noch da. Wie konnte er nur vergessen, welchen Status er im Moment hatte.

 

Deshalb verzichtete John darauf, zu antworten und schloss den Mund wieder Ernüchtert ging er den Gang weiter und betrat den Aufzug. Mit einem Male war das seltsame Hochgefühl verflogen. Die Anspannung verpuffte und machte einem bohrenden Kopfschmerz mit Schwindelgefühl Platz. Deshalb lehnte er sich im Aufzug erst einmal an die Wand und rieb sich die Schläfen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Das Verhalten John Sheppards war nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele Zivilisten waren erschreckt und fasziniert zugleich, wenn sie das Stargate zum ersten Mal in Aktion sahen und brauchten eine Weile um sich zu fangen, wenn man sie nicht durch Aufnahmen und Erläuterungen auf das Ereignis vorbereitete.

Rodney war zufrieden. Es war trotzdem kein Fehler gewesen, den ehemaligen Detective ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen und ohne Vorbereitung mit allem zu konfrontieren. Auch wenn er jetzt noch ein wenig mitgenommener aussah als vorhin, würde er das ganz sicher verkraften.

 

Nur über eines war der Kanadier selbst mehr als erstaunt: Meister Bra’tac war trotz seiner fast 150 Jahre immer noch ein scharfer Beobachter. Seltsam, dass er Sheppard nicht einfach ignoriert hatte, wie er es mit den meisten anderen Leuten im SGC tat, aber offensichtlich hatte er etwas Besonderes in ihm gesehen.

Allerdings kannte er den Jaffa und Lehrmeister Teal’cs auch nicht so gut, um ihn genauer einschätzen zu können. Nun, vielleicht ergab sich ja noch die Möglichkeit ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln zu können, um heraus zu finden, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Interessant wäre es auf jeden Fall.

 

John Sheppard fuhr sich durch die Haare und holte dann tief Luft. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen flackerten unruhig. Aber es war mehr Leben in ihnen als je zuvor.

 

Und er begann das erste Mal von sich aus ein Gespräch. „Zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass es mehr ... da draußen gibt als nur das Vakuum, absolute Kälte, Staub und Sterne ... haben Sie mich überzeugt. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie ich in alles hinein passen soll, und warum Sie sich so viel Mühe mit mir geben. Dahinter steckt sicher nicht nur reine Sentimentalität, oder?“

 

„Das wird sich finden, Mr. Sheppard, glauben Sie mir“, versuchte Rodney ihn zu beruhigen und abzulenken.

 

„Ich denke, Sie wissen es selbst noch nicht, weil letztendlich andere darüber entscheiden werden, was aus mir wird, habe ich recht?“, stellte der ehemalige Detective dann eine ernüchternd klare Frage.

Rodney nickte. Warum sollte er es leugnen? Sheppard hatte damit verraten, dass er genau wusste, woran er war.

 

“Zum Teil kommt es aber auch auf Sie an“, fügte der Kanadier dann mit einem Seitenblick auf den Soldaten hinzu. „Trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, denen Sie derzeit hier in Cheyenne Mountain unterworfen sind, könnte es nämlich durchaus sein, dass wir einen Job für Sie haben.“

 

Sein Gegenüber lachte trocken. „Einen Job? Ich bitte Sie ... Dann verraten Sie mir bitte einmal, was für einer das sein soll? Ich denke wohl kaum, dass die Air Force mich in irgend einer Form zurück haben will. Und ich wüsste nicht, wie ich bei Ihnen als Pilot arbeiten sollte! Ich kenne nichts, das durch diesen Ring passen würde.“

 

‚Ich schon’, dachte Rodney und antwortete: „Ich denke da erst einmal weniger an Ihre Fähigkeiten als Pilot und Soldat, als an ihre Kenntnisse der Luft und Raumfahrttechnik die Sie durch ihre Ausbildung erworben haben. Das ist eine gute Basis. Und dazu kommt Ihr spezieller College-Abschluss mit dieser interessanten Auszeichnung und Empfehlung. Beides beweist mir, dass Sie durchaus dazu fähig sind, über die Begrenzungen eines Cockpits oder dem Zielgerät einer Waffe hinweg zu sehen.“

„Meine letzten Ambitionen in der Richtung auf die Sie anspielen liegen über fünfzehn Jahre zurück. Vergessen Sie es Mc Kay, ich habe das Meiste davon längst im hintersten Winkel meines Gedächtnisses vergraben und vergessen.“

 

„Ach wirklich? Ich habe Ihre letzte fachliche Beurteilung gelesen, die etwas ganz anderes aussagt. Die ist tatsächlich nur siebeneinhalb Jahre alt und zeigt, durchaus, dass Sie sich nicht auf ihren Lorbeeren aus der Jugendzeit ausgeruht haben.“

Rodney holte tief Luft und sprach schnell weiter, ehe Sheppard weiter Ausflüchte suchen konnte. „Und was ist mit Ihren Glückssträhnen beim Roulette, Black Jack und an den Automaten in Vegas? Nicht alles davon beruhte einfach nur auf Zufall.“

„Ach, wollen Sie behaupten, dass ich etwa ein Falsch....“

 

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht damit sagen!“ Diesmal war es Rodney, der forsch auf Sheppard zutrat, und ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust tippte. „Sie können mich nicht täuschen, mein Lieber“, sagte er und wedelte tadelnd mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen herum.

“Und wenn ich Sie persönlich durch die Anforderungen gewisser Einstellungstests und die Aufgaben des Mensa-Test prügle – versuchen Sie erst ja nicht sich mir gegenüber weiterhin dumm zu stellen.“

Er klopfte noch einmal mit Nachdruck gegen die Brust des anderen, so dass er sich dabei fast den Finger umbog. „ _Ist ... das ... klar?_ Täuschen können Sie meinetwegen die anderen und sich selbst - mich aber nicht!“

 

Sheppards Kiefer mahlten, aber er schien über diesen Angriff eher irritiert als aufgebracht zu sein. Dennoch drückte er Rodneys Hand mit finsterem Blick und einer groben Geste von seiner Brust fort.

„Denken Sie doch was Sie wollen. Ich kenne die Brüder hier gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ein gewisser Grad an Intelligenz und Wissen nicht unbedingt meine speziellen Defizite ausgleicht“, zischte er leise. „Eher im Gegenteil, und davon kann ich ein Lied singen. Kommen Sie mir nicht also nicht mit solchen Behauptungen.“

 

„Ha! Das mag vielleicht an Ihren früheren Stationierungsorten und bei den Einheiten der normalen Air Force der Fall gewesen sein.“ McKay lachte. „Auf der anderen Seite kennen Sie die Leute hier schlecht. Immerhin akzeptiert man nun auch schon seit gut zehn Jahren, dass man hier nicht ohne meine Erfahrung und Genialität auskommt. Und ich bin auch nicht unbedingt immer leicht zu nehmen.“

 

„Das merkt man“, entgegnete Sheppard bissig. „Was auch immer Sie mir erzählen wollen McKay, lassen Sie es sein. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir falsche Hoffnungen und seltsame Ideen einredet. Sie können sich ihren Job sonst wohin...“

 

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass mich das zum Verstummen bringt, dann täuschen Sie sich, Sie bockiger...“

 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Fahrstuhles. Ohne darauf zu achten ob ihm jemand im Weg stand und den Blick immer noch auf Rodney gerichtet, trat Sheppard auf den Gang und stieß dabei gegen eine drahtige dunkelhaarige Frau, die gerade selbst mit etwas beschäftigt gewesen war und ihn gar nicht bemerkte.

„Vala, rück’ sofort das Artefakt heraus. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht haben kann, wenn du etwas aus meinem Labor mitgehen lässt“, fauchte Daniel Jackson, Rodneys schärfster Rivale, wenn es um Kenntnisse in der Antikertechnologie ging, wenngleich er „nur“ Archäologe war und von Physik nicht viel verstand..

„Nun beruhige dich, Daniel. Ich ... wollte mir das „Ei des Benu“ ... doch nur auslei...“

 

Durch den überraschenden Zusammenstoß riss die schwarzhaarige Frau einen Arm nach oben, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. In dieser Bewegung rutschte ihr der Gegenstand, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einer plattgedrückten Handgranate hatte, aus der Hand und flog ein Stück durch die Luft.

 

Aus einem Reflex heraus fing John Sheppard das Artefakt auf. Doch kaum hatte es seine Handfläche berührt, geschah etwas, was alle in ihrem Treiben innehalten ließ. Plötzlich blitzten auf der matten graubraunen Oberfläche Lichter und Linien auf. Metallplättchen verschoben sich ineinander und enthüllten einen leuchtenden zylinderförmigen Kristall in einer Halterung aus verschiedenfarbigem Metall, der in einem wilden Farbenspiel irrlichterte.

 

All das tauchte John Sheppard, der wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war in ein seltsames Licht. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und dunkel verfärbt, weil sich die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet hatten.

 

Daniel Jackson ließ mit offenem Mund von seiner Begleiterin ab, und auch diese starrte verblüfft auf das Geschehen. „Wow. Ich hatte den richtigen Riecher“, entfuhr es ihr. „Ich wusste doch, dass mir das Ding bekannt vorkam, aber du wolltest es in deiner Kiste unter dem Schreibtisch verrotten lassen. Qetesch hätte sich die Finger danach geleckt, hätte sie gewusst, dass es ein Teil des Tempelschatzes – upps...“

 

Es gab nur ein leises puffendes Geräusch, als die Energiezelle, die hinter dem Kristall zu sehen war, ihren Geist aufgab. Funken sprühten und das Licht einer eine Entladung tanzte über Sheppards Hände.

 

Er stöhnte gequält auf, als habe ihn die Ladung eines Schockstabes getroffen und sank auf die Knie, als ihm die Beine den Dienst versagten. Das Artefakt fiel aus seinen Händen und rollte über den Boden. Dabei kam es zur Ruhe.

 

Der Alarm, der durch die Gänge dröhnte allerdings nicht.

 


	6. Erkenntnis und Wahrheit

Benommen und betäubt, versuchte John seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um nicht ganz umzufallen. Seine Hände konnte er nicht wirklich benutzen, um sich irgendwo abzustützen, denn sie fühlen sich bis zu den Schultern taub an.

Da der Schlag, der sich anfühlte, als habe er unabsichtlich eine unisolierte Leitung berührt, durch Mark und Bein gegangen war, hatten durch unkontrollierte Muskelzuckungen auch seine Beine versagt, und jetzt fehlte nicht mehr viel, dass er ganz umfiel. Beim letzten Unfalls dieser Art, war es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen. Den hatte er leichter weg gesteckt. Aber das war auch irdische Technik gewesen, nicht...

 

Er fixierte das nun nicht mehr besonders eiförmig aussehende Ding am Boden mit dem Blick, denn alles anderes schien um ihn herum zu schwanken. Auch Blinzeln half nicht, um das Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben. Es wurde auch nicht besser, sondern schlimmer, als er versuchte, zu begreifen, was eigentlich eben passiert war.

Er hatte den Gegenstand doch nur aus einem dummen Reflex heraus aufgefangen, anstatt wie jeder normale Mensch auszuweichen ...

_Und dann?_

 

Das Ding war in seiner in seiner Hand zum Leben erwacht. Einfach so, als habe er einen unsichtbaren Schalter umgelegt, oder es jemand aus der Entfernung durch ein Funksignal aktiviert.

_Aber warum sollte man das tun? Um ihn zu narren? Konnte die Lösung wirklich so einfach sein, oder war es doch ganz anders, als er sich jetzt vorzustellen versuchte?_

 

Er hatte in dem kurzen Moment nichts gespürt, in dem das Gerät noch inaktiv gewesen war. Nur die eingravierten Symbole, und die waren nicht sonderlich tief gewesen, sie hatten sich eher so angefühlt, als seien sie nur eingekratzt gewesen. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass sich irgendeines davon erwärmt und ihn vorgewarnt hätte.

_Oder vielleicht doch?_

 

John war heftig zusammen gezuckt, als sich die Oberfläche des Artefakts einfach so bewegt hatte und etwas darinnen zu leuchten begannen hatte. Dann war es auch schon zu spät gewesen um das Ding los zu werden und sich dem zu verschließen, was er dann wahrgenommen...

_Blödsinn!_

 

Hatte er in diesem Augenblick nicht so etwas wie Stimmen in seinem Kopf gehört? Waren nicht in rascher Folge Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, die zu flüchtig waren um sie festzuhalten, bis er ihnen befohlen hatte langsamer zu werden und diese sogar...

Nein und nochmals nein! Jetzt fing er auch schon an zu halluzinieren und war nahe daran durchzudrehen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einen Schlussstrich unter diesen Wahnsinn hier zu ziehen ...

 

Er widerstand dem Drang weiter in sich zusammen zu sacken und die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen bis er in eine gnädige Dunkelheit gleiten würde. Dann musste er sich wenigstens nicht mehr damit beschäftigen.

Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, deshalb versuchte er es erst gar nicht wirklich, aber bewusstlos werden wollte er nicht, so sehr sein Körper auch danach verlangte. Sein Herz schlug heftig und schnell – aber wenigstens schlug es noch. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können, dass wusste er.

Erst als ihn jemand an den Schultern festhielt und vor dem Umfallen bewahrte, nahm er wahr, das um ihn herum ein ziemlicher Tumult herrschte. Alarm übertönte die aufgeregten Stimmen und der Gang war in ein unangenehm grelles Licht getaucht. Wegen ihm und dem Ding?

Oh verdammt, jetzt werde ich Ärger bekommen. Und wenn nicht, so doch auf jeden Fall Aufmerksamkeit, die ich nicht will ...

 

„Mister Sheppard, hören Sie mich? Alles in Ordnung?“ Rodney McKay hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und hielt ihn fest. John hob den Kopf, kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an und konzentrierte sich auf das besorgte Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers.

Dann stieß er ein gequältes „Bin noch da.“ hervor. Das war nicht so einfach, da sich ihm plötzlich die Brust zuschnürte und ihm für einen Moment das Atmen schwer machte.

„Gut. Bleiben Sie irgendwie bei Bewusstsein. Das medizinische Team ist gleich da und wird sich um Sie kümmern.“

John sah ihn verwirrt an. War das auch wieder nur ein Trugbild, oder sorgte sich dieser McKay wirklich um ihn? Denn der Griff des Kanadiers lockerte sich nicht, die Finger bohrten sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Schultern und die Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Kommen Sie, Sie schaffen das!“ drängte der andere.

Endlich – als schon schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten, lockerten sich die unsichtbaren Eisenbänder um seine Brust.

 

John rang erleichtert nach Luft. „Was ... war ... das?“ fragte er langsam, denn das Sprechen fiel ihm noch immer schwer. Wenigstens begann die Taubheit in seinen Gliedern endlich nachzulassen. Er konnte zumindest schon einmal die Finger bewegen, wenn auch noch nicht den Arm heben.

Wieder drehte er den Kopf. Das Artefakt lag ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Die schwarzhaarige Frau und der Mann mit dem sie sich gestritten hatte, kauerten davor. Der Mann mit den kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren hielt ihren Arm fest und redete heftig auf zu sein, als wolle er nicht, dass sie es einfach aufhöbe.

Dem konnte er zustimmen, denn das war auch kein kluger Gedanke. Er würde das Ding um keinen Preis mehr anfassen wollen. Wer wusste schon, was dem als nächstes einfiel, so wie es sich benommen hatte.

John schluckte _. Stimmen und Bilder wollte er gesehen haben? So ein Unsinn, seine Nerven waren einfach durch das alles hier ... überreizt._

 

„...ich denke, Mr. Sheppard... eine kleine Besonderheit ...“, drang die Stimme McKays wieder in sein Bewusstsein. „...dass erkläre ich Ihnen ausführlich, wenn Sie wieder ganz bei sich sind und sich von dem Schock erholt haben.“

 

_Was meinte er damit? Welchen Schock? Was erklären?_

John brauchte einen Moment, um die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen. Der Kanadier wollte also etwas beichten, was mit dem Artefakt zusammen hing? Er wusste, was passiert war und hatte ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorenthalten?

„Nein.“ Wut stieg trotz der Benommenheit in ihm auf.

_Das ging so einfach nicht weiter!_

 

Deshalb nahm John all seine Kraft zusammen und hob den Arm, der wenigstens schon einmal zu kribbeln begann, als kehre das Leben in ihn zurück und wandte sich wieder dem Kanadier zu. Er krallte seine Finger fester in das Hemd des Wissenschaftlers und versuchte ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. „Keine ... weiteren Ausflüchte mehr ... ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird!“

 

Die Antwort wurde ihm dennoch vorenthalten. Plötzlich waren noch mehr Leute um ihn herum und einer setzte ihm einen kühlen Metallgegenstand an den Hals. Zischend drang eine Nadel in seinen Hals und verschoss ihre Ladung. Was man ihm auch immer gegeben hatte – es schickte ihn in die Dunkelheit.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Als das medizinische Team mit dem bewusstlosen John Sheppard verschwunden war, holte Rodney McKay tief Luft. Wenigstens hatte endlich jemand den nervtötenden Alarm abgestellt, der nur Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er hatte die Sirenen im Stargate-Center immer gehasst.

 

Er zog sich das Hemd zurecht und rieb sich an der Stelle den Hals, in den sich der Kragen eingegraben hatte. Es brannte zwar ein wenig, aber das Erstaunen war immer noch größer, dass der ehemalige Detective noch oder schon wieder so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte um sich an ihn zu klammern und das nach dem energetischen Schlag! Der Mann war wirklich hart im Nehmen. Hoffentlich trug er keine bleibenden Schäden davon.

Aber er wusste nicht, ob er froh oder ärgerlich darüber sein sollte, dass der Zufall ihm lange Erklärungsarbeit abgenommen hatte, was das Antikergen anging. Hatte er das wirklich? Oder nicht viel mehr weitere Probleme geschaffen?

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte konnte dieser dumme Zwischenfall seine ganzen Bemühungen Sheppard zu überzeugen und auf den richtigen Kurs zu bringen zunichte gemacht haben. Schließlich hatte der Streit im Aufzug nicht dazu beigetragen, das Vertrauen des Detectives zu wecken.

Und bei der Bockigkeit, die Sheppard im Moment an den Tag legte, würde er die Klappen sicherlich wieder komplett dicht gemacht haben und alles war für die Katz.

Rodney schnaubte wütend.

_Ach verdammt, er hasste es, wenn die Dinge außer Kontrolle gerieten und er keinen Einfluss mehr auf den Verlauf hatte oder massiv darum kämpfen musste._

 

Zwei Spezialisten verfrachteten derweil das Artefakt in eine Kiste. So lange es nicht gescannt und untersucht war, würde kein anderer Mensch es in die Hand nehmen. Aus diesem Grund brachte man den Sheppard auch in einen Überwachungsraum und nicht in die normale Krankenstation. Schließlich hatte man es in der Geschichte des Stargate-Centers oft genug erlebt, dass außerirdische Entitäten in unscheinbaren Gegenständen lauerten und Besitz vom Körper unbeteiligter Menschen ergriffen.

Leider konnte er die Untersuchung nicht selbst übernehmen, da er nur ein Gast war und Bill Lee der wissenschaftliche Leiter seiner Fachrichtung und damit für die Untersuchung verantwortlich. Aber niemand würde ihm verbieten, seinem Kollegen über die Schulter zu schauen und gegebenenfalls mit seinem Wissen über die Antiker-Technologie zu unterstützten.

Denn eines war schon jetzt klar – hinter diesem „Ei des Benu“ versteckte sich ein Artefakt der Antiker. Sonst hätte es nicht so heftig auf Sheppard reagiert. Allerdings machte ihn auch neugierig, was die Goa’uld damit zu schaffen und warum sie die Außenhülle mit ihren eigenen Symbolen versehen hatten.

Vielleicht konnte er ja von Vala Mal Doran mehr darüber erfahren. Offensichtlich wusste sie aus ihrer Zeit als Wirtin des Goa-Uld Qetesch ein wenig mehr darüber. Und wenn jemand wie die ehemalige Diebin Mitglied von SG-1 werden konnte, dann...

 

„Dr. McKay“ sprach ihn in diesem Moment jemand von der Seite an und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. „Wer war eigentlich Ihr Begleiter? Den Mann habe ich noch nie hier im Stargate-Center gesehen.“ Daniel Jackson war zu ihm getreten und beäugte ihn neugierig.

Auch Vala Mal Doran musterte Rodney aufmerksam.

„Das würde mich genau so interessieren, weil ich dem armen Kerl offensichtlich eine Menge Ärger eingebrockt habe“, entschuldigte sie sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und fügte schnurrend hinzu: „Dabei scheint er eine Menge Qualitäten zu haben neben seinem ... netten ... Aussehen.“

Sie zwinkerte den Archäologen an und knuffte ihn in die Seite, als Daniel Jackson ihre kleine Stichelei ignorierte und nur ihre Hand festhielt. „Wir müssen gleich auch noch ein Wörtchen miteinander reden. Ich dachte über gewisse Dinge wärst du inzwischen hinaus“, knurrte er.

„Daniel, nimm mir das doch nicht krumm. Ich hätte das Ei des Benu auf jeden Fall irgendwann wieder in deine Kiste zurück gelegt“, schnurrte die dunkelhaarige Frau und machte große bittende Augen. „Nun sei wieder gut, ja?“ Der Archäologe antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur genervt an.

 

Rodney räusperte sich, ehe die beiden zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf sich. Auch wenn es Daniel Jackson nicht zugeben und zeigen wollte – Vala Mal Doran machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie mehr als nur eine Teamkollegin und gute Freundin für ihn sein wollte und nicht aufgeben würde, ihn doch noch irgendwann ... aber das gehörte jetzt nicht hier hin.

„Sie haben sicherlich schon von unserm Ärger in Vegas gehört“, entgegnete er, ehe er gar nicht mehr zum Zuge kam.

„Ja, ich habe die Berichte über den Vorfall gelesen“, Daniel Jackson schien dankbar darüber zu sein, dass Rodney die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Dann ist das also der Detective von der Las Vegas Police, der in die ganze Sache verwickelt gewesen ist und den Sie haben überwachen lassen, weil er den Fall für die Behörden betreute? Hieß es nicht zuerst, er habe gekündigt und sich abgesetzt ... oder warten sie da war noch ein Nachtrag – hat er sich nicht mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt und so verhindert, dass die Transmission in die Pegasus-Galaxie fehl schlug?“

„Ja, ganz richtig.“

„Ich dachte der Mann sei bei dem Versuch, den Wraith selbst aufzuhalten, ums Leben gekommen.“

„Nun, das ist er nicht, aufgrund einer kleinen Intervention von Doktor Keller und mir“, gab Rodney offen zu. „Es gab einen Weg, ihm trotz der schweren Schussverletzungen das Leben zu retten. Wir fanden, dass wir ihm das schuldig waren, denn hätte er den Wraith nicht gefunden und abgelenkt, hätte dieser seine Nachricht vermutlich unbehelligt senden können und das wäre für die Erde fatal geworden“, holte er aus. „Und nun ist Mr. Sheppard ein Gast des Stargate-Centers.“

 

Daniel Jackson überlegte einen Moment, während seine Begleiterin einen bezeichnenden Blick auf den Soldaten warf, der immer noch in der Nähe herumlungerte, als warte er auf weitere Anweisungen. „Oje, diese Art von Gastfreundschaft kenne ich nur all zu gut“, meinte sie bedauernd und zog eine Grimasse. „Der arme Kerl tut mir immer mehr leid.“

 

„Wussten sie da schon, dass der Mann das Antikergen besitzt?“, warf der Archäologe plötzlich ein. „Denn es ist offensichtlich - das Innere dieses Artefakts haben die Goa’Uld nicht geschaffen.“

Vala Mal Doran nickte zustimmend. „Haben sie auch nicht. Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können. Qetesch hat es immer Rätsel aufgegeben. Und sie hat einiges versucht, um an das Innere heran zu kommen, das alten Legenden nach demjenigen Wissen und Macht über die Sonne geben würde, wenn er auserwählt sei.. Tja, dabei hätte es nur der Berührung durch einen bestimmten Personenkreis bedurft.“ Sie grinste schief.

„Ich habe es aus verschiedenen Gründen angenommen, aber erst jetzt durch den Vorfall bestätigt bekommen “, beantwortete Rodney die Frage Jacksons und beäugte dann Vala Mal Doran neugierig. „Oh wirklich? Das klingt alles sehr interessant!“ Er beschloss die Chance zu nutzen, so lange die dunkelhaarige Frau in Plauderlaune war. Vielleicht hatte sie Wissen, mit dem er gegen über Bill Lee auftrumpfen konnte. Zudem lenkte er Jackson damit ab, falls der nun genau wissen wollte, warum er Sheppard eigentlich gerettet hatte. „Sie wissen mehr darüber?“

„Oh ja, wissen Sie, McKay...“

 

Daniel Jackson sah von einem zum anderen, als er merkte, dass er so keine weiteren Informationen erhalten würde. „Vielleicht sollten wir das in meinem Labor besprechen“ schlug er einen Kompromiss vor.

„Oder wir verlegen es in die Kantine, denn eigentlich wollten wir ja essen gehen, weil ich Hunger hatte...“ Vala seufzte und gab nach, als der Archäologe sie grimmig musterte. “Okay, dann nehme ich mir eben noch einige deiner Kekse, die du in einer der Schubladen deines Schreibtisches hortest. Die mit der Zimtcremefüllung sind am leckersten.“

 

„Sie können sich natürlich auch bedienen, es sind mehr als genug da“, bedeutete Daniel Rodney, was diesen irgendwie beleidigt stimmte. Als ob er immer nur ans Essen denken würde!

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

John schlug mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment blendete ihn das Licht so sehr, dass er sie schnell wieder schloss und erst einmal so lange blinzelte, bis er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte.

Er brachte sich nicht erst umzusehen, denn er wusste schon anhand der Geräusche wo er war. Auch in der normalen Krankenstation piepten und brummten die verschiedensten Geräte. Und einige der Signale kamen aus nächster Nähe.

 

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie keine bleibenden Schäden am Herzen genommen haben, denn da ist einiges an Energie durch Ihren Körper geflossen“, sagte jemand mit wohlvertrautem schottischen Akzent. „Aber das Elektrokardiogramm sieht gut aus, und auch sonst habe ich bei der Untersuchung nichts feststellen können. Trotzdem werde ich Sie noch mindestens bis morgen früh zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Ich würde nämlich gerne noch ein paar Tests durchführen.“

John sah ihn müde an. „Ah ... und wie lange ... war ich ... weg?“

„Nur ein paar Stunden. Nicht so lange wie manche andere.“

Während John noch mit Schwindelanfällen kämpfte, stellte Dr. Beckett das Kopfteil des Bettes ein wenig höher. John war ihm dankbar dafür, denn dann musste er sich nicht selbst aufrichten. „Hm ... danke!“

„Keine Ursache. Die Benommenheit stammt vor allem von den Medikamenten und wird bald verfliegen.“ Dr. Beckett lächelte ihn an, nahm dabei aber auch seine Augen genauer unter die Lupe.

Dann nahm er ein seltsames Gerät zur Hand und bewegte es dicht über seinen Kopf oder den Brustbereich, beobachtete dabei einen Monitor, der an der Seite des Bettes stand.

Ein Handscanner?

Aber der stammte bestimmt nicht aus irdischer Fertigung, stellte John fest, als er einen Blick auf den kleinen Display erhaschte. Die Zeichen, die dort zu sehen waren, entstammten keiner Schrift, die John kannte.

 

Er zuckte zusammen und hielt die Hand des Doktors fest, um sich das ganze genauer anzusehen.

 

Beckett sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann blitzte Verstehen in seinen Augen auf. „Oh...“

„Mit was arbeiten sie da?“ John kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist das ein ... außerirdisches Artefakt?“ fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Aye, aber nicht so eines, wie das, mit dem Sie in Berührung gekommen sind“, gab der Mediziner ruhig zu. „Ich arbeite damit seit Jahren und möchte es nicht mehr missen. Es stammt von Atlantis und gehörte den Antikern.“

 

„Woher? Den wen?“ John glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Was faselte der Mann da für einen Unsinn. Atlantis war ein mythologischer Kontinent, erstmals aufgetaucht in den Schriften von Platon und in der heutigen Zeit...

Beckett sah nur einen Moment erstaunt aus.

„Ich vergaß, Sie wissen ja nur das wenige, was Ihnen Rodney bisher erzählt hat, weil Sie noch keine besondere Sicherheitseinstufung haben und man den Informationsfluss so gering wie möglich halten möchte“, sagte er entschuldigend und runzelte die Stirn, weil er wohl Johns Zweifel gesehen hatte.

 

Dann drückte er ihm kurz entschlossen das Gerät in die Hand. „Keine Angst, der Scanner ist sicher, dafür lege ich die Hand ins Feuer, mein Sohn.“

Der ehemalige Detective zuckte zusammen, als er das außerirdische Gerät auf seiner Handfläche spürte. Er, widerstand dem ersten Impuls, das Gerät einfach fallen zu lassen.

_Es sprach nicht und sandte auch keine Bilder zu ihm. Immerhin etwas ..._

Nach und nach erfasste ihn eine seltsame Faszination und Neugier als er den Scanner genauer in Augenschein nahm. Er stellte fest, dass es weder Schalter noch Sensortasten besaß, nur eine freie Fläche, die dem Touchpad eines Laptops glich. Zudem war es so leicht, dass er es kaum spüren konnte und vibrierte nicht einmal.

Beckett war um sein Bett herum gegangen und hatte den Monitor in sein Gesichtsfeld geschoben. John starrte auf eine Abbildung seines Unterleibes. Das ganze glich einer Infrarotaufnahme.

 

„Sie können auch auf andere Darstellungen umschalten, dafür müssen Sie...oh...“

 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken hielt John den Scanner dicht über seine Rippen. Kaum hatte er sich überlegt, ob er sie wirklich nur als Schatten und nicht auch in ihrer genauen Struktur sehen konnte, veränderte sich die Ansicht auf dem Bildschirm und enthüllte – klarer als ein klassisches Röntgenbild oder eine Ultraschallaufnahme es konnte - die Knochenstruktur mit all ihren Frakturen, die er sich in den Jahren des Militärdienstes eingehandelt hatte.

 

Dr. Beckett atmete hörbar aus. „Der Scanner reagiert auf jeden Gedanken von uns, doch ich wusste nicht wie schnell das eigentlich geht“, sagte er leise. „Unglaublich...“

Und dann, brach wieder der Mediziner in ihm durch. „Himmel Mr. Sheppard, was für einen Raubbau haben sie mit ihrem Körper getrieben?“ murmelte er entsetzt und deutete auf eine Rippe, die in dieser klaren Aufnahme wie eine notdürftig zusammengeflickte Holzstrebe wirkte. Man sah deutlich, dass sie mehrfach gebrochen gewesen war.

„Das sind Kriegsverletzungen. Auch in einem Helikopter wird man herumgeschleudert und in Kampfhandlung verwickelt. Ihr habe ich es zu verdanken, dass eine Kugel nicht direkt in meine Lunge gegangen ist“, entgegnete John trocken. „Sie hat aber eine ganze Weile verflucht weg getan.

John hob den Scanner vor das Gesicht und starrte den blinkenden Display mit den seltsamen Schriftzeichen an, dann den Monitor, der nun die Energieströme in seinem Gehirn zeigte. Vor eine Hand gehalten erfasste es die Knochen und Sehnen.

Auch wenn er kein Mediziner war, so hätte er doch gerne gewusst, wie das alles eigentlich funktionierte...

 

„Darf ich das Gerät auch einmal halten?“ riss ihn da die Stimme einer Frau aus seinen Gedanken. John erkannte Dr. Keller wieder, die er als Vertretung des Gerichtsmediziners aus Las Vegas kennen gelernt und für ihn die letzten Mumien untersucht hatte.

„Ich denke ja, oder?“ Fragend sah er zu Beckett, der einfach nur nickte.

In dem Moment, in dem er der jungen blonden Ärztin das Gerät in die Hand drückte, erloschen die Anzeigen auf dem Display und der Monitor wurde schwarz.

Doch kaum berührte sie mit dem Gerät flüchtig seinen Handrücken, sprang beides wie durch Zauberhand an. „Leider haben wir noch nicht heraus finden können, ob und wie man den Scanner auch so initialisieren kann, dass ihn Leute benutzen können, die das Antiker-Gen nicht besitzen“, sagte sie ruhig.

 

„Dem was?“ John lehnte sich gegen das Kopfkissen, als die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu schwirren begann und ein Schwindelgefühl verursachten.

_Bekam er jetzt vielleicht endlich einmal richtige Antworten?_

„Was soll denn das schon wieder sein?“ fügte er eindringlich hinzu. „Spannen sie mich nicht auf die Folter.

 

Dr. Keller reichte Beckett den Scanner. „Ich glaube, das können Aie ihm besser erklären als ich“, sagte sie dann ruhig, vielleicht ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Ich dachte...“

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte ohnehin gleich dazu kommen wollen...“ Der Schotte nickte mit einem abwesenden Lächeln. Offensichtlich schien ihn jetzt aber erst einmal zu interessieren, wie viele Knochenbrüche John bereits in seinem Leben erlitten hatte. „Ich bin entsetzt über den Zustand ihres Skeletts, Mr. Sheppard!“

„Ja und? Das meiste ist recht schnell ausgeheilt und ich habe alles überlebt, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.“ Genervt hielt John Becketts Handgelenk fest, als es ihm zu bunt wurde. „Mich interessiert jetzt etwas anderes: Was enthalten Sie mir eigentlich die ganze Zeit vor? Ich will keine kryptischen Andeutungen sondern endlich einmal klare und ehrliche Antworten!“ forderte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Dafür muss ich aber ein wenig weiter ausholen, mein Sohn.“

 _Okay? Dann tun Sie es endlich.“_ John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe heute schon so viel gesehen und erlebt, da macht mir das sicher auch nichts mehr aus.“ murmelte er und wurde dann wieder erst. „Glaube ich zumindest. Also ...“

 

Dr. Keller lächelte. „Rodney hat ihm das Sternentor gezeigt und auf dem Rückweg ist dann der Zwischenfall mit dem Artefakt passiert. Es muss einen ziemlichen Aufruhr gegeben haben.“

Beckett nickte bedächtig. „Aye das hat es, das war nicht zu überhören, und ich habe zunächst auch einen Schutzanzug getragen. Glücklicherweise kam recht schnell Entwar...“

Er verstummte, als John ihn grimmig ansah.

 

Dann lächelte er entschuldigend und holte tief Luft. „Also zurück zum Thema. Mir ist das auch heute noch so unheimlich wie Ihnen, auch wenn ich maßgeblich daran beteiligt war mehr darüber hinaus zu finden“, begann er zu erklären. “Das Gen von dem ich spreche ist eine der Hinterlassenschaft der Alteraner, die wir allerdings Antiker nennen, einer uralten und mächtigen Rasse, die vor Millionen von Jahren auf unserer Erde gelebt hat. Sie waren nicht nur die Erschaffer der Sternentore, sondern vermutlich auch noch die Schöpfer des humanoiden Lebens auf vielen Welten. Manche übernahmen auch die Aufgabe, zu Lehrern und Mentoren dieser jüngerer Völker zu werden. Eines Tages aber mussten sie aufgrund einer Seuche, gegen die auch sie kein Mittel fanden, in ihren Stadtschiffen die Milchstraße verlassen.“

 

Er hielt einen Moment inne, damit sich die Worte setzen konnten und beobachtete dabei aufmerksam John, der nur die Stirn runzelte und sich fragte, ob der Mann ihn für dumm verkaufen wollte. „Ja, und, was hat das mit uns, speziell mit mir zu tun?“

 

„Wir haben überall in der Galaxis verstreut die Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker gefunden. Viele davon, wie die Sternentore können von allen intelligenten Wesen benutzt werden, einige jedoch nicht, so wie der Stuhl, den man ihnen in der Einrichtung in der Nähe von Las Vegas gezeigt hat. Dazu muss man eine genetische Besonderheit besitzen, die direkt von den Antikern stammt. So wie General O’Neill, ich – und **_ganz offensichtlich_** auch Sie!“

 

Ein Strom warmer Energie schoss durch Johns Körper, als der Arzt dies sagte. Jetzt wurde alles noch verrückter und abgedrehter. So langsam fühlte er sich wirklich in einen Science-Fiction Film versetzt, dabei mochte er das Genre nicht einmal mehr, seit...

Er setzte sich auf und überlegte, ob er dem Arzt sagen sollte, was er davon hielt. Doch er beherrschte sich. „Sie meinen, ich habe irgend so eine Mutation?“

„Nein, das ist keine Mutation, vermutlich eher ein genetisches Erbe“, wandte Dr. Keller ein. „Soweit wir wissen, kehrten die Bewohner eines dieser Stadtschiffe vor zehntausend Jahren auf die Erde zurück, als sie aus ihrer Heimat fliehen mussten. Einige von ihnen vermischten sich wohl mit den Menschen, als sie dabei halfen, die großen Zivilisationen aufzubauen, um sie gegen den Zugriff anderer Rassen zu schützen. Ihre Spuren und Hinweise aus der Vergangenheit machten es uns erst möglich, diese Stadt - Atlantis - wieder zu finden und durch ein Sternentor aufzusuchen. Seither erforschen wir seine Geheimnisse und sind froh über jeden, der das Gen in sich trägt, denn es hat sich nur über einen geringen Prozentsatz der Menschen ausgebreitet und die wenigsten davon kennen wir.“

 

John schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Sein Kopf schwirrte von den ganzen Enthüllungen der beiden Ärzte. Er versuchte zu begreifen und zu sortieren, was Beckett da eben gesagt hatte, doch ganz so wie er sich das vorstellte, war das nicht. Die Comichefte seines blassen Zimmergenossen Todd am College kamen ihm in den Sinn. „Namor ist ein Erbe von Atlantis oder vielleicht Aquaman, aber nicht ich...“, murmelte er.

„Was meinen Sie damit?“ Dr. Beckett schien irritiert zu sein.

„Ich glaube...“, überlegte Jennifer Keller amüsiert. „... er meint irgendwelche Superhelden aus Comicheften. Rodney lässt hin und wieder auch so seltsame Vergleiche fallen, die ich nicht verstehe, bis er sie mir genau erklärt hat.“

 

„Hm, ja – irgendwie so in der Art...“ John verzichtete darauf, die Ärztin genauer zu bestätigen. Stattdessen versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und das Gehörte zu sortieren, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Es drehte sich also hier alles um eine alte außerirdische Rasse und ihre besonderen Hinterlassenschaften. Wenn es also nur einige wenige Auserwählte gab, die diese bedienen konnten – und genug Leute, die nur darauf lauerten, dass diese ihre Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellten, dann...

 

John fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

 

Daher dieser Aufwand ihn zu retten und für sich zu gewinnen. Das Gerede des Generals vom „niemandem zurücklassen“ und die Bemühungen des kanadischen Wissenschaftlers, ihn von dem Potential dieser Einrichtung und seiner selbst zu überzeugen. Die genaue Untersuchung seines Lebens durch Verhöre und psychologischen Gespräche. Und nicht zuletzt die letzen Ereignisse, die ihm – ob inszeniert oder nicht - die Augen hatten öffnen sollen.

 

Und wie sie es getan hatten! Nur leider nicht so, wie es sich diese Leute hier gedacht hatten.

 

John spürte, wie sich alles in ihm sträubte und sein Verstand wütend aufbegehrte. Jetzt war ihm klar, worauf dies alles hinaus lief, wie wenig das eigentlich alles mit Dank und Menschenfreundlichkeit zu tun hatte - und dass er sich sowieso keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen musste, ob er jemals wieder ein normales Leben führen würde...

Wut und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm hoch.

 


	7. Der dunkle Spiegel

„Dann läuft also alles darauf hinaus...“, folgerte John laut genug, dass ihn die beiden Ärzte hören konnten, „... dass man von mir erwarten wird, dass ich mich als Versuchskaninchen zur Aktivierung außerirdischer Technik zur Verfügung stelle. Allein aus diesem Grund haben Sie mich – wie auch immer – aus der Wüste geholt und nicht krepieren lassen.“

 

„Mr. Sheppard, halt, so dürfen Sie das nicht sehen...“ Beckett sah bestürzt drein, während die Ärztin nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Dass ist nicht wahr. Was denken Sie von mir?“, entgegnete sie mit scharfer Stimme. „Ich habe keinen Moment daran gedacht – ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass Sie dieses Gen besitzen, bis wir es bei den Untersuchungen festgestellt haben.“

„Und dann auch noch in dieser ungewöhnlichen ...“, murmelte Beckett selbstvergessen und zog Johns Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Was denn jetzt schon wieder?“ zischte er und funkelte den Schotten an. So langsam wurde ihm das Verhalten dieses Mannes zu bunt.

„Ich...“ Beckett wich seinem giftigen Blick einen Moment aus. „Hören Sie Mr. Sheppard. Versuchen sie sich zu beruhigen. Bisher weiß noch niemand, dass Sie ...“ Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Dr. Keller hinüber.

 

„Leider stimmt das nicht mehr ganz, Carson. General O’Neill, General Landry und Agent Woolsey sind zwar darüber informiert, dass Sie das Gen besitzen, Mr. Sheppard, aber diese drei Männer wissen auch nicht mehr als das“, sagte diese und fügte beschwichtigend hinzu: „Ganz so selten ist diese Besonderheit übrigens auch mehr, vor allem nicht, seit wir das Gen auch künstlich herstellen können, dank Doktor Beckett.“

„Aye, das ist so, mein Sohn“, bekräftigte dieser erleichtert die ‚Worte seiner Kollegin. „Und glauben Sie mir, ich kann ihre Vorbehalte sehr gut verstehen. Das erste Jahr auf Atlantis war wirklich nicht immer besonders angenehm für mich, da ich kaum dazu kam meine eigentlichen Pflichten zu erledigen. Als die Therapie dann bei einigen Leuten – unter anderem auch Dr. McKay - ansprach, wurde alles viel leichter.“

 

John entspannte sich ein wenig. Trotzdem blieb er misstrauisch, denn alles was sie über dieses Gen und ihn wussten, hatten ihm die Mediziner mit Sicherheit immer noch nicht gesagt. Das verrieten ihm schon die Blicke, die die beiden jetzt schon wieder wechselten.

Er erinnerte sich gut an das Verhalten Becketts, als er den Scanner in der Hand gehabt hatte. Auch wenn er da noch ziemlich groggy gewesen war, war ihm doch die Überraschung in den Zügen des Schotten nicht entgangen.

Deshalb beschloss John in die Offensive zu gehen und ihm auf den Zahl zu fühlen. „Ist das wirklich alles, was Sie mir zu diesem Thema zu sagen haben?“

 

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum.

 

Beckett räusperte sich. „Nein, das ist nicht alles“, entgegnete er trotz der hochgezogenen Augenbraue seiner Kollegin. „Das künstliche Gen ist weitaus schwächer, als wenn es jemand von Geburt an besitzt. Diejenigen, die auf die Behandlung ansprachen – und das ist nicht einmal die Hälfte der getesteten Leute - , können die Gerätschaften der Antiker zwar dann ganz normal benutzen, aber längst nicht alle benutzen, die meisten nicht einmal initialisieren. Inzwischen wissen wir, dass dies nur ab einer gewissen Stärke möglich ist.

Wir haben inzwischen natürlich einige Männer und Frauen in unseren Teams, die wie sie und ich damit auf die Welt gekommen sind. Diese beherrschen ihre Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit der Technologie der Antiker inzwischen, aber das hat viel Forschungsarbeit und eine Menge Übung bedurft, um sich an alles heran zu testen, und das ist leider bei jedem Gerät, das wir entdecken aufs Neue so.“

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und legte John den Scanner wieder in die Hand. „Sie sind jedoch das **_erste Naturtalent_** , dass mir unter die Augen gekommen ist. Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um so weit zu kommen wie Sie in einem Augenblick ... Bitte bedienen Sie bitte noch einmal den Scanner, wie sie es eben getan haben.“

 

John blinzelte irritiert und gehorchte den Worten des Arztes ohne darüber bewusst nachzudenken, was er tat. So wechselte er von der Darstellung seiner Nervenbahnen zu einer der Knochenstruktur und dann wieder dem Infrarotsensor, der die warmen und kalten Bereiche in seinem Körper anzeigte.

Er war fasziniert von der Leichtigkeit, mit der das Gerät gehorchte und  konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum genau das anderen so schwer fallen sollte. Es war so leicht zu durchschauen, wie das ganze funktionierte. Es war, als lese der Scanner seine Gedanken und könne sie gleich umsetzen. Damit reduzierte sich die Reaktionsschnelligkeit auf Sekundenbruchteile. Es war nicht schwer sich die Möglichkeiten, auszudenken, die sich daraus ergaben.

 

Er begann zu träumen... _Wenn auch andere Hinterlassenschaften der alten Rasse das konnten_ – unwillkürlich stellte er sich schlanke und elegante Fluggeräte vor, _dann würde er von ihnen nicht genug bekommen, hätte er die Gelegenheit sie benutzen_. So etwas war der Traum eines jeden Piloten, der sich bereits einmal dem Rausch der Schnelligkeit und Freiheit ergeben hatte. Wer nur einmal die Möglichkeit haben würde, auf diese Weise in die Lüfte zurück zu kehren, wäre er bereit, dafür alles zu tun, sei es auch....

 

In diesem Moment realisierte John, was er getan hatte und worüber er gerade nach zu denken begann. Abrupt ließ er das Gerät auf die Decke fallen, als habe er sich an ihm die Finger verbrannt. Der Scanner erlosch und nach ihm auch der Monitor. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich alles in ihm sträubte.

Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich will und werde mich nicht so einfach um den Finger wickeln und in etwas drängen lassen, was ich um keinen Preis der Welt mit mir machen lassen machen lassen möchte! Nie und nimmer!

 

So bekämpfte er das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er beschloss, sich nicht in die Falle locken zu lassen und funkelte Carson Beckett wütend an. „Ich hoffe, das bleibt erst einmal unter uns!“ fügte er grimmig hinzu. Er würde sich nicht mehr so einfach in die Falle locken lassen.

Genau das wollten sie doch mit ihrer Freundlichkeit erreichen – das er fasziniert zu allem „Ja“ und „Amen“ sagte und das tat, was man von ihm zu erwarten schien.

 

„Was soll unter euch bleiben?“ erklang da eine Stimme, die er inzwischen sehr gut kannte. John wandte den Kopf so weit wie möglich zur Seite und verdrehte die Augen, als er den Kanadier in der Tür stehen sah.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich ganz offensichtlich nicht in der normalen Kranken- oder Intensivstation sondern einem viel kleineren Raum befand. Er sah nun auch die Kameras an der Decke und stellte fest, dass eine Wand verdächtig durchsichtig wirkte, auch wenn die matte Oberfläche nicht danach aussah.

 

Seine Augen wurden schmal und die Wut verwandelte sich in eiskalten Zorn, der jedes Gefühl in ihm erstarren ließ.

_Schon wieder ein Beobachtungsraum. Verdammt und verflucht! Gab es denn nicht eine Ecke in diesem Stützpunkt, der nicht überwacht wurde?_

 

Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn noch mehr in Rage. Und so beschloss er dem Kanadier ein für alle mal etwas deutlich klar zu machen: „McKay, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich noch einmal auf Sie und ihr überfreundliches Gehabe herein falle, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht. Ich weiß jetzt, was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen und ich sage – Vergessen Sie’s.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

„Wie, äh ... wie meinen Sie das? Könnten sie mir das genauer erklären? Ich verstehe vor allem ihren letzten Satz nicht so ganz?“ Im ersten Moment war Rodney irritiert über die Äußerung, die ihm Sheppard entgegen schleuderte. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur erkundigen wollen, ob der ehemalige Detective sich wieder erholt und keine Schäden davon getragen hatte.

Dr. Lee konnte inzwischen bestätigen, dass die Energiezelle beschädigt und ohnehin schon fast am Ende gewesen war. Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen zu sein, dass es zu einer Entladung gekommen wäre, die im Prinzip einem Kurzschluss in elektrischen Leitungen glich.

Sheppard hatte den Verfall durch seine Berührung nur beschleunigt und vermutlich einen gehörigen aber keinen tödlichen Schlag abbekommen.

Trotzdem war der ehemalige Detective im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes immer noch geladen, das sah man seinem wütenden Gesicht und den funkelnden Augen an. Und das lag sicherlich nicht allein an dem Unfall.

 

Was zum Himmel brachte diesen Mann so auf die Palme?

 

Erst als ihm Jennifer mit ein paar Gesten klar machte, dass der ehemalige Detective inzwischen wohl das meiste über sich und das Antikergen erfahren hatte, verstand er, was los war.

Rodney stöhnte innerlich. Was war nur los? Warum musste heute alles nur noch mehr aus dem Ruder laufen und seine sorgfältig zurecht gelegten Pläne zunichte machen?

Es war so ärgerlich, dass die anderen nicht ein bisschen mehr Verstand zeigten. Warum hatte Beckett ihn nicht schon gerufen, als Sheppard zu sich gekommen war? Mit Sicherheit hätte er dem ehemaligen Detective alles viel besser und plausibler erklären können als der Mediziner. Jetzt sah es eher so aus, als hätte der dunkelhaarige Mann das Ganze in den falschen Hals bekommen und seine eigenen – natürlich völlig falschen – Schlüsse gezogen.

 

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich noch weiter auf Ihr einfallsreiches Gerede herein falle, dann haben sie sich getäuscht!“ fügte Sheppard giftig hinzu. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht weiter, mir das Blaue vom Himmel herunter zu lügen, ich glaube ihnen ohnehin kein Wort mehr.“ Nun schob er auch noch die Beine aus dem Bett, obwohl Beckett ihn aufzuhalten versuchte. „Ich denke nicht daran, das Spiel hier in irgend einer Form weiter mit zu machen und Ihr persönliches Versuchskaninchen zu werden!“

 

 _Darum ging es also_. Rodney stieß ein hilfloses Lachen aus und schwor sich Beckett  bei nächster Gelegenheit den Hals umzudrehen, wenn sie nicht unter Beobachtung standen. Hatte er es etwa gewagt, dem ehemaligen Detective sein Leid über das erste Jahr in Atlantis zu klagen und dabei maßlos zu übertreiben?

_Und dabei behauptete der Schotte doch immer, er – Rodney McKay– wäre eigentlich wehleidig und nachtragend! Das war eher umgekehrt der Fall!_

 

„Sie liegen völlig falsch mit dem, was Sie denken, was auch immer das ist!“ explodierte er und versuchte die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„So, tue ich das? Welchen Grund, außer diesem mutierten Gen könnten Sie denn sonst gehabt haben, um jemanden wie mich zu retten?“ Sheppard lachte kalt auf. „Etwa Sentimentalität, weil sie meinem anderen Ich begegnet sind? Oder was sonst?“

 

Rodney schnaubte verstimmt. Das ging in eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Und er wollte sich hier und jetzt nichts unterstellen lassen. Denn das ging eindeutig zu weit ... auch wenn es zu einem gewissen Teil leider auch stimmte....

Vor allem ging das die Öffentlichkeit nichts an. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren.

Langsam schwoll auch ihm der Kamm.

„Himmel, Mann, können Sie sich nicht endlich einmal einfach darüber freuen, dass Sie am Leben sind? Auch wenn im Moment die Umstände ein wenig unangenehm erscheinen? Aber letztendlich sind das alles nur Standardprozeduren, die auch schon genügend andere durchlaufen haben“, entgegnete er mit arroganter Miene. „Mit irgendwelchen sentimentalen Gefühlen hat ihre Rettung gar nichts zu tun, das geschah aus einer moralischen Pflicht heraus, die jeder Mensch haben sollte.“

Er holte tief Luft. „Und es ging damals noch gar nicht darum, dass Sie das Antiker-Gen haben, denn das haben wir erst feststellen können, als wir Sie schon längst gerettet hatten. Und mit diesem Unfall konnte so niemand rechnen. Also stellen Sie sich bitte nicht so an. Das alles war nur die unglückliche Verkettung von dummen Zufällen.“

 

„Ich halte Sie dennoch für einen verfluchten Lügner und bleibe dabei, dass alles nur inszeniert ist, um mich hier zu halten“, entgegnete Sheppard hitzig. „Und was die sogenannte moralische Pflicht eines Menschen angeht ... da habe ich meine Lektion gründlich gelernt. Solange sich kein Nutzen oder Gewinn für die Verantwortlichen daraus ergibt, sondern nur Kosten verursacht, dann ist es ein Verbrechen. Also kommen Sie mir nicht länger mit ihrer falschen Freundlichkeit . Sie ist nur Berechnung.“

 

Rodney kam selbst in Fahrt. _Wenn Sheppard meinte ihn ankeifen zu dürfen wie ein Waschweib - dann bitteschön, konnte er das auch._

„Bilden Sie sich nichts ein. Und eines will ich klar stellen: Wenn Sie gehen wollen, sobald die letzten Probleme geklärt sind, dann tun Sie es doch einfach. Das hier ist immer noch ein freies Land, in dem Sie natürlich eigene Entscheidungen treffen können. Und wenn es der überschaubare Weg und Gosse ist. Denn da werden Sie mit Sicherheit landen, wenn Sie so weiter machen.“

„Ach, behaupten Sie doch was sie wollen!“ Die Antwort ging mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben einher. „Wenn sie glauben, mir damit ins Gewissen reden zu können, dann irren sie sich, denn ich lasse mich nicht länger von Ihnen...“

„Gut. Schön. Dann tun sie was Sie unbedingt müssen und laufen sie mit offenen Augen auf den Abgrung zu.“ Der Kanadier trat näher auf das Bett zu. „Natürlich würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn Sie etwas aus ihrer besonderen Gaben und geistigen Fähigkeiten machen würden, jetzt wo Sie eine reelle Chance haben, beides zu nutzen. Aber wenn Sie nicht wollen – bitte, ich halte sie nicht auf. Aber es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich ihnen sagen möchte...“

Er schob Beckett ein Stück zur Seite, der ihn doch tatsächlich aufhalten wollte, und wedelte mit der Hand vor Sheppards Gesicht herum als tadle er seine Nichte Madison, wenn diese ihn bei einem der seltenen Besuche bei Jeannie, partout nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Und irgendwie benahm sich der dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihm jetzt wirklich wie ein Kind, dem man den Kopf zurecht rücken musste.

 

„McKay, halten Sie jetzt gefälligst einfach den Mund, sonst...“

 

Er wollte ihm doch nicht etwa den Mund verbieten? Dass ließ sich Rodney schon gar nicht gefallen. „Bitte, dann verkriechen Sie sich doch weiter in Ihren Schuldgefühlen und vergeuden Ihre wahren Talente. Lassen Sie sich herunter kommen wie in Vegas und laufen Sie vor der Verantwortung und der Wahrheit davon. Wie schon so oft in Ihrem Leben! Soll ich Ihnen Ihre Versäumnisse noch einmal genau aufzählen – oder haben Sie diese eigentlich nicht selbst im Kopf?“

 

Sheppards Kiefer mahlten. Er sah so aus als würde er Rodney im nächsten Moment einen Fausthieb versetzen wollen, aber er krallte nur die Hände in die Matratze.

Oh, was für eine grandiose Selbstbeherrschung dieser Mann an den Tag legte... Selbstbeherrschung? Eher die Sturheit eines Maulesels, wenn man es genau nahm! Und wenn schon Zuckerbrot und gutes Zureden nicht halfen, dann musste eben die Peitsche herhalten!

 

„Na kommen Sie schon, schlagen Sie zu und machen ihrer Wut Luft, denn das ist ja so einfach. Aber zum Verstummen bringen werden Sie damit nur mich. Etwas anderes aber nicht. Ihren Verstand und Ihr Gewissen. - Denn Sie wissen genau, dass ich recht habe!“

„Rodney, bitte übertreiben Sie es nicht. Das ist ...“

„Nein Carson – mischen Sie sich nicht ein, jetzt rede ich!“ bremste der Kanadier den Arzt aus und schob ihn ganz zur Seite. Wenigstens Jennifer ließ ihn gewähren. Sie machte jemandem Zeichen, der an der Tür erschienen war und ganz offensichtlich eingreifen wollte, bevor die ganze Situation eskalierte.

Und das passte Rodney ganz und gar nicht in den Kram. Deshalb machte er schnell weiter und fixierte sein Gegenüber.

„Und ich habe noch eine ganze Menge zu sagen: Nun Mr. Sheppard, wollen Sie sich auch weiterhin vernünftigen Argumenten verschließen wie ein trotziges kleines Kind und sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlen?”

Wieder wedelte er tadelnd mit der Hand und berührte dabei fast die Nase des anderen.

Beckett gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich, der Ähnlichkeit mit einen Lachen hatte.

_Danke, diese Art von Unterstützung kann ich jetzt auch noch gebrauchen!_

 

„Wollen Sie sich weiter hängen lassen und innerlich ihr Leid und ihre Fehler beklagen, anstatt endlich etwas zu ... auuuuuwwwww!“

Im nächsten Moment jaulte der Kanadier laut und gequält auf, denn Sheppards Arm war nach oben geschossen und seine Finger umklammerten nun mit festem Griff Rodney Handgelenk. Der heftige Schmerz brachte den Kanadier zum Schweigen.

 

Und noch etwas anderes...

 

Sheppard sagte nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur durchdringend an, während er mit seinen Fingern das Handgelenk zusammenpresste als wolle er es wie einen vertrockneten Zweig brechen.

Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen hatten einen kalten und grausamen Glanz angenommen. Rodney hatte keine Zweifel, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, dass der Mann ihn hier und jetzt umbringen würde.

Dennoch widerstand der Kanadier tapfer der Versuchung den Schmerz hinaus zu schreien, auch wenn ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen und seine Angst wuchs. Schließlich hatte auch er einen Dickkopf.

 

 _Ich darf jetzt einfach nicht nachgeben, auch wenn es völlig verrückt ist, was ich hier tue_ dachte er trotzig „Aaaah ... nun, was ist? Worauf warten sie noch?“ sagte er dann mit gepresster Stimme. “Tun Sie doch, was Sie im Sinn haben ... oder kommen Sie zur Vernunft...aaaaahhhhhwww ...“

Das ganze schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und Rodney konnte sein Wimmern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Himmel, ich werde meine rechte Hand nicht mehr benutzen können, wenn das so weiter geht. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich darauf einlassen, diesem Mann für uns zu gewinnen. Der Preis, den ich dafür bezahlen muss, ist viel zu hoch!

 

Dann begannen die haselnussfarbenen Augen zu flackern. Der Blick seines Gegenübers wurde plötzlich unruhig und unsicher, obwohl es keinen ersichtlichen Grund dafür gab.

Sheppard rang heftig nach Luft.

Mit einem Mal ließ er Rodneys Handgelenk los und den Arm sinken. Er wandte die Augen ab, drehte den Kopf unruhig zur Seite und senkte ihn schließlich, als er nicht mehr zu wissen schien, wohin er ausweichen sollte.

Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper des schlanken dunkelhaarigen Mannes, dann blieb er starr und steif auf dem Bett sitzen. Nur sein heftiger Atem und die kleinen aber ruckartigen Bewegungen seines Oberkörpers bewiesen, dass er nicht zu einer Statue geworden war.

 

Jennifer beobachtete ihn wachsam, griff aber nicht ein.

 

„Uff!“ Erleichtert japste Rodey nach Luft und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „Auuuw...!“ Er betastete vorsichtig das immer noch schmerzende Gelenk, auf dem sich deutlich der Abdruck von Sheppards Fingern abzeichnete. Bestimmt würde alles morgen grün und blau sein und noch wochenlang schmerzen.

Er biss sich tapfer auf die Lippen.

Hoffentlich war das Ergebnis dieser ganzen Aktion wenigstens die Qual wert, die er nun ertragen musste wert. Er regelte Konflikte lieber mit Worten. Da war er den meisten überlegen und es tat danach auch nicht so verflucht weh.

 

„Ist schon gut, Rodney“, erklärte Carson Beckett sanft und beruhigend hinter ihm. „Ich sehe mir das erst einmal an.“ Rodney streckte wortlos den Arm aus und spürte, wie die Finger des Mediziners den Hemdsärmel zurückschoben und ihn untersuchten.

 

Er betrachtete noch einmal Sheppard. Der saß immer noch reglos auf dem Krankenhausbett und schien noch weiter in sich zusammen gesunken zu sein. Er gab keinen Laut von sich. Das sichtbare Zittern seines Oberkörpers und die fest in das Laken gekrallten Hände verriet aber, unter was für einer Anspannung er stand.

 

„Aua, passen Sie doch auf!“ stieß er dann hervor, als ihm der Arzt bei seiner Untersuchung auch noch weh tat und wandte sich diesem ärgerlich zu. Schließlich hatte er mit Beckett auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. „Carson ... au, besorgen Sie jetzt nicht noch den Rest... Sie ... rachsüchtiger ... oowhhhh.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Das Gejammere McKays drang nur undeutlich an sein Bewusstsein. John war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und dem Aufruhr in seinem Inneren beschäftigt um auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Wut und Verzweiflung, Hass und Angst wechselten einander ab, so sehr er auch gegen das Chaos in seinem Inneren ankämpfte.

Ähnlich hatte er sich gefühlt, als es zum endgültigen Bruch mit seinem Vater gekommen war und der Streit alte Wunden aufgerissen und neue hinzu gefügt hatte. Auch damals war er in die Ecke gedrängt worden und hatte seine Beherrschung verloren, damit eines der ehernen Gesetze im Hause Sheppard gebrochen...

 

Selbstkontrolle war unumgänglich. Sich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen war zwingend notwendig, um wieder klar denken zu können. Ohne sie, würde er mehr als nur den Fehler begehen, Blößen zu zeigen .

Das hatte er schon in frühster Jugend gelernt und erfahren. Nur selten hatte sich Patrick Sheppard gegenüber seinen beiden Söhnen Gefühle erlaubt, meistens dann, auch die Dienstboten weit fort waren.

Selbst als Familienvater war er die meiste Zeit der perfekte Geschäftsmann gewesen – kühl kalkulierend und auf den Vorteil bedacht. Und er hatte das gleiche Verhalten von seinen Söhnen erwartet.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte John schon früh gelernt, einen Schutzwall um sich herum zu errichten. Es galt, niemals eine Schwäche oder gar eine Blöße zu zeigen, in die andere ihre Messer bohren konnten.

 

Doch wie seine Mutter war es ihm niemals gelungen, den Schild aus Selbstkontrolle und Beherrschung die ganze Zeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Deshalb war er nie ganz der perfekte Sohn, des Wirtschaftmoguls oder der glänzende Musterschüler gewesen und schon gar nicht der Top-Absolvent der Air Force Akademie oder der tadellose Soldat. So gut seine fachlichen Noten auch immer ausgefallen waren – so schlecht hatten seine persönlichen Beurteilungen ausgesehen.

Egal wo er gewesen war und sich bemüht hatte, die Erwartungen und Wünsche anderer zu erfüllen: Irgendwann hatten sich die aufgestauten Gefühle eine Bahn gebrochen – durch Rebellion, Insubordination und Auflehnung. Das war immer dann geschehen, wenn sein Instinkt sich gegen das wehrte, was er als falsch empfand. Und wenn dann noch jemand einzulenken und ihn zurück zu halten versuchte.

 

War das nicht auch jetzt so?

Merkte er nicht jedes Mal, wenn ihm einer zusetzte – egal, ob es der Psychologe, die Verhörspezialisten und dieser General O’Neill gewesen waren, wie sehr sich in seinem Inneren alles gegen ihre Worte sträubte und er sich ihnen verschloss?

Doch immer wenn dieser verfluchte Kanadier ins Spiel kam, war es anders.

 

Sicher McKay war zwar genau so beharrlich und nervtötend wie die anderen ... **_aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, setzte dieser Mann ihm mit Leidenschaft zu, und vielleicht auch, weil er wirklich um John besorgt war._**

John wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Wissenschaftler daran glaubte, das mehr in John steckte als er bisher aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte, dass er sich tatsächlich ändern könne, wenn er nur wolle und es auch für ihn nie zu spät sei, einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen.

Und das hatte es schon in Vegas so schwer gemacht sich gegen seine eindringlichen Worte zu wehren, obwohl vieles durch die Arroganz des Kanadiers an ihm abgeprallt war. Aber einiges hatte seine jahrelang gepflegte Schutzmauer durchbrochen und hallte noch immer in ihm nach.

Das machte es um so schlimmer und ihm auf unerklärliche Weise Angst. Denn er verstand noch immer nicht, warum McKay das tat. Aus Freundschaft doch wohl kaum, da sie sich so gut wie gar nicht kannten?

Aus einem menschlichen Mitgefühl heraus? – Oh nein, dieser Kerl war bestimmt keine selbstlose „Mutter Theresa“, das ließ das Ego des Kanadiers schon nicht zu.

Aber warum dann?

Gefiel es diesem Bastard, vielleicht sich in Mitleid und Sentimentalität zu suhlen, um selbst besser da zu stehen? Nein, auch das konnte sich John nicht wirklich vorstellen. So blieb nur das eine: Kaltes Kalkül. Berechnende Gedanken ... und warum wurden die Argumente dann so emotional und hitzig vorgebracht?

 

Es hat nicht  viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihm das Handgelenk gebrochen. Sie hätten mich nicht aufhalten können, wenn ich ihm mit einem gezielten Faustschlag von unten die Nase ins Gehirn getrieben hätte.

John atmete flach und schnell, als diese Gedanken durch seinen Geist rasten und seine Gefühle vom einen zum anderen Extrem hin und her schwankten. Einmal war er verzweifelt und den Tränen nah, dann wieder blind vor Wut und Hass. Schließlich ...

Ja, ich wollte ihn umbringen, diese lästige Stimme zum Verstummen bringen, die mich nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen lässt!

 

Eiskalte Wut, präzise Gedanken auf ein Ziel ausgerichtet, eine klare Wahrnehmung – genau das war der Moment, in dem der Killer in ihm erwacht war. Seine dunkle Seite, die ihm in seiner Militärzeit mehr als einmal das Überleben gesichert hatte.

Und die ihn danach – wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen war – jedes Mal selbst in Entsetzen und Scham getrieben hatte, selbst wenn sein Verstand die Notwenigkeit des Handelns anerkannt hatte.

Aber gerade diesmal hätte es keinen wirklichen Grund gegeben, die dunkle Seite in sich gewähren zu lassen, keine Rechtfertigung für eine Tat, die er sein Leben lang bereut hätte, keine...

 

John  spürte, wie sich in seinem Magen ein eiskalter Klumpen bildete, als ihm deutlich wurde, wie nah er wieder am Abgrund gestanden hatte. Doch diesmal unterdrückte er das Zittern nicht, das seine Glieder erfasste.

Er spürte einen Schrei in seinem Inneren, der immer lauter wurde und den er nicht mehr zum Verstummen bringen konnte. _Es ist zuviel, es ist einfach zu viel. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr..._

Gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl am Rande einer Klippe zu stehen, umtost von einem heftigen Sturm. Unter seinen Füßen begann der Boden nachzugeben, der Vorsprung weg zu brechen.

Er fiel ins Bodenlose. Er stürzte in einen endlosen Abgrund...

Um ihn herum verschwamm alles. Eine tonnenschwere Last begrub ihn unter sich. Es waren die Trümmer seines Lebens, die Vorwürfe der Menschen, die ihn aufzuhalten versucht hatten und...

 

Ehe ihn die plötzlich aufkommende Kraftlosigkeit ganz lähmen konnte und auch für die anderen sichtbar wurde schwang er die Füße wieder ins Bett zurück und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, um seine Schwäche vor den anderen zu verstecken. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie schlecht es ihm ging, auch wenn das illusorisch war.

 

Denn da stand immer noch die Ärztin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sie griff aber nicht ein, sondern ließ ihn gewähren. John vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen und rollte sich zusammen wie ein Kind im Mutterleib.

John  barg das Gesicht in Händen und ließ dem Wirrwarr an Gefühlen und Gedanken freien Lauf.

Da tobte die Wut durch seine Gehirnwindungen, die Stimme seines Widerwillens wollte schreien und schlagen, kämpfen und zerstören, aber er traf auf keinen Widerstand. alles ging ins Leere.

 

Schließlich blieb dem Zorn ihr nichts anderes übrig als dahinzuschwinden. Mit sich nahm er alles an Widerwillen und Rebellion, was noch in ihm gewesen war.

Und das letzte Quäntchen Kraft. Damit verlor John den Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle, die die Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen zurückgehalten hatte. Die Tränen flossen stumm, aber anders konnte er seiner tiefen Verzweiflung nicht mehr Herr werden.

 

Denn mehr denn je hatte John das Gefühl an diesem Ort gefangen und von allen **_– sogar sich selbst_** \- verraten worden zu sein. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal selbst, worin eigentlich der Verrat bestehen sollte und warum er sich so gefangen fühlte...

 


	8. Eine Zeit des Umbruchs

“Mr. Sheppard war nach seinem Nervenzusammenbruch erst einmal für einige Stunden nicht wirklich ansprechbar“, erklärte Carson Beckett während Rodney mit der linken Hand – die rechte tat immer noch höllisch weh – die Aufzeichnung abschaltete. „Wir haben ihn deshalb in Ruhe gelassen und nur weiter beobachtet. Glücklicherweise ist er dann irgendwann von sich selbst aus eingeschlafen. Ich denke der arme Junge muss erst einmal verarbeiten, was er erlebt und gehört hat, dann ist können wir ihn auch wieder besser erreichen und ihm gut zureden. - Und um ihre erste Frage zu beantworten, General: Es gab und gibt keine Anzeichen einer Beeinflussung.“

 

„Ja, und laut Dr. Lee war es eine ganz normale, wenn auch leider defekte Energiezelle. Mit meiner Hilfe hat er dann heraus gefunden, dass es sich bei dem sogenannten ‚Ei des Benu’ ganz offensichtlich, um einen Datenspeicher der Antiker mit Abspielfunktion handelte. Mal sehen, ob wir die Geheimnisse des Kristalls nicht auf andere Weise knacken können, oder vielleicht noch eine vergleichbare Energiezelle finden.“

Vala Mal Doran nickte eifrig und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihren Teil zu der Geschichte beizutragen.

„Den Gerüchten zufolge, die Qetesch durch das Gerede einiger alter Männer aufgeschnappt hatte, handelte es sich bei dem Ding um eine Quelle größter Weisheit, die sich allerdings nur einem Auserwählten öffnen würde. Über die Art der Informationen stand allerdings nicht viel in den alten Tempelschriften, und mystisch-kryptische Äußerungen haben mir noch nie so gelegen.“

 

Sie lehnte sich wieder in den Sitz zurück. „Das ist alles, was ich darüber weiß und auch schon Daniel und Dr. McKay erzählt habe, die mehr damit anfangen konnten.“ Grinsend fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich denke, im Mittelpunkt der Besprechung steht jetzt nicht das Artefakt, sondern der Mann, der es geöffnet hat.“

„Ganz recht“, erwiderte Daniel Jackson. „Ich bin immer noch erstaunt darüber, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der mit den Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker so selbstverständlich zurecht kommt, wie wir mit Mobiltelefonen und Computern“ Er legte den Kopf schief. “Man könnte fast meinen, er sei selbst ein Antiker.“

 

„Diese Möglichkeit ist durchaus schon in Betracht gezogen worden, nachdem wir ja schon mehrfach Besuch von dem ein oder anderen Aufgestiegenen hatten. Ich denke da nicht zuletzt nur an Orlin. Aber nein, dem ist leider nicht so“, warf General Landry mit einem trockenen Lächeln ein. „Nicht nur die Überprüfung von Mr. Sheppards Familie und Vergangenheit, auch die meisten der medizinischen Untersuchungen haben eindeutig erwiesen, dass er zu hundert Prozent ein Mensch ist.“ Er blickte zu Beckett hin, der zustimmend nickte. „Das macht die Sache um so schwieriger.“

 

„Was macht die Sache eigentlich so schwierig für Sie? Dass er ein Bürger dieses Landes ist, der auch Rechte hat, und kein Außerirdischer, der hier mit Einschränkungen als Gast weilen darf? Wir sollten ihn endlich einmal als Menschen mit einem eigenen freien Willen betrachten und nicht länger nur als Sicherheitsproblem“, warf Jennifer Keller ein. „Wenn er die Schweigepflichterklärung unterschrieben hat, dürfen Sie ihn ohnehin hier nicht mehr festhalten und er kann gehen wohin er will.“

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass der Mann aufgrund seines Verhaltens in Vegas und seiner Vorgeschichte nicht gerade vertrauensselig ist. Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Erklärung ihm für immer den Mund versiegelt.“

 

„Das konnten und können wir bei niemandem, der hier arbeitet, das wissen Sie. Und wie oft ist es nicht schon vorgekommen, dass jemand mit Gewalt zum Reden gezwungen wurde oder werden sollte?“, entgegnete Jennifer Keller und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken von Vala Mal Doran. „Oder missfällt Ihnen, dass Dr. McKay mit allen Mitteln versucht, Mr. Sheppard für Atlantis anzuwerben? Was lässt Sie so kritisch sein?“

„Ich denke, dass sich dieses Problem nach dem Vorfall im Beobachtungsraum ohnehin erledigt hat“, wich Landry aus. „Man hat Sheppard den Widerwillen förmlich angesehen und ... ich denke nicht, dass er sich von Ihnen noch einmal umstimmen lässt, Dr. McKay.“

 

„Das wissen sie nicht wirk...“, protestierte Rodney.

 

„Aye, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er nach dem, was passiert ist noch irgend etwas von Mitarbeit hören will“, mischte sich Beckett ein, der offensichtlich nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte, auf was seine Kollegen eigentlich heraus wollten. „Ich kann Mr. Sheppard sehr gut verstehen, da ich sehr wohl weiß, wie leicht man von den Herren und Damen Physikern zu einem Versuchskaninchen degradiert werden kann. Gerade in den ersten Tagen auf Atlantis haben es einige mit ihren Wünschen und Forderungen übertrieben.“

Er sah Rodney McKay anklagend an.

„Ach kommen Sie, Carson, das war damals notwendig um unser aller Überleben zu sichern, das wissen auch Sie. Und dabei habe ich niemals Ihre Würde verletzt ... zumindest habe ich es immer versucht“, verteidigte sich Rodney und wich dem giftigen Blick des Mediziners aus „Außerdem geht es auch nicht um Sie ... sondern um Mr. Sheppard. Der Mann hat neben seinem Naturtalent in der Benutzung der Technik der Antiker, auch noch mehr Potential, und das versuche ich gerade aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln – ohne zu vergessen, dass er ein denkender und fühlender Mensch ist.“

 

„Ja, das hat man gesehen und gehört. Mit was haben Sie ihn gekitzelt? Dass muss wirklich eine sehr große und schwere Feder gewesen sein.“ Eine in den Raum geworfene und amüsiert klingende Bemerkung irritierte ihn, so dass er in seiner Rede innehielt.

Vala Mal Doran grinste irgendwie anzüglich, was ihn veranlasste, einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die junge Frau zu werfen.

 

Moment mal...

 

Er krümmte die Finger der Rechten um wie gewohnt zu Schnippen, wenn er einen Gedanken hatte, der sich noch nicht ganz fassen ließ. Denn der Anblick der schwarzhaarigen Frau brachte ihn auf eine Idee und zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. „Haben General O’Neill und Sie nicht immer wieder betont, dass das Stargate-Center außergewöhnliche Leute braucht, egal woher diese stammen und welchen Hintergrund sie haben? Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie eben Dr. Kellers Frage wirklich beantwortet hätten, General Landry.“

 

Der Angesprochene runzelte leicht verärgert die Stirn. Ehe er Rodney jedoch antworten konnte, hob Daniel Jackson die Hand und mischte sich ein. „General, ich vermute, die Tatsache, dass Sheppard ein ehemaliger Soldat ist, der auch noch unehrenhaft entlassen wurde, macht es für die Bürokraten in und um das Militär schwierig, ihn innerhalb des Stargate-Centers zu akzeptieren. Ich nehme an, dass Sie deshalb nicht ganz so begeistert über die Bemühungen von Dr. McKay sind, oder?“

Er sah den General scharf an. „Ich habe mir vorhin noch einmal Sheppards Akte genauer angesehen, dabei vor allem die Beurteilungen. Gewisse Dinge wie sein Drang, vieles selbst zu entscheiden und dabei mit seinen Vorgesetzten aneinander zu rasseln, sprechen natürlich nicht dafür, ihn wieder in den Militärdienst zurück zu holen. Selbst wenn er jetzt noch bereit sein sollte, für das SGC zu arbeiten.“

Nach einer bedeutungsschweren Pause sprach der Archäologe weiter. “Denn brauchen können wir ihn wirklich, allein schon zur Bedienung des Antiker-Kontrollstuhls in Area 51. Ich weiß, dass Jack froh wäre, wenn jemand diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte, der genug Erfahrung mit Waffen hat, sollte die Erde noch einmal bedroht werden, damit er nicht immer seinen Kopf hinhalten muss, wenn Not am Mann ist. “

 

„Genau so sieht die Zwickmühle aus, in der wir stecken, Dr. Jackson. Als Offizier der Air Force ist Mr. Sheppard leider untragbar geworden, so gut seine fachlichen Beurteilungen auch sein mögen“, stimmte der General zu. „Und man muss keine besonders blühende Phantasie haben, um sich vorzustellen, dass Colonel Sumner ihn doppelt so streng wie jeden anderen beurteilen und vermutlich schon bald wieder in Handschellen auf die Erde zurückschicken wird. Die unvermeidlichen Folgen, möchte ich ehrlich gesagt von vorne herein für ihn und uns vermeiden.“

 

„Und daraus machen Sie ein solches Problem?“ Vala Mal Doran schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Also, bei Teal’c und mir hatten Sie ja auch keine Probleme uns nach einer gewissen Probezeit hier fest aufzunehmen. Und da war doch vor ein paar Jahren auch noch dieser Jonas Quinn .... Niemand von uns dreien hat jemals offiziell zum Militär gehört. Dennoch waren und sind wir vollwertige Mitglieder von SG-1 und tragen Waffen, hantieren wie selbstverständlich mit geheimem militärischem Gerät. Dabei sind wir nicht einmal wirklich Bürger der Erde. Sie vertrauen uns, obwohl wir, so wie Teal’c, auch noch andere Loyalitäten haben, denen wir oft genug gefolgt sind.“

Sie warf das Haar zurück..

„Warum denken Sie immer so kompliziert, wenn es doch viel einfacher geht und gar nicht erst zu einem Problem werden müsste? Und nun behandeln Sie den armen Kerl schon die ganze Zeit wie einen Kriegsgefangenen“, empörte sie sich. „Schließlich hat er eigentlich gar nichts unrechtes getan, sondern nur das Pech gehabt, im falschen Moment aufzufallen und auch noch nebenbei die Welt zu retten.“

Dann drehte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau halb um und zwinkerte wissend zu Rodney hinüber. „Lassen Sie den guten Doktor mal machen, denn ich denke, der hat eigentlich die ganze Zeit eine ganz andere Lösung im Kopf als die, Sheppard wieder zum Soldaten zu machen, auch wenn er vermutlich noch nicht genau weiß, wie er es anstellen soll.“

 

Dann tippte Vala Mal Doran Daniel Jackson an. „Und wenn das mit Atlantis nicht klappt, bist du doch selbst ganz wild darauf, endlich auch einmal einen Mitarbeiter zu bekommen, der die Artefakte der Antiker ganz anders anpacken kann als der Rest der Bande hier.“

„Sicher, aber davon sollten wir erst einmal absehen“, wand sich Daniel Jackson aus der Falle, die ihm seine Teamkollegin gestellt hatte. „Der Mann braucht jetzt erst einmal Zeit für sich selbst und so neugierig ich auch bin, Vala, ich mag es auch nicht wenn ich bedrängt werde.“

 

Rodney indes nickte nur und war etwas zufriedener. Auch wenn er so nicht selbst zu dem gekommen war, was er zur Sprache hatte bringen wollen, hatte die Angehörige des SG-1-Teams sein Anliegen doch genau auf den Punkt gebracht. Vielleicht gab es ja noch die Gelegenheit, nach der Besprechung mit General Landry ein paar Worte unter vier Augen zu wechseln.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

John umklammerte den Becher und spürte, wie die Wärme des heißen Kaffees in seine Hände zog. Nicht, dass ihm wirklich körperlich kalt war, aber dann und wann rann ein unangenehmes Frösteln durch seinen Körper. Das jedenfalls war keine Spätfolge des energetischen Schlages, sondern ein Ausdruck seiner Anspannung, die ihn seit dem Aufenthalt im Beobachtungsraum nicht wirklich verlassen hatte, obwohl er insgesamt ruhiger geworden war.

 

Er trank einen Schluck und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Becher, damit niemand seine Unsicherheit und Nervosität bemerkte.

 

Bewusst hatte er sich in die hinterste Ecke der Kantine verkrochen. Von hier konnte er eine Menge sehen, hatte aber selbst die Wand im Rücken. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass nur wenige hier auf der Suche nach einem Platz vorbei kamen und ihm einen neugierigen Blick zuwarfen. Die meisten Anwesenden ignorierten ihn, wie sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren oder anderen unterhielten.

Er beobachtete eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die ganz offensichtlich ihre Debatte mit in die Mittagspause genommen hatten. Die beiden Männer und die Frau diskutierten heftig miteinander. Eine Gruppe weiblicher Soldaten tauschte sich offenbar über die Qualität von Pflegeprodukten aus, die eine von ihnen ganz offensichtlich aus ihren Urlaub mitgebracht hatte. Dabei machten die jungen Frauen Scherze und lachten ungeniert.

Zwei Männer am Nebentisch spielten Schach, als hätten sie zu viel Freizeit und damit Langeweile. Leider waren sie nicht besonders gut. John stellte fest, dass er den beiden um Züge voraus sein konnte, verzichtete aber darauf, irgendeinem von ihnen einen Tipp zu geben, denn er wollte nicht absichtlich Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Wieder andere zogen es vor alleine zu bleiben, um ihr Essen in Ruhe zu verspeisen oder sich hinter einer Zeitung oder Zeitschrift zu verstecken. John las zwar die Schlagzeilen der „Colorado-Springs-Gazette“ mit, aber es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, ob der kürzlich und unter noch ungeklärten Umständen verstorbene „King of Pop“ nun ein viertes Kind hatte oder warum sich ein ortsansässiger Gynäkologe wieder einmal der Attacken religiös-fundamentalistischer Bürgerrechtsgruppen erwehren musste. Oder dass man bei der Senkung der Verbrechensrate im Landbezirk eine neue Höchstquote erreicht hatte.

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hier sitzen zu können und nicht in seiner „Zelle“ – er verbesserte sich - dem Gästezimmer, dass man ihm nun zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

John konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass sich in den letzten vier Tagen einiges für ihn verändert hatte. Ob zum besseren oder schlechteren, dass wusste er nicht einmal. Ein Teil seines Ichs wollte dem Frieden auch weiterhin nicht trauen und blieb argwöhnisch.

 

Nach dem Vorfall hatte er noch knapp zwei Tage im Beobachtungsraum verbringen müssen, damit man sich wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass ihn keine fremde Entität übernommen hatte. Dr. Keller und Dr. Beckett hatten ihn mehrfach gründlich untersucht und ihm die Gründe dafür erklärt. Dabei hatten sie angenehmerweise festgestellt, dass der Energiestoß die restlichen Naniten in seinem Körper zerstört und zum größten Teil zersetzt hatten. Er hatte dem unfreiwilligen erhaltenen „EMP“ zu verdanken, dass er in dieser Hinsicht „clean“ geworden war.

 

Ansonsten behandelte man ihn so, als sei in dem Beobachtungsraum nichts Besonderes vorgefallen und bedrängte ihn auch nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Wünschen oder Forderungen. Selbst Beckett hatte weitestgehend auf den Einsatz seines Scanners verzichtet, um Johns Gedanken nicht wieder auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren.

 

Sie nahmen in allem was sie taten Rücksicht **_auf ihn_**.

Sie sorgten sich **_um ihn_** und seinen seelischen Zustand.

Sie versuchten ihn auf unaufdringliche Art und Weise nervlich und seelisch wieder aufzubauen.

 

Das hatte John geholfen, Luft zu holen und die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu gewinnen, auch wenn die Unsicherheit und eine unterschwellige Angst in ihm brodelte, denn er verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie das taten und konnte die aufkommenden Erinnerungen nicht unterdrücken.

 

Das letzte Mal, als er auf einer Krankenstation gelegen hatte, war nach der Entlassung die Militärpolizei auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn in ein Gefängnis überführt. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm erwartete, dass es wieder geschah.

 

Deshalb war er mehr als erstaunt gewesen, zu erfahren, dass man ihn von dem abgeschlossenen Raum in ein Gästezimmer umquartiert hatte und nun sogar erlaubte, sich in einem gewissen Rahmen frei zu bewegen. Natürlich hatten die Soldaten den Befehl, ihn zurück zu halten, wenn er in einen Bereich kam, in dem er nichts zu suchen hatte, aber das taten sie auch mit jedem anderen, der sich nicht entsprechend ausweisen konnte.

Sein Essen wurde ihm nicht mehr gebracht, er konnte es nun im Rahmen der Öffnungszeiten der Kantine einnehmen, also wann und was immer er wollte. Wenn er Langeweile hatte, konnte er sich durch die Radiosender und Fernsehkanäle zappen, die für den kleinen Empfänger frei geschaltet waren ...

 

Er seufzte und drehte den Becher nachdenklich in seiner Hand.

 

... oder in der Akte las, die ihm Mackenzie gestern vorbei gebracht hatte. Der Psychologe hatte ihm auch noch ein Gespräch angeboten und seine Nummer da gelassen, wenn ihm irgendwann doch nach Beistand war. Aber John hatte das Angebot dankend abgelehnt, weil er mit sich selbst und alleine ins Reine kommen wollte.

 

Die Akte selbst hatte er einen Tag lang ignoriert. Erst heute morgen, nachdem er die halbe Nacht um den schmalen Ordner herum geschlichen war, hatte er sie sich zu Gemüte geführt und festgestellt, dass sie sorgfältig gefilterte Informationen über das Stargate-Center und Atlantis enthielt. Das hatte ihn neugierig gemacht, aber gleichzeitig auch geärgert, weil er darin auch wieder nur einen Versuch sah, ihn auf einen Weg zu lenken, über den er selbst nicht bestimmen konnte.

 

‚Andererseits ...’, grübelte er stumm weiter. ‚Ist es wirklich so, wie ich denke? Oder mache ich mir vielleicht in dieser Hinsicht nur etwas vor. Bilde ich mir vielleicht einfach nur zu viel ein?’ Er verzog das Gesicht. _Früher habe ich über so paranoide Gedankengänge doch nur gelacht!_ ’

 

Natürlich lag sein Schicksal in den Händen dieser Menschen. Und wenn er die negativen, von Furcht geprägten Gedanken weiter spann, wäre es für die Verantwortlichen natürlich ein leichtes, ihn einfach für tot zu erklären zu lassen, um ihm alle Rechte zu nehmen. Dann konnten sie ihn einfach umbringen oder seinen Geist mit Drogen und Medikamenten zerstören und dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen mit einer falschen Identität in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis oder eine geschlossene Klinik verfrachten und für den Rest seiner Tage dahin vegetieren lassen ...

 

... auf der anderen Seite würde das aber ganz sicher nicht geschehen, weil es zum einen den Aufwand nicht wert war und immer die Gefahr bestand, dass solche Machenschaften heraus kamen. Er spürte zudem , dass es hier Menschen gab, die das nicht zulassen und dafür kämpfen würden, dass die Verantwortlichen seine Rechte als Bürger der vereinigten Staaten achteten. Und er kannte ihre Namen: Dr. Beckett, Dr. Keller und McKay. Und – er mochte es kaum selbst zugeben - vielleicht sogar dieser General, der kurz nach ihrem Erwachen mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Denn auch wenn er den Mann seither nicht wieder gesehen hatte, war es ihm doch, als könnte dieser O’Neill ihn und sein Verhalten irgendwie verstehen ...

 

John schluckte, als er sich dies eingestand. Also musste er in erster Linie mit sich ausmachen, wie er seine Zukunft nun gestalten wollte. Und doch war es nicht gerade einfach darüber nachzudenken.

 

Die Zweifel, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig eine freie Wahl hatte, blieben präsent und ermahnten ihn, nicht all zu blauäugig zu sein: W _arum sollten man ihm jetzt auf einmal so viele Freiheiten gewähren, wenn man ihn letztendlich doch in die Pflicht nehmen würde, nun da sie und er seinen Wert für diese beiden streng geheimen Projekte kannten?_

 

John musste zugeben, dass ihn die Worte McKays im Fahrstuhl und im Beobachtungsraum doch tiefer getroffen hatten, als er zugeben wollte. Doch die Vergangenheit war unveränderlich geschrieben und er hatte nur noch die Zukunft, die er gestalten konnte. Doch wo sollte er anfangen?

Es war nicht leicht das zu entscheiden. Nicht nach einem verpfuschten Leben wie dem seinen und den vielen Irrwegen, die er gegangen war. Und im Angesicht seiner größten Schwäche, die er nun einmal nicht leugnen konnte: _Seinem Drang alles selbst in die Hände nehmen und so entscheiden zu wollen, wie er es für richtig hielt._

 

McKay ... Im Beobachtungsraum hätte er den Kanadier, der so hemmungslos auf seine Schutzmauern eingedroschen und dabei mit einem Messer aus Worten die empfindlichsten Stellen getroffen hatte, am liebsten umgebracht, um diese lästige Stimme zum Verstummen zu bringen. Aber etwas hatte seine Wut schließlich massiv ausgebremst. Und es war nicht nur der Zusammenbruch gewesen.

 

John lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den Becher. Er sah an der dunklen Flüssigkeit, wie sehr er innerlich bebte, während sein Geist um so klarer und ruhiger wurde.

 

Jetzt endlich konnte er es auch gegenüber sich selbst zugeben: Es waren nicht die Vernunft, der klare Menschenverstand und seine Selbstkontrolle gewesen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatten, einen Mord zu begehen, sondern etwas anderes.

 

Das Bild eines alten Mannes in archaischer Kleidung kam ihm in den Sinn. Und die schlichte Geste - _Die Stimme deines Herzens ist alles was zählt._ Dieser Bra’tac hatte ihn durchschaut, ohne jemals mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Und er hatte eine weitere Erinnerung wach gerufen. Plötzlich schob sich das Bild einer nachdenklich lächelnden dunkelhaarigen Frau vor seine Augen. Die Geste stammte vielleicht von dem alten Mann, die Worte, die in seinem Geist erklungen waren, jedoch von ihr – seiner Mutter!

 

Warum hatte er das nur vergessen können!

 

 ** _Intuition_** war für sie alles gewesen und damit hatte sie ihren Mann so manches Mal zur Weißglut getrieben, weil sie ihrem Herzen folgte, indem sie das aussprach, was andere nicht einmal zu denken wagten, ohne auf ihren Ruf zu achten einfach handelte und nicht den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen oder dem Verstand gehorchte...

Und trotz ihrer unzähligen Streits hatte Patrick Sheppard seine Frau mehr als alles andere dafür geliebt und oft genug zu ihr gestanden, wenn sie die bessere Gesellschaft, vor allem die von ihr so gehassten „wohltätigen“ Damen mit ihrer offenen und direkten Meinung brüskiert und manchmal regelrecht beleidigt hatte, weil sie alle Bemühungen nur für Selbstinszenierung und keine wirkliche Menschenfreundlichkeit gehalten hatte. Dann hatte sein ach so souveräner und berechnender Vater auch seine andere Seite gezeigt, die sonst immer unter der Maske des berechnenden Konzernchefs verborgen gewesen war.

 

Als sei es gestern gewesen und nicht fast dreißig Jahre her hörte er wieder ihre Stimme in seinem Geist: Johnny, ich gebe dir nur einen Rat. Wenn du einfach nicht weiter weißt, dann schließe die Augen, hole dreimal tief Luft und stelle dich dem Ruf deines Herzens. Höre darauf, was es zu dir sagt und vergiss, was dein Verstand dir sagt.

 

Getreu der Worte seiner Mutter ging John unwillkürlich in sich und gestand sich mit dem **_ersten_** Atemzug ein, was sein Verstand nicht wahr haben wollte: Sein Herz hatte sich zusammen mit dem Sternentor dem Abenteuer geöffnet. Wann immer er daran dachte, dass er vielleicht die Chance hätte, Dinge zu sehen, die den meisten Menschen ihr ganzes Leben lang verschlossen bleiben würden, dann erfüllte ihn ein angespanntes Kribbeln. Es war warm und gab Kraft, die er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Und es war ihm egal, dass er keine zwanzig mehr war.

 

Mit dem **_zweiten_** sprach er gegenüber seinem Geist die verborgene Sehnsucht aus, die seit Tagen in ihm wühlte: ‚Ja verdammt, ich will daran teilhaben, fremde Welten zu erforschen und uralte Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Nicht allein nur, weil ich die Abenteuerlust in mir spüre und das Leben auf der Erde mir nichts mehr geben kann, sondern weil es meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn geben könnte, und ich vielleicht so meinen Teil dazu beitrage, der Allgemeinheit zu helfen, ohne dass ich ständig beurteilt und gemaßregelt werde. Weil dort draußen vielleicht andere Regeln gelten und nicht nur die starren, in die ich bisher ... ich will frei sein.’

Um sein heftiges Zittern zu verbergen, umklammerte er die Tasse fester.

Diese brennende Sehnsucht und Begeisterung hatte er bereits als junger Mann verspürt – damals als er seine ersten Flugstunden absolviert hatte. Aber auch noch als Testpilot und wann immer er hinter den Kontrollen eines Flugzeuges oder Hubschraubers gesessen hatte, war er frei von allen irdischen Beschränkungen gewesen.

 

Seine Gedanken glitten ab.

Selbst in den brenzligsten Situationen hatte er einen klaren Kopf behalten und einfach das getan, was er in diesem Moment für richtig hielt, wenn er sich an diesen Leitsatz gehalten hatte. Und auch wenn er nicht immer mit heiler Haut davon gekommen hatte oder sich Ärger einhandelte, in den meisten Fällen hatte er doch recht behalten.

Mit dem Abschuss in Afghanistan waren ihm jedoch die Flügel gebrochen worden. Danach hatte er niemals wieder davon geträumt, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und schon gar keine Mühe gemacht, zumindest einen zivilen Flugschein zu erwerben.

 

Aber stimmte es wirklich, dass er nicht mehr fliegen konnte und wollte? Redete er sich da nicht nur etwas ein und hatte sich eigentlich eher in seinem Selbstmitleid und seinen Schuldgefühlen vergraben?

 

‚Vielleicht sollte ich die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen. Diese Leute hier haben mir ein zweites Leben geschenkt, das ich nicht mit Jammern und Klagen über verlorene Chancen vergeuden sollte.’ John holte ein **_drittes_** Mal tief Luft. ‚Das ist auch früher nicht meine Art gewesen.’

 

Er rekapitulierte die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage. Vor allem rief er sich die Aufzeichnungen auf dem Laptop ins Gedächtnis und sah wieder sein Ebenbild aus einer anderen Dimension vor Augen.

‚Ich bin nicht er und ich will es auch nicht sein’, dachte er nüchtern und entschlossen ‚Aber ich werde jetzt endlich meinen eigenen Weg aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel finden, egal was noch für Enthüllungen auf mich zukommen werden.’

Mit diesen Worten, dieser Entscheidung geschah auch noch etwas anderes, das er deutlich spüren, aber nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte.

 

**_Wenn jetzt etwas in ihm zerbrach ..._ **

_... dann waren das nur das Gefühl der Schuld und Schande, die Ängste und die Zweifel, die sein Herz und seine Seele in den letzten Jahren in Fesseln geschlagen hatte. So wie auch die Ohnmacht ... nein , die Hillflosigkeit, in die er sich selbst manövriert hatte._

 

Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier aufgewacht war, kehrte Stille in seinem aufgewühlten Inneren ein und nahm ihm auch den letzten Groll gegenüber sich selbst.

John spürte, dass er nun endlich wieder dazu bereit war, sich bewusst im Spiegel anzusehen und nicht nur wenn es zum Rasieren notwendig war. Er wollte nicht mehr länger den einfachsten Weg gehen und seine Ruhe vor allen Ärgernissen haben, weiter im Selbstmitleid baden und hilflos herum trudeln sondern sich endlich seiner Verantwortung für sein Leben und damit auch neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Vielleicht war es gut, seine Schutzmauern weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten und den anderen nur wenig von sich selbst zu zeigen. Aber er war nun bereit, eine Tür in sie einzubauen.

 

So lächelte John versonnen und spürte, wie ihm das Herz leichter wurde und neue Kraft in seine Seele strömte. _Das machte es ihm endlich leichter, in die Zukunft zu sehen, auch wenn die im Moment ungewisser als je zuvor war._

 

Im nächsten Moment riss ihn jedoch eine vertraute Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Sheppard? Ist an ihrem Tisch noch ein Platz frei?“

 


	9. Augenblick der Annäherung

Rodney hatte in den letzten Tagen einen Bogen um John Sheppard gemacht, um diesem Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen, auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte, diesen weiter zu bearbeiten und zu überzeugen, dass er hier gut aufgehoben war. Allerdings hatte ihm die Lektion im Beobachtungsraum gereicht.

 

Zudem hatte er auch eine Ausrede für seine Abwesenheit in den letzten Tagen, denn auch wenn er noch nicht mit der „Daedalus“ zurück nach Atlantis fliegen würde, war es ihm doch wichtig gewesen, noch einmal die Daten zu überprüfen, die sie während der Schlacht mit dem Wraith-Mutterschiff gesammelt hatten und sowohl Zelenka als auch das neue Personal mit entsprechenden Aufgaben zu versehen, damit diese während der fast drei Wochen dauernden Reise nicht nur Däumchen drehten.

Nicht zuletzt hatte er sich auch von Jennifer verabschiedet, die ihr Team auf Atlantis nicht länger alleine lassen wollte. Und nun, nachdem das Schiff heute morgen den Orbit verlassen und er noch zwei Stunden in einer ziemlich anstrengenden Besprechung verweilt hatte, war eine Pause angebracht. Er lockerte die Krawatte und öffnete die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Anzüge waren manchmal eine Plage, vor allem, wenn sie nicht so saßen, wie sie sollten.

Deshalb hatte er sich eine Stärkung verdient, vor allem, wenn es hier und jetzt seinen Lieblingskuchen gab. Gut, dass er die Ohren gespitzt hatte, als sich zwei junge Soldaten im Aufzug nach unten darüber unterhalten hatte.

Rodney schätzte die Küche des SGC, auch wenn er – was Kantinenverpflegung anging – nach seiner Zeit in Russland nicht wirklich anspruchsvoll war. Aber neben dem blauen Wackelpudding, war der Hefekuchen mit der lockeren Vanillecreme und Zuckerguss eine Offenbarung für die Sinne und Nerven.

 

Nun, wo er den wirren schwarzen Haarschopf im hintersten Winkel der Kantine sah, kehrten die Gedanken zu Sheppard zurück.

_Sollte und konnte er es schon wagen, ihn anzusprechen?_

_Was sprach eigentlich dagegen?_

Vielleicht war es gar nicht einmal so schlecht, das hier in der Öffentlichkeit zu tun. Denn ein weiteres Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Detective musste ja nun nicht wieder in einer Konfrontation enden und wenn doch, dann würde der bestimmt nicht inmitten von so vielen Leuten ausflippen.

Der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk erinnerte Rodney jedoch noch einmal deutlich daran, vielleicht etwas diplomatischer als zuvor zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er es mit seinen Vorwürfen wirklich etwas auf die Spitze und den Mann zu sehr in die Enge getrieben. Die Quetschung war jedenfalls eine eindringliche Lektion, die er jedenfalls nicht so leicht vergessen würde.

 

Nachdem er sich bedient hatte und neben zwei Stücken Kuchen auch noch ein großer Becher mit Kaffee auf seinem Tablett stand, blieb Rodney einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum stehen und überdachte noch einmal seinen Entschluss.

_Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?_

 

Immerhin schien Sheppard ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und er konnte ungesehen verschwinden. Der Mann schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, da er nie den Kopf gehoben hatte, wenn Rodney einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihn warf.

_War es da richtig, ihn zu stören?_

Rodney gab sich einen Ruck.

_Natürlich war es das!_

„Also dann!“ machte er sich entschlossen Mut und schlängelte sich an Tischen und Stühlen vorbei in den hintersten Winkel des Raumes. Er blieb direkt vor dem Tisch stehen. Sheppard zuckte natürlich heftig zusammen, als er ihn ansprach, weil er wohl zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

 

Doch er sah wenigstens auf. Die haselnussfarbenen Augen, weiteten sich kurz. Sie musterten ihn überrascht, blieben an dem bandagierten Handgelenk hängen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann schluckte heftig, ehe er sich räusperte und ihm mit einem unverbindlichen Tonfall in der Stimme antwortete: „Ja, es ist noch genug frei und ich habe den Tisch nicht für mich allein gepachtet.“ Es huschte in diesem Moment sogar so etwas wie Freundlichkeit über sein Gesicht.

 

„Danke, Mr. Sheppard.“ Rodney setzte sich, erleichtert darüber, dass sein Gegenüber wesentlich entspannter und offener wirkte, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Doch jetzt war erst einmal etwas anderes wichtiger. Er biss in eines der Gebäckstück und genoss die Geschmacksexplosion auf seiner Zunge.

_Oh ja, die Köche hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen._

Er begann genießerisch zu kauen.

 

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und sie vermieden es, einander direkt anzusehen. Dennoch kam es Rodney so vor, als würde ihm Sheppard genau so viele verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen wie er dem ehemaligen Detective.

 

Erst als Rodney das erste Stück Kuchen ganz vertilgt hatte, öffnete der dunkelhaarige Mann den Mund und sagte leise: „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Dr. McKay. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie so schwer zu verletzen.“

Das Bewusstsein von Schuld stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und noch einiges mehr, denn er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so verschlossen und ablehnend.

 

Rodney schöpfte Hoffnung. _Konnte es sein, dass seine Standpauke ... und natürlich auch alles andere ... Wunder gewirkt hatte?_

 

Der Kanadier atmete innerlich auf und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter dem nächsten Kuchen. Jetzt schmeckte der noch viel süßer als zuvor.

„Dmpf, Empf...“

Nein, so ging das nicht. Er schluckte den Bissen hinunter als er genug zerkaut war, und setzte noch einmal an. „Die Entschuldigung ist angenommen, Mr. Sheppard“, erklärte er mit großzügiger Geste. Dabei beobachtete er den anderen sehr genau und fügte hinzu. „... auch wenn ich um mein Leben gefürchtet habe in diesem einen gewissen Moment. Na ja, und ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir nicht weiter übel, dass ich Ihnen die Meinung gesagt habe. Es war an der Zeit, dass das mal jemand getan hat.“

 

Sheppard verzog gequält das Gesicht. Dann blitzte etwas in seinen Augen auf, aber es war kein Zorn. „Damit haben Sie schon in Vegas angefangen – und danach nicht mehr aufgehört.“, erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Aber eines kann ich Ihnen nicht verzeihen: Bei allen unseren Gesprächen haben Sie mir immer wieder entscheidende Dinge verschwiegen, die mich betrafen.“

„Ich wollte Sie nicht überfordern, weil ich genau weiß, dass nicht jeder Mensch so viel Neues auf einmal verkraften kann und Sie nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht haben, dass sie zu der verschwindend geringen Minderheit gehören, die das können“ ,konterte Rodney selbstischer. „Immerhin dürfte Ihr Weltbild in der letzten Woche gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt worden sein, oder irre ich mich da?“

„Sie irren sich nicht, was das letztere angeht.“ Sheppard presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Aber was Ihre erste Äußerung angeht: Ich bin in meinem Leben schon mit anderen schwierigen Situationen fertig geworden.“

 

„Ach ja? Wie gut Sie das konnten, habe ich ja gesehen, als wir uns in Las Vegas kennen lernten. Sie machten auf mich nicht den Eindruck, als ob Sie die erste Begegnung mit dem Wraith wirklich verdaut hätten. Und zudem...“ Rodney lachte auf. „... benahmen sie sich wie ein Mann, dem sein Leben wegen einem kleinen Fehler egal geworden ist, und der sich lieber in seinem Selbst...“ Dann verstummte er abrupt, als er merkte, was er da tat. Himmel, er fing ja schon wieder an, sein Gegenüber zu provozieren!

 

„Das mag sein. Es war mir damals wirklich alles egal.“ John Sheppard klang eher nachdenklich als frostig. „Vielleicht haben Sie ja mit ihrer Einschätzung sogar ein wenig recht.“

„Schön, dass Sie endlich auch zu dieser Einsicht kommen!“ konnte sich Rodney nicht verkneifen und fügte hastig, wenn auch mit einem aufmunternden Ton in der Stimme hinzu. „Denn wissen sie, Sheppard, eigentlich steckt in Ihnen eine Menge Potential.“

„Sie meinen doch nur wieder dieses seltsame Antikergen.“

„Nein ... auch das habe ich Ihnen schon einmal deutlich gemacht. Und ich werde meine Meinung dazu so lange wiederholen, bis sie es kapieren.“ Rodney tippte sich an die Schläfe. „Sie haben auch genug in ihrem Kopf, das sie nutzen können. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie aus Ihrer mathematischen Begabung nichts gemacht haben.“

 

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war eben schon immer sturer Dickkopf und hegte eigene Träume. Vor allem hatte ich niemals wirklich Lust, die Wünsche und Erwartungen anderer zu erfüllen. Gerade weil mein Vater bereits damit anfing meine Zukunft zu verplanen, als ich mitten in der High School steckte ...“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Ich glaube ich weiß, was Sie meinen, auch wenn bei mir der Fall etwas anders lag. Eltern oder Lehrer und ihre Erwartungen können etwas schreckliches sein. Vielleicht wäre ich heute nicht Astrophysiker sonder Konzertpianist, wenn ich mich nicht von meinem Klavierlehrer ins Bockshorn hätte jagen lassen und mir meine Eltern den nötigen Rückhalt gegeben hätten. So habe ich dann auf die Wissenschaft umgesattelt, um dort der Beste zu werden und meine Schwester ...“

Rodney seufzte, als er an seine eigenen zerplatzten Träume dachte, die ein überkritischer Klavierlehrer durch seine niederschmetternde Meinung zerstört hatte. Und er erinnerte sich nur all zu gut an seine vergeblichen Versuche, damals und auch später durch seine Leistungen die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern zu erringen. Er hatte immer seine jüngere Schwester Jeannie übertrumpfen wollen, die eigentlich das Wunderkind in der Familie war, und nicht er - auch wenn er natürlich ebenfalls nicht ganz unbegabt war.

 

Sheppard sah ihn überrascht an. Er wirkte um so vieles jünger, als er mitfühlend lächelte und nickte. Scheinbar löste dieses Geständnis auch seine Zunge, denn er plauderte wie in Gedanken weiter.

„Ich säße vermutlich im Vorstand einer Firma, wenn es nach meinem Vater gegangen wäre. Natürlich mit einem Harvard-Abschluss in der Tasche oder so.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber schon als Teenager habe ich lieber nach Stanford gehen wollen, um meinen alten Herrn zur Weißglut zu treiben, weil das natürlich nicht seinen Wünschen entsprach. Möglich wäre das ebenfalls gewesen.“

„Wie bitte?“ Rodney horchte auf und schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe mir die Finger nach einem Platz an einer dieser Universitäten der Ivy-League geleckt und mich mehrfach um ein Stipendium beworben, aber leider nie das Glück gehabt überhaupt in die engere Auswahl zu kommen...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht... Was hat Sie da eigentlich geritten, solche Chancen auszuschlagen?“

„Ich wollte viel lieber Pilot werden, wie mein großes Vorbild.“ Sheppards Stimme wurde sanft. „Wie **_sie_** liebte ich das Fliegen, seit ich ein kleiner Junge ...“

Rodney lauschte fasziniert. Diese Unterhaltung offenbarte ihm mehr als die Akte seines Gegenübers und er freute sich, dass der ehemalige Detective ihm nun so sehr vertraute, dass er seine Vergangenheit ...

 

„Doktor McKay?“

In diesem Moment wurde Sheppard jedoch von einer dritten Person unterbrochen. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich als bereue er plötzlich, all diese persönlichen Dinge ausgeplaudert zu haben und er schloss hastig den Mund. Nun wirkte er nicht mehr so, als würde er jemals wieder so viel über sich erzählen wollen.

_Verdammter Mist, dabei war es jetzt gerade interessant geworden!_

Rodney hob wütend den Kopf und funkelte den Störenfried an. „Ja?“

 

„Gut, dass ich Sie hier finde.“ Ein junger Offizier, den Rangabzeichen nach ein Second Lieutenant, stand neben dem Tisch und unterbrach die Unerhaltung. Er musterte auch den dunkelhaarigen Mann aufmerksam, als sei er sich nicht so sicher, ob er den Richtigen vor sich hatte. „Und sind Sie Mr. Sheppard?“

Der Angesprochene nickte stumm, während Rodney den jungen Offizier anblaffte: „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von uns, Lieutenant? Sehen Sie nicht, dass wir uns gerade unterhalten haben?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber mein Auftrag erlaubt keinen Aufschub. Ich komme direkt von General Landry. Er erwartet Sie beide im Besprechungsraum“, erklärte der junge Mann. „Ich soll Sie umgehend zu ihm bringen.“

Rodney starrte bedauernd auf den halbleeren Becher und den Rest vom Kuchen und schob dann das Tablett von sich. Er wusste, mit einem Mal, warum der Leiter des SGC sie sehen wollte und holte tief Luft. „Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde.“

 

„Um was handelt es sich?“ Sheppards Augen wurden schmal und sein Gesicht noch verschlossener. „Was ist das für eine Besprechung?“

Rodney stieß die Luft zischend aus.

_Jetzt sollte er vielleicht ehrlich sein und nicht lange drum herum reden._

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Damen und Herren so schnell so weit kommen würden, sonst hätte ich sie gleich vorbereitet, aber nun muss ich das wohl auf dem Weg nach unten machen.“

Er sah Sheppard in die Augen. „Das Komitee, das ihren Fall bearbeitet, tagt und berät seit gestern, weil man endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen möchte. Ich weiß auch nur davon, weil man auch noch ein paar Fragen an mich hatte und gerade eben bei ihnen war um diese zu beantworten. Nun, offensichtlich will man sie jetzt persönlich kennen lernen, um sich selbst einen Eindruck zu machen.“

 

„Gut, dann bringen wir es doch hinter uns.“ Sheppard setzte eine ausdruckslose Miene auf und kam hinter dem Tisch hervor. Er versuchte locker zu wirken, aber das war er ganz und gar nicht. Seine Haltung verriet, wie angespannt er war.

 

Rodney bemerkte zudem den kritischen Blick des jungen Soldaten, das verstohlene Zupfen an der Uniform und verstand. Die zerknitterten Jeans und das viel zu weite T-Shirt waren zwar ganz praktisch, um hier in der klimatisierten Luft herum zu laufen, aber nicht das angemessene Outfit um vor ein Tribunal zu treten.

Vor allem wenn er an die Vertreter des IOA dachte, die aus ganz anderen Kreisen stammten als Normalsterbliche und für die Kleiderordnungen einen großen Stellenwert einnahmen und bereits beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen über den Status eines Menschen entschieden.

Auch Sheppard blickte nun an sich hinunter und verzog das Gesicht als wisse er, dass er sich in dieser Kleidung nicht da unten blicken lassen konnte.

Aber glücklicherweise wusste Rodney Abhilfe. Er kannte da eine spezielle Kleiderkammer im SGC, auf die auch er schon das ein oder andere Mal zurückgegriffen hatte, wenn er nur kurz auf die Erde gekommen war und keine Zeit gehabt hatte, Gepäck mitzubringen.

„Ich denke, wir machen noch einen Zwischenstop“, bemerkte er dann locker, um Sheppard zu entgegen zu kommen. „Ich weiß, wo Sie ein paar andere Kleidungsstücke herbekommen können, die für den Anlass angemessener sind.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Es ist kein Militärtribunal. Auch wenn es sich vermutlich so anfühlen wird. Du steht nicht vor Gericht. Es handelt sich einfach um eine Anhörung, um sich deine Seite der ganzen Geschichte anzuhören. Und es geht um nichts weiter. Niemand will hier deinen Kopf.

 

John rief sich diese Sätze immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sein Auftreten vor dem Komitee durchaus über seine Zukunft entscheiden konnte. Er zog den Kragen des Hemdes unter dem Jackett zurecht und kontrollierte seinen Sitz in dem kleinen Handspiegel, den der Versorgungsoffizier aus einer Schublade gezaubert und ihm gegeben hatte.

 

Für einen Moment sah er sich in der blauen Uniform der Air Force. Auf seinen Schultern blitzten die Abzeichen eines First Lieutenants. Er spürte einen schmerzvollen Stich in seiner Herzgegend.

‚Es ist wie an dem Tag, an dem ich mich um die Aufnahme in das Astronautenprogramm beworben habe und mich ebenfalls vorstellen musste’, dachte er. Damals habe ich auch versucht, mein Bestes zu geben.’

Er ließ nachdenklich den Spiegel sinken.

‚Nein,’, verbesserte er sich dann stumm. ‚Ich habe damals versucht, jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin. Ich habe mich als Musterschüler dargestellt, obwohl meine Beurteilungen etwas anderes aussagten. Damals wusste ich es nicht besser und glaubte so die Leute für mich gewinnen zu können.’

 

Und heute?

John schloss die Augen und sammelte sich einen Moment.

‚Was will ich vor diesen Herren und Damen eigentlich erreichen?’, überlegte er und fühlte sich wieder wie im Büro seines Vaters versetzt, der ihn in das Geschäft hatte einführen wollen und ihm deshalb ein paar kluge Ratschläge gegeben hatte.

Ein guter Geschäftsmann bleibt nahe an der Wahrheit, aber er kleidet diese so in Worte, dass sie immer angenehm klingt, auch wenn sie genau das Gegenteil ist. Es gilt an jeder Situation positive Seiten zu finden, auch wenn diese so gut wie nicht vorhanden sind. Das ist die Ehrlichkeit und diplomatische Offenheit, die du dir aneignen solltest. Sie hilft dir durchaus auch in anderen Lebenslagen weiter.

Mit sechzehn hatte John sich mit dieser Aussage nicht anfreunden können, nun verstand er, was eigentlich dahinter steckte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endlich auch einmal die Ratschläge seines Vaters zu beherzigen, denn inzwischen wusste er, dass er sich damit nicht verleugnete, sondern nur in einem positiveren Licht darstellte.

Aus Schwächen können Stärken werden, aus Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit eine Waffe, um deinen Gegenspielern Argumente zu nehmen. So kannst du Vertrauen gewinnen und gleichzeitig klare Fronten schaffen.

 

Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Dann legte er den Spiegel beiseite und ging zur Tür. McKay und der junge Offizier warteten sicher schon ungeduldig auf ihn. Also sollte er sie nicht länger warten lassen.

Dennoch hielt er noch einmal kurz inne und biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum war er eigentlich so offen gegenüber diesem McKay gewesen und hatte ihm Dinge erzählt, die er nicht einmal seinen Kameraden in der Air Force erzählt hatte. Würde der Mann das jetzt nicht wieder gegen ihn verwenden?

 

Doch er verfluchte sein lockeres Mundwerk nur einen Moment. Irgendwie empfand er es plötzlich als gar nicht mehr so schlimm. McKay von sich erzählt zu haben.

Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass seine Geheimnisse bei dem Kanadier eigentlich sicher waren, denn auch dieser hatte sich ihm in diesem kleinen Moment geöffnet und einen Blick hinter die sorgsam aufgebaute Fassade des arroganten, selbstsicheren Wissenschaftlers erlaubt.

 _Ein Konzertpianist also_ \- das passte doch so gar nicht zu diesem Mann. Obwohl ... John lächelte, als er sich Rodney McKay im Frack vor einem Flügel vorzustellen versuchte und öffnete die Tür.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Der junge Offizier sah aus, als stünde er auf heißen Kohlen. Er ging unruhig auf und ab, wenn er stand scharrte er mit den Füßen. Aber Rodney ließ ihn zappeln, so sehr ihn die Geräusche auch nervte.

Aber der war leider keiner der Laboranten, denen er gründlich die Meinung über ihre Nervosität sagen konnte. Es war natürlich etwas anderes, wenn er selbst das tat. Denn er war niemals aus einem so nichtigen Grund ungeduldig.

Wie auch immer - Der Bursche konnte noch nicht lange hier unten Dienst tun, sonst hätte er das ganze etwas lockerer genommen, denn General Landry war niemand, der einem den Kopf abriss, wenn man aus einem triftigen Grund später kam. Vor allem, wenn man ihn entsprechend informiert hatte.

 

Ganz im Gegensatz zum Komitee, das vermutlich nur darauf wartete, John Sheppard zu zerpflücken. Und da war es besser, ihnen schon vorab den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und den „Delinquenten“ nicht in legerer Freizeitkleidung zu präsentieren. Schließlich galt es nun ein paar prinzipientreue Militärs und erzkonservative Bürokraten zu überzeugen, die dazu neigten, den ersten Eindruck und nichts weiter gelten zu lassen.

 

Die Tür zum Büro des Versorgungsoffiziers öffnete sich und ein Mann im dunklen Anzug kam heraus, der im ersten Augenblick wie ein Fremder wirkte. Rodney erkannte ihn aber aufgrund seiner immer noch frech abstehenden Haare sofort wieder. Und ihm fielen die Unterschiede zu dem Detective aus Vegas um so mehr auf.

 

Damals hatte Sheppard zwar noch nicht die Schultern hängen gelassen und geschlurft wie andere Männer, die mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatten, aber er war nahe daran gewesen es zu tun. Bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen hatte er mit jeder Geste, jeder Bewegung gezeigt, dass er ein gebrochener Mann gewesen war, der vollkommen resigniert hatte.

Jetzt jedoch machte er eine bessere Figur als je zuvor. Der schlichte schwarz-weiß Kontrast des Hemdes zu Blazer und Hose stand ihm ausgezeichnet und es störte gar nicht, dass er keine Krawatte trug.

 

Rodney nickte zufrieden. _Mehr noch: Sheppards Haltung hatte sich verändert – er glich mehr denn je seinem Doppelgänger aus einer anderen Realität!_ ]

Der ehemalige Detective benahm sich nun nicht mehr wie jemand, der im Selbstmitleid badete und dem alles egal war sondern beobachtete scharf und reagierte umgehend auf sein Gegenüber.

„So, ich hoffe, das ist zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Dr. McKay“, sagte Sheppard nüchtern und ruhig. Allein den Augen merkte man jetzt noch die Anspannung an, die auch Rodney erfüllte, als er an das Komitee dachte.

Der Kanadier grinste, um ihn aufzumuntern. „Oh ja, so ist es. Ich habe es doch gewusst: Kleider machen Leute und das hier steht Ihnen um einiges besser als Ihr Anzug, den Sie in Vegas ...“

 

„Dann bitte ich Sie, jetzt mit mir zu kommen“, unterbrach ihn der Lieutenant hastig, dem die Unterhaltung zu bunt wurde, und zappelte nervös vor ihnen herum. „Wir haben zehn Minuten Verspätung.“

 

Rodney warf Sheppard einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. Der grinste einen Moment jungenhaft, als könne er den jungen Offizier und sein Gehabe nur all zu gut verstehen und machte eine zustimmende Geste. Dann folgten sie dem Lieutenant ohne etwas zu sagen. Der junge Mann legte einen schnellen wenn auch sehr nervösen Schritt vor.

 

„Mit wem werde ich es jetzt eigentlich zu tun bekommen?“ fragte Sheppard, als sie schließlich den Aufzug betraten und sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen.

Rodney horchte auf und sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an. _Konnte es sein, dass Sheppard jetzt wirklich Interesse hatte?_

Deshalb beantwortete er ihm die Frage gerne. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob alle anwesend sein werden, die ich gesehen habe, aber es handelte sich um General Landry – O’Neill ist leider verhindert –  und einigen Vertretern des Militärs, deren Namen mir entfallen sind. Natürlich ist auch Agent Woolsey dabei, jemand aus dem Büro des Präsidenten und drei Mitgliedern des IOA – also eine recht illustre Runde.“

Er machte eine Pause und versuchte im Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu lesen, was aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte, da dieser ein undeutbares Pokerface aufgesetzt hatte, und fügte dann hinzu. „Sie sollten bei Mr. Coolidge sehr darauf achten, was Sie sagen, denn, denn der dreht Ihnen gerne das Wort im Mund herum. Er ist der Wortführer der Gruppe, die anderen stellen nur hin und wieder Fragen.“

 

Sheppard nickte nachdenklich und schien sich alles genau zu merken. „Ich verstehe, er ist einer von den Bürohengsten, die bereits eine vorgefasste Meinung haben und diese auch nicht ändern wollen.“ Er seufzte. „Diesen Typ Mensch kenne ich nur zu gut.“

„Letztendlich ist er aber nur einer von vielen. Entscheiden werden über ihre Anstellung – vorausgesetzt natürlich Sie wollen das auch von sich aus - letztendlich mehrere Gruppen“, setzte Rodney nach und erklärte ihm kurz die Kommandostruktur und Verantwortlichkeiten im Stargate-Center und für Atlantis. Der ehemalige Detective hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte immer wieder.

Wieder beobachtete ihn Rodney aufgeregt. Konnte es sein, dass Sheppard endlich verstanden hatte, worum es ihm die ganze Zeit gegangen war? Deshalb gab es nur noch eine Frage, die dem Kanadier unter den Nägeln brannte, als der Aufzug endlich anhielt. „Werden Sie zustimmen, wenn man ihnen einen Vertrag anbietet?“

 

John Sheppard hob den Kopf und sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. „Ich denke, es ist jetzt noch zu früh, irgend etwas zu sagen.“ Weder aus seinen Augen, noch aus seinen Gesichtszügen, konnte Rodney wirklich etwas lesen.

Der Kanadier schluckte frustriert seinen Ärger hinunter, denn als der Aufzug mit einem Ruck hielt, wusste er, dass der ehemalige Detective ihm auch weiterhin die Antwort schuldig bleiben würde.

 


	10. Prüfung und Entscheidung

„Mr. Sheppard, können Sie dem Komitee noch einmal detailliert offen legen, warum Sie den Befehl ihres Vorgesetzten missachtet haben?“

 

Abgesehen von der etwas freundlicheren Inneneinrichtung des Besprechungsraumes erinnerte alles John an das Militärtribunal, vor dem er sich nunmehr vor gut sechs Jahren hatte rechtfertigen müssen.

 

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, noch etwas war anders: Diesmal hatte er keinen Rechtsbeistand an seiner Seite, sondern war ganz alleine. Selbst Dr. McKay hatte nur ein paar Minuten an seiner Seite gesessen um noch einige Fragen zu beantworten, dann hatte man ihn gebeten den Raum zu verlassen, um sich ganz John zu widmen. Ganz offensichtlich missfiel dem Komitee, dass sich der Kanadier immer wieder einmischen würde, so wie mehrfach am Anfang des Gesprächs. John war gar nicht böse drum gewesen, dass er dadurch in den Hintergrund geraten war. So hatte er die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich die Gesprächspartner genauer anzusehen.

 

Die Männer und Frauen hatten ihn inzwischen ausgiebig befragt. Man merkte deutlich, dass sie die Verhörprotokolle und Gutachten aufmerksam gelesen hatten, denn er war bei einigen Fragen über seine Vergangenheit, die nicht nur seinen Militärdienst und die Zeit danach, sondern auch die Jahre davor betroffen hatten, ins Schwitzen gekommen.

Vor allem, fragte sich John, was seine Herkunft mit seiner Qualifikation und dem Aufenthalt hier zu tun hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war sein Vater auch in Regierungskreisen bekannt gewesen.

 

Jetzt hatten die Anwesenden den Abschnitt seines Lebens erreicht, der ihn am meisten belastete: Der Vorfall in Afghanistan. Aber da musste er wohl jetzt durch.

 

John holte tief Luft und sah den Sprecher offen an. „Ich hielt mich zufällig in der Baracke auf, als uns der Funkspruch erreichte, um mich über die Truppenbewegungen des Feindes auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Auch wenn die Angaben nur verstümmelt durch kamen, habe ich doch geahnt, wo genau Holland mit seinen Passagieren notgelandet war und wusste, dass nicht viel Zeit blieb, um den korrekten militärischen Weg zu gehen.“

„Und dann sind Sie einfach losgeflogen?“

„Nein, nicht ganz ... Ich habe während der Startvorbereitungen versucht, mich vom Cockpit aus mit Colonel Smithers in Verbindung zu setzen, um seine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Das ganze ist dann ....“

„Seine nachträgliche Erlaubnis wohlgemerkt. Der Tatbestand der Fahnenflucht war schon erfüllt, da Sie ohne einen Befehl bereits den Startvorgang eingeleitet hatten. Ist das richtig?“ fiel ihm der Mann gegenüber ins Wort und stützte die Hände auf den Tisch, um sich ein Stück vorzubeugen.

John hielt seinem anklagenden Blick stand, während er McKay wieder einmal recht geben musste.: Dieser Coolidge war tatsächlich ein verdammt scharfer Hund, denn das war nicht der erste seiner Angriffe.

Nur der bisher deutlichste.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich in den Gerichtssaal zurück versetzt. „Ja, Sir, ähem ... Mr. Coolidge“, gab er offen zu. „Ich hatte mich bereits entschieden, zu fliegen.“

 

„Obwohl Sie, wie Sie selbst eben sagten, mitbekommen haben, dass bereits Feindbewegungen in dem betroffenen Gebiet festgestellt worden waren und dann auch der direkte Befehl kam, den Startvorgang abzubrechen, sind Sie gestartet?“ fragte der Bürokrat scharf. „Sie wussten doch sehr genau, dass Ihnen dass als Insubordination und Meuterei angelastet werden würde. Colonel Smithers wird Ihnen das über Funk mitgeteilt haben.“

„Ja, das war mir bewusst. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch die Verbindung abgeschaltet, als ich endlich in der Luft war. Ich wollte mich ganz auf den Einsatz konzentrieren.“

 

Coolidge lehnte sich wieder zurück und klopfte mit einer Hand auf den Tisch. „Sie mögen das einen Einsatz nennen, ich bezeichne das als einen nicht genehmigten, selbstmörderischen Flug, der mehreren Menschen das Leben gekostet und durch den Materialschaden dem Steuerzahler Kosten verursacht hat, die kein normaler Mensch in seinem restlichen Leben abbezahlen könnte, selbst wenn er eine Versicherung für einen solchen Fall hätte...“, sagte der Mann bedächtig.

Er ließ jedes Wort auf der Zunge zergehen, als wolle er John seinen größten Fehler noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten vorhalten. Und nicht zuletzt andeuten, dass er seiner Meinung nach, mit der unehrenhaften Entlassung noch viel zu glimpflich davon gekommen und eher eine mindestens zehnjährige Haftstrafe in Fort Leavenworth verdient hätte, dem Militärgefängnis für Hochverräter und Schwerverbrecher, in dem sogar Hinrichtungen stattfanden.

 

John spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Er spürte, dass Coolidge jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt gekommen war und weiter machen würde. Tatsächlich trat ein lauerndes Funkeln in die Augen des Bürokraten.

 

 _„Wenn Sie noch einmal in eine ähnliche Situation gerieten, würden Sie dann wieder genau so handeln?“,_ fragte der Mann nach der bedeutungsschweren Pause, die in erster Linie dazu geführt hatte, dass alle Anwesenden John nun erwartungsvoll musterten „Entgegen aller Anweisungen und Befehle ihrer Vorgesetzten?“

 

John straffte den Rücken. Es gab nur eine ehrliche Antwort darauf, wenn er sich selbst treu bleiben wollte. Denn auch wenn er seine damaligen Fehler einsah, so konnte und wollte er in dieser Hinsicht nicht über seinen Schatten springen. D **enn alles andere wäre eine glatte Lüge – auch und gerade gegenüber sich selbst.**

 

„Wenn dadurch die Chance besteht, das Leben auch nur eines Menschen zu retten, ja dann würde ich es jederzeit wieder tun. Vielleicht würde ich versuchen, besonnener zu handeln, denn ich habe meine Fehler von damals nicht vergessen.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Verurteilen Sie mich jetzt dafür, aber es liegt nicht in meiner Natur, der Not und dem Sterben anderer hilflos zuzusehen, wenn ich etwas unternehmen könnte.“

Zwei Militärs steckten den Kopf zusammen und tauschten sich murmelnd aus, die Zivilisten wussten offenbar nicht so recht etwas mit der Aussage anzufangen, nur einer ließ sich nicht sonderlich davon beeindrucken.

 

„So etwas nennt man in Fachkreisen einen Heldenkomplex mit zu suizidaler Tendenz, habe ich mir sagen lassen.“ Coolidges Stimme nahm einen spöttischen Ton an. „Dass Sie unter dieser krankhaften Neigung leiden haben Sie vor gut einer Woche in der Wüste bei Las Vegas erneut sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Denn hatte Ihnen Dr. McKay nicht auch gesagt, dass Sie sich nicht einmischen und ihm alles überlassen sollten?“

„Ja, das hat er, Mr Coolidge.“ Leugnen war sinnlos, denn irgendjemand hatte sicherlich das Gespräch zwischen ihm und dem Kanadier aufgezeichnet.

 

„Und trotzdem haben Sie sich mit nichts anderem als einer Handfeuerwaffe – _besaßen Sie dafür überhaupt noch eine Lizenz nach Ihrer fristlosen Kündigung beim Las Vegas Police Departement?_ \- einem außerirdischen Wesen gestellt, dem sie hoffnungslos unterlegen waren? Durch ihre Ermittlungen wussten Sie durchaus, wie Sie hätten enden können- _als Mumie im Sand der Wüste._ “

Coolidge schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bitte Sie, jeder vernünftige Mensch hätte den Rat ernst genommen und seine Beine in die Hand genommen.“ Er betrachtete John abschätzig. „Nennen sie Ihr Verhalten normal? Halten Sie sich eigentlich für geistig gesund?“

 

Nun war es an John, sich vorzubeugen und den Vertreter des IOA kalt anzublicken. Er verbarg seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer er Maske aus Eis.

In diesem Moment kamen ihm die Lehren seines Vater zugute, auch wenn ihm diese kalten Fische, egal ob an der Seite seines Vaters, im Militär oder an den Spieltischen und hinter den Schreibtischen der Behörden in Las Vegas immer zuwider gewesen waren. Jetzt verabscheute er sie um so mehr, da ihm bewusst geworden war, wie viele von deren schlechten Eigenschaften er selbst in den letzten Jahren angenommen hatte.

 

Deshalb nahm er sich für die Antwort Zeit und überlegte sich jedes Wort genau. „Ja, ich halte es für eine menschliche Pflicht, alles dafür zu tun, jemanden aufzuhalten, wenn man weiß, wie viele Menschenleben davon abhängen könnten. Vor allem, wenn man gelernt hat, sich solchen Konflikten zu stellen“, sagte er ruhig. „ _Das Wohl des einzelnen zählt nichts im Vergleich zu dem Leben vieler_ – mit diesem moralischen Grundsatz bin ich aufgewachsen und bei meinem Eintritt in die Air Force habe ich unter anderem geschworen, Menschen vor allem Unheil – egal welche Gestalt es annimmt - zu beschützen.“

Seine Augen wurden schmal.

„Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich auch vor einer Woche mein Leben riskieren würde. Aber dieses Risiko musste ich eingehen. Irgend jemand musste diesen Kerl ablenken, damit er seinen Plan nicht so reibungslos ausführen konnte, wie er gedacht hatte. In diesen Minuten habe ich keinen Gedanken darauf verschwendet, ob ich nun ein Selbstmordkandidat mit Heldensyndrom bin oder nicht. Das habe ich auch während meiner Zeit als Soldat in Krisensituationen niemals getan.“

 

Er spürte, dass es ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte, diese Worte auszusprechen, denn da waren immer noch die Zweifel, die an ihm nagten und die Angst wieder so zu versagen wie zuletzt in Afghanistan.

 

„Hm, das ist ja alles sehr schön formuliert“, entgegnete Coolidge herablassend. „Dennoch müssen Sie zugeben, dass Ihre Aussage zwar pathetisch klingt, aber nicht wirklich von Vernunft getragen wird. Außerdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie einen ausgeprägten Hang zur Geltungssucht besitzen und andere gerne mit dem Bedürfnis, als Held gefeiert zu werden, in Gefahr bringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dass eine Eigenschaft ist, die in einem streng geheimen Projekt wie dem unseren gefragt wird – und ob wir Sie überhaupt so einfach in die Freiheit entlassen können.“

 

„Ich kann Ihre Frage nur so beantworten, wie ich es für richtig halte. Letztendlich _ist die Interpretation_ allein Ihre Sache“, entgegnete John mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus in der Stimme und blieb bei seinem Pokerface.

Es brauchte mehr, um ihn wirklich in Rage zu bringen. Deshalb überging er die offene Provokation und behielt seine Gedanken bei sich. D _ieser Coolidge war und blieb ein hinterhältiges Arschloch!_

Auf der anderen Seite bemerkte er, dass ein Teil der anderen Anwesenden ins Grübeln gekommen waren und nun nicht mehr ganz so kritisch und verschlossen dreinblickten, sondern eher neugierig. Selbst die Militärs, einschließlich General Landry, schienen seine Offenheit in dieser kritischen Phase des Gesprächs zu schätzen.

 

„Sie haben für die Situation in der Sie sich befinden, eine erstaunlich eigenwillige Einstellung“, fügte Coolidge hastig hinzu, als er merkte, dass ihm die Felle wegschwammen, da eine deutliche Zustimmung der anderen Personen im Raum ausblieb. „Man merkt, in Ihnen steckt ein kleiner Rebell.“

 

John zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. Er warf einen Blick auf die amerikanische Flagge und hoffte, dass einige diese Geste verstehen würden.

„Ich befürchte, das liegt an der irischen Abstammung meiner Familie. Die Sheppard-Brüder, die im frühen 19. Jahrhundert in die neue Welt kamen, mussten aus ihrer Heimat fliehen, weil sie offen das Wort gegen Willkür, Unterdrückung und Gewalt in erhoben hatten und ihnen wegen Verbreitung von Schmähschriften gegen den englischen König der Galgen drohte. Auch die beiden konnten die Augen nicht verschließen und hilflos dastehen, wenn andere litten“, zitierte er in lockerem Plauderton passend dazu aus seiner eigenen Familiengeschichte. „Vermutlich ist der Hang zur Rebellion gegen Obrigkeiten und ein gewisser Freiheitsdrang etwas, was sich in der Sheppard-Familie bis zum heutigen Tage vererbt hat.“

Innerlich war er alles andere als entspannt und heiter. Er hatte das Gefühl, vor Anspannung gleich zu platzen. Aber er machte weiter, weil er hoffte, den Stier so besser bei den Hörnern packen zu können, denn er wusste, dass Coolidge das ganz anders gemeint hatte. Dann – als habe er es nur vergessen zu erwähnen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich befürchte zudem, dass sich dieser Charakterzug bei mir besonders stark ausgeprägt hat. Zumindest habe ich das von meinem Vater immer zu hören bekommen, vor allem während der Pubertät.“

 

Sein diplomatisch-scherzhafter Umgang mit dem Angriff auf seine Person und die Anspielung auf Werte, die viele Amerikaner auch heute noch in Ehren hielten und immer wieder zitierten, auch wenn sie diese selbst nicht immer einhielten, zeigte weitere Wirkung. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte John, dass die beiden Frauen und sogar General Landry in sich hinein lächelten und auch die anderen Männer immer mehr von ihrer kritischen Haltung verloren. Hatte er etwa Sympathien bei einigen Mitgliedern des Komitees gewonnen?

 

„So? Wenn ich mir Ihre Unterlagen ansehen, dann könnte man meinen, dass Ihnen das auch noch Spaß zu mach...“

Coolidge versuchte ihn weiter zu provozieren, aber eine der Frauen, deren Name John entfallen war, fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Vergangenheit jetzt endlich einmal beiseite lassen, denn diese haben wir in den vergangenen zwei Stunden ausführlich mit Mr. Sheppard erörtert und dabei einige sehr interessante Dinge erfahren, die wir vorher noch nicht wussten“, machte sie der Attacke kurzerhand ein Ende und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

Sie sah erst einmal aufmerksam in die Runde und fixierte John dann mit einem ernsten, prüfenden Blick. „Ich möchte nun gerne lieber etwas anderes von Ihnen wissen, denn eigentlich geht es hier und jetzt um Ihre Zukunft. _Wie stellen Sie sich diese eigentlich vor, Mr. Sheppard?_ “

 

John atmete erleichtert über den Eingriff auf. „Das weiß ich im Moment wirklich noch nicht“, gab er ehrlich zu und erwiderte den Blick der Frau. „Denn ich denke, ich habe nicht alleine darüber zu entscheiden, da das alles hier sehr hohen Sicherheitsvorschriften unterliegt, so weit ich bisher mitbekommen habe. Und es ist mir klar, dass ich von nun an nicht nur der Schweigepflicht unterliege, sondern auch gewissen Beschränkungen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen, damit ich nicht zu einem Risiko werde.“

 

Die Sprecherin nickte bedächtig. Sie wirkte sehr zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion. „Das ist scharf beobachtet“, sagte sie freundlich. „Und Sie beweisen einmal wieder, dass Sie ein sehr kluger Mann sind ...“ Sie legte eine Hand bedeutungsschwer auf die Akte, als wolle sie ihre Aussage bekräftigen.

 

 _... zu schade um ihr Talent zu vergeuden. Bedenken Sie die Möglichkeiten, die sich Ihnen hier eröffnen, wenn Sie beschließen einen Job anzunehmen. Das ist eine Chance, die nur wenigen Menschen geboten werden wird,_ hallte es durch John Kopf, während er eher verlegen dreinblickte und ihr antwortete: „Ich gebe zu, in den letzten Tagen ist meine ganze bisherige Weltsicht auf den Kopf gestellt worden, und ja ich knabbere jetzt noch daran.“

Dann hielt er kurz inne. “Aber ich habe auch viel über alles nachgedacht.“

 

Treffe deine Entscheidungen, bevor es die anderen für dich tun können. Denn dann kannst du um einiges besser mit ihnen leben, als wenn man Erwartungen an dich stellt, die du nicht erfüllen möchtest, weil sich der kleine Rebell in dir weigert, das Gute an der Sache zu sehen, nur weil er zu stur ist.

 

Er blickte offen in die Runde: „Nach all dem, was ich in den letzten Tagen an erstaunlichen Dingen gesehen und erlebt habe, glaube ich, dass ich mich hier wohl fühlen und einfügen könnte. Ja, ich habe Interesse an einem Job im Stargate Center – **_vorausgesetzt_** , Sie können mir einen anbieten, der über eine Funktion als reines Versuchskaninchen für diese außerirdische Technologie hinaus geht.“

 

Nun war es also heraus und es gab von seiner Seite aus kein Zurück mehr. Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Es war still bis auf die gedämpften Geräusche, die durch die Tür drangen.

General Landry schüttelte den Kopf, aber es wirkte nicht wie eine Verneinung, sondern eher wie Verblüffung und Erstaunen, darüber, dass John nicht gewartet hatte, bis man ihm etwas anbot, sondern in die Offensive gegangen war.

Genau so irritiert blickte der Großteil der anderen Anwesenden drein. Vermutlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihnen auf diese Weise entgegen kommen würde. Und vermutlich standen die Chancen gar nicht einmal mehr so schlecht, dass er hier würde bleiben können.

Bis auf Mr. Coolidge, der ihn immer noch kritisch in Augenschein nahm, schienen die Anwesenden ihm jetzt mehr gewogen zu sein als am Anfang des Gesprächs- selbst die Militärs. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich leise miteinander. Schade nur, dass er kein Wort verstehen konnte.

 

John lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne und musterte die Anwesenden abwartend, vor allem Coolidge, der sich schließlich räusperte und wieder das Wort ergriff.

 

„Ich denke, wir haben nun alles von Ihnen erfahren, was wir wissen wollten, Mr. Sheppard“, sagte der Vertreter des IOA bedeutungsschwer und blickte seinerseits in die Runde. „Was meinen Sie, meine Damen und Herren?“ Noch einmal erhob sich Gemurmel im Raum, dann nickten alle nacheinander.

 

Unterdessen versuchte John sich zu entspannen. Er vermied es weiterhin, seine Gefühle nach Außen zu zeigen, spürte innerlich jedoch, wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel.

 

Tatsächlich war er sogar mit sich zufrieden, dass er diesen Schritt gegangen war, ohne weiter abzuwägen, denn endlich hatte er wieder einmal zuerst für sich die Entscheidung getroffen und nicht mehr länger nur auf die Angebote anderer gewartet und reagiert. Das war etwas, was er seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.

 

„Dann danke ich Ihnen für das aufschlussreiche Gespräch, Mr. Sheppard“, ergriff die Dame neben Coolidge wieder das Wort und fügte mit einem warmen Lächeln hinzu: „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, eine so interessante und vielschichtige Persönlichkeit wie Sie kennen zu lernen und ich denke, dass wird auch in unsere abschließende Beurteilung einfließen.“

 

Die anderen bekräftigen ihre Worte - bis auf einen.

 

„Auch ich fand diese Unterredung sehr interessant und aufschlussreich, was Ihren Charakter betrifft.“ Coolidge machte keinen Hehl aus seiner weiterhin sehr kritischen und misstrauischen Haltung. „Sie können sich aber sicherlich denken, dass wir Ihren Fall und Ihr Anliegen noch einmal sehr sorgfältig prüfen werden, ehe wir eine Entscheidung treffen, ob und wie wir zusammen kommen können oder nicht“, bemerkte er süffisant, um John noch einmal einen Stich zu versetzen. „General Landry wird Sie über das weitere Vorgehen auf dem Laufenden halten. So lange sind Sie natürlich weiterhin unser Gast.“

 

„Das verstehe ich natürlich! Und ich werde mich in Geduld üben“, entgegnete John freundlich und erhob sich. Er war froh, den Raum verlassen zu können, denn die anderen brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass er sich im Moment alles andere als selbstsicher und souverän fühlte. Und lange würde es auch nicht mehr dauern, dass er sein Pokerface verlor.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren, ich empfehle mich“, verabschiedete er sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Richtung der Anwesenden und verließ angemessenen und ruhigen Schrittes den Raum, so wie er es schon in der Kindheit gelernt hatte.

 

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, erfasste ihn jedoch ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Die Anspannung löste sich mit einem Mal auf und hinterließ eine große Leere und Erschöpfung. Deshalb blieb er stehen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und rieb sich mit den Händen die Schläfen und Augen, während sein Geist noch immer Kapriolen schlug. Zwar wusste er, dass er sich gegenüber dem Komitee wacker geschlagen hatte – besser als gegen das Militärtribunal, aber die Unsicherheit blieb bestehen.

 

Vor allem quälte ihn eine Frage: **_Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan?_**

 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Rodney McKay vor sich, der ihn besorgt, aber leider auch ziemlich neugierig musterte. Hatte der tatsächlich die ganze Zeit hier unten auf ihn gewartet?

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als der Kanadier den Mund öffnete.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Sie sich fühlen. Die Leute da drinnen nennen es Komitee und möchten nur ein Gespräch führen, das in Wirklichkeit aber schlimmer als ein Verhör ist. Da bekomme selbst ich ordentliche Kopfschmerzen, wenn es vorbei ist.“

John lächelte gequält, auch wenn er froh darüber war, dass die erwartete Flut an Fragen ausblieb. „Dann wissen Sie sicher, wo man hier Ibuprofen bekommt, nicht wahr?“, nutzte er die Gelegenheit.

„Was denken Sie denn? Natürlich in der Krankenstation und die kenne ich sehr gut..“ McKay machte eine weitausholende Geste in Richtung Aufzug.

Als wäre es das Stichwort gewesen, setzten sie sich beide in Bewegung.

Vor den verschlossenen Türen mussten sie allerdings einen Moment warten. John nutzte das um den Blick ziellos schweifen zu lassen und deutlich zu machen, dass ihm nach diesen Stunden nicht unbedingt nach einem Gespräch zumute war – schon gar nicht nach der Beantwortung weiterer Fragen.

Der Kanadier neben ihm scharrte mit den Füßen. Es war förmlich zu spüren, dass er vor Neugier fast platzte. Und vermutlich würde es nicht lange dauern bis ...

 

„Na ja, wenn Sie mit jemandem über die Sache reden möchten, ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung, auch wenn ich nicht direkt ein Psychologe bin. Aber ich kenne mich ein bisschen in dem Feld aus ...“

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig“, unterbrach John den Redefluss McKays, ehe das Summen und Pochen in seinem Kopf noch schlimmer werden konnte. „Ich habe nicht ohne Grund Kopfschmerzen“, entgegnete er genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Der gereizte Blick des Kanadiers verriet ihm aber, dass er keine Ruhe haben würde, wenn er nicht wenigstens eine Antwort gab. „Das Komitee tagt weiter. Die Entscheidung wird letztendlich in deren Händen liegen, ich habe ihnen meinen Teil dazu gesagt.“

 

McKays Züge hellten sich einen Moment auf, dann schien er wieder nachzudenken. Ehe er jedoch zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen konnte, hob John die Hand. „Das ist **_wirklich alles_** , Dr. McKay. Mehr weiß auch ich erst in einigen Tagen, denke ich.“

Vielleicht verstand der Kanadier ja den kleinen Fingerzeig.

 

„Okay, dann will ich versuchen, Sie nicht weiter zu löchern.“ McKay nickte, wenngleich er dabei sehr unzufrieden wirkte. Aber es schien trotzdem so, als habe er ihn tatsächlich verstanden.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Wie ein archaisches Monument thronte das Stargate auf einem Hügel über dem weiten Platz, der den Bewohnern von Manaria als Markt diente. Von hier aus hatte der Neuankömmling einen guten Block über die Ebene bis hin zu der Stadt, die sich eng an eine Hügelkette auf der anderen Seite des Tals schmiegte. Mauern und Häuser standen dicht an dicht. Die meisten erreichten nicht mehr als zwei Stockwerke. Einzig ein Gebäude ragte über sie hinaus. Es wurde von zwei trutzigen Türmen begrenzt.

 

Wie an jedem dritten Tag der Zehnspanne, herrschte geschäftiges Treiben auf dem Platz. Dicht an dicht standen die Stände und Wagen der Händler, die von allen möglichen Welten gekommen waren, um ihre Waren feilzubieten oder Verträge und Abkommen zu schließen. Sie ließen nur schmale Gassen, in denen sich Männer, Frauen und Kinder drängten. Eng wurde es vor allem, wenn der ein oder andere Handkarren den Durchgang versperrte.

Erst jenseits der Gehege, in denen das Vieh auf Käufer wartete, wurde die steinerne Straße wieder sichtbar, die von dem Sternentor aus in die nahegelegene Stadt führte.

 

Lautes Stimmengewirr erstickte jedes andere Geräusch. Unterhaltungen waren nur möglich, wenn man sehr dicht beieinander stand und sich direkt ansprach. Aber gerade dieser Lärm gab auch Gelegenheit, sich auszutauschen, ohne dass jemand mithörte, vor allem bei den Ständen in der Mitte des großen Platzes.

 

„Ich denke, wir sind uns handelseinig.“ Ein junger Mann in der schlichten dunklen Kleidung eines Bauern beugte sich gerade über den Tisch eines überdachten Standes. „Siebzig Sack Tava-Bohnen gegen vier Kisten Metall“, sagte er nun zu dem kleinen Mann, der eher wie ein aufrecht gehendes Wiesel als wie ein Mensch wirkte. „So war es abgemacht.“

 

„Ja, Herr, natürlich junger Herr.“ Der Mann nickte eifrig, was wohl auch daran lag, dass der Blick des jungen Mannes keinen Widerspruch duldete und er mit der Rechten eine ganz bestimmte Geste machte, die nur er sehen konnte.

„Der Handel wird natürlich eingehalten.“ Schweißtropfen standen auf der Stirn des Händlers, der bereits einmal zu spüren bekommen hatte, dass dieser vermeintlich Bauer sehr gefährliche Freunde hatten. „Wer wäre ich denn, dass ich unseren Vertrag noch einmal wagen würde zu brechen ...“

 

„Gut, dann haben wir uns ja verstanden und du deine Lektion gelernt“, erwiderte der junge Mann kalt. „Wir treffen uns in der Dämmerung an deiner Lagerhalle. Und versuche diesmal keine Tricks. Du weißt, was dann ...“

Den Rest der Drohung ließ er unausgesprochen. Beide wussten, worauf er anspielte. Erst vor einigen Monaten war die Lagerhalle des Händlers unter heute noch ungeklärten Umständen abgebrannt, weil er damals taubes Gestein unter die Erzlieferung gemischt hatte.

 

Dann jedoch wurden beide aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen und sahen neugierig auf. Um sie herum war es ein wenig leiser geworden. Die Menge teilte sich für eine Gruppe, die sich den Weg über den Markt bahnte.

Viele der Anwesenden starrten die Neuankömmlinge neugierig an, andere wieder runzelten überrascht die Stirn. So auch der Händler.

„Die Lantianer waren erst vor vier Zehnspannen hier, um Handel zu treiben“, murmelte er verwirrt. „Sie haben ihre üblichen Einkäufe gemacht. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Einer von ihren Gelehrten ist aufgeregt hier herum gelaufen und hat sehr seltsame Fragen gestellt.“

„Ach, wirklich? Was hat er denn wissen wollen?“

 

Der junge Mann musterte interessiert die sechs Männer und Frauen, die den Markt überquerten und sich nicht an den Blicken der Umstehenden zu stören schienen. Sie fielen alleine schon durch ihre ungewöhnliche Kleidung und die offen getragenen modernen Schusswaffen auf, die verrieten, dass ihre Entwicklung auf einen höheren Stand als üblich sein musste.

Wer seine Technik so offen zur Schau stellte, war entweder leichtsinnig und pfiff auf die menschlichen Spione der Wraith, die ihren Herren von jeder Zivilisation berichteten, die einen bestimmten Stand ihrer Entwicklung erreicht hatte. Oder sie kamen von weit her und kannten die üblichen Gepflogenheiten nicht, die schon seit Generationen das Überleben der Völker sicherte

Beides traf auf die Lantianer zu, die erst vor fünf Jahren in Erscheinung getreten waren und angeblich mit den Ahnen in Verbindung standen, wenn man den Gerüchten, die unter diesen Sternen kursierten, glauben schenken konnte. Zumindest waren sie schon dabei beobachtet worden, deren Technologie zu verwenden und sollten den Gerüchten nach eine der alten Städte besiedelt haben, die jene Rasse hier hinterlassen hatte.

 

Das Wiesel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, ich habe gehört, dass sie sich die Ruinen auf der Insel im Binnenmeer, sieben Tagesreisen von hier ansehen wollen, weil sie irgendetwas daran fasziniert. Der Mann hat von **_Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker_** oder so ähnlich gefaselt, was auch immer er damit meinte.“

 

Die Augen des jungen Mannes blitzten interessiert auf, dann wandte er sich noch einmal kurz dem Händler zu. „Es ist ja alles besprochen und wir sehen uns in der Dämmerung“, sagte er ruhig und wandte sich ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort tauchte er ebenfalls in der Menge unter, als wollte er nun noch etwas anderes erledigen.

 


	11. Beschlüsse und Entscheidungen

“Schade, dass ich vorgestern nicht dabei gewesen bin. Denn das hier live mitzuerleben, wäre sicherlich viel interessanter gewesen als die immer gleichen Besprechungen mit dem präsidialen Büro.“

Jack O’Neill lehnte sich entspannt zurück, als General Landry mit der Fernsteuerung die Aufzeichnung von der Anhörung John Sheppards abschaltete.

„Ich hätte Coolidge gerne auch noch eines drauf gegeben. Diesen Kerl habe ich gefressen, weißt du das? Seit er für das IOA arbeitet, sind die Sitzungen doppelt so lange wie es nötig wäre, nur weil er alles hinterfragt“, fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

 

„Der Mann hat doch nur seine Arbeit getan“, Landry lächelte. „Du kannst ihm bei seinem Hintergrund als ehemaliger Bezirksstaatsanwalt keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er den Leuten gründlich auf den Zahn fühlt und dabei gelegentlich leider auch unter die Gürtellinie geht.“

„Nun, mag sein. Für meinen Geschmack übertreibt er es ein bisschen. Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich ihn deswegen trotzdem am liebsten zum Mond schießen würde. Er erinnert mich zu sehr an Kinsey, auch wenn er sehr viel leichter zu durchschauen ist als der es damals war“, entgegnete Jack.

 

Dann klopfte er nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf die dicke Akte. „Sag mal, was habt ihr eigentlich in den letzten Tagen mit Sheppard angestellt? Als ich mir den Mann vor meiner Abreise in der Krankenstation vorgeknöpft habe, war er nur ein Schatten der Person, die da vor dem Komitee Rede und Antwort gestanden hat. Habt ihr ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?“

„Das musst du wohl Doktor McKay fragen.“ General Landry schmunzelte. „Der hat ihm auf seine unnachahmliche Art so lange zugesetzt, dass ihm Sheppard fast das Handgelenk gebrochen hat, als es ihm zu viel wurde.“

„Nicht, dass ich das nicht auch nachvollziehen könnte, denn McKay hat auch mich ein paar Mal im Laufe der Jahre zur Weißglut getrieben. Ich erinnere mich noch all zu gut an sein erstes Auftreten und arrogantes Gehabe, als er meinte, jedes Ergebnis von Carter anzweifeln zu müssen, egal ob er seine Behauptungen Hand und Fuß gehabt haben oder nicht.“, entgegnete O’Neill. „Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich mehr als nur die Hand gebrochen, wenn er den Tod von Teal’c verursacht hätte, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Und das bisschen Gekeife von dem guten Doktor soll schon alles gewesen sein, was Sheppard weichgeklopft und umgestimmt hat?“

 

„Nein, wo denkst du hin“, entgegnete General Landry. Er amüsierte sich sichtlich über die Aussage seines Kollegen. „Da war tatsächlich noch mehr. Es muss Sheppard zum einen mächtig beeindruckt haben, als er das Sternentor in Aktion gesehen hat. Und kurz danach hat ihn ein unvorhergesehener Zwischenfall wohl noch ein wenig mehr aus der Fassung gebracht. Allerdings nicht nur ihn.“

 

„Und worum handelt es sich? Dass er wahrscheinlich das Antikergen hat? Bitteschön, dass hat McKay uns doch bereits unter die Nase gerieben, als wir ihn und Keller wegen ihrer Eigenmächtigkeiten zur Rede stellten.“

Jack winkte erst ab, dann starrte er seinen Kollegen durchdringend an. „Könntest du bitte endlich darauf verzichten, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, Hank? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dir alles haarklein aus der Nase zu ziehen ...“

 

„Nun ja, Jack, er hat nicht nur das Gen in einer höheren Konzentration als du – er ist auch ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit der Technik der Antiker. Das kam heraus, als er unwillentlich ein Artefakt aktivierte, dass Dr. Jackson für ein Vermächtnis der Goa’uld gehalten hatte. Später gab ihm Dr. Beckett seinen heißgeliebten atlantischen Scanner in die Hand und ... ach, sieh’ dir das selbst an.“

Landry schaltete eine andere Aufzeichnung ein und ließ sie eine Weile laufen. Als der Bildschirm wieder dunkel wurde, fügte er hinzu: „So gesehen kommt es uns natürlich auch entgegen, dass er nun selbst an einer Mitarbeit im Stargate Center oder auf Atlantis interessiert ist ...“

 

„Du bringst es auf den Punkt, mein Lieber. Und warum sollten wir ihm dann nicht eine Chance geben sich hier zu bewähren ...“ Jack hatte schon zu lächeln begonnen, als er gesehen hatte, wie Sheppard mit dem Scanner umging, doch nun war es fast so breit wie das der Grinsekatze aus „Alice im Wunderland“.

 

_Endlich – endlich fand sich jemand, der im Umgang mit dieser Technologie besser war als er und auf diesem verdammten Stuhl Platz nehmen konnte, wenn es wieder zu einer solchen Bedrohung kommen sollte, wie beim dem Angriff des verfluchten Wraith-Mutterschiffes vor ein paar Wochen._

 

Denn auch wenn Jack O’Neill den Kontrollstuhl in der Antarktis gefunden hatte und immer noch am besten von allen Trägern des ATA-Gens bedienen konnte, so mochte er diese Technologie doch nicht wirklich.

 ** _Seine Gedanken gehörten ihm_** – und es war ihm nicht einfach recht, dass ein außerirdisches Gerät diese einfach so las und auf diese reagierte, egal ob es sich dabei nun um einen Waffenkontrollstuhl in der Antarktis – beziehungsweise jetzt in der Wüste von Nevada - oder um eines dieser Torschiff handelte.

Denn vielleicht griffen die Maschinen ja auch umgekehrt auf sein Gehirn zu und beeinflussten es auf eine Weise, die ihm ganz und gar nicht behagen wollte. Schließlich hatten er und die anderen von SG-1 ja schon so manche andere unliebsame Begegnung mit außerirdischer Technologie gehabt.

Diese Erinnerungen waren fast so grauenhaft wie seine Erfahrungen mit den verfluchten Datenbanken der Antiker, denen er sich bereits zweimal ausgesetzt hatte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass seine Gehirnzellen durch das Übermaß an nicht verdaubaren Informationen fast geplatzt wären - wenn seine kleinen grauen Freunde vom Volk der Asgard, nicht netterweise eingegriffen und dieses Wissen wieder entfernt hätten, bevor es ihn umbringen konnte.

 

Das allein waren schon gute Gründe, Sheppard nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen und auf jeden Fall hier zu behalten.

 

Außerdem konnte er eines nicht leugnen: Seit er mit dem Mann kurz in der Krankenstation gesprochen hatte, fühlte er Sympathie für den ehemaligen Piloten und bedauerte, dass er ihn nicht schon viel früher begegnet war.

Denn was hätte sich daraus entwickeln können, wenn der Ex-Major vor sechs Jahren nicht so dämlich gewesen wäre, eine Versetzung nach McMurdo abzulehnen und stattdessen lieber den einfacheren Weg der unehrenhaften Entlassung gegangen war.

Jack wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, was für ein Stein ins Rollen gekommen wäre, wenn er den Mann zufällig bei einem Routinebesuch in der Forschungsstation Antarctica entdeckt und aus irgend einem dummen Grund aufgesammelt hätte ... halt das stimmte nicht ganz: Bestimmte Berichte der Atlantis-Expedition, die er einmal gelesen hatte, zeigten, dass die Geschichte dann ganz anderes verlaufen wäre ...

 

„Jack?“ schreckte ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, Hank?”

„Es gibt da eine Sache, die du auch wissen solltest.“

„Und die wäre?“

 

„Es hat nach Sheppards Befragung noch eine recht kontroverse Diskussion gegeben, ob der Nutzen seiner Mitarbeit das Risiko seines Unabhängigkeitsdrangs und seiner Eigenwilligkeit aufwiegen kann. Du hast ihn ja selbst gehört, er schließt nicht aus, dass er wieder eine Befehlsverweiterung begehen wird, wenn er es für richtig hält.“

„In dem Punkt ist mir Sheppard mehr als sympathisch, denn ich würde nicht anders handeln als er, wenn ich eine solche Entscheidung treffen müsste. Und falls du dich erinnerst, das habe ich in mehreren Fällen auch getan.“ O’Neill zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nachher waren mir die Bürokraten – selbst der verfluchte Kinsey - dankbar, dass SG-1 ihnen den Arsch gerettet habe – und vermutlich auch dem Rest der Menschheit.“

 

„Genau das ist der Punkt, warum das Komitee zwar die Mitarbeit von Sheppard begrüßen würde, aber dazu rät, ihn nicht wieder in den militärischen Dienst aufzunehmen“, Landry holte tief Luft. „Egal ob er sich hier aufhält oder auf Atlantis, vermutlich würde es über kurz oder lang zu Konflikten mit Colonel Sumner oder mir kommen.“

„Das stimmt wohl, Marshall Sumner ist wie ich weiß ziemlich voreingenommen, was die Insubordination seiner Untergebenen angeht“, sinnierte O’Neill. „Das haben wir ja bereits mehrfach miterlebt.“

Er seufzte nachdenklich.

„Und ich weiß jetzt selbst, dass wir nicht immer und überall ein Auge zudrücken können, auch wenn wir es wollen. Erst jetzt, wo ich seine Stelle eingenommen habe, weiß ich, welche Register George manchmal ziehen musste, damit Carter und ich nicht vor dem Kriegsgericht landeten.

Jetzt, wo die Strukturen und Befugnisse noch komplizierter geworden sind, ist alles noch schwieriger geworden. In den Anfangstagen mussten wir uns nur mit korrupten und engstirnigen Senatoren und Idioten wie Kinsey herum schlagen, heute kann man leicht die ganze Welt ins diplomatische Chaos stürzen, wenn man einen kleinen Fehler begeht.“

„So sieht es aus“, stimmte Landry ihm aus tiefstem Herzen zu.

 

Die beiden Generäle sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an.

 

Resigniert schnalzte O’Neill mit der Zunge. „Ja, da hast du wohl oder übel recht, eine militärische Karriere sollten wir für Mr. Sheppard tatsächlich nicht mehr in Betracht ziehen ... was aber dann?“

„Ich habe selbst zuerst nicht daran gedacht, aber man hat mich auf nette Weise daran erinnert, dass sowohl Vala Mal Doran als auch Teal’c keine Angehörigen des US-Militärs sind aber doch feste Mitglieder unserer Stargate-Teams.“

Jacks Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er verstand, was sein Freund damit meinte. „Ach die Regelung meinst du.“ Er nickte und fügte mit einem listigen Lächeln hinzu: „Ja, das stimmt. Genau so könnten wir bei Sheppard verfahren, auch wenn er kein Außerirdischer, sondern ein ganz normaler Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten ist. Aber er hat ja immerhin gewisse Qualitäten, die den Status eines „ _Mitarbeiters zur besonderen Verwendung“_ rechtfertigen. Gut, dann werde ich Woolsey und den anderen Bürokraten sagen, dass sie die Arbeitsverträge dementsprechend aufsetzen sollen.“

„Und wo willst du ihn dann bevorzugt einsetzen?“

„Ich nehme an, das Komitee sähe ihn gerne auf der Erde, aber ich denke, McKay hat Dr. Weir bereits den Mund wässrig gemacht oder wird es noch tun, ohne dass wir es verhindern können.“ Jack klopfte mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Und sie hat trotz allem, was zwischenzeitlich passiert ist, immer noch die besseren Karten und Argumente gegenüber dem Präsidenten.“

 

Landry grinste und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich muss dir leider gestehen, dass habe ich bereits übernommen. Ich denke mir, dass er auf Atlantis eigentlich besser aufgehoben ist als hier unten “, erklärte er nicht wirklich schuldbewusst.

Bei letzten Datenaustausch habe ich Sheppards Akte und einige der Aufzeichnungen mitgeschickt, damit Colonel Sumner und Dr. Weir entsprechend informiert sind. Du weißt, dass die beiden nach den Verlusten und Abgängen im letzten Jahr ohnehin wieder neue Leute brauchen. Elizabeth wird so jemanden sicherlich nicht ablehnen, sondern mit Kusshand nehmen.“

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Hier haben wir im Moment nur geringe Kapazitäten zumal einige sehr fähige junge Mitarbeiter in die Stargate.Teams nachgerückt sind, auch wenn ich natürlich einen Platz für ihn finden werde, sollte Atlantis doch kein Interesse haben, ihn aufzunehmen.

Ich denke, dass auch Sheppard auf Dauer sicherlich nicht damit zufrieden sein wird, überwiegend in den hiesigen Labors oder in Area 51 zu arbeiten, weil man ihn immer in Griffweite haben möchte, sollten es die letzten Goa’uld oder die Lucian Alliance wagen, uns anzugreifen. Und sollten wir ihn wirklich einmal auf der Erde benötigen, dann kann er problemlos durch das Tor zurück kommen.“

 

O’Neill nickte erst nach einer ganzen Weile und auch das wirkte noch unwillig. „Okay. Dann machen wir es so, auch wenn ich finde, dass du ein wenig voreilig darin gewesen bist, Atlantis zu informieren. Du hättest zumindest warten können, bis ich auch meine Meinung dazu gesagt habe.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

“… und die gestern durchgeführten Scans haben ergeben, dass sich unter der Erdoberfläche eine größere Struktur befindet. Leider konnten wir nicht genau feststellen, um was es sich handelt, da einige Teile sehr tief unter der Erdoberfläche liegen und natürliche Strahlung der umliegenden Gesteinsschichten die Messungen leider verfälschen“, erklärte der unscheinbare dunkelhaarige Mann mit hochrotem Kopf. Dabei ließ er in schneller Folge Bilder auf einem kleinen Bildschirm ablaufen.

„Aber es bestehen keine Zweifel mehr darin ...“, er deutete auf einen schwammigen Umriss und dann auf eine neu eingeblendete Fotografie, „dass wir es mit einem Bauwerk der Antiker zu tun haben.“

 

„Was aber bedeutsamer ist, Dr. Weir“, mischte sich sein stabiler gebauter Kollege aus der technischen Abteilung ein. „Wir konnten bei direktem Überflug in einem Bereich schwache Energiesignaturen feststellen. Sie wissen was das bedeutet: Sollten wir einen Stützpunkt der Antiker vor uns haben – und da bin ich mir wie Dr. Lindstrom hundertprozentig sicher ... dann könnte sich da unten ein noch funktionsfähiges ZPM befinden!“ erklärte der Mann mit dem struppigen graublonden Bart aufgeregt. „Stellen Sie sich vor, was das für uns bedeuten könnte. Ich habe auch gleich ....“

 

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Dr. Montgomery, ich glaube Ihnen ja“, unterbrach ihn eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Frau. „Dennoch sollten wir nichts übers Knie brechen und erst einmal die gestern gesammelten Daten auswerten, ehe wir weitere Schritte unternehmen.

Die Manarier haben uns bisher nur die Erlaubnis gegeben, die Insel zu untersuchen, nicht mehr. Und ich möchte nichts gefährden, da sie unsere besten und treusten Handelspartner sind. Wenn wir wirklich dort Grabungen vornehmen möchten, müssen wir uns auf jeden Fall mit ihnen abstimmen und dafür möchte ich etwas mehr in der Hand haben als nur Vermutungen.“

Sie wandte sich einem anderen Mann zu. „Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, wie unbeobachtet wären wir bei den Grabungen überhaupt?“

„Nun, Dr. Weir, die Insel liegt zwar einige Tagesmärsche abseits des Gebietes, dass hauptsächlich von den Manariern bewohnt wird, aber es gibt am Binnenmeer einige Enklaven von Fischern, Jägern und Bauern, die zum Handeln in die Stadt kommen.

Zudem beherbergt die Insel, so weit wir heraus gefunden haben, zudem eine Vogelart, die unter den wohlhabenderen Bewohnern und ihren Freunden von anderen Welten als Delikatesse gilt. Und das Kunsthandwerk profitiert ebenfalls von den Tieren. Denken Sie nur an die Schreibfeder, die ich ihnen erst vor ein paar Monaten mitgebracht habe.

Den Vogelfängern haben wir es auch zu verdanken, dass wir überhaupt erst auf die Ruinen aufmerksam geworden sind, da die Energiesignaturen für Untersuchungen aus dem All zu schwach sind.“

 

„Das spricht ebenfalls dafür, Geduld walten zu lassen, danke Colonel Lorne.“ Dann richtete Dr. Weir ihren Blick auf die Gesamtheit der Anwesenden. „Ich erwarte Ihre Berichte dann in den kommenden Tagen. Für heute beenden wir am besten diese Sitzung“, entschied sie und nickte den anderen zu. Nur einem gebot sie noch zu bleiben. „Colonel Sumner? Auf ein Wort.“

Der ältere Mann mit dem harten Gesicht, der seit fünf Jahren die militärische Leitung der Basis inne hatte, nickte und blieb ruhig sitzen, bis die anderen verschwunden waren und die Türen sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. „Ich halte es auch für klug abzuwarten, Dr. Weir“, sagte er dann ruhig. „Wir müssen sicher sein, dass nicht Agenten der Wraith oder Genii auf unsere Aktion aufmerksam werden.“

„Halten Sie das für möglich?“ Die dunkelhaarige Frau runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann. „Sie haben wohl recht. Seit sie einen neuen Führer haben, sind die Genii noch undurchsichtiger geworden. Zudem wissen wir nicht, ob und wie viele andere Wraith von dem Vorstoß des einzelnen Mutterschiffs mitbekommen haben. Zwar konnte es zerstört werden, aber es wäre einer überlebenden Drohne fast gelungen eine Nachricht abzusetzen.“

Sie zog einen USB-Stick aus ihrer Tasche. „Hier sind verschiedene Berichte über den Vorfall, unter anderem auch von Dr. McKay. Und weitere Befehle des Stargate Kommandos, die ich an Sie weitergeben soll.“

„Vielen Dank Dr. Weir. Ich hatte bisher nur eine kurze Übersicht und erste Anweisungen, die Sicherheit betreffend, erhalten.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Dementsprechend habe ich unsere außerweltlichen Aktivitäten zur Zeit etwas eingeschränkt, um nichts zu riskieren..“

 

„Danke ... und ich denke, wir sehen uns nachher in meinem Büro, wenn Sie die Dateien gesichtet haben.“ Sie hielt kurz inne und neigte den Kopf. „Ach ja und ich bitte Sie, auch noch einen Blick auf die Personalakte zu werfen, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Stick befindet.“

„Warum?“ Sumner sah sie irritiert an.

„Der Mann, der auf der Erde wohl am Ende maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hat, dass die Wraith in der Pegasus Galaxie informiert werden konnten, hat seine Mitarbeit angeboten. Er ist zwar Zivilist, aber ich würde gerne ihre Meinung dazu hören.“

Der Colonel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Über das zivile Personal entscheiden Sie normalerweise mit den entsprechenden Bereichsleitern. Warum ziehen Sie mich jetzt zu Rate?“

Dr. Weir lächelte hintergründig. „Nun, der Mann ist ein Sonderfall, Sie werden schon sehen, was ich meine.“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Daniel Jacksons Arbeitsraum erinnerte eher an die Lagerräume eines Museums. An den Wänden, teilweise auch im Raum standen Regale mit Büchern und Artefakten.

Die Arbeitsplatte des großen Schreibtisches war ebenfalls unter den Stapeln von Papier und Gegenständen nicht mehr zu erkennen. Nun, dass bewies, das andere Wissenschaftler noch chaotischer waren als er.

 

Rodney war zusammen mit Sheppard einer Einladung des Archäologen gefolgt, um den Vorfall mit dem Artefakt noch einmal zu erörtern, als schien er sich davon weitere Informationen zu erhoffen.

Doch warum genau in diesen Stunden und nicht früher oder später? Nun, ganz offensichtlich hatte Jackson eine Zeit abgewartet, an dem Vala Mal Doran einmal nicht in Cheyenne Mountain weilte. Der Kanadier hatte zufällig in der Kantine mitbekommen, dass die Angehörige von SG-1 sich mit ein paar anderen Mitarbeitern aus dem SGC, mit denen sie sich angefreundet zu haben schien, einen „Frauennachmittag“ in Colorado Springs gönnen wollte. Wie immer dieser aussehen mochte.

 

Tatsächlich hatte Sheppard ohne lange zu zögern, eingewilligt, die Fragen zu beantworten, als sei er selbst neugierig, mehr zu erfahren. Das erleichterte Rodney, da er immer noch nicht wirklich wusste, wie sich der ehemalige Detective inzwischen entschieden hatte. Aber durch das offene Verhalten erhöhte sich die Chance, dass er zusagen würde.

 

Doch die Zweifel blieben, denn auf der anderen Seite hatte sich Sheppard seit der Anhörung vor dem Komitee recht einsilbig gegeben und nur mit Ausflüchten oder gar nicht geantwortet, wenn Rodney gelegentlich – nun gut, alle paar Stunden - nachgefragt hatte.

Und das machte ihn ehrlich gesagt schon ein wenig ärgerlich, hatte er doch geglaubt, nach dem erstaunlich vertraulichen Gespräch in der Kantine wären sie einander ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen.

 

_Nun, dem ist wohl nicht so ... und ich muss erst einmal nehmen, was ich bekommen kann. Aber warte nur, mein Lieber, ich sorge schon dafür, dass du mir dein „Ja“ gibst, denn ich habe mein Pulver noch nicht ganz verschossen ..._

 

Die Ungeduld war nur schwer zu ertragen und machte ihn hibbelig. Um so besser, dass es genug zu betrachten gab, um sich abzulenken. Deshalb ließ Rodney noch einmal seinen Blick schweifen und grinste innerlich in sich hinein.

Nun, sein offener Rivale um den Titel des _„größten Experten für das Wissen und die Technologie der Antiker“_ anging, bediente wirklich so gut wie alle der Klischees, die Naturwissenschaftlern wie er den Geisteswissenschaftlern gerne unterstellten, angefangen mit dem ungeordneten Chaos im Arbeitsraum bis hin zu der auf die Nase gerutschten Brille und dem zerstreut wirkenden Verhalten des Archäologen.

Hin und wieder konnte der aber auch sehr fixiert auf etwas sein.

So wie jetzt.

 

Das Gespräch zwischen Jackson und Sheppard begann sich langsam in eine interessante Richtung zu entwickeln, nun da der Archäologe mit seiner Erklärung zu einem Ende gekommen war, wann und wo sie das Artefakt gefunden hatten.

Der Archäologe deutete mit einem Bleistift. auf das nun nicht mehr ganz nach ovalem Hohlkörper aussehende „Ei des Benu“.

Die Energiezelle war inzwischen zur weiteren Untersuchung entfernt worden, so dass es vermutlich nicht mehr aktiv werden konnte. Zumindest hatte das Sheppard behauptet, der es zu Beginn des Gesprächs noch einmal in die Hand genommen und sich darauf konzentriert hatte.

„Sie sagen, Sie haben im Korridor damals Stimmen gehört und Bilder gesehen, als das „Ei des Benu“ in ihren Händen zum Leben erwachte, Mr. Sheppard?“

Rodney horchte auf.

Klang Jackson nicht irgendwie neidisch?

„Genau so ist es. Der Scanner von Beckett dagegen blieb bis auf einige bestätigende Impulse stumm und reagierte nur auf meine ... Gedanken“, der schlanke, dunkelhaarige Mann wirkte nachdenklich.

Rodney überlegte nicht lange.

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, um einen ganz bestimmten Köder auszuwerfen. „Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich bei Artefakten der Antiker“, sagte er wie beiläufig. „Auch die **_Torschiffe_ ** lassen sich in einer Kombination aus Gedanken und manueller Steuerung lenken. Aber das ist recht schwierig, wenn man kein Pilot ist und einem die entsprechenden Vorstellungen von dem hat, was man von dem Schiff will.“

 

Sheppard wandte mit einem überraschten Blick den Kopf und sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts, als wolle er sich keine Blöße geben. Für einen Moment sah der Kanadier ein hoffnungsvoll-neugieriges Aufblitzen in den Augen.

_Na bitte, der Fisch hatte angebissen!_

Rodney triumphierte innerlich. Jetzt konnte er den ehemaligen Detective genüsslich an seiner Angel zappeln zu lassen. Und das würde er auch tun.

 

Er wandte sich dem Archäologen zu und lenkte ab. „Warten Sie mal, Dr. Jackson. Vor ein paar Monaten haben etwas Vergleichbares auf Atlantis gefunden. Während es Trägern des künstlichen Gens ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete, haben einige der natürlichen Genträger behaupteten jedoch, es „singe“ zu ihnen. Rufen Sie den Bericht AE-2009/1-ATA-FB33-N255 ab, der müsste er sein.“

Glücklicherweise hatte er selbst erst gestern in den Aufzeichnungen der Atlantis Expedition nach ähnlichen Vorfällen recherchiert und damit noch das passende Aktenzeichen im Kopf.

Der Archäologe zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er zog den Laptop zu sich heran und gab die Daten ein, während Rodney weitersprach.

„Dr. Stills hat damals die Vermutung ausgesprochen, dass es sich um portable Datenbanken handeln könnte, die die Informationen nicht oder nicht nur durch Projektionen preisgeben sondern gleich in das Gehirn des Benutzers übermitteln. Leider hat es Dr. Lindstrom damals durch sein Ungeschick so fallen lassen, dass es zerstört worden ist. Aber die Einzelteile müssten noch auf Atlantis lagern.“

„Ja, das könnte gut möglich sein ...“ Jackson vertiefte sich in die Auszeichnung, während es im Gesicht des ehemaligen Detective zuckte, als sei ihm unheimlich, dass sie dass Gerät vielleicht reparieren könnten.

 

Er schien fast schon erleichtert zu sein, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann in dunkelgrüner Alltagsuniform zu sehen war, der sich neugierig umsah und seinen Blick besonders lange auf John Sheppard ruhen ließ.

„Ich wollte nach meinem Urlaub nur einmal kurz ‚Hallo’ sagen, Daniel – oh, du hast Besuch?“ Und zu Rodney gewandt: „Guten Tag Dr. McKay.“

 

Jackson hob den Kopf. „Oh, hallo Cam. Gut dass du wieder da bist, denn du hast in den letzten Tagen wohl einiges verpasst.”

„Das habe ich schon gehört. Vala hat mich gestern angerufen und mir alles genau erzählt.“

Jackson stutzte und musterte ihn kurz irritiert. „Ach hat sie das?“, entgegnete er und vertiefte sich dann wieder in den Bericht.

 

Cameron Mitchell war kein besonders guter Schauspieler und heucheln konnte er schon gar nicht. Es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass er auch schon genug über den möglichen Neuzugang wusste und jetzt einfach nur neugierig war. Bestätigt wurde Rodneys Verdacht als er auch noch auf Sheppard zuging, kumpelhaft grinste und die Hand ausstreckte. „Willkommen im SGC. Ich bin Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teamleader von SG-1.“

 

„Danke für Ihren Willkommensgruß. Ich bin John Sheppard.“ Wie immer blieb Sheppard gegenüber hohen Offizieren der Air Force sehr reserviert und wortkarg.

Das hatte Rodney schon mehrfach in der Kantine beobachten können. Während er den ehemaligen Detective schon mehrfach in einem angeregten Gespräch mit einer Servicemitarbeiterin der Kantine und später sogar mit einem Wissenschaftler erwischt hatte, hielt der Mann sich vom Militär, speziell den Offizieren immer noch fern.

 

Es schien, als erwarte Mitchell, dass dieser knappen Begrüßung noch etwas nachfolgen würde, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Sheppard ergriff nicht einmal seine Hand.

 

Wie auch immer – der Teamleader ließ sich nicht weiter anmerken, ob ihn das ärgerte oder verwunderte, sondern deutete stattdessen auf das „Ei des Benu“ und fragte, Interesse heuchelnd: „Was habt ihr denn da?“

„Nun, das ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein portabler Datenspeicher der Antiker“, antwortete Jackson. „Das Artefakt hat in einer der Kisten von P3R-129 gelegen.“

„Haben wir da nicht den Schatz eines Systemlords geborgen, der mehr oder weniger offen in den Ruinen lag, weil Vala so gedrängelt hat und die Lucian Alliance aufmerksam geworden war? Ich erinnere mich an die fiesen Schlangenhybriden, die ihn bewachten ... Sag, mal, wie konntest du so was Offensichtliches nur übersehen?“

„Nein, es war von außen nicht als solches zu erkennen, denn die Geschichte ist leider etwas komplizierter“, widersprach Jackson. „Es würde jetzt zu lange dauern, zu erklären ...“

„Ich habe schon verstanden, Daniel. Ich denke, du kommst auf uns zu, wenn es wichtig für uns werden sollte.“

Mitchell warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Sheppard und fügte hinzu: „Dann lasse ich euch mal alleine, ich muss sowieso die Aktenberge sichten, die in meinem Büro herum liegen.“

Damit verschwand er.

Aber Rodney war sich sicher, dass der Teamleader von SG-1 nur auf einen günstigen Moment warten würde, noch einmal alleine mit Sheppard zu sprechen. Fragte sich nur, ob dieser das zulassen würde, denn im Moment sah es nicht danach aus.

 


	12. Der Schritt nach vorn

John schlug die Akte wieder zu und seufzte, nachdem er die Unterschrift unter die Schweigepflichterklärung gesetzt hatte. General Landry hatte ihn gebeten, sie zu unterschreiben und ihn deshalb in seinem Büro alleine gelassen, damit er sie sich genauer ansehen konnte.

 

Nach den ersten drei Seiten hatte John den Text nur noch überflogen und nicht mehr länger versucht die juristischen Spitzfindigkeiten zu verstehen oder gar nachzuvollziehen. Dafür hätte es wirklich eines entsprechenden Harvard-Abschlusses bedurft – und Recht hatte ihn nie wirklich interessiert.

Außerdem war nicht wichtig, ob er alles verstand, denn unterschreiben musste er sie sowieso, um überhaupt jemals wieder das Tageslicht sehen zu dürfen. Die Essenz des Ganzen war ohnehin leicht zu verstehen und zusammenzufassen.

 

_Nichts von dem, was an diesem Ort sehen und erleben würde, durfte außerhalb des Stargate-Centers erwähnt werden, sonst hatte er mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen, wenn das bekannt wurde. Nicht einmal seine nächsten Verwandten, Freunde und Lebenspartner durften jemals etwas davon erfahren. Und das bis zum Ende seines Lebens._

_Er würde sich für die nächsten Jahre regelmäßige Sicherheitsüberprüfungen gefallen lassen müssen, vor allem, wenn er vorhatte, ins Ausland zu reisen, wo die offizielle Jurisdiktion der Vereinigten Staaten nicht mehr fasste und auch keine Verträge mit den Ländern bestanden, denn er war jetzt ein Geheimnisträger._

_Sollte er jemals in irgend einer Form mit der Polizei oder den Bundesbehörden aneinander oder überhaupt in Schwierigkeiten geraten, hatte er auf jeden Fall eine ganz bestimmte Nummer anzurufen, damit eventuell eingelenkt werden konnte, da er niemals ein Wort über bestimmte Ereignisse und Aufenthalte wissen verlieren durfte._

 

All diese Regel und Einschränkungen konnte er akzeptieren, nachdem er das präsidiale Siegel auf der Unterschriftsseite gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal in der kurzen Zeit bei den Special Forces hatte er eine so hohe Sicherheitsstufe kennen gelernt. Also konnte er sich auch noch auf einiges mehr vorbereiten.

 

Der Leiter des SGC hatte ihm nämlich auch mitgeteilt, dass seinem Wunsch nach Mitarbeit entsprochen worden war und nun noch ein paar Modalitäten geklärt werden mussten, während der Arbeitsvertrag für ihn vorbereitet wurde. Aber spätestens morgen würde ihm dieser auch vorgelegt werden.

 

**Jetzt wird es also richtig ernst. Auch wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, wie.**

 

John lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare um seine Nervosität los zu werden, denn auch wenn er sich vor dem Komitee noch sicher und entschlossen gefühlt hatte, jetzt waren doch wieder einige der Zweifel zurück gekommen und nagten an seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Und es waren viele Fragen aufgekommen, auf die er noch keine oder nur eine unbefriedigende Antwort gefunden hatte.

 

Würde man ihm nun tatsächlich einen vernünftigen Job anbieten und nicht nur hier unten als Laborratte einsperren? Und wenn ja in welcher Funktion? Denn seine Qualifikationen waren vielleicht für ein solches Projekt gerade einmal durchschnittlich.

 

Er hatte keinen Doktortitel in Physik oder einem technischen Fach, gerade einmal einen ‚Bachelor of Sciences’ aus College-Zeiten, der gut zwanzig Jahre später nicht mehr viel zu sagen haben dürfte, auch wenn er nur knapp an einem „summa cum laude“ vorbei geschrammt war.

Er seufzte. Damals hatte er noch gewusst, wofür er kämpfen musst, denn  auch der gute College-Abschluss in den richtigen Fächern hatte zu den Voraussetzungen gehört, ohne Umwege in die Air Force-Academy aufgenommen zu werden.

Dazu kam das Ingenieurdiplom aus dem Fachbereich Luft- und Raumfahrttechnik, dass er im Rahmen seiner Pilotenausbildung, erworben, aber er wusste nicht, in wieweit das heute überhaupt noch zählte, zumal ihm mit der unehrenhaften Entlassung aus dem Militärdienst auch jegliche Fluglizenz entzogen worden war.

Zudem durfte jeder einfache Techniker hier und auf diesem Atlantis trotzdem besser qualifiziert als er, da er niemals wirklich im technischen Bereich gearbeitet und gelegentlich weiter gebildet hatte. Er verfiel jedenfalls nicht dem Glauben, dass er in irgend einer Form mit den Leuten mithalten konnte.

 

Also gab es nur eine andere Schlussfolgerung, die er ziehen konnte: Würde man ihn deshalb also wieder ins Militär zurückholen? Und wenn ja, würde es als einfacher Mannschaftsgrad sein oder als Offizier?

 

All diese und noch viel mehr Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, während er auf die nur all zu militärische Einrichtung des Büros starrte, einschließlich der amerikanischen Flagge und auf das Abzeichen des Stargate-Centers.

 

Von McKay, Mal Doran und Jackson wusste er inzwischen, dass die Gruppen, die durch das Sternentor fremde Welten besuchten, die sogenannten Stargate-Teams bestimmte Funktionen hatten und unterschiedlich zusammen gestellt waren.

Das Kommando oder die Leitung über diese hatten allerdings immer Offiziere, wenn man von einigen Ausnahmen absah, zu denen auch der Kanadier gehörte. So oder so würde er sich unterordnen müssen, wenn er denn jemals in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, in eines davon eingegliedert zu werden ...

 

Genug davon.

 

Andererseits schien McKay ja ganz wild darauf zu sein, ihn für sich zu gewinnen und unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen.

 

McKay...

 

John verzog das Gesicht. Einerseits fühlte er sich genervt durch dessen Beharrlichkeit, andererseits konnte er nicht verhehlen, dass er den Kanadier irgendwie zu mögen begann, gerade weil er genau so ein Dickkopf wie er selbst war und er schon in dieser kurzen Zeit Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen entdeckt hatte.

Und der Kerl verstand es zudem verflucht gut, Köder auszuwerfen. Das waren die Momente, in denen er McKay wirklich hasste. Seit dieser von den ominösen Torschiffen erzählt hatte, juckte es John in den Fingern, selbst einmal die Kontrollen eines solchen Flugkörpers unter seinen Händen zu spüren und er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht sogar schon davon ...

 

 _Aber das war Zukunftsmusik und er würde einen Teufel tun, sein Verlangen und seine Neugier offen zu zeigen._ Nicht so lange alles noch in der Schwebe war, und selbst danach würde er sich zurück halten, da es niemanden etwas anging ...

 

„Ah, hier sind Sie ...“

 

John zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen und drehte sich um.

 _‚Nicht schon wieder der’,_ dachte er finster. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem Offizier halten sollte, der sich so freundlich und offen gab, aber es vermutlich nicht war, denn seine Militärzeit und die Jahre danach hatten ihn gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein, wem er vertraute und wem nicht.

Deshalb war und blieb er misstrauisch.

Zu tief saßen die schlechten Erfahrungen mit Angehörigen der Air Force nach seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung, so dass er jetzt nicht wirklich glauben konnte und wollte, dass man bereit war, ihn trotz seiner schwarzen Einträge in der Akte zu akzeptieren, seine Meinung anzuhören – ja sich sogar um ihn zu bemühen.

 

_Das war mehr als unheimlich – ja sogar erschreckend._

 

Aber jetzt konnte er wohl nicht mehr ausweichen und musste sich dem Mann wohl einfach stellen, um ihn los zu werden.

 

Cameron Mitchell stand in der halb geöffneten Tür des Büros und grinste ihn an. Er deutete auf die Akte. „Das ist ein schwer verdaulicher Brocken, an dem schon andere verzweifelt sind und den man kaum bis zum Ende durchlesen kann.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bürokraten und Rechtsverdreher sind überall gleich. Ob nun in Las Vegas oder in Kreisen der Regierung.“

„Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht.“

 

Ohne dass ihn John darum gebeten hatte, kam Mitchell ganz in den Raum und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. „Sie kommen aus Las Vegas?“ fragte er neugierig.

„Ich habe nur in den letzten zwei Jahren dort gelebt, Colonel, vorher war ich hier und dort“, erklärte John ausweichend. „Die Antarktis ist der einzige Kontinent, auf den ich noch nie einen Fuß gesetzt habe.“

„Oh, ich glaube, dann habe ich Ihnen zumindest die Erfahrung von blendenden Eisflächen bis zum Horizont, schneidendem Wind, der durch alle Lücken in der Kleidung dringt, und eisiger Kälte voraus“, erwiderte Mitchell amüsiert. „Das ist ein höchst ungemütlicher Ort, den ich Ihnen nicht einmal für eine Urlaubsreise empfehlen kann.“

 

Dann blickte er ernst zu John hinunter. „Ich will Ihnen reinen Wein einschenken, Mr. Sheppard. Ich habe mir Ihre Akte ansehen können, weil auch mein Team in den Kampf gegen die Wraith involviert war. Damit kenne ich Ihre Vorgeschichte und weiß, dass Sie auch einmal bei der Air-Force waren und warum Sie es nicht mehr sind.“

„Das scheint hier mittlerweile offensichtlich jeder zu wissen“, entgegnete John zynisch und erwartete eine der typischen Reaktionen, die er nach seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung mehrfach zu spüren bekommen hatte. Das waren in erster Linie Spott und Verachtung.

 

Doch Mitchell enttäuschte – oder überraschte – ihn.

 

„Ich hätte vermutlich nicht anders gehandelt als Sie, wenn ich in ihrer Situation gewesen wäre, Sheppard. Und damit meine ich nicht nur Ihren Einsatz in der Wüste von Nevada, sondern auch Ihr Verhalten in Afghanistan. Ich habe ebenfalls oft genug Freunde und Unschuldige sterben sehen, auch wenn ich als Jägerpilot niemals so nah am Geschehen gewesen bin wie Sie in ihrem Helikopter. Und ich habe manchmal auch getan was ich konnte, auch wenn ich mir damit zwei oder dreimal einen Verweis eingefangen habe. Ich hatte vermutlich nur verständnisvollere Vorgesetzte als Sie.“

Er hielt kurz inne und sah John herausfordernd an.

„Also werfen Sie bitte in meinem Fall einfach einmal Ihre Vorurteile gegenüber der Air Force und ihren Offizieren über Bord. Wir sind nicht alle so wie Sie denken, gerade nicht hier im Stargate Center.“

 

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _War er so leicht zu durchschauen?_

Um den Ärger über sich und die aufkommende Verlegenheit zu verbergen, grinste er schief. „Ich werde es versuchen, auch wenn es nicht leicht ist.“

„Hey, das ist das mindeste, was ich von Ihnen erwarte! Und ich weiß, dass das seine Zeit braucht.“ Mitchell legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn noch einmal nachdenklich. „Aber nun zu etwas anderem: Also wenn ich mir Sie so ansehe, dann hätte ich einen Vorschlag zu machen, Sheppard. Sie sehen so aus, als bräuchten Sie mal eine Möglichkeit sich ein wenig körperlich abzureagieren, nach all dem geistigen Stress der letzten Tage.“

Er grinste breit. „Wir haben hier unten einen guten Fitness-Raum und eine Turnhalle und ich weiß zufällig, das beides gerade nicht belegt ist. Wenn Sie also Lust haben, sich ein wenig auszutoben, dann kommen Sie doch einfach mit.“

 

_Welche Hintergedanken hatte der Mann? Denn so einfach von sich heraus würde der doch niemals ein solches Angebot machen. Warum auch, denn der kannte ihn ja nicht einmal wirklich._

John spürte wie ihn Mitchells Vorschlag reizte, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte war ihm diese Freundlichkeit immer noch zu unheimlich. „Leider habe ich keine Trainingskleidung“, wich er aus.

„Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen, ich habe hier noch ein zweites Set herum liegen– das müsste Ihnen halbwegs passen, wenn auch das T-Shirt locker sitzen dürfte, da Sie schmalere Schultern als ich haben.“ Mitchell lachte und tippte ihm gegen die Schulter. „Kommen Sie – keine Ausreden mehr. Ich sehe ihnen doch an, dass Sie irgendwo mit ihrer überschüssigen Energie und dem Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf hin müssen.“

 

_Auf der anderen Seite: Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Was hatte er eigentlich zu verlieren? Und wenn Mitchell ihn aushorchen wollte – so ging das natürlich auch umgekehrt._

 

„Liegt der Fitnessraum nicht in einem Bereich, in dem ich nichts zu suchen habe?“ versuchte John noch einmal das Unausweichliche zu verhindern, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich ablehnen wollte. Nur sein verdammtes Misstrauen mahnte zur Vorsicht und ließ ihn immer noch zögern.

 

Mitchell verzog das Gesicht und deutete auf die Einverständniserklärung. „Also, Sie haben das hier unterschrieben, damit sind Sie zum Schweigen über all das verpflichtet, was sie hier unten zu sehen bekommen“, schmunzelte er. „Und keine Sorge, an meiner Seite lassen Sie die Wachen ohne zu murren durch. Denn in diesem Moment trage ich die Verantwortung für alles was Sie im Fitnessraum anstellen werden.“

 

John zögerte dennoch ein weiteres Mal. Er wusste immer noch nicht so recht, wie er die Beharrlichkeit des anderen einordnen sollte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Mitchell ihn vielleicht nicht auch noch auf Herz und Nieren prüfen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite wirkte der Colonel aber nicht so, als sei er ein Spion.

Viel mehr spiegelte er die Herzlichkeit eines Mannes wieder, der in einer ländlichen und eher schlichten Umgebung wie einer Farm oder Ranch aufgewachsen war und erinnerte ihn an einige seiner früheren Kameraden wie zum Beispiel Holland, mit denen er ...

 

„Also gut, ich komme mit. Danke für Ihr Angebot, Colonel Mitchell“, entschied sich er schließlich und drängte den Argwohn beiseite.

Der nickte zufrieden. „Ich wusste doch, dass Sie letztendlich nicht ‚Nein’ sagen würden. Na, dann schwingen Sie sich aus dem Sessel und los.“

John tat wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Er wusste zwar, dass er körperlich nicht mehr ganz so fit wie früher war, aber auch in Vegas hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass seine Kondition nicht ganz den Bach hinunter ging. Als würde er – hoffentlich – nicht ganz so eine erbärmliche Figur machen. Und vielleicht half es ja wirklich, die Nervosität und innere Unruhe loszuwerden, die immer noch in ihm steckte, wenn er sie ausschwitzen konnte.

 

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

 

Zur gleichen Zeit und viele Millionen Lichtjahre entfernt beobachtete ein Mann mit vernarbten Gesichtszügen schweigend und unbewegt das Treiben in einem auf einer Seite verglasten Raum. Zwei Männer und eine Frau beugten sich über einen auf einer Liege festgeschnallten Mann der sich in Krämpfen wand. Auch durch die dicken Scheiben des großen Fensters hörte man sein Gebrüll.

„Chief Kolya, darf ich Euch stören?“

Der Mann drehte sich langsam um.

„Ja, Idos? Was gibt es?“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Lächeln, dass seine Gesichtszüge aufhellte, auch wenn seine Augen verrieten, dass er enttäuscht und ärgerlich über den erneuten Fehlschlag der Wissenschaftler war.

‚Es ist nicht Sinn der Sache, das Leben eines guten Mannes nach dem anderen zu opfern’, dachte er. ‚Bevor ich der nächsten Erprobung dieser Phase erlaube, muss Ladon mir bessere Begründungen für den erneuten Einsatz eines Freiwilligen vorlegen. So geht das nun wirklich nicht weiter.’

Erst dann musterte er den jungen Mann in der bäuerlichen Kleidung, die alle Genii an der Oberfläche anlegten, um die Wraith und Menschen, egal ob Feinde oder Verbündete über ihren tatsächlichen Entwicklungsstand hinweg zu täuschen. Sein Blick wurde sanfter und freundlicher, denn er sah und sprach immer gerne mit dem einzigen Sohn seines Freundes Athor.

Idos war zwar gerade erst einmal dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt, hatte aber schon in einigen Einsätzen bewiesen, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Spion und klug taktierender Soldat sein konnte. Wenn das so weiter ging konnte er ihm schon bald das Kommando über einige Männer und in einem Jahr vielleicht sogar einer Brigade geben.

 

Der Angesprochene holte tief Luft. „Ich komme gerade von Manaria zurück und bringe interessante Neuigkeiten mit , die ich Euch nicht vorenthalten wollte, Chief.“

„Gut, dann lass hören, mein Junge.“

„Bei der letzten Lieferung von Tava-Bohnen nach Manaria, habe ich mich ein wenig in der Stadt umgesehen und umgehört, nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass ein paar Lantianer das Regierungsgebäude betraten und ein paar Athosianer verdächtig neugierig über die Märkte stromerten und die Tavernen aufsuchten, um mit den Einheimischen zu plaudern.“

Der junge Mann hielt einen Moment inne, als müsse er seine Worte genau überlegen. „So wie es aussieht, planen die neuen Lantianer die alten Ruinen auf der Insel im Binnenmeer zu erforschen. Sie wollen vermutlich den Gerüchten nachgehen, ob diese wirklich von den Ahnen stammen. Kurz vor meiner Abreise konnte ich dabei beobachten, wie andere von ihnen mit einem ihrer Schiffe durch das Tor kamen. Ganz offensichtlich haben sie die Erlaubnis des Rates erhalten, sich auf dem Eiland umzusehen.“

 

„Ja, das ist wirklich sehr interessant. Sie haben dort offensichtlich etwas gefunden, was uns entgangen ist“ Kolya nickte bedächtig. „Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit und die gesammelten Informationen, Idos. Ich denke wir sollten da auf jeden Fall ein wenig genauer nachhaken.“

Der Chief erinnerte sich, dass einer seiner unzähligen Vorgänger den Ort, den der junge Mann erwähnte, auch schon einmal von einem Trupp näher in Augenschein hatte nehmen lassen. Die Männer waren allerdings nicht besonders weit gekommen, da ihnen die entsprechenden Werkzeuge und Wissenschaftler fehlten.

Das war allerdings schon mehrere Jahrzehnte vielleicht ein Jahrhundert her und damals hatten sie zudem noch nicht wirklich gewusst, was sie mit den wenigen Funden hatten anfangen können. Diese waren wie er wusste irgendwo in den Archiven verschwunden.

 

Doch vieles hatte sich geändert, seit die Neu-Lantianer in der Galaxis aufgetaucht waren, die geheimnisvollen neuen Bewohner der legendären schwimmenden Stadt Atlantis, die einst den Ahnen gehört hatte, wenn man den Athosianern glauben schenken sollte.

 

Die Fremden, die angeblich aus einer anderen Galaxie stammten hatten es nicht nur geschafft, durch mehrere irrsinnige Aktionen einen großen Teil der Wraith zu wecken, sondern auch einiges von ihrer Technik und ihren wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften an das Volk der Genii weitergegeben - _wenn auch nicht gerade immer freiwillig._

Daher herrschte zwischen ihren Völkern so etwas wie ein schwelender Krieg, der in den letzten zwei Jahren nur durch die vermehrten Jagdzüge der Wraith etwas zum Erliegen gekommen war.

 

Er lächelte. Wenn sich die Neu-Lantianer nun also für Ruinen interessierten, dann konnte das nur eines bedeuten – sie hofften, weitere Artefakte der Ahnen zu finden und für sich nutzbar zu machen. Vor allem die Energiequellen schienen es ihnen angetan zu haben, sonst hätten sie nicht die „Bruderschaft der Fünfzehn“ um ihren größten Schatz bestohlen.

_Und warum sollten die Genii nicht auch davon profitieren?_ Es war endlich wieder einmal Zeit, den Lantianiern zu zeigen, dass es auch noch jemanden gab, der seinen Anteil an den Schätzen der Vergangenheit haben wollte, da sie ihm genau so gebührten. Und nicht nur denen, die fremd unter diesen Sternen waren.

 

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf das Geschehen. Mittlerweile war das Brüllen verstummt, und der Mann auf der Liege rührte sich nicht mehr. Sein Blick wurde düster, denn einmal mehr würde er einer Mutter erklären müssen, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr lebte, zumal sie eine der Archivarinnen war, mit denen er am engsten zusammen arbeitete.

 

Es wurde ebenfalls Zeit, dass sie auch wieder jemanden von den Lantianern in die Hände bekamen, der ihnen weitere Daten über deren Gen-Experimente verschaffen konnte, damit Ladon endlich den richtigen Ansatz fand, um das herzustellen, was viele der Fremden überhaupt erst dazu befähigte, die Technik der Ahnen anzuwenden. Und wenn es nur ein brauchbares Versuchskaninchen war.

 

„Das war ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Idos“, lobte er den jungen Mann noch einmal und durchbrach mit diesen Worten das lange Schweigen. „Bitte deinen Vater, so schnell wie möglich zu mir zu kommen. Wir haben einen Plan bezüglich Manaria auszuarbeiten.“

„Ja, Chief, ich werde ihm gleich Bescheid sagen!“

Idos strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er das Lob vernahm, denn Kolya war nicht dafür bekannt, es leichtfertig zu verteilen. Er salutierte stolz und ehrerbietig, ehe er wieder in die Richtung verschwand, aus der er gekommen war.

Der Anführer der Genii lächelte. Idos war ihm wie ein Sohn ans Herz gewachsen und es freute ihn jedes Mal mehr, wenn der junge Mann seine Fähigkeiten zu beobachten und seine Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen, wieder einmal unter Beweis stellte. Solche Männer und Frauen brauchte das Volk, um auch in der nächsten Generation bestehen zu können und ließen ihn die Zukunft hoffnungsvoller sehen.

 

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

 

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer Colonel Ralleigh, meinen letzten Ausbilder an der Air Force Academy, einerseits beeindruckt und gleichzeitig so schwer enttäuscht hat, Sir. Jetzt weiß ich es“, sagte Cameron Mitchell gerade aufgeregt zu General Landry als Jack O’Neill eintrat. „Himmel, der Mann hätte mit ein bisschen mehr Disziplin ein Ausnahmepilot sein können, jemand, den man an alles setzen kann, was fliegt, ohne dass man ihn erst großartig hätte einweisen müssen.“

Jack schmunzelte, denn brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken oder gar zu fragen, wen der Teamleader eigentlich meinte. Das lag auf der Hand. „Und wie haben Sie das schon wieder heraus bekommen, Cameron?“ fragte er seinen Nachfolger auf dem Posten als Teamleader von SG-1.

Mitchell war natürlich selbst kein schlechter Pilot, denn sonst hätte er wohl kaum eine der F-302-Staffeln anführen können, die ihnen geholfen hatten, Anubis vom Stützpunkt der Antiker in der Antarktis fern zu halten. Deshalb hatte seine Begeisterung um so mehr Gewicht.

 

„Oh, das war ganz einfach, Sir. Ich habe Sheppard mit in den Fitnessraum genommen. Nach unserem gemeinsamen Training und dem folgenden Basketballspiel ist er ein bisschen aus sich heraus gekommen. Ich habe von meinen Flugerfahrungen erzählt und er hat schließlich damit heraus gerückt, was er bereits geflogen hat.“

Mitchell machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen.

„Was die Menge, wenn auch nicht die Qualität angeht, hat er mir einiges voraus. Und er scheint es für normal zu halten, sich nicht erst tagelang in die Flughandbücher einzuarbeiten, sondern sich nach einem kurzen Darüberblättern gleich an die Kontrollen zu setzen.“

Dann überlegte er einen Moment und fügte noch erklärend hinzu: „Ich dachte, es könnte Sheppard einmal gut tun, sich ein wenig körperlich auszutoben und habe damit wohl auch recht behalten. Deshalb wollte ich ihn entschuldigen, er wird ein paar Minuten später kommen, weil er noch duschen musste.“

 

„In Ordnung, denn ich habe heute wirklich Zeit. “ Jack stellte den Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch. „Richard lässt sich entschuldigen“, sagte er zu Landry. „Er liegt mit einer Magenverstimmung flach. Also werden wir das ganze allein mit Sheppard ausmachen. Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber so.“

„Das denke ich mir.“ Der andere General schmunzelte.

Jack bemerkte, dass Cameron Mitchell aufhorchte und bisher keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen.

_Da war aber jemand sehr neugierig._

„Haben Sie noch etwas zu mit General Landry zu besprechen, Colonel? Oder wollen Sie mir noch etwas persönlich mitteilen?“, fragte er nun lauernd und winkte mit dem Zaunpfahl. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass auch der Teamleader von SG-1 wissen wollte, ob und wie er Sheppard als zukünftigen Kollegen begrüßen konnte.

Aber das war etwas, das im Moment nur wenige anging.

Der jüngere Mann stutzte, als er den Fingerzeig bemerkte. „Nein, Sir, eigentlich nicht, ich bin fertig“, sagte er ein wenig enttäuscht. „Tja, dann entschuldigen Sie mich bitte beide, ich denke, es ich sollte endlich meinen Papierkram erledigen.“

 

Kaum waren sie allein, setzte sich Jack und holte zwei Akten heraus. Dann ließ er sich bequem auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Hat sich Atlantis schon geäußert?“

„Ja, vor zwei Stunden.“ Hank Landry goss sich und seinem Gast Kaffee ein und stellte die Becher vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und holte auch die Kanne und einen weiteren Becher her.

 

„Colonel Sumner machte sehr deutlich, dass er es begrüßen würde, Sheppard nicht direkt unterstellt zu bekommen und schon gar nicht als Militärangehörigen. Er hält ihn für – ich zitiere - ‚ _den Funken, den wir auf dem Pulverfass Pegasus-Galaxie noch brauchen, um eine Explosion auszulösen’_ \- und deutete an, dass diejenigen die Verantwortung für seine Handlungen zu tragen hätten, die Sheppard unbedingt hätten haben wollen. Und er würde auch bei einem Zivilisten keine Gnade walten lassen, wenn dieser die Sicherheit von Atlantis gefährden würde.“

„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe auch nichts anderes als eine solche Aussage von Marshall erwartet. Er bildet sich immer recht schnell seine Meinung, auch wenn er ansonsten ein kompetenter Mann ist und es ist schwer, ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Das braucht seine Zeit“, entgegnete O’ Neill. „Aber was mir viel wichtiger erscheint: Was meinte Dr. Weir zu Sheppards Akte?“

„Sie erklärte, dass sie Dr. McKays Instinkt vertrauen und sich natürlich sehr über einen neuen Mitarbeiter mit solchen weitreichenden Fähigkeiten freuen würde, egal, was er in der Vergangenheit angestellt haben mag. Was jetzt zähle sei allein die Zukunft, und wenn Mr. Sheppard sich bewähren wolle, dann würde sie bestimmt ihm nicht im Weg stehen wollen.“

„Auch das habe ich mir denken können.“ Jack grinste schief und trank einen Schluck. „Man merkt, dass sie früher eine Vermittlerin und Diplomatin gewesen ist ... aber lassen wir das.“

 

Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, als es klopfte.

„Herein!“ rief General Landry.

 


	13. Neue Herausforderungen

Bevor John die Tür öffnete, zupfte den Kragen des Hemdes und Jacketts zurecht. Da er bisher noch nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen war, hatte er den Anzug behalten können, den er schon vor dem Tribunal getragen hatte. Sein eigener aus Vegas ... er lächelte bitter ... war vermutlich als Beweismittel in irgend einem Archiv gelandet oder vernichtet wurden.

Er holte tief Luft.

Auch wenn ihn das Training erschöpft hatte, so fühlte er sich doch so erleichtert und erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er sich ebenso entspannt gefühlt – bis zu dem Anruf im Fitnessraum, durch den er erfahren hatte, das die Generals Landry und O’Neill ihn wegen seines Anstellungsvertrages sprechen wollten.

 

Da waren sie alle wieder zurück gekehrt: Die Vorbehalte und Zweifel. Und nicht zuletzt die Angst, in etwas hinein zu geraten, dass ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

 

Ein Vertrag ... eine neue Anstellung ... neue Herausforderungen. Du selbst willst es so, John. Vergiss das nicht. Es ist deine Entscheidung gewesen, die Hand als erster auszustrecken, weil du weißt, dass es vermutlich deine letzte Chance ist, deinem Leben endlich wieder einen Sinn zu geben. Denn du würdest sonst zugrunde gehen, beschwor er das Mantra herauf, dass er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, wann immer die zynischen und misstrauischen Stimme in seinem Inneren zu laut wurde. Und du kannst dir auf jeden Fall anhören, was sie dir anzubieten haben, denn so lange du nicht unterschreibst, bist du nicht an irgend etwas gebunden.

 

„Guten Tag, General Landry, General O’Neill!“ begrüßte er beim Eintreten die beiden Militärs, die sich ebenfalls erhoben und ihm die Hand gaben, ehe sie sich gemeinsam wieder niederließen. Den Kaffee, den ihm Landry anbot lehnte John jedoch ab. Er war schön nervös genug.

 

„Mr. Sheppard, danke, dass Sie gekommen sind.“ O’Neill lächelte unverbindlich. Genau wie John trug er ein Pokerface zur Schau. „Wie Sie sich denken können, haben wir einiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen.“

„Ja ich weiß.“ John nickte. „Dann bin ich gespannt auf Ihre Entscheidung.“

„Ich denke, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass diese vollständig zu Ihren Gunsten ausgefallen wäre, dann würden Sie mir das sicherlich nicht abnehmen. Deshalb bleibe ich lieber bei der Wahrheit und komme direkt auf den Punkt“, sagte O’Neill und sah ihm direkt in die Augen „Tatsächlich ist es so, dass man recht kontrovers diskutiert hat, ob Ihr Nutzen als Mitarbeiter das Risiko, dass Sie durch Ihre Eigenwilligkeit darstellen, aufwiegt.“

 

„Und zu welchem Schluss ist man gekommen?“ Ein kalter Schauer rann über Johns Rücken und er spannte sich unwillkürlich an.

_Natürlich - das hätte er sich denken können. Letztendlich wog die Vergangenheit mehr als alles andere._

Die Mundwinkel des Generals zuckten und er lehnte sich zurück. „Andererseits waren viele von Ihrer Offenheit und Ihrem tiefen moralischen Empfinden sehr beeindruckt. Mir persönlich hat besonders gut gefallen, wie Sie sich gegenüber Coolidge geschlagen haben. Ich hätte mit dessen Angriffen nicht besser umgehen können.“

 _Sollte er sich nun über dieses Lob freuen? Oder nicht?_ John spannte sich innerlich an. Eine Entscheidung war das noch lange nicht.

 

„Allerdings war man der fast einhelligen Meinung, dass Sie für den militärischen Dienst auch weiterhin nicht geeignet sind, so dass man davon absehen wird, Sie wieder zurück zu berufen oder Ihnen gar Ihren alten Rang wiederzugeben“, übernahm Landry mit sachlicher Stimme.

„Aber wir sind überein gekommen, Ihnen einen Posten anzubieten, der Ihren Neigungen und Fähigkeiten viel besser entgegen kommt – als **_Mitarbeiter zur besonderen Verwendung_** “, ergänzte der andere General süffisant.

 

 _Also wollen sie mich letztendlich doch nur als Versuchskaninchen! Danke, genau das wollte ich eigentlich mit meiner Andeutung in dieser Anhörung vermeiden,_ dachte John resigniert und versuchte seine Enttäuschung hinunter zu schlucken und vor den beiden anderen Männern zu verbergen.

 

„Das bedeutet eigentlich nur, dass Sie keiner bestimmten Abteilung zugeordnet werden und Ihren Dienst nur in einer versehen werden. Selbst wenn sie zunächst als Techniker arbeiten sollten, so könnte es doch sein, dass man Sie in Notfällen oder bei besserer Eignung auch in der Sicherheitsabteilung einsetzen wird“, ergänzte O’Neill schmunzelnd, der offensichtlich das Zucken in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„So weit ich weiß, kennen Sie ja schon Vala Mal Doran. Ebenso wie ihr Teamkollege Teal’c, ist auch sie eine freie Mitarbeiterin in unserem Programm, die weder zum Militär gehört und schon gar keine Wissenschaftlerin ist.“

Er räusperte sich und fügte mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln hinzu. „Aber sie besitzt Wissen und Fähigkeiten, durch denen sie ihrem Team schon manches Mal sehr geholfen und uns Informationen zugespielt hat.“ Dabei zwinkerte er so eindeutig, dass John verstand – vermutlich hatte die schwarzhaarige Frau ihre Kollegen auch eben so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

 

Der General lehnte sich zurück. „Sheppard, Sie kennen doch die Bürokraten. Dort muss alles in eine bestimmte Schublade gepackt werden, anders geht es nicht.“

 

John nickte zustimmend.

Wie recht dieser O’Neill hatte.

Sprach der vielleicht sogar aus eigener Erfahrung? Denn er hatte inzwischen durch das Gerede im Stargate-Center erfahren, dass der General einer derjenigen gewesen war, die als erste durch das Sternentor gegangen waren und über acht Jahre dabei mitgeholfen hatte, das Programm in der Form aufzubauen, in der es heute bestand.

 

„Der Arbeitsvertrag umfasst ihre Rechte und Pflichten. Sie werden sehen, dass auf bestimmte Dinge durchaus Rücksicht genommen wird.“ Landry schob John eine der Akten zu. „Zwar müssen noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zwischen uns und der Außenbasis geregelt werden, aber so wie es aussieht, werden Sie erst einmal der wissenschaftlich-technischen Abteilung Dr. McKays auf Atlantis unterstellt.“

„Das bedeutet, aber nicht nur, dass Sie in der Stadt festsitzen werden, sondern dass der Mann Sie durchaus auf Außeneinsätze mitnehmen kann. Und ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, dass er das tun wird.“ O’Neill musterte John auffordernd. „Nun kommen Sie doch endlich mal ein bisschen aus sich heraus und geben zu, dass Sie genau das juckt. Ich glaube nämlich auch nicht, dass Sie es sich auf Dauer gefallen lassen wollen und werden, in einem Labor zu versauern!“

„Ja Sir, das würde mir tatsächlich nicht behagen“, entgegnete John vorsichtig. Es war unheimlich, wie sehr sich dieser General um ihn bemühte und ihn immer wieder zu durchschauten schien. Er spürte, dass nicht nur Gerede dahinter steckte, sondern tatsächlich eine ehrliche Meinung. In dieser Hinsicht war O’Neill sehr offen.

 

Er mag dich und er schätzt dich trotz allem, was du dir in der Vergangenheit geleistet hast. Und das ist schon verdammt viel verlangt von einem General. Eigentlich dürfte er das gar nicht, sondern müsste dich als das sehen, was du bist. Auf der anderen Seite ist hier nichts so wie du es kennst. Das hat auch schon Colonel Mitchell bewiesen.

 

Ein warmer Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter, als er darüber nachzudenken begann und das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wurde noch stärker.

John lenkte sich hastig ab und blätterte den Vertrag durch, der ungefähr acht mal so dick war wie der, den er bei der Polizei von Las Vegas unterschrieben hatte.

Ein großer Teil davon war natürlich wieder kaum zu verstehendes juristisches Kauderwelsch, das er geflissentlich ausließ, denn vermutlich bestand es aus ähnlichen Geboten wie die Schweigepflichterklärung.

Dafür konnte sich die Bezahlung für diesen Job sehen lassen. Sie kam durchaus an den Sold heran, den er als Major bezogen hatte, und war um einiges höher als sein Gehalt beim LVPD. Dafür war aber auch das Risiko höher, denn es kamen gleich mehrere Gefahrenzulagen dazu, wie er erkannte. Und das Gehalt würde sich nach den ersten sechs Monaten und durch zusätzliche Aufgaben auch noch erhöhen.

 

„Ich fasse mal eben die wichtigsten Punkte zusammen. Ich denke, der erste kommt Ihnen gleich entgegen. Lernen sie den am besten gleich auswendig! Also: Sie haben das Recht Aktivierungen außerirdischer Artefakte abzulehnen, wenn Sie der Ansicht sind, dass diese gefährlich und noch nicht genügend überprüft sind. Die Wahrung ihres Lebens und ihrer Gesundheit steht im Vordergrund.

Dazu kommt, dass Sie zudem berechtigt sind, vor allem den Außenmissionen Waffen zur Selbstverteidigung und im Rahmen ihrer Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse und in Absprache mit dem Sicherheitschef bei sich zu tragen. Ihr Wissen und ihre Kenntnisse und nicht unbedingt Ihr Rang oder Ihre Stellung bestimmen die Art Ihres Einsatzes auf Atlantis“, fasste O’Neill trocken zusammen.

„Ihre direkten Vorgesetzten sind Dr. Weir und Dr. McKay, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass Sie Colonel Sumners Anweisungen völlig außer Acht lassen dürfen. Er ist ein guter Kommandant, aber er hat auch seine Prinzipien, die Sie lernen und beherzigen sollten. Befehlsverweigerung ist ihm ein Gräuel, aber das wird er Ihnen sicherlich auch noch deutlich genug machen, wenn Sie ihn kennen lernen.“ O’Neill sah ihn scharf an. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie kriegen das auch hin, denn Sie sind nicht dumm.“

 

John grinste schief und blätterte im Vertrag, überflog die ein oder andere Stelle und fand die Worte des Generals bestätigt. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und sah die beiden Männer ihm gegenüber an, vor allem O’Neill. „Danke für den Hinweis, Sir. – Dürfte ich mir kurz ihren Stift ausleihen?“

 

Jon beschloss, sich den Vertrag jetzt nicht noch genauer zu Gemüte zu führen, denn er wusste, dass er damit nur seine Zweifel und Ängste schüren würde. Und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die meisten Klauseln ohnehin der Standard war, den auch die anderen Mitarbeiter des Stargate-Centers unterschrieben hatten und damit alles rechtens war.

Dann war der Vertrag ohnehin befristet und musste in einem Jahr erneuert werden. Außerdem führte ohnehin kein Weg daran vorbei, wenn er ein neues Leben beginnen wollte.

 

_Also warum sollte er sich dann noch länger zieren und darüber nachdenken wollen? Bereuen konnte er seine Entscheidung später immer noch._

 

John nahm einen Füllfederhalter von General Landry entgegen. Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, als er seine Unterschriften leistete. Nur das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier war zu hören.

 

**_Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr._ **

 

Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich gar nicht einmal schlecht, als er sich wieder zurück lehnte und den Federhalter in seine Kappe zurücksteckte. Die Zweifel und Ängste verstummten zwar nicht, aber sie wurden durch ein angenehmes Kribbeln in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Waren es vielleicht sogar Gefühle wie Vorfreude und Neugier, die ihn jetzt erfüllten? Er wusste es nicht – und wollte es auch nicht wissen.

 

O’Neill nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und drückte seine Hand, als er diese ausstreckte, um den Füllfederhalter zurück zu geben.

„Danke, dass Sie mich bisher in keiner Hinsicht enttäuscht haben, Mr. Sheppard“, sagte er freundlich und zwinkerte ihm mutmachend zu. „Ich setze große Hoffnungen und Erwartungen in Sie. Und vor allem, lassen Sie sich nicht von McKay und den anderen Eierköpfen auf Atlantis unterkriegen.“

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls“, ergänzte Landry im gleichen Tonfall. „Machen Sie etwas aus der ihnen gebotenen Chance.“

 

John nickte und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment, dass er sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, wie in früheren Zeiten. Er wollte etwas erwidern, brachte die Worte jedoch nicht über die Lippen.

_Nein, so weit war er doch noch nicht._

Aber in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass die Zeit des ziellosen Herumirrens auf seltsame Weise ein Ende gefunden hatte. Zwar wusste er noch, was ihn wirklich da draußen erwartete, ebenso wenig kannte er dieses Atlantis, aber seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht ein Ort werden konnte, an dem er sich wohl fühlte.

 

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

 

“Du willst den Trupp selbst anführen, Acastus? Das halte ich nicht für richtig, immerhin bist du nicht länger nur einer der Truppenkommandanten, du bist unser Anführer. Wenn du jemanden schicken willst, dann einen deiner Unterführer oder mich“, redete sich der grauhaarige Mann in Fahrt und ging um den Tisch herum. „Wir brauchen dich hier, um unser Volk zusammen zu halten.“

 

„Nein Athor, die Genii brauchen nach fünf militärischen Führern und einen Tyrann wie Cowen dich, um die Wunden zu heilen, die seine militärischen Vorstöße und die strengen Verordnungen geschlagen haben“, entgegnete Kolya scharf und sah seinen alten Freund ernst an. Sie maßen schweigend für einen Moment ihre Blicke.

„Ich muss gehen, um unseren Soldaten zu beweisen, dass auch ein Chief die Gefahren nicht scheut. Sie sollen sehen, dass ich dazu bereit bin, mich den gleichen Gefahren wie sie zu stellen. Das sichert uns ihre Treue mehr als alle Drohungen.“

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Vergiss nicht, wie leicht es war Cowen und seine beiden Leibbrigaden zu vernichten, weil er zu viele von den anderen Truppen und auch zwei Kommandanten, die ihn im Kriegsrat widersprochen hatten, kaltblütig in den Tod schickte und auch sonst nichts scheute, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.“

 

„Trotzdem, solltest du dir das noch einmal genau überlegen.“

Der Grauhaarige klang sanfter, aber immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Du weißt selbst, dass mit den neuen Lantianern nicht zu spaßen ist. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie dich in die Finger bekämen, nach deinen Coup gegen Cowen. Ich denke, sie haben nicht vergessen, dass du zusammen mit Ladon bereit dazu warst, einige ihrer Leute als Köder opfern zu wollten, um deinen Chief zu entthronen. Und Sie wissen, dass du ihnen mehrfach Technologie entrissen hast.“

 

„Die Gefahr ist mir sehr wohl bekannt. Aber ich bin kein junger und unerfahrener Truppenführer mehr“, entgegnete Acastus Kolya gereizt. „Und ich weiß, dass sie mich lieber heute als morgen in die Finger bekommen möchten. Aber trotzdem werde ich gehen, denn gerade eine so heikle Mission bedarf der Führung eines erfahrenen Offiziers.“

 

Athor seufzte und wanderte unruhig im Raum auf und ab. „Ich sehe, dass ich dich nicht halten kann, Acastus.“

 

„Nicht wenn es um etwas geht, was unserem Volk zugute kommen könnte.“ Kolya trat an ihn heran und legte seinen Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Regierungsgewalt liegt bei dir in besseren Händen. Du bist der bessere Diplomat und Politiker von uns. Vor allem hast du auch die Herzen der einfachen Leute auf deiner Seite.“

Er hielt kurz inne. „Mich sehen die meisten Männer und Frauen immer noch in erster Linie als kaltblütigen Kommandanten und ehemals gehorsamen Gefolgsmann eines Tyrannen und ich weiß, einige fürchten insgeheim, ich könnte ein zweiter Cowen werden. Bei dir war das niemals der Fall, Die beiden Jahre, in denen du unter Arrest standest haben dir viele Sympathien unter der geistigen Elite unseres Volkes verschafft, die wir auch nicht mehr unterschätzen sollten.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Auch du wirst von vielen als kluger Mann geachtet.“

„Aber nicht von allen. Und die sind manchmal das Zünglein an der Waage, wie du nur all zu genau weißt. Und der Rest, der mich akzeptiert, sieht mich in erster Linie als Taktiker und Stratege, nicht als weiser Mann.“

 

Athor nickte traurig, als hätten ihn diese Worte jetzt überzeugt. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und sprach weiter: „Ich gebe auf, dich umstimmen zu wollen, Acastus Aber lasse dir bitte Zeit. Denn ich möchte mich zunächst erst einmal mit unseren Freunden aus dem Rat von Manaria in Verbindung setzen, um herauszufinden, was die Lantianer eigentlich genau gewollt haben und was sie in diesem Fall unternehmen wollen. Du weißt mir sind einige noch einen Gefallen schuldig.“

„Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor, etwas über die Knie zu brechen. Auch die Auswahl der Leute, die ich mitnehmen will, sollte gut überlegt sein.“

 

„Idos wird dich sicher um jeden Preis begleiten wollen, denn du bist seit er klein war, sein großes Vorbild gewesen. Außerdem kennt er sich schon recht gut auf Manaria aus.“ Der grauhaarige Mann wurde nachdenklich und holte tief Luft. „Auch wenn mir mein Gefühl sagt, dass es diesmal besser wäre, ihn hier zu behalten, so kann ich doch nicht immer meine Flügel schützend über ihn breiten und verhindern, dass er sich in Gefahr begibt. Pass mir bitte gut auf meinen Jungen auf, Acastus.“

 

„Das werde ich. Idos ist mir ans Herz gewachsen wie ein eigener Sohn, da mir ja selbst nie einer vergönnt war“, sagte Kolya leise. „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde ihn wieder ihn heil und gesund nach Hause bringen.“

 

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

 

John rieb sich die juckende Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter, in die erst vor einigen Stunden ein Transmitter eingesetzt worden war. Das gehörte zu den Standardprozeduren, die sich alle Mitarbeiter der Stargate-Teams und der Atlantis-Mission unterziehen mussten.

Durch die kleinen Sender hatte man zwar schon oft genug das Leben der Einsatzteams auf anderen Planeten retten können, aber natürlich konnte man von nun auch jeden seiner Schritte verfolgen, wenn er auf der Erde weilte. Das war dann die Schattenseite des ganzen.

Außerdem konnte man ihn, egal wo er sich aufhielt und wenn eines der entsprechenden Schiffe im Orbit war, notfalls durch eine Technik zurückholen, die er bisher nur für die Erfindung einer alten Science Fiction-Serie gehalten hatte – das Beamen.

 

Inzwischen war ihm durch die Erklärungen McKays auch klar geworden, wieso man ihn eigentlich so schnell aus der Wüste hatte retten können ...

 

John dankte Gott im Stillen dafür, diesen Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr bewusst miterlebt zu haben. Das Licht, das er in den letzten Augenblicken seines alten Lebens wahrgenommen hatte, war also weder die Tür zum Jenseits oder ein Engel gewesen, sondern nichts anderes als ein Transportstrahl gewesen ...

 

Um sich von weiterem Grübeln abzulenken, betrachtete er den inzwischen auf dem Bett ausgebreiteten Inhalt des Kartons, der das wenige enthalten hatte, was von seinem früheren Leben übrig geblieben war: Kleidung, ein paar Bücher und ein Briefumschlag mit Fotos, zwei Paar Schuhe, ein paar Dokumente und eine Packung Pfefferminzkaugummi.

 

Sein Wagen stand in einem Depot bei Las Vegas. Genau wie die Kleidung, die er getragen hatte, als er angeschossen worden war, galt er immer noch als Beweismittel und war noch nicht frei gegeben worden.

Das Geld, das er aus dem Hotelzimmer in Las Vegas hatte mitgehen lassen, war natürlich konfisziert worden. Aber zumindest musste er nun nicht mehr mit einer Strafverfolgung rechnen. Ganz offensichtlich würde man das unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Zumindest hatte das zusammen mit den anderen Informationen in dem Begleitbrief zum Karton gestanden.

 

Die Männer, die sein erst vor einem halben Jahr angemietetes möbliertes Zimmer aufgeräumt hatten, waren sehr gründlich gewesen und hatten einiges wieder gefunden, was er am liebsten vergessen hätte - auch den Zeitungsausschnitt über den Tod seines Vaters, der ihm vor gut einem Jahr in die Hände gefallen war.

 

Johns Miene verdüsterte sich, als er das vergilbte Stück Papier betrachtete. Doch er widerstand dem Impuls es in den Mülleimer zu werfen und einfach zu vergessen. Außerdem hätte er sich damit nur etwas vorgemacht, denn seine Gefühle von Schuld konnte er damit nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

‚Auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst, so ist die Familie doch ein nicht unerheblicher Teil deines Lebens. Und nun hast du schon deinen Vater verloren, ohne dich noch einmal mit ihm aussprechen zu können. Begehe nicht den selben Fehler bei dem Teil, der noch da ist’, ermahnte John sich.

 

Er seufzte und nahm den Briefumschlag hoch. Er steckte den Zeitungsausschnitt zu den wenigen Bildern aus glücklicheren Tagen, die er immer mit sich genommen hatte, auch wenn er sie nur selten ansah.

 

Das oberste der Bilder zeigte ihn mit einer hübschen Dunkelhaarigen, die lachend einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte. Daneben stand ein junger blonder Mann der eine mit einem Bändchen verschlossene Rolle schwenkte und die traditionelle Kleidung eines High School-Abgängers trug.

 _Dave sah_ mit _Hut und Talar einfach nur lächerlich aus._

John musste einen Moment grinsen. Seine Abschlussfotos waren auch nicht viel besser gewesen, vor allem da der dämliche Hut nicht richtig auf seinem widerspenstigen Haar gesessen hatte und immer wieder zur Seite verrutscht war.

 

Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als das Foto geschossen worden war, hatte er selbst nur noch ein Jahr im College vor sich gehabt und eine glückliche Beziehung mit seiner Kommilitonin Nancy gepflegt, die zwar meistens andere Fächer belegt hatte, aber dennoch immer Zeit für ihn gefunden hatte.

_Sie war die einzige Frau nach seiner Mutter, die sein Vater je geschätzt hatte. Und er erinnerte sich, dass Patrick Sheppard sie gerne an seiner Seite gesehen hätte, wenn er nach College und Universität einen hochrangigen Posten im Familienkonzern übernommen hätte_

 

John steckte das Foto abrupt zurück und schloss den Briefumschlag wieder, ehe das Gefühl von Wut und Scham zu übermächtig werden konnte. Denn nur ein Jahr nach diesem Bild waren dieser glücklichen Szene andere gefolgt.

 

Er beschloss statt dessen seine zum Teil neuen Dokumente zu sichten. Der Geheimdienst der Air Force oder wer auch immer dafür zuständig war, hatte gründliche Arbeit geleistet, um seine Spuren zu verwischen und die seines Daseins in Las Vegas zu tilgen. Seine alten Bankkonten waren eingefroren worden, sein Wagen abgemeldet. Zudem hatte er eine neue Sozialversicherungsnummer erhalten.

 

Es war fast so, als existiere der alte John Sheppard nicht mehr. Man wollte ganz offensichtlich vermeiden, dass er von Mikey und anderen zwielichtigen Personen aufgespürt werden konnte. Aber musste ihn das wirklich wundern?

Schließlich war er jetzt ein ziviler Mitarbeiter der Regierung einer verdammt hohen Sicherheitseinstufung, der nicht unbedingt mehr mit Verbrechern oder ihren Mittelsleuten in Kontakt kommen sollte.

 

Wieder juckte die kleine Wunde und John widerstand tapfer dem Verlangen sich zu kratzen.

 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Er hob irritiert den Kopf und legte den Briefumschlag auf das Bett zurück, schob ihn halb unter eines der Hemden. „Ja bitte ... kommen sie herein.“

„Ah, hier stecken Sie, Sheppard.“ Rodney McKay stand in der Tür, einen Laptop unter seinem Arm. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die Generäle dem Kanadier mitgeteilt, dass er unterschrieben hatte, und wie sie ab jetzt zueinander standen.

Neugierig beäugte der Mann den Karton und die ausgebreiteten Habseligkeiten auf Johns Bett. „Ah, ich verstehe, Sie haben Post bekommen.“

 

„Das ist dann wohl von meinem früheren Leben übrig geblieben“, entgegnete John nachdenklich. „Ich denke, das Inventarium ist Ihnen vertraut, vor allem...“ Er deutete auf das Pfefferminzkaugummi.

McKay sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, dann grinste er. Sie beide erinnerten sich ohne weitere Worte an ihr erstes Gespräch in Vegas, in dem Johns Vorliebe für diese Sorte in einem zynischen Wortwechsel ins Spiel gekommen war.

 

„Nun wie dem auch sei, das ist jetzt alles Vergangenheit, die hinter Ihnen liegen sollte ... nicht wahr ?“ Rodney McKay räusperte sich und streckte die Hand aus. „Willkommen in der Zukunft und in meinem Team, Mr. Sheppard.“

„Danke...“ John erwiderte die Geste und spürte dabei sehr deutlich die Aufregung des Kanadiers. Der verkrampfte sich einen Moment, als sich Johns Finger um die seinen schlossen, dann aber erwiderte er den kurzem festen Händedruck.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Ihrem Handgelenk?“ fragte John dann schuldbewusst, als er bemerkte, dass der Mann immer noch einen Verband trug. Ach, verdammt, das hätte er fast vergessen.

„Durch die Salben inzwischen etwas besser, aber ich werde noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, bis ich meine Hand wieder vollständig  benutzen kann.“ McKay sah ihn finster an. „Sie haben da wirklich verdammt fest zugedrückt. Wagen Sie das ja niemals wieder, sonst werden Sie was erleben!“

 

Gleichzeitig nutzte er die Gelegenheit, ihm den Laptop vor die Nase zu halten. John nahm den flachen und leichten Rechner kurzerhand entgegen und starrte nachdenklich auf das Atlantis-Emblem.

 

„Und damit Sie sich nicht langweilen, habe ich Ihnen auch gleich Arbeit mitgebracht.“

„Ähem, bekomme ich nicht erst einmal eine Einführung in meine zukünftigen Aufgaben?“ John legte den Laptop neben sich auf das Bett und sah den Kanadier erwartungsvoll an.

 

Der stutzte, ließ sich aber nicht weiter beirren. „Eine Einführung? Ja, natürlich, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich denke in der nächsten Zeit heißt es für sie, erst einmal wieder die Schulbank zu drücken. Für die Arbeit auf Atlantis müssen sie sich ein paar wichtige Grundlagen aneignen.“

McKay redete sich in Begeisterung und wedelte dabei mit den Händen vor ihm herum, was John etwas nervös machte.

„Dazu gehören auch Kenntnisse in der Schrift und der Sprache der Antiker. Aber das ist nur der Anfang. Sie werden auch ein ähnlich geartetes Programm für Wraith finden und diverse digitalisierte Lehrbücher zur Einführung in Astrophysik, Hochenergietech...“

 

„Ah, ja, ich verstehe...“, unter brach John und fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Sie meinen, damit ich vielleicht so gar verstehen und entziffern kann, wenn ich ein Gerät aktiviere oder initialisiere und es gleich zu mir spricht oder die entsprechenden Bilder zeigt.“

„Ja genau. Sie haben das richtig erkannt. Sie sollten das können ...“

„... um Ihnen gleich detaillierte und fachspezifische Informationen zu Reaktion und Funktionsweise zu geben?“ John verzog das Gesicht. „Sie meinen, dass ich nicht nur ein **_einfaches Versuchskaninchen_** bin, sondern mich wenigstens als _hochspezialisiert_ ansehen darf?“

„Ja natürlich, und ...“

McKay hielt inne, als er sich der kleinen Spitze bewusst wurde und schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Mr. Sheppard, nun stellen sie sich nicht so an. Denn so oft kommt das nicht mehr vor wie sie denken mögen, denn wir gehen nach einigen unschönen Erlebissen sehr vorsichtig bei der Erkundung der Stadt oder anderer Stützpunkte der Antiker vor.

In der verbleibenden Zeit, in der sie nicht als ... nun ja, **_Testperson_** ... beschäftigt sein werden oder mit mir vielleicht auf einer Außenmission sind, erwarte ich allerdings von Ihnen, dass Sie die normale Arbeiten eines Technikers oder Laboranten erledigen können.“

 

Er zauberte dann kurzerhand einen USB-Stick aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und hielt ihn John genau vor die Nase „Ah ja, und damit ich Sie besser einschätzen kann, finden Sie hier einige Tests zu verschiedenen Fachbereichen. Ich möchte mir eine Übersicht über Ihren derzeitigen Wissensstand verschaffen, um Sie entsprechend einstufen und Ihnen entsprechende Arbeiten zuteilen zu können. Am besten werden sie damit fertig bevor wir morgen Abend nach Nevada fliegen.“

 

„Nach Nevada?“ John runzelte die Stirn. Das brachte ihn wieder in die Nähe von Las Vegas, in dem man ja eigentlich seine Spuren verwischt hatte. Was sollte das nun wieder? Andererseits... Ihm schwante die Antwort bereits, aber er fragte lieber nach. „Was wollen wir denn da?“

 

„Nun, die „George Hammond“ bricht erst in gut sechs Wochen in die Pegasus-Galaxie auf, weil noch einige Dinge eingebaut und abgeglichen werden müssen. So lange haben wir Zeit – und die müssen wir schließlich nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Zumal ich da noch ein paar Untersuchungen in Area 51 abschließen möchte. Dabei kann ich Sie auch gleich ein wenig einarbeiten. Also schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.“

John nahm den USB-Stick an sich.

_Das fing ja schon einmal gut an..._

„Okay, dann werde ich mal sehen, wie viele von ihren Aufgaben ich überhaupt hinkriegen werde...“, sagte er in lockerem Ton, auch wenn er innerlich fluchte, weil er in diesem Moment eine langweilige Zukunft hinter einem Schreibtisch oder den Versuchsaufbauten in einem Labor vor sich sah.

 

_Aber schließlich hatte er es genau so gewollt und nicht anders. Denn dann hätte er den Vertrag nicht unterschreiben müssen._

 

„Und eines sage ich Ihnen, schludern Sie nicht bei der Lösung der Aufgaben!“ McKay fuchtelte mit erhobenem Finger vor seiner Nase herum und zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück, als John kritisch zurück blickte.

„Ich bin es gewohnt mit den Besten zusammen zu arbeiten“, fügte der Kanadier von oben herab und mit einer deutlichen Drohung hinzu. „Ich werde Ihnen Arbeiten anhand Ihrer Leistungen und Kenntnisse zuweisen. Je schlechter diese sind, desto langweiliger werden dann natürlich auch ihre Aufgaben sein, das verspreche ich Ihnen schon jetzt, also zeigen Sie bitte, was Sie **_wirklich_** können.“

 

Einen Moment sahen sie sich wortlos an. John spürte, dass McKay in diesem Moment keinen Spaß verstand und _mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Ernst machen würde_ , wenn er das all hier zu leicht nahm. Also hieß es jetzt wohl, in den sauren Apfel zu beißen.

 

Schließlich räusperte sich der Kanadier. „So und nun werde ich mich erst einmal anderen Dingen zuwenden, denn auch hier gibt es noch etwas zu erledigen. Und ich muss auch noch hinunter in die Stadt.“ Er musterte Johns wenige Habseligkeiten. „Wenn Sie Lust haben, können wir heute Nachmittag gemeinsam nach Colorado Springs fahren, denn ich glaube, Sie werden noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen wollen, oder?“

 


	14. Die Geheimnisse von Area 51

 Im Flugzeug zu arbeiten war Rodney bereits so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er sich gar nicht mehr an den Fluggeräuschen in der Militärmaschine störte und auch Schwankungen instinktiv ausglich.

Immerhin gab heute es keine Turbulenzen wie auf anderen Flügen, die er schon mitgemacht hatte. Schließlich war das Zeit, in denen er am ungestörtesten arbeiten konnte, weil man ihn hier meistens eher in Ruhe ließ, als in seinem eigenen Labor. Auch wenn der Flug nur etwas über eine Stunde dauern würde.

 

Rodney steckte den USB-Stick, den ihm Sheppard bereits am Mittag wieder gegeben hatte, an den Tablet-PC und rief die verschiedenen Dateien ab, um sich die Ergebnisse und Antworten genauer anzusehen.

_Was er sah, war überwiegend zufriedenstellend und stellenweise sogar besser, als er in seinen kühnsten Träumen erwartet hätte._

 

Der Militärdienst und die Jahre nach Sheppards unehrenhafter Entlassung schienen keinen all zu großen Schaden an seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten angerichtet zu haben. Die allgemeinen Tests spiegelten im Großem und Ganzen das wieder, was bereits die alten Beurteilungen ergeben hatten.

Der Mann war tatsächlich noch immer hochintelligent und hatte seine Gehirnzellen nicht an den Spieltischen oder in Whiskey- und Scotchgläsern gelassen. Er besaß auch jetzt noch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und ein ausgeprägtes Talent für mathematisch-logisches Denken.

 

Wenn man sich das unter einem anderen Gesichtspunkt betrachtete, hätte er mit etwas anderen Neigungen und einer entsprechenden Ausbildung er Rodney unter Umständen sogar Konkurrenz machen können.

Eigentlich sollte ich ja froh sein, dass Sheppard absolut keine wissenschaftlichen Interessen entwickelt hat. Dann wäre er nur noch ein Sargnagel mehr auf meiner ...

Rodney hielt inne.

Himmel, was dachte er da? So ermahnte er sich, den immer noch vorhandenen Neid gegenüber seiner kleinen Schwester nicht auch noch auf John Sheppard zu übertragen. Das hatte der nicht verdient.

 

Was den Wissensstand des Mannes anging, so konnte er vermutlich mit den meisten Technikern vom Bodenpersonal in den Air-Force-Basen mithalten, wenn auch nicht mit dem der Spezialisten von Atlantis, aber es war auf jeden Fall ausbaufähig, da er die grundlegenden Kenntnisse besaß.

 

Dann grinste er still in sich hinein und klopfte in Gedanken auf seine Schulter. Seine Drohung hatte jedenfalls besser gewirkt als er gehofft hatte, denn Sheppard schien sein Licht diesmal nicht unter den Scheffel gestellt zu haben. Die Ergebnisse zeigten, was er wirklich konnte.

 

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Ob der McKay aus einer anderen Realität sich nicht manchmal ärgerte, dass sein Teamleader mehr auf dem Kasten hatte, als er bereit war zuzugeben, nur um die technischen Arbeiten an ihn abzuschieben? Ob der andere vielleicht sogar nicht einmal wusste, wie viel Sheppard wirklich beherrschte?

Nun das war egal und das Problem seines Ichs in einer anderen Welt.

 

Er dagegen hatte das Privileg, diesen ungeschliffenen Diamanten auf die ein oder andere Weise zum Funkeln zu bringen. Natürlich nicht so sehr, dass es sein Licht überstrahlte.

Aber das würde vermutlich auch nicht passieren, dazu waren ihre Charaktere zu verschieden. Sheppard hielt sich offensichtlich viel lieber im Dunklen auf und überließ anderen das Bad im Flutlicht.

 

Nachdenklich blickte er auf und stutzte, als er seinen neuen Mitarbeiter nirgends entdeckte. Streifte der schon wieder nervös im Flugzeug herum und versuchte den Piloten über die Schulter zu schauen, wie am Anfang der Reise?

Doch dann entdeckte er die Spitzen der wirren schwarzen Haare, die über die Seitenstützen der Vorderbank ragten. Deshalb beugte Rodney sich vor und linste über die Rückenlehne der Vorderbank. Sheppard hatte es sich auf der Bank bequem gemacht und war dann ganz offensichtlich eingeschlafen.

 

_Na ja, wen wunderte es_

Rodney erinnerte sich, an ihren gemeinsamen Trip nach Colorado Springs, der dann doch länger ausgefallen war, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte. Ihm war jedoch nicht entgangen, wie sehr Sheppard den ersten Tag seit gut zwei Wochen außerhalb der fensterlosen Räume und Gänge genossen hatte.

 

So hatte er ihm die Freude an der wiedergefundenen Freiheit durch eine Zeitbegrenzung nicht nehmen wollen. Außerdem hatte es Spaß gemacht, zu beobachten, was seinen neuen Kollegen begeisterte und was nicht. Auch bei den Hobbies schienen sie zumindest eine Gemeinsamkeit zu haben, wie sie bei einem spontanen Ausflug in ein Games-Center festgestellt hatten. Da sie nach dem ganzen Bummeln auch noch ein ausgiebiges Essen zu sich genommen hatten, war es fast Mitternacht gewesen, als sie in die Basis zurückgekehrt waren.

Und ganz offensichtlich hatte sich der ehemalige Detective dann nur eine kurze Nachtruhe gegönnt, um den Rest der Aufgaben und Tests auf dem Stick zu bearbeiten.

Auch das gefiel Rodney gut, denn das bewies, dass der Mann belastbar war.

 

In diesem Moment klapperte irgend etwas.

Vor ihm schreckte Sheppard hoch und blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er sich aufrichtete und in einer Mischung aus Irritation und Wachsamkeit umsah. Wie Rodney blickte er nun auf den Co-Piloten, an der Tür zum Cockpit erschienen war und seinen Passagieren mitteilte: „Wir landen gleich! Bitte schnallen Sie sich an.“

... und stellen Sie die Sitze aufrecht. Ja, ich weiß.

Auch Sheppard gehorchte, auch wenn er dabei recht nachdenklich und ein wenig traurig wirkte. Vermisste der Mann das Fliegen so sehr?

Rodney lächelte erneut still in sich hinein. Zu den geplanten Versuchsreihen in Area 51 gehörte auch eine, die dem ehemaligen Piloten vermutlich am meisten Spaß machen würde...

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Die beiden Männer umkreisten sich. Angespannt tänzelnd belauerte sie einander, um im richtigen Moment mit mannlangen Stab zuzustoßen, den jeder von ihnen in Händen hielten.

Und dann – ehe die Augen der Beobachter die Bewegung richtig wahrnehmen konnten, machte der jüngere der Kämpfer einen Schritt nach vorne, die Spitze seines Stabes zuckte gegen die Brust seines doppelt so alten Gegners vor.

Holz klang auf Holz, als dieser Gegner mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit parierte und den Stab abdrängte, so als habe er den Angriff voraus gesehen. In einer kraftvollen Bewegung drehte er seine Waffe und griff nun seinerseits an.

 

„Nnh-hha!“ Nur ein blitzschneller Sprung nach hinten, begleitet von einem überraschten Aufschrei, brachte den jungen Mann aus der Reichweite des metallverkleideten Endes, dass sich sonst schmerzhaft in seinen Bauch gebohrt hätte.

Er versuchte noch, seinen eigenen Stab zu drehen, aber zu spät. Ehe er die Bewegung vollenden konnte, setzte sein Gegenüber zum zweiten Angriff an.

Doch er schlug nicht zu, sondern ließ die Spitze seines Stabes zwei Handbreit vor der Kehle des jungen Mannes verharren.

 

„Das ist schon viel besser als vorhin. Aber du musst noch lernen, dich nicht so einfach überraschen zu lassen!“, sagte Acastus Kolya. „Du ... und auch ihr,“, damit wandte er sich an seine anderen Schüler, „müsst auf alles gefasst sein.“

Er blickte über die Versammelten. Die meisten von ihnen waren zwischen achtzehn und fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und begierig darauf, ihre erste Bewährungsprobe zu bestehen, um eigenständige Aufträge zu bekommen. Doch wer ihn außer Idos von ihnen begleiten sollte, hatte er noch nicht wirklich entschieden.

 

„Ich erwarte von euch Aufmerksamkeit und Disziplin. Diejenigen, die ich mitnehmen werde, müssen sich durch Kaltblütigkeit, Geschick und Schnelligkeit auszeichnen. Denn Chief Cowen hat die Lantianer einmal zu oft unterschätzt. Ich werde das nicht tun. Deshalb müsst ihr lernen, vor allem ihre Soldaten schnell und effektiv auszuschalten. Das werden wir in den nächsten Wochen trainieren.“

 

„Die Zivilisten sind übrigens weniger das Problem, da meines Wissens keiner von denen eine Kampfausbildung erhalten hat. Die werden schon kuschen, wenn ihr ihnen eine Waffe unter die Nase haltet“, sagte eine blonde Frau mit verkniffenen Gesichtszügen.

Kolya musterte sie aufmerksam. Vielleicht sollte er Sora mitnehmen, die schon mehrfach mit den neuen Lantianern in Berührung gekommen waren ... doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken rasch wieder.

Nein sie war in diesem Fall eher eine schlechte Wahl, denn sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie immer noch leidenschaftliche Rachegedanken hegte. Fünf Jahre war Vater Tyrus nun schon tot, umgekommen auf der ersten und einzigen gemeinsamen Mission der Genii, Athosianer und neuen Lantianer, die in einem Desaster geendet hatte. Vermutlich weil Tyrus, die rechte Hand von Cowen zu ungeduldig gewesen war.

Da Sora immer noch bittere Rachegedanken hegte, vor allem wenn die Athosianerin Teyla Emmagan in der Nähe war, würde sie unberechenbar sein. Daher war es besser, sie von vorneherein auszuschließen.

 

Idos mischte sich in diesem Moment ein. „Ich würde keinen von denen unterschätzen“, sagte er ruhig und stützte sich auf den Stab. „Egal ob er nun ein Kämpfer ist oder nicht, denn man kann nicht unbedingt von der Kleidung her immer auf die wahre Natur des Mannes oder der Frau schließen.“

„Das mag ja stimmen, was die Athosianer oder andere betrifft, die unter diesen Sternen geboren sind, aber nicht bei diesen Fremden, die immer noch so wenig über alles hier wissen und sich doch in alles einmischen müssen.“ Sora spuckte aus.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, aber es schadet niemandem, vorsichtig zu sein“, entgegnete Idos immer noch gelassen.

Kolya nickte ihm mit einem Lächeln zu. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Freude erfüllte ihn, als der junge Mann wieder einmal bewiest, dass wie viel Umsicht und Weisheit gegenüber den anderen er schon besaß. Athors Sohn würde nach diesem Einsatz bereit dazu sein, sein erstes eigenes Kommando zu übernehmen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

John spürte, wie ihn eine Brise umschmeichelte und genoss die warme Berührung auf seiner Haut, als er das Quartier verließ, in dem das zivile Personal untergebracht war und sich seiner heutigen Arbeitsstätte zuwandte.

Auch wenn er niemandem begegnete, fand er seinen Weg, denn die Markierungen an den Gebäuden und auf der Straße waren für ihn kein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Denn was die Kennzeichnung der Gebäude anging, hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert, seit seiner Entlassung.

 

Es war schon seltsam, in die Region zurück zu kehren, in der er in den letzten Jahren gelebt hatte und dann auch noch in die Nähe der Nellis Air Force Base, in der er ein paar Monate Schulung und Training als Kampfpilot genossen hatte

Damals war das tiefer in der Wüste gelegene Groom Lake nur eine Einrichtung zur Entwicklung neuer Flugzeugtypen gewesen war, auch wenn er sich damals natürlich schon mit seinen Kameraden Gedanken über die wilden Gerüchte gemacht hatte, die man sich über das legendäre Area 51 erzählte. Natürlich hatte er an einem freien Tag auch einmal das kleine Dorf Rachel besucht und sich dort im _„Litte Al’e’Inn“_ über die fanatischen Ufologen amüsiert, die dort so zahlreich wie Pilger an einem Wallfahrtsort erschienen. Doch auch damals schon hatte er im Stillen gerätselt, ob nicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit an den Verschwörungstheorien und Berichten von Ufo-Sichtungen gewesen war.

Jetzt wusste er, dass auf Groom Lake beides zutraf – hier wurden einerseits tatsächlich außerirdische Artefakte untersucht und andererseits auch Flugzeuge entwickelt. Er warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu den Gebäuden und Hallen hinüber, für die er selbst keine Zugangsberechtigung hatte.

 

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er davon geträumt, sich diesen Ort ansehen zu dürfen. Doch die Zeit in Nellis war viel zu schnell vergangen und jäh zu Ende gewesen, weil ...

 

John verdrängte hastig die unseligen Erinnerungen an seinen ersten großen Absturz kurz vor der Versetzung zu den Helikopterpiloten. Viel frischer war ihm im Gedächtnis, dass er tatsächlich erst vor gut zwei Wochen das erste Mal hier gewesen war.

 

Damals war er noch ein anderer Mann gewesen ... der misstrauische und zynische Detective Sheppard aus Las Vegas, der mit seinem Leben und irgendwelchen Träumen zwar bereits abgeschlossen hatte, aber dennoch nicht verdauen konnte, das ein Serienkiller ihm entkommen war. Nur weil der einfach vom Dach eines Hochhauses gesprungen und nach dem Aufprall auf den Asphalt auch noch aufgestanden und davon gelaufen war.

 

_Ja, damit hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen und schon jetzt kam es ihm manchmal wie die ferne Vergangenheit vor._

 

John fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar und verstrubbelte es noch weiter. Als er das erste Mal nach Groom Lake gekommen war, oder besser, dem Teil der sich als das Area 51 der Legenden und Mythen heraus gestellt hatte, hatte er durch die geschwärzten Fenster der Limousine nicht viel sehen können und sich gefragt, wo die Leute des FBI – die dann doch einer ganz anderen Behörde entstammten - ihn eigentlich hinbrachten, da die Fahrt länger dauerte als üblich. Damals hatte er das hässliche aber funktionale Gebäude auch nicht verlassen dürfen und war auf gleichem Wege wieder nach Las Vegas zurück geschafft worden.

 

Nun kannte er dessen Ausmaße - und auch viel mehr von den Stockwerken, die viel tiefer in die Erde hinab reichten, als in jeder anderen Basis, die bisher kennen gelernt hatte, und das waren nicht wenige.

 

 _An jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem eine ganze Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst worden war_ – das musste er sich jetzt uneingeschränkt eingestehen – _hatte sein zweites Leben begonnen._

 

Er leugnete nicht länger , dass er dieses wirklich zu genießen begann. Das zeigte sich schon an Kleinigkeiten, die er früher nie beachtet hatte und die ihm jetzt bei seinen Spaziergängen durch die Basis auffielen.

 

Da war das Flüstern in der Abenddämmerung, wenn die Sonne bereits hinter den Bergen verschwunden war und die Kristalle des ausgetrockneten Salzsees am Rande der Basis die Wärme wieder preisgaben. In den Morgenstunden wurde das Raunen des Windes nur von wenigen Motorengeräuschen und Stimmen durchbrochen, ganz anders als in Las Vegas, dem Moloch der zerplatzten Träume und Hoffnungen.

 

Die Stadt, die für vier Jahre seine Heimat gewesen war lag auch nur knapp neunzig Meilen südöstlich von hier. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, dass die Stadt die niemals schlief auch in den Außenbezirken immer von Lärm erfüllt gewesen war.

Erst weit außerhalb der Stadt war es still geworden. Damals hatte er das Schweigen der Wüste als bedrückend empfunden, weil es ihn gezwungen hatte, allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein.

Jetzt aber begann er es wieder zu schätzen.

 

Nun, Wiedersehen würde er Vegas vermutlich auch nicht, da er die Anweisung erhalten hatte, Groom Lake in der Zeit seines Aufenthaltes nicht zu verlassen, um die Verwischung seiner Spuren nicht sinnlos zu machen.

Das war verständlich, aber auch ein wenig ärgerlich, da die Abendunterhaltung in der Basis auch nicht gerade abwechslungsreich war, vor allem nicht in dem Bereich, der den Wissenschaftlern und Technikern zugeteilt war. Gerade Leute wie McKay schienen das Wort „Freizeit“ nicht wirklich zu kennen.

 

Er blieb stehen, um einen Jeep vorbei zu lassen und überquerte dann die Straße, um sich von einer der Lagerhallen zuzuwenden, zu denen ihn McKay bestellt hatte. Da einer der im Wagen sitzenden Männer die Insignien eines Brigadier Generals trug, hatte er unwillkürlich die Rechte ein Stück gehoben - und sofort wieder sinken lassen.

 

Seit er hier war, stellte er Erschrecken immer wieder fest, wie sehr ihm seine Militärzeit doch in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, denn auch jetzt  musste er sich mit Nachdruck bewusst machen, dass er nun nicht mehr **_der Offizier_** , sondern der **_Zivilist_** John Sheppard war.

 

Deshalb war er nicht verpflichtet zu salutieren, wenn ihm ein höherrangiger Offizier entgegen kam. Ja, er brauchte sogar nicht einmal zu grüßen, wenn er nicht wollte ... auch wenn es natürlich besser war, es sich mit gewissen Leuten nicht zu verscherzen.

Auch sonst war er anderen Regelungen unterworfen, da er durch seine Mitarbeiterkarte Zugang in die für das normale Basispersonal gesperrten Bereiche hatte, wenngleich es auch für ihn Beschränkungen gab.

Er musste in erster Linie den Anweisungen der wissenschaftlichen Leiter – vor allem Mc Kay folgen ... was auch nicht immer ganz einfach war, wenn man bei dem ganzen Fachchinesisch nur die Hälfte verstand und erst einmal heraus bekommen musste, was der Mann und seine Kollegen eigentlich von ihm wollte.

 

Er holte tief Luft. Inzwischen hatte er einen Einblick in beide Seiten seines neuen Lebens bekommen.

 

Der erste Tag in Groom Lake war aufregend genug gewesen. Diesmal hatte er sich auf den außerirdischen Stuhl setzen müssen, den er bei seinem ersten Besuch nur misstrauisch und mit einem gewissen Abstand beäugt hatte. Und wie erwartet hatte die außerirdische Technologie sofort und überraschend intensiv auf ihn reagiert.

Doch diesmal war die Überraschung schnell gewichen und hatte Neugier Platz gemacht, denn der Krontrollstuhl funktionierte wie der medizinische Scanner des Doktors im SGC und reagierte genau so leicht auf ihn. Vor allem, als er selbsttätig versucht hatte, heraus zu finden, was das Ding alles konnte und McKay ein Frage- und Antwortspiel daraus gemacht hatte, war er bei der Sache gewesen.

Am Ende hatte er es fast bedauert, dass der Stuhl von so vielen seiner Funktionen abgeschnitten worden war und wirklich fast nur noch dazu diente, die sogenannten „Drohnen“ zu kontrollieren, den Waffen der Antiker, die die Zerstörungskraft jeder bekannten irdischen Waffe übertrafen. Erst später war ihm dann zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass er ja gar nicht nachgefragt hatte, ob der Stuhl überhaupt schon überprüft worden wäre.

 

Der zweite Tag hingegen war eher langweilig verlaufen, denn McKay hatte ihm neben seinen üblichen Lektionen auch noch die Überwachung eines Versuchs anvertraut. Natürlich mit der Bemerkung - er halte ihn für fähig beides miteinander zu verbinden.

Nach acht öden Stunden vor den Bildschirmen und auf einem unbequemen Stuhl, war John jedenfalls froh gewesen, aus dem Labor heraus zu kommen, auch wenn es angenehm klimatisiert gewesen war.

Danach hatte er einen um so ausgiebigeren Spaziergang gemacht um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen und seine steifen Glieder zu lockern – und vor allem das Flimmern vor seinen Augen wieder los zu werden.

 

Heute morgen, am dritten Tag ihrer Anwesenheit auf dem Stützpunkt schien der Kanadier wieder etwas anderes vor zu haben, hatte er ihn doch gebeten, sich um acht Uhr an einer der Hallen einzufinden.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Nur noch knapp fünf Minuten. Aber die würden reichen, denn er sah die Halle schon vor sich, die der Kanadier gemeint hatte. Man sah ihr das Alter deutlich an. Sand und Salz hatten die Betonwände abgeschmirgelt, die Metallverkleidungen waren an einigen Stellen rostig.

John passierte eine Kontrolle und stellte für sich fest, dass der hochmoderne Sicherheitszaun dagegen eher wie ein Anachronismus wirkte und ging auf das halb geöffnete Hallentor zu. McKay stand bereits im Schatten und unterhielt sich dort mit einem Mann im Overall eines Technikers.

 

„Ah, da sind Sie ja.“ Der Kanadier blickte auf seine Uhr und machte dann eine auffordernde Geste. „Sogar pünktlich auf die Minute. Gut, dann kommen Sie mal mit.“

Ein warmer Schauer rann über Johns Rücken. Als der Kanadier das erste Mal diese Worte geäußert hatte, waren der Aufforderung Dinge gefolgt, die ihn bald wahnsinnig gemacht und sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatten.

_Würde sich das jetzt vielleicht wiederholen?_

Nun, er würde es vermutlich gleich wissen.

 

John unterdrückte die aufkommende Nervosität und folgte den beiden Männern tiefer in die Halle. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Dämmerlicht.

An den Wänden der Halle standen ein paar Hochregale mit zugenagelten Kisten und Paletten, die mit Planen abgedeckt waren. Am anderen Ende der Halle jedoch fiel sein Blick auf etwas, was sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit gewann.

John wagte kaum zu atmen, während sein Herz einen Sprung machte.

 

_Konnte das ... sollte das wirklich eines dieser ..._

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Nur eine Plexiglasscheibe trennte die Männer von der auf dem Boden liegenden und sich nur noch gelegentlich bewegenden Gestalt, deren Haut inzwischen nicht mehr grünlich, sondern nur noch blass und durchscheinend war.

Durch die Luftlöcher war rasselnder Atem zu hören.

„Der Wraith macht es nicht mehr lange“, sagte einer der Weißkittel trocken und notierte etwas auf seinem Tablet-PC.

„Tja, er bräuchte nur etwas _„zu essen“,_ dann wäre er wieder auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kraft oder zumindest ein bisschen besser dran. Aber dann wäre er natürlich auch ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Risiko.“

 

Der andere hielt einen archaisch aber dann auch wieder futuristisch aussehenden Scanner in Richtung des Liegenden. „Die Lebenszeichen sind tatsächlich nur noch minimal. Ich schätze in ein paar Tagen ist er gänzlich hinüber, und dann können wir ihn nur noch sezieren. Schade drum, der Kerl hätte uns noch so viel verraten können, wenn er nur ein bisschen kooperativer gewesen wäre.“

 

„Er hat bisher nicht viel erzählt, schon gar nicht, als er noch bei klarem Verstand war, und er würde es auch dann nicht wenn wir ihn retten würden. Wenn du es trotzdem darauf ankommen lassen willst, nun du kannst dich dem Kerl da ja als Nahrung zur Verfügung stellen“, bemerkte der andere zynisch. „Ich habe gehört, die Verantwortlichen suchen sogar Freiwillige, die ihr Leben der Wissenschaft opfern wollen!“

„Ach wirklich? Warum wollen sie eigentlich nur Freiwillige? Ich wüsste schon, wen sie wunderbar dafür nehmen könnten. Die Gefängnisse sind voll von To...“

„Halt den Mund. Ich will nichts weiter davon hören!“ Der andere Mediziner fuhr ihm über den Mund und wurde schlagartig ernst. „Das ist nichts, worüber einer von uns jemals nachdenken sollten. Jeder der das in Betracht zieht, stellt sich auf eine Stufe mit diesen Kreaturen!“

 

In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Gefangene plötzlich stärker und hob sogar den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Die Männer zuckten zusammen und wichen hastig einen Schritt zurück, als sich die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen öffneten.

 

Der Wraith fletschte seine Zähne und zischte heiser, als wolle er ihnen drohen. Dann sagte er ein paar Worte. Vieles davon war nicht verständlich nur einige wenige kamen etwas deutlicher heraus: „An .... Zeit... Bald ... vorbei ... jämmerliche ... lein ...“

Dann stöhnte er und sackte er wieder in sich zusammen.

 

Die beiden Mediziner waren bleich wie der Tod. Sie sahen sich eine Weile nur an, dann holte der eine tief Luft und stellte die Frage, die sie beide bewegte: „Was meint er damit?“


	15. Der Traum vom Fliegen

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

**Kapitel 15**

**Der Traum vom Fliegen**

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

 

Seit der Begriff das erste Mal gefallen war, hatte sich John insgeheim Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ein _**Torschiff**_ aussehen könnte. Jetzt wusste er es, ohne dass McKay es ihn hätte sagen müssen. Der tonnenförmige Flugkörper mit den abgeschrägten Enden hatte die richtige Größe, und auch wenn es im ersten Moment nicht aerodynamisch wirkte, so erkannte der Fachmann in John doch, dass es mit dem Luftwiderstand in einer Atmosphäre problemlos zurecht kommen würde.

 

Die alte Leidenschaft erwachte mit fiebriger Hitze in ihm, als sich tausend Fragen auf einmal in seinem Kopf formten und beantwortet werden wollten.

_Nur wie wurde es angetrieben? Wie steuerte man es? Welche Manöver konnte man mit ihm ausführen?Wie schnell würde es auf seine Befehle reagieren ..._

 

„... jemanden aufgetrieben, der uns in den nächsten Wochen zur Verfügung stehen wird.“

 

Die Stimme McKays schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.. Inzwischen hatten sie das Fluggerät erreicht und John spähte neugierig in das Innere.

Eine Frau arbeitete dort an etwas, was vermutlich das Innenleben des Torschiffes darstellte, auch wenn er noch nie eine Schalttafel gesehen hatte, die mit Kristallplatinen bestückt war. Die Technikerin musterte ihn ebenfalls neugierig und erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

„... darf ich vorstellen, das ist Mr. Sheppard. Er ist erst kürzlich als neuer Mitarbeiter zu uns gestoßen.“ McKay zog Johns Aufmerksamkeit kurzerhand wieder auf sich, indem er ihn mit lauter Stimme zwei Weißkittelträgern vorstellte, die ihn nun ihrerseits interessiert und abschätzig musterten.

„Hallo, Leute!“ sagte der ehemalige Detective locker, ohne die Namen zu nennen, denn die hatte er eben nicht mitbekommen und so musste er improvisieren und diese Lücke möglichst ungezwungen überspielen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Sheppard“, erwiderte der größere und schlankere der Wissenschaftler mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er schien gleich die Hackordnung festlegen zu wollen, denn die nächste Frage folgte auf den Fuß. „Dürfte ich fragen, was Ihr Fachgebiet ist? Wo und in welchem Bereich haben Sie promoviert? Und wo sind Ihre herausragendsten Veröffentlichungen erschienen?“

 

John fluchte innerlich und verzog das Gesicht. _Diese dämlichen Eierköpfe._ Immer meinten sie ihre Rangfolge dadurch abstecken zu müssen, indem sie einander ihre Titel und Dissertationen vorhielten. Nur gut, dass er nie auch im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen war, eine wissenschaftliche Karriere einzuschlagen.

„Nun, ja, ich bin ... äh ...“, begann er vorsichtig.

Sein mathematischer Artikel, mit dem er im College einen kleinen und unbedeutenden Wissenschaftspreis für Schüler, dessen Namen er schon gar nicht mehr wusste, gewonnen hatte, zählte vermutlich nicht. Ebenso wenig seine Diplomarbeit, die irgendwo in den Archiven der Air Force vermoderte.

 

McKay übernahm glücklicherweise die weitere Erklärung indem er ihm ins Wort fiel und erklärte: „Bernard, Mr. Sheppard ist nicht direkt ein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter. Er war früher einmal Pilot bei der Air-Force und besitzt zudem von Geburt an das Antikergen.“

 

„Ah so, ja, jetzt verstehe ich ... dann entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Frage, Mr. Sheppard“, wandte sich der Bernard genannte Wissenschaftler noch einmal an John, und das war auch schon alles. John könnte förmlich sehen, wie das Interesse der beiden Wissenschaftler an seiner Person schlagartig erlosch.

Stattdessen begannen sie nun auf McKay einzureden und diesen damit in ein Streitgespräch zu verwickeln, das der Kanadier offensichtlich nur all zu gerne führte. Er selbst war jetzt nur noch Luft.

 

Um so besser...

John trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, weil er sich das nicht unbedingt antun wollte und wechselte einen Blick mit der Frau, die nur mit den Augen rollte und mit einem Sensorstift in der Linken eine eindeutige Geste machte.

Offensichtlich war auch sie nur eine Ingenieurin und Technikerin, die Messungen vornahm und daher von den Männern nicht als ebenbürtig betrachtet wurde. John beschloss das ganze positiv zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte er sogar froh darüber sein, dass man ihn nicht auch in das langweilige Fach-Kauderwelsch mit einbezog, das nun schwindelerregende Kompliziertheit annahm.

 

Nein, vielleicht hatte er so Gelegenheit, sich das Innere des Torschiffes in Ruhe und unverbindlich anzusehen, ohne dass jemand an seiner Seite ununterbrochen redete und ihn ablenkte.

Er holte tief Luft und ging die Rampe hinauf _._

_Das also war ein Torschiff ... Torschiff ..._

Als nächstes runzelte er die Stirn. Das war vielleicht der offizielle Name des Schiffstypus, aber das war viel zu sachlich und nüchtern, um wirklich einprägsam zu sein. Unter Piloten war es immer Sitte gewesen, den Flugzeugen und Helikoptern andere Namen zu geben, um eine engere Bindung zwischen Mensch und Maschine zu erzielen.

Dabei gab es so viel schönere Spitznamen, gerade wenn er an den Sinn und Zweck dieser Schiffe dachte. Hatte der Ereignishorizont des Stargates nicht ausgesehen wie eine Pfütze? Und wenn das Schiffchen hier durch es passte und von einer Welt zur anderen hüpfte, dann passte doch ein anderer Name viel besser ...

 

John berührte zaghaft eine Strebe und strich mit dem Finger daran entlang. Dabei fragte er sich, was das eigentlich für ein Material war, denn es fühlte sich unvertraut an. Es schien Metall zu sein – aber auf der anderen Seite erinnerte es ihn auch an die Keramik und die Kunststoffe, die beim Bau von Flugzeugen oder Shuttles, ja sogar Helikoptern verwendet wurden.

Dann ging er an der Frau vorbei weiter ins Innere. Sie runzelte zwar die Stirn, ließ ihn aber gewähren, nachdem sie angedeutet hatte, dass er vielleicht besser nichts berühren sollte.

John richtete seinen Blick nach vorne und registrierte jedes Detail.

Das Cockpit konnte also durch eine Tür vom hinteren Teil des Schiffes abgetrennt werden. Im vorderen Bereich befanden sich vier Sitze. Er erkannte schon auf den ersten Blick, welcher der des Piloten war und spürte, wie sich die Aufregung in seinem Inneren durch ein Zittern und einen leichten Schweißausbruch Bahn brach.

Die Jahre, in denen er geglaubt hatte, nicht mehr fliegen zu können, waren mit einem Mal wie weggewischt und er fühlte sich so früher, wenn er das erste Mal in einen neuen Flugzeug- oder Helikoptertyp gestiegen war.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes ermahnte ihn, schleunigst wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu kommen und nichts ohne Anweisung von McKay zu unternehmen, aber das Verlangen war stärker.

 

_Ob er es wagen konnte und durfte, sich nur einmal kurz dort hinzusetzen? Für ein paar Sekunden, eine Minute? Es würde doch bestimmt nichts passieren, wenn er sich einfach nur auf dem Sitz niederließ und die fremdartige Technik bestaunte, wenn er peinlich darauf achtete, dass er die Hände bei sich behielt und ..._

 

Flüchtig berührten seine Finger das ein wenig in das Innere ragende Bord, dass die beiden vorderen Sitze voneinander trennte. Mit einem Mal erwachte das Panel, das er nur leicht gestreift hatte unter seinen Händen zum Leben und ließ John heftig zusammen zucken.

 

Verdammte Sch...

 

Doch der Schrecken hielt nur einen Augenblick an. Dann nahm etwas anderes Johns Aufmerksamkeit vollständig in Beschlag. Er konnte nicht nur sehen und hören, wie die Kontrollen eine nach der anderen ansprangen und hochfuhren, sondern es auch regelrecht spüren, obwohl nur seine Fingerspitzen das Panel berührten.

Wie gebannt ließ sich John auf dem Pilotensitz nieder und legte eine Hand auf die Kontrollen, von denen immer mehr zum Leben erwachten, die andere umschloss einen der Griffe.

Es war wie bei Dr. Becketts Scanner, nur dass hier nicht nur kleine Impulse durch seinen Geist huschten sondern ganze Folgen davon, als versuche das Torschiff, _**ach verdammt der Puddlejumper**_ _,_ interaktiv mit ihm zu kommunizieren.

 

Ohne Worte lernte John die Technik zu verstehen, die hinter dem unscheinbaren Äußeren des Fahrzeugs steckte. Er fragte gezielt und erhielt umgehend eine Antwort, indem ihn das Schiff durch ein Blinken und Piepen auf eine bestimmte Funktion hinwies.

Wieder war es so einfach zu begreifen, wie die beiden Griffe die Anweisungen des Piloten in die Steuerung übertrugen, wie er die Geschwindigkeit und die Richtung regeln konnte, und wie er den Startvorgang einleitete.

Er fand auch heraus, dass das Schiff innerhalb von kurzer Zeit Geschwindigkeiten erreichen konnte, von dem Kampfjägerpiloten in irdischen Maschinen nur träumen und ganz normale erdgebundene Menschen vermutlich nicht einmal vorstellen konnten.

Die Gravitationskräfte, die bei einem solchen Schub sonst jeden zerquetschen würden, spielten keine Rolle mehr, denn Initialdämpfer, würden verhindern, dass die Insassen den Andruck durch hohe Geschwindigkeiten überhaupt spürten, künstliche Schwerkraftfelder würden dafür sorgen, dass sie auch außerhalb der Atmosphäre und dem Kraftfeld eines Planeten am Boden blieben.

 

Das war wirklich wie in einem dieser Science Fiction Filme. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er erfuhr, dass er sich auch außerhalb einer Atmosphäre bewegen und dort genau so agieren konnte wie knapp über dem Erdboden.

Selbst das modernste Space Shuttle war gegen diesen _Puddlejumper_ nur eine lahme Ente mit klapprigem Innenleben und hatte vermutlich sogar erhebliche Mängel.

 

_Er brauchte nur den Befehl zu geben, den Startvorgang einzuleiten und schon würde sich das Schiff in Bewegung setzen und den Kurs einschlagen den er ihm vorgab. Es bedurfte keiner physischer Anstrengung, das Ding in die Luft zu bekommen. Nur eines Gedanken._

 

**NEIN!**

 

John hielt plötzlich in seinen Gedanken und Träumereien inne, denn sein Verstand hatte ihn daran erinnert, wo er sich eigentlich aufhielt und dass er nicht so einfach dieses Schiff starten und einen Probeflug mit ihm machen konnte. Denn es gab nun einmal Regeln an die er sich halten musste und an denen er nicht vorbei kam.

 

Ernüchtert nahm er die Hand von den Kontrollen und der Steuerung. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um wieder zum Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu kehren und seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ein tiefes Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er fühlte sich wie Ikarus, der Sonne zu nahe gekommen war und nun mit ansehen musste, wie das Wachs schmolz, das seine Flügel zusammen hielt, hilflos in der sicheren Gewissheit, bald abzustürzen.

 

Und war da nicht schon der Sog, der ihn unerbittlich in die Tiefe riss?

 

Doch in diesem Moment drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch und wischte die Nebel der Enttäuschung fort. „Es ist in Ordnung. Sie können ruhig einen Probeflug unternehmen, Sheppard. Ich habe gerade im Tower angefragt und die Genehmigung dafür erhalten. Aber bitte verlassen Sie das militärische Sperrgebiet nicht und bleiben Sie möglichst unter dem Radar.“

 

Johns Herz machte einen heftigen Sprung. _Hatte er das eben richtig gehört? Durfte er den Puddlejumper wirklich fliegen?_

 

Er drehte den Kopf und starrte McKay mit großen Augen an.. Der Kanadier hatte sich auf dem Platz des Copiloten niedergelassen hatten und machte eine auffordernde Geste.

„Sie haben uns in der letzten Viertelstunde mehr Daten eingebracht als die Untersuchungen im letzten Monat ergeben haben“, sagte er. „Daher war es nicht schwer, die Erlaubnis für einen Probeflug zu bekommen, um weitere Informationen über die Funktionsweise zu sammeln.“

Er lächelte spitzbübisch und zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig selbstzufrieden. „Ich wollte Ihnen die Freude nicht nehmen, das Schiff in Aktion zu erleben. Allerdings erwarte ich später einen ausführlichen Bericht von Ihnen.“

„Den werden Sie bekommen, McKay“, entgegnete John. „Ich könnte Sie dafür umarmen.“

„Das sollten Sie tunlichst unterlassen, ja? Ich kenne jemanden, der nicht sehr erbaut davon wäre und sich rächen könnte, wenn wir auf Atlantis sind. Außerdem ...“

„Keine Sorge“, grinste der Pilot. „Auch ich würde mir ehrlich gesagt blöd dabei vorkommen.“

Dann legte er die Hand wieder auf die Griffe, während ihn tiefe Freude und hemmungslose Begeisterung erfüllten.

 

Er blickte nach hinten und sah, dass die Technikerin den Jumper verlassen hatte. Wie er die hintere Luke schließen konnte, wusste er bereits. Dann aktivierte er den Antrieb so dass sich das Schiff vom Boden erhob und fuhr die Triebwerke aus, die fast sofort betriebsbereit waren.

Techniker und Wissenschaftler waren nur kleine Gestalten am Rande der Halle, die er nun mit geringem Schub durchflog. Erst als er auch die Wellblechtore hinter sich gelassen hatte, beschleunigte er und schlug die Richtung zum Salzsee ein.

Und dann ergab sich John Sheppard seiner großen Leidenschaft. Er streckte zum ersten Mal nach über sechs Jahren wieder die Flügel aus um zu fliegen.

 

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

 

Unbemerkt von dem Soldaten, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm Wache hielt, hob der Wraith den Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

 

_Ah, der süße Duft der menschlichen Lebenskraft war so verlockend, nah, und dann wieder doch so fern. Aber das würde sich ändern._

_Bald, schon bald würde er die würzige und starke Energie in sich aufnehmen, trinken und seinen Hunger stillen - wieder der sein, der er einmal war und dann würde er diesen schwachen Geschöpfen beweisen, dass die Wraith ihnen haushoch überlegen waren._

 

Er fletschte die Zähne und gab sich begehrlichen Träumen hin, während sein Geist wieder Verbindung mit einem von denen aufnahm, die bisher im Tiefschlaf auf seinen Ruf gewartet hatten. Denn nicht alle Krieger waren dem Angriff und der Zerstörung seines Kreuzers im All erlegen, nicht alle gefallen, die unter seinem Kommando standen.

So lange noch einer von ihrer Streitmacht lebte, war nichts verloren, denn die Wraith waren stärker als diese winselnden, zerbrechlichen Kreaturen, die kaum etwas über das wussten, was sie zu beherrschen glaubten. Selbst wenn ihre Schiffe schwer beschädigt waren, waren sie unbesiegt, denn es gab immer noch eine Sache, die sie für ihn tun konnte.

 

Er lachte tonlos.

Ja, bald ... schon bald würde er sich an diesen armseligen Kreaturen nähren, die glaubten ihn gefangen zu halten. Doch nun musste er alle Kraft sammeln, um für den entscheidenden Augenblick bereit zu sein, wenn das eintrat, was er nun einer der Drohnen in übermittelte. Ja, sie erwachte ... und sie gehorchte, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Rodney McKay wusste nicht, ob er begeistert oder entsetzt sein sollte, denn nicht einmal Lieutenant Colonel Lorne beherrschte den Umgang mit dem Torschiff so virtuos wie Sheppard, obwohl der stellvertretende militärische Leiter von Atlantis auch kein schlechter Pilot war.

 

Was noch erstaunlicher war - der ehemalige Detective flog mit dem Schiff bereits nach weniger als einer halben Stunde wie ein erfahrener alter Hase – ohne Kenntnis der bereits vorliegenden Daten und Einweisung von jemandem, der sich mit dem Schiff bereits bestens auskannte.

Er konnte die Begeisterung des anderen förmlich spüren und vergaß darüber, die Aufzeichnungen des Tablet-PC zu steuern, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt, um den Strom der Daten zu erfassen.

 

Auf Atlantis war er nie zu einer solchen Untersuchungen gekommen, da entweder auf den Missionen keine Zeit gewesen war, die zur Verfügung stehenden Torschiffe anderweitig gebraucht wurden oder er selbst anderes zu tun gehabt hatte. Und vor zwei Jahren hatte man die Untersuchung des einzigen Schiffes, das für diesen Zweck ausgemustert worden war, hierhin auf die Erde gebracht.

 

Rodney richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann neben ihm auf dem Pilotensitz und betrachtete das konzentrierte Gesicht des Mannes. Besonders freute ihn das tiefe und intensive Leuchten in den Augen Sheppards.

 

Denn jetzt bestand überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mehr zu dem gebrochenen und lethargischen Detective aus Vegas, dem Mann, der mit der Hoffnung und irgendwelchen Träumen abgeschlossen hatte und nur noch dahinvegetiert hatte.

John Sheppards Augen, seine ganze Haltung sprühten von einem Willen zum Leben und dem Wunsch mehr dieser Art zu sehen und zu erkunden, Gefühle die auch die Herzen derer erfüllt hatte, die sich damals freiwillig für die Atlantis-Expedition gemeldet hatten.

 

Er hielt sich zwar an Rodneys Anweisungen, als er die weiße Fläche des Groom Lake überflog, schlug dabei aber Haken und probierte einige waghalsige Manöver aus, die irgendwelche Piloten aus „Top Gun“ und anderen Filmen nicht besser hätten vorführen können.

 

Und nun folgte er den sanften Hängen und Hügeln des Valley und steuerte dicht über der dünnen Vegetation, dem Sand und den Steinen auf den gut fünfundzwanzig Meilen entfernten Tikaboo Peak, der höchsten Erhebung der Bergkette, die das Valley im Norden und Osten begrenzte.

 

Sheppard schien mit dem Fluggerät zu einer Einheit verschmolzen und trieb es zu immer neuen Manövern. Eben waren sie noch der schnurgeraden Linie einer Straße gefolgt, jetzt schoss das Torschiff in einer rasanten Kurve um einen Hügel.

Dabei irritierte er zwei Sicherheitskräfte in ihren Dienstwagen, die auf dem Weg waren, ihre Kollegen am Highway aufzuhalten und bog dann in Richtung Westen ab. Rodney sah nur noch, wie der Wagen ins Schlingern kam und abrupt anhielt.

 

Und was würde als nächstes kommen?

 

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Vermutlich würde er diesen _Phönix aus der Asche_ gar nicht mehr auf den Boden holen können, wenn er nicht langsam einschritt. Deshalb öffnete er den Mund, um Sheppard die Anweisung zu geben, zur Basis zurück zu kehren.

 

Allerdings kam er nicht mehr dazu, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment sprangen die Anzeigen auf der Frontscheibe an und ein durchdringendes Piepsen erklang.

Oh, oh, das war gar nicht gut.

 

_Ein Alarm?_

 

„Was ist das?“ Sheppard war sofort aus seiner Trance erwacht und musterte die Abbildung, die auf das Glas projiziert wurde. Seine Irritation wich Aufmerksamkeit. „Etwas kommt auf uns zu – aus dem Weltraum“, stellte er überrascht aber nüchtern vor.

„Verdammter Mist - und es steuert genau auf Groom Lake zu.“ Rodney studierte den Kurs und schluckte, als er die Angaben neben dem Punkt, der unerbittlich auf die Erdoberfläche zuraste, entziffert hatte, auch wenn er die Antwort schon ahnte.

Doch wie konnte das möglich sein?

„Oh mein Gott, _**das ist ein Wraith-Dart**_! Ich dachte, die wären alle zerstört!“, japste der Kanadier und spürt, wie Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat.

 

„Ganz offensichtlich sind diese Kerle trickreicher, als Sie dachten, aber das ist normal. Man unterschätzt seine Gegner leicht, wenn man sich überlegen glaubt“, bemerkte Sheppard an seiner Seite dann trocken. „Das ist in jedem Krieg so.“

„Ach meinen Sie?“ Rodney schluckte. „Was zum Teufel hat der Mistkerl da oben dann vor?“

„Vermutlich will er irgend etwas zerstören, so wie die japanischen Kamikazepiloten beim Angriff auf Pearl Harbor. Oder die Terrorkommandos, die am 11. September 2001 die Passagierflugzeuge in die Twin Towers gejagt haben.“

Als wäre diese Bemerkung nicht schon nicht schon schlimm genug ergänzte der Pilot seine Worte mit der Erkenntnis eines Mannes, der bereits im Krieg gewesen war.

 

Nun klang auch seine Stimme eine Spur nervöser.

„ _Der Eintrittswinkel des Schiffes in die Atmosphäre ist ballistisch. Groom Lake – zumindest das, was an der Erdoberfläche und knapp darunter liegt - werden nur noch_ _ **ein Häufchen Asche sein**_ _, wenn er aufschlägt.“_


	16. Gefahr aus dem Weltraum

„Verdammt. Wo sind die Erdkreuzer, wenn man sie braucht!“ fluchte Rodney McKay laut. Dann fügte er – wahrscheinlich um über seine aufkeimende Panik hinweg zu spielen – erklärend hinzu: „Die „Odyssee“ und die „Apollo“ sind natürlich zu verschiedenen Missionen in der Milchstraße unterwegs, und die „Daedalus“ ist auf dem Weg nach Atlantis ... Moment mal: Die „George Hammond“ sammelt gerade ein paar Daten auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes. Vielleicht werden die oder ihre F-302 schnell genug hier sein, wenn ich sie von hier aus anfunke. Zufällig kenne ich die Frequenzen.“

Er tippte auf den Kontrollen auf seiner Seite herum und stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus. „Was hat Cordier in der Zwischenzeit nur mit dem Schiff angestellt? Nicht einmal die Kommunikation funktioniert richtig, ganz zu schweigen von anderen Dingen!“ Dann blickte er hoch und blitzte in seinen Augen auf.„Der Stuhl!“, keuchte er gehetzt. Der ist unsere einzige Chance. „Sie müssen sofort nach Groom Lake zurück!“

 

John studierte die Anzeigen. Der außerirdische Flugkörper raste immer noch unerbittlich auf die Erdoberfläche zu . Die Oberfläche des fremden Schiffes musste inzwischen rotglühend sein, und er wusste, was das bedeutete. Die Bilder des Meteoriteneinschlag im sibirischen Tunguska zu Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts kamen ihm in den Sinn.

Doch dann konzentrierte er seine Gedanken auf die Gegenwart. Gab es überhaupt eine Chance auf Erfolg für McKays Vorschlag?

Im Kopf überschlug er die Zeit bis zum Einschlag, wenn der Pilot des anderen Schiffes seinen Kurs und die Geschwindigkeit einhielt. Das war sehr wahrscheinlich, denn im Cockpit des Darts mussten bereits Temperaturen herrschen, die jedes lebende Wesen schon längst verbrannt hatten.

Zumindest jedes irdische Wesen.

Aber vielleicht war das bei diesen Wraith und ihrer Technologie ein wenig anders. Eine kleine Kurskorrektur des Darts bestätigte ihm, das dem so war.

Und etwas anderes war ebenso sicher.

 

„Nein,“ widersprach er dann dem Kanadier. „Dafür ist _**keine Zeit**_ mehr. Das Schiff würde bereits einschlagen, wenn ich lande. Wir kommen nicht mehr rechtzeitig beim Waffenkontrollstuhl an.“

 

Wieder lenkte nervöses Piepsen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Anzeigen, denn in diesem Moment erschienen weitere Punkte auf der Frontscheibe.

 

„Was ist das? Nein, nicht auch noch das!“ McKay beugte sich wieder über die Kontrollen und versuchte nervös die Kommunikation weiter in Gang zu bringen. „Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende mehr?“

John holte tief Luft, denn die Startpositionen der neuen Flugobjekte waren ihm wohlvertraut. „Das sind Abfangjäger aus Desert Rock und Yucca Lake“, erklärte er. „Der Luftaufklärung wird auch nicht entgangen sein, was hier passiert“, versuchte er den Mann an seiner Seite zu beruhigen. „Deshalb haben sie vermutlich zwei Staffel losgeschickt.

 

„Dann überlassen Sie denen gefälligst die Jagd nach dem Dart“, entgegnete McKay mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Die Jäger sind wohl besser dafür ausgestattet.“

Für einen Moment erwog John schon, sich zurück zu halten, sich und den Kanadier in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch dann verwarf er das wieder. Selbst wenn die Maschinen zu den neusten Typen gehörten, die im Einsatz waren, würden sie nicht schnell genug sein, den Wraith Dart hoch genug abzufangen, denn noch waren sie in der Beschleunigungsphase und diese brauchte ihre Zeit.

 

„Das würde nicht viel bringen. Bis die Abfangjäger den Dart erreichen ist er so nah, dass Trümmerteile Groom Lake trotzdem schwere Schäden zufügen könnten.“

„Das behaupten Sie!“ knurrte ihn McKay an. „Wie wollen Sie das eigentlich so schnell berechnet haben? Etwa in ihrem Kopf?“

„Warum nicht?“ entgegnete John genervt. „Der Rest ... sind Erfahrungswerte. Es gibt nur einen Weg, um größeren Schaden zu vermeiden und Menschenleben zu retten ... wir müssen das übernehmen, wenn wir können.“

John holte tief Luft. Ja, er war vielleicht kein Soldat mehr, aber der einzige mit Erfahrung, der vielleicht eine Chance hatte, dieses fremde Schiff aufzuhalten. Inzwischen wusste er wie schnell das Schiff reagierte und welche Geschwindigkeiten er damit erreichen konnte.

Gab es da noch einen Grund zu zögern?

 

Vielleicht hatte der Puddlejumper ja ebenfalls eine Art Bewaffnung ... ja das hatte er. Auch wenn die Waffenschächte nur mangelhaft bestückt waren, wie ihm eine Anzeige übermittelte, doch schon ein einziger wohlgezielter Schuss würde reichen, um den Gegner zu zerstören, wenn sie nahe genug heran kamen.

 

So ging er kurzentschlossen auf Kurs. Das Schiff vibrierte kurz, als er in den Steigflug beschleunigte. In einer friedlicheren Situation hätte er genossen, wie schnell der Puddlejumper seinen Anweisungen folgte und in die höheren Schichten der Atmosphäre jagte, jetzt erfüllte es seinen Zweck. Er brauchte nicht viel zu korrigieren oder auszugleichen und wenn, dann geschah es umgehend.

„Was haben Sie vor?“ gellte McKays Schrei in seinen Ohren. Im nächsten Moment durchschaute er seine Absicht.. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie können doch nicht ...“

 

**Doch, er konnte ... Und er würde!**

 

„Hören sie mal zu, Sheppard“, keifte der Kanadier hysterisch. „Ich habe Sie nicht eingestellt, nur damit Sie gleich beim ersten Mal, wo Sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Ihren alten Leidenschaften zu frönen, glauben können, Kamikaze-Pilot spielen zu müssen. Überlassen Sie gefälligst das den Leuten, die dafür bezahlt werden und vermutlich mehr Übung haben als Sie“, protestierte er nach kurzem Luftholen weiter und streckte die Hand aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln.

John wehrte das ohne eine Wort zu sagen ab.

„Verdammt noch mal Sheppard! Ich weise Sie an, dass sofort zu unterlassen. Das Torschiff ist weder in der Lage einen Luftkampf aufzunehmen, noch mit irgendwelchen Waffen bestückt“, bellte er ihn an. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?

„Wenn ich das tue, erwischen die Jäger das feindliche Schiff erst ein paar hundert Meter über dem Boden. Und Sie haben wahrscheinlich nie gesehen, welchen Schaden glühende Wrackteile über besiedeltem Gebiet anrichten können, oder?“, gab er genau so bissig zurück. „Ich jedoch schon, und ich kann ihnen versichern, das ist kein schöner Blick. Noch dazu wenn sie mit solch einer Wucht einschlagen und entsprechend aufgeheizt sind!“ Er schnappte nach Luft. „Außerdem sind wir noch bewaffnet.“

„Wie bitte? Woher wollen Sie das schon wieder wissen?“ Der Kanadier funkelte ihn an, dann jedoch beruhigte er sich wieder. „Wie kann das sein? Dabei hatte mir Bernard versichert, dass er alle Drohnen...“ Er studierte die Anzeigen. „Sie haben recht. Da müssen noch ein oder zwei sein. Genaueres kann ich nicht erkennen, da Cordier auch da Mist gebaut hat.“

 

„Sehen Sie?“, erwiderte John ruhig. Dann zog er den Puddlejumper in einem noch steilen Winkel nach oben und verschloss seine Ohren vor weiteren Vorwürfen. Er wollte sich jetzt nur noch auf die Sache konzentrieren.

Die Schwierigkeiten und den Ärger würde er später in Kauf nehmen, wenn es dann noch welchen gab. Jetzt zählten andere, wichtigere Dinge. Das Überleben vieler unschuldiger Menschen, die ansonsten hilflos dem Unglück ausgeliefert waren.

Außerdem war das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen, denn vermutlich hatten das Radar und die Abwehrsatelliten im Orbit bereits beide Schiffe erfasst, und die Streitkräfte der vereinigten Staaten waren bereits in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden.

Vermutlich würde er sowieso Rede und Antwort für den Flug stehen müssen. So konnte er dem Ganzen wenigstens noch einen Sinn geben.

 

John achtete nicht darauf, wie schnell die Erdoberfläche unter ihm zurück fiel sondern hatte nur noch Augen für seinen Kurs. Schon wenige Sekunden später ließ er die Troposphäre hinter sich.

Seine Augen ruhten unentwegt auf den Anzeigen. Er konnte allerdings vieles nur raten und schätzen, denn noch beherrschte er nicht mehr als ein paar Zeichen und Worte. Mit denen kam er hier nicht weit. Aber vermutlich ein anderer.

Und der saß an seiner Seite.

„Bitte übersetzen Sie mir die Schrift auf der Frontscheibe. Ich brauche dringend die Daten“, bat er dann McKay und warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Der Kanadier machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht und seufzte vernehmlich, dann aber schien er endlich zu resignieren, holte tief Luft und tat das, um das ihn John gebeten hatte.

Durch die Übersetzung wurde ihm einiges klarer. Sehr gut, jetzt wusste er, was genau er als nächstes für Manöver durchführen musste.

Er handelte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken musste und das Schiff reagierte auf ihn, als seien es ein verlängerter Arm oder besser – Flügel.

 

Im oberen Grenzbereich der Stratosphäre war der fremde Flugkörper endlich auch mit den Augen als Schiff und nicht nur als glühender Lichtpunkt zu erkennen. Die bizarren Formen wirkten durch die rotglühende Aura der Reibungshitze noch fremder als sie es vermutlich waren...

 

John korrigierte noch einmal seine Flugbahn und hoffte den feindlichen Piloten aus dem Konzept zu bringen, indem er wie eine lästige Fliege um ihn herum schwirrte und dabei die Kreise immer enger zog. Seine Erfahrung mit den Hubschraubern kam ihm zu Gute, auch wenn er hier viel weniger Einschränkungen bezüglich des Radius unterworfen war.

Doch wie die japanischen Kamikaze-Flieger im Zweiten Weltkrieg war der Wraith nicht von seinem Ziel abzubringen. Ja, er schoss nicht einmal auf sie. Vielleicht lag das auch an den deutlich sichtbaren schweren Beschädigungen des Schiffes.

 

John konnte diese genau erkennen konnte, als er dicht an dem schmalen und schlanken Flugkörper vorbei flog, der die Bezeichnung „Pfeil“ oder „Dart“ zu recht trug. Vermutlich waren die geschmolzenen Auswüchse einmal Kanonen oder Abschussvorrichtungen gewesen. Jetzt nur noch Schrott.

Um so besser.

Das machte das ganze einfacher.

 

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Das haben diese Bastarde schon einmal bei Atlantis versucht“, keuchte McKay, plötzlich auf. „Nur da haben wir es geschafft noch rechtzeitig den Schutzschirm hochzuziehen.“

„Groom Lake hat leider keinen Schutzschild.“ John biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum redete er eigentlich immer noch drum herum und handelte nicht?

**Doch wie löste man die Waffe nun aus und brachte sie auf Kurs?**

Im nächsten Moment – diesen einen Gedanken später - wusste er die Antwort. Er brauchte sich nur auf den Dart zu konzentrieren und schon setzte sich etwas in Gang, das nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.

Die Waffe – das Äquivalent der Antiker zu einer Rakete oder Drohne– löste sich aus ihrer Verankerung und kam hell leuchtend in sein Sichtfeld. Sie sandte noch einmal eine Aktivierungsbestätigung auf die Anzeigen und schoss dann davon. In diesem Moment verlor John die Kontrolle über die Waffe.

 

Er brauchte nichts mehr zu tun, als zuzusehen.

 

Der golden glühender Sonnenball beschleunigte und schoss in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den fremdartigen Jäger zu. Als habe sie innere Sensoren zur Zielerfassung und eine künstliche Intelligenz, die selbst entscheiden konnte, korrigierte sie nur einmal ihren Kurs und fand den Gegner.

 

Der Wraith-Jäger verglühte in einer heftigen Eruption, als sie ihr Ziel fand. Für einen Moment mussten die beiden Männer im Jumper geblendet die Augen schließen, weil sich das Licht schmerzhaft in ihre Augen brannte.

 

„Ja!“ McKay, der in den letzten Augenblicken verkrampft auf seinem Sessel gehockt und sich an seinem Tablet-PC festgeklammert hatte, stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. „ _ **Wir**_ haben es geschafft! Das war großartig.“ Er lachte.

 

„Wir?“ John kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Wer hatte denn eine eben noch in seinem Sitz gekauert, gezetert und mit bebender Stimme verlangt, einen Angriff gefälligst zu unterlassen?

 

Doch auch er konnte nicht umhin, erleichtert aufzuatmen.

 

Immerhin zeigte die Sensoren keine größeren Wrackteile mehr an, die ihren Kurs zur Erde fortsetzte. Die Drohne hatte das außerirdische Schiff offensichtlich pulverisiert – oder aber es war eine Kombination von verschieden Faktoren gewesen. Aber er hatte trotzdem Achtung vor der Durchschlagskraft dieser Waffe und Hochachtung vor dem Volk, das beides geschaffen hatte.

Und letztendlich zählte das Ergebnis, nicht der Weg dahin.

 

Zufrieden darüber, schlimmeres verhindert zu haben, brachte John das Schiff auf einen flacheren Kurs um die Reibungshitze zu minimieren.

 

„So, aber nun wieder zurück zur Kommunikation.“ Mc Kay triumphierte nicht lange, sondern arbeitete wieder an den Kontrollen auf seiner Seite des Cockpits, nachdem er den Schrecken und die Freude hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Meine lieben Kollegen haben zwar einiges verpfuscht, aber gut, dass ich noch ein Backup von den entsprechenden Programmen haben, die eine Verbindung zwischen unseren Technologien herstellen.“

Er stöpselte kurzerhand seinen Tablet-PC an und spielte offensichtlich ein Programm auf. Nach einer Weile stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

 

Als John die aufgeregten Stimmen der Piloten aus den Abfangjägern hörte, wusste er, dass es der Wissenschaftler wohl geschafft hatte, die Kommunikation zu aktivieren und sich auch noch den Funkverkehr eingeschaltet hatte. Es blieb also nur noch eines zu tun – den Piloten klar zu machen, dass die Bedrohung vorüber war ...

 

Dann jedoch riss ihn etwas plötzlich und unerwartet aus seiner Konzentration.

 

Für einen Moment hatte John das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass jemand wie mit einer Presse seine Schläfen zusammendrückte, als wolle er den Schädel zum Platzen bringen. Aber diese Wahrnehmung verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und hinterließ keine Spuren. Trotzdem kam ihm alles seltsam bekannt vor, auch der dumpfe Schmerz, der dem Ganzen folgte.

 

Das hatte er schon einmal gespürt als ... _Ja, wann genau eigentlich?_

 

John holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Außenwelt, denn da tat sich offensichtlich auch einiges.

„ ... folgen Sie uns. Jeder Versuch uns zu entkommen oder anzugreifen wird als Angriff gewertet und ebenso beantwortet ...“, ertönte eine Aufforderung aus den unsichtbaren Lautsprechern in den Wänden des Puddlejumpers.

„Negativ...“, sagte McKay so arrogant und selbstbewusst, wie er ihn vor ein paar Wochen kennen gelernt hatte. „Wir sind kein feindliches Schiff! Hier ist Dr. McKay von Area 51. Setzen Sie sich mit dem Tower von Groom Lake in Verbindung und fragen Sie nach Flight 271 Delta. Das hier ist ein experimentelles Shuttle, das sich gerade in der Testphase befindet. Ich wiederhole: Wir sind Flight 271 Delta. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

„Ja, Flight 271 Delta, wir haben Sie schon verstanden. Wir werden gleich nachhaken. Halten Sie dennoch bitte Ihren Kurs und werden Sie langsamer, bis wir die Bestätigung haben.“

John gehorchte unwillkürlich, denn er hätte keine anderen Forderungen als der Anführer der Staffel gestellt. Und auch das war mit dem Schiff kein Problem.

 

„Bestätigung von Groom Lake erhalten“, meldete der Pilot schon Sekunden darauf und fügte hinzu. „Kehren Sie bitte umgehend zu ihrer Basis zurück.“

 

„Das werden wir auch. Und zwar sof...“ Dem Kanadier blieb das Wort im Halse stecken, als ein weiterer rot blinkender Punkt auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte und erneuter Alarm in ihren Ohren gellte. „Oh, nein!“ stieß er schon fast hysterisch aus. _**„Nicht noch einer!“**_

 

Ach John erstarrte und fühlte, wie ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken rann. Wenn er die Anzeigen richtig deutete, war es ein zweiter Wraith-Jäger, der wie der erste aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Und diesmal hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, Groom Lake oder zu zerstören ein anderes Ziel auf der Erdoberfläche zu treffen.

Das Schiff trat in einem viel flacheren Winkel in die Atmosphäre ein. Und es nahm mit aktivierten Waffensystemen – auch diese zeigten die Sensoren diesmal sehr deutlich an - Kurs auf den Puddlejumper ...

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

“Eigentlich ist das nicht die Aufgabe meiner Pioniere, aber ich respektiere Ihren Wunsch Dr. Weir, möglichst wenig Personal nach Manaria zu schicken.“, erklärte Colonel Sumner. „Aber auch Dr. Lindstrom sollte es mit der Anzahl seiner Mitarbeiter und seinem Eifer nicht übertreiben.“

Dr. Weir lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Ich denke nicht, dass er das tun wird. Unterschätzen Sie den Mann nicht, er hat bereits in anderen Krisengebieten wie den Nahen Osten Ausgrabungen geleitet und weiß worauf es ankommt, auch wenn er im ersten Moment nicht so erfahren wirkt.“

Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie die Daten gesammelt und die Auswertungen, der technischen Teams auf Atlantis und der „Daedalus“ hatten bestätigt, dass die Anlage vermutlich von einem ZPM betrieben wurde. Trotzdem blieb es ein Wagnis, weil sie sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher sein konnten

 

Zugriff auf eine weitere Energiequelle der Antiker zu haben war immer gut, denn eines der beiden erbeuteten Zero Point Module neigte sich dem Ende zu und würde ausgebrannt sein, wenn sie noch einmal über ein paar Tage hinweg den Schild oder die Tarnung über die Stadt aufrecht erhalten mussten.

Das allein wäre schon ein Grund gewesen, einer Ausgrabungsexpedition zuzustimmen. Dazu kamen natürlich auch noch genug andere, die der Chefarchäologe in seinem Bericht auf den ersten Seiten angeführt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie dort mehr Wissen über die Antiker finden, das ihnen helfen konnte.

 

Sie seufzte. Nun kam der schwierigere Teil der ganzen Aufgabe – sie musste den Rat von Manaria von ihren guten Absichten verraten, ohne all zu viel von den eigenen Absichten zu verraten. Manchmal tat es ihr leid, die Bewohner der Planeten über einiges im Unklaren zu halten, aber die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt, dass man mit Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit in der Pegasus-Galaxie allein nicht weiter kam.

Nach den ersten schwerwiegenden Fehlern im ersten Jahr, die fast der Hälfte der Belegschaft das Leben gekostet hatte, waren sie nicht mehr so freigiebig gewesen und hatten es wie die anderen Völker gehalten.

Man nahm sich das, was man fand und teilte nur wenig und schon gar nicht ohne Gegenleistung. Denn hier war sich jeder selbst der Nächste, so traurig es auch war. Das traf vor allem auf die höher entwickelten Völker zu.

 

Die Genii waren das beste Beispiel. Obwohl immer wieder deutlich wurde, dass sie wesentlich weiter entwickelt zu sein schienen, als sie behaupteten, hielten sie weiterhin ihre Maskerade als harmloses und friedliches Agrarvolk aufrecht und waren damit erfolgreich. Sie gewährten niemandem Einblick in das, was unter ihrer Erdoberfläche vor sich ging, wie auch schon die Expedition bei einem der Besuche auf deren Heimatwelt zu spüren bekommen hatten.

Inzwischen war durch mehrere eher unangenehme Zusammenstöße und Verhöre Gefangener klar geworden, dass die Genii vermutlich einen technischen Stand erreicht hatten, der dem der Vereinigten Staaten im zweiten Weltkrieg und gesellschaftlich den totalitären europäischen Staaten in dieser Epoche glich, aber wirklich zweifelsfrei beweisen konnten sie das nicht. Die Erlangung dieser Informationen hatte viel Blut, Schweiß und sogar einige Leben gekostet.

 

„... Emmagan hier”, schreckte Sumner sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Dr. Weir blickte wieder auf. „Danke Marshall.“

Sie sah durch die Glasscheiben ihres Büros, wie die Athosianerin durch den Kontrollraum auf sie zukam. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Einheimischen, denen Sumner erlaubt hatte, auf Atlantis selbst zu leben.

Der Großteil der Athosianer war – den Beschränkungen, die man ihnen im ersten Jahr auferlegt hatte, müde - auf das Festland von Lantea gezogen, nachdem ihr eigener Planet nach einer Katastrophe nicht mehr bewohnbar gewesen war.

 

Manchmal fragte sich Elizabeth Weir, ob die gemeinsame Entscheidung mit ihrem Sicherheitschef richtig gewesen war, denn auch wenn die Athosianer seit dem Verlust ihrer Heimat vor mehr als drei Jahren mit ihnen zusammen arbeiteten, gab es doch kein wirkliches Vertrauen zwischen ihnen den Menschen.

Nur einige wenige hatten Freundschaft mit den Menschen von der Erde geschlossen. So wie zum Beispiel Teyla, die Anführerin des kleinen Volkes oder die athosianische Ehefrau von Dr. Vogel, die inzwischen im Küchenpersonal mitarbeitete.

 

„Ich denke, ich werde meinen Pflichten nachgehen und meine Teams auf die nächste Mission vorbereiten“, sagte der Marine-Colonel zu ihm. Denn er wusste, dass Teyla Emmagan offener war, wenn er nicht im Raum weilte. Die beiden hatten sich nie wirklich gemocht und das setzte sich auch jetzt weiter fort.

Die Athosianerin trug Sumner gegenüber ein unverbindliches Lächeln zur Schau. Es wurde erst herzlicher, als sie sich Elizabeth zuwandte. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Dr. Weir?“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Der ohnehin durch den Alarm in Groom Lake nervös gewordene Soldat schrak heftig zusammen, als aus der Zelle hinter ihm ein heiseres Gebrüll erklang. Er wirbelte mit aufgerissenen Augen, heftig klopfendem Herzen und der MP im Anschlag herum.

 

Der gefangene und schon seit einigen Tagen im Sterben liegende Wraith hatte sich in eine sitzende Stellung hoch gekämpft. Die Augen glühten in einem blutunterlaufenen Rot und Geifer tropfte aus seinem Mund. „Narr ... du Narr ... so sollte es nicht enden.“

 

Er wand sich wie unter Schmerzen und sackte zusammen, so als bereite ihm das Aufbäumen Qualen. Noch einmal fauchte er wütend und drehte angespannt den Kopf.

„Ja ...Töte ihn ... vernichte ihn ...“, stieß er keuchend hervor. „So ... soll es nicht enden ... nicht durch die Hand eines schwachen ... und dann ... komm und hole mich ...“

 

Im nächsten Moment sackte der Wraith wieder zusammen, als habe ihn die Anstrengung die letzte Kraft gekostet. Doch dann drehte er den Kopf und fixierte mit den Augen den Soldaten, den plötzlich ein heftiges Zittern überkam, als würde er aus einem Raum mit tropischer Hitze in einen Zuber mit eisigem Wasser verfrachtet.

 

Doch er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Er starrte den Alien weiter an und glaubte neben all dem Hass und der Begierden, den die sterbende Kreatur ausstrahlte noch etwas anderes aus seinem Röcheln heraus hören zu können. Es waren Erstaunen, ein Hauch von Verwirrung und nicht zuletzt – verzweifelte Wut.

 

„ _Vernichte ... das Schiff ... vernichte ... diesen Sheppard.“_

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

John spannte sich an und behielt den sich unerbittlich nähernden Punkt genau im Auge. Mit einer weiteren Drohne würde es kein Problem sein, auch diesen Jäger abzuschießen. Er passte instinktiv seinen Kurs an während er noch einmal den Waffenbestand überprüfte. Doch diesmal war das Ergebnis ernüchternd.

Verdammte Schei...

So hob er den Kopf und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Das Arsenal war leer und das bedeutete, dass sie ihrem Feind schutzlos ausgeliefert waren.

 

„Wo sind die restlichen Drohnen hin?“, fragte er McKay, der ihn fragend ansah und dann das Gesicht verzog.

 

„Ja, das ... Bernard ... Dr. Cordier hatte mir gesagt, dass das Militär habe aus Sicherheitsgründen alle Drohnen entfernen lassen, um sie dem Arsenal für den Stuhl hinzu zu fügen. Entweder haben sie diese eine vergessen, kamen nicht dran, oder sie wurde noch einmal zu Untersuchungszwecken dort hinein gesteckt.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Sie müssen wissen, dass das Torschiff eigentlich gar nicht mehr fliegen, sondern auseinander genommen werden, weil es ohnehin schon ein irreparable Schäden hat“, antwortete er beklommen. „ Und was machen wir nun jetzt?. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa jetzt doch ...“

 

„Nein ... Ich werde sicherlich nicht Kamikaze-Pilot spielen. Dazu hänge ich jetzt wieder zu sehr an meinem Leben, und dafür haben Sie gesorgt .“ John sah McKay eindringlich an. „Deshalb müssen wir jetzt improvisieren ... uns fällt schon noch etwas ein.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, denn er hatte in seinen Einsätzen in Afghanistan schon vergleichbare Situationen erlebt.

Damals war er allerdings nicht alleine sondern oft genug mit Kameraden unterwegs gewesen ... und Moment mal - allein - das war er auch jetzt nicht!

 

„Ich glaube, ich habe da auch schon eine Idee. Schalten Sie den Funk bitte zu mir hinüber.“

„Schon geschehen.“

Diesmal folgten der Bestätigung weder Vorwürfe noch irgendwelche Flüche. Sie tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick. Und er konnte eine ganze Menge in den Augen des anderen Mannes lesen - unter anderem auch die zögerliche Andeutung von Vertrauen.

 

„Okay, dann wollen wir dem Kerl mal zeigen, was wir Menschen drauf haben.“ John nickte dem Kanadier ermutigend zu und holte tief Luft. Dann richtete er den Blick nach vorne.

 

_Nun lag es in seiner Hand, ihrer beider Leben zu retten, und bei Gott, das würde er verflucht noch einmal tun!_

 


	17. Der Flug des Phönix

John studierte noch einmal die Anzeigen auf der Frontscheibe und meldete sich dann bei den Jägerpiloten. „Hier Flight 271 Delta an Abfangjäger“, sagte er. „Wir haben ein Problem, dass Sie auch schon auf ihren Ortungsschirmen sehen können. Allerdings sind wir jetzt vollständig waffenlos und brauchen ihre Hilfe.“

„Roger, ich habe Sie klar und deutlich verstanden, aber wer spricht da jetzt? Nennen Sie ihren Namen und ihre Kennung.“

„Der Pilot des Pu ... des experimentellen Shuttles ... Sheppard.“ Johns presste die Lippen aufeinander. Verdammt, fast wäre ihm neben einer anderen nicht besonders offiziellen Bezeichnung für das Schiff, doch tatsächlich auch noch ein _**Major**_ heraus gerutscht.

 

„Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit“, sprach er hastig weiter. „Wie Sie erkennen können, hat es das fremde Objekt speziell auf das Shuttle abgesehen, und ich gedenke, genau das, zu unserem Vorteil zu nutzen. Ich werde auch weiterhin der Köder sein und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen.“

„Negativ! Das ist zu gefährlich für Sie. Ziehen Sie sich zurück.“

„Nein, das würde nicht viel nützen. Außerdem, glauben Sie mir, würde ich diesen Vorschlag nicht machen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, was ich tue. _Vertrauen Sie mir_ , es ist unsere einzige Chance!“ John sprach diese Worte eindringlich, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn ernst nehmen würde.

 

Er sah kurz zu McKay hinüber, doch dieser hielt sich nur mit leidender Miene theatralisch eine Hand vor Augen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, das wie „Tarnen ...“ klang. _Nun, das war nicht besonders ermutigend und außerdem ..._

Aber wenigstens ersparte sich sein derzeitiger Vorgesetzter weitere Vorwürfe, die John doch nur ablenken und vielleicht sogar nervös machen würden. Er wusste selbst genau, welche Risiken sein Vorschlag bot. Das was er plante, konnte auch gehörig daneben gehen und sie beide umbringen.

 

Vor allem ohne jeglichen Schutz. Noch einmal versuchte John auf die dafür zuständigen Systeme zuzugreifen, die auch irgendwo existieren mussten, aber er erhielt weder in seinem Kopf, noch auf den Kontrollen eine Rückmeldung. Das einzige was kurz aufblitzte war eine kleine rot glimmende Anzeige.

 _Wie schön, die Erbauer dieses Schiffes kannten also auch so etwas wie Warnanzeigen_ ... ein Zugriff war also nicht möglich.

 

Für gut zwanzig Sekunden, die John wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, herrschte zwischen ihm und den Abfangjägern Funkstille. Vermutlich konferierten die Piloten untereinander und mit ihren Leitstellen.

Dann endlich meldete sich die Stimme des Piloten von eben wieder. „Roger, Flight 271 Delta. Hier Captain Baker. Ich bin jetzt einverstanden. Bringen Sie das Objekt in Position. Over.“

„Roger, Flight. Werde das erledigen. Over and out“, entgegnete John erleichtert und konzentrierte sich nun wieder ganz auf die Sache.

 

Das war keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn inzwischen war der Wraith-Dart heran und schloss unerbittlich zu ihnen auf.

 

John begann das erste seiner Ausweichmanöver. Er spürte, er durfte nicht in das Schussfeld seines Gegners geraten denn das hatte vermutlich üble Folgen – woraus auch immer dessen Waffen bestanden.

 

Eine Erschütterung traf den Jumper. Zwei weitere Strahlen aus greller Energie schossen dicht an ihm vorbei. _Okay, jetzt wusste er, auf was er zu achten hatte. Das waren jedenfalls keine Raketen, sondern Energiestrahlen. Laser._

 

„Oh nein, ein Streifschuss. Passen Sie doch besser auf“, stellte McKay fest, der wieder zu hektischer Aktivität erwacht war und sich den Kontrollen zugewandt hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und tippte etwas in seinen Tablet-PC ein. Dann fluchte er laut: „Oh nein, der Tarn- und Schildgenerator ist getroffen ... aber so wie ich das sehe, war der vorher ohnehin schon defekt und hätte nicht mehr funktioniert ... ah, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!“

John nickte grimmig. _Nun gut, dann musste er eben noch umsichtiger fliegen als zuvor. Wenn das überhaupt ging._

 

„Jetzt ist mir jedenfalls klar, warum sie das Schiff auf Atlantis ausgemustert haben“, murmelte John.

„Das allein war nicht der Grund. Die Regierung wollte genauere Untersuchungen vornehmen und das war das Torschiff mit den meisten Macken ...“

„Oh, wie nett!“, konnte er sich eine bissige Bemerkung dennoch nicht verkneifen „Hätten Sie mir das nicht schon früher sagen können?“

„Ach, und ich dachte, Sie hätten das schon heraus gefunden, Mister Ausnahmepilot“ kam postwendend die Antwort. „Sie gehören offensichtlich nicht zu denen, die alle Systeme gründlich checken ehe sie sich kopfüber ins Gefecht stürzen, oder wie?“

John drehte abrupt seinen Kopf und funkelte den Kanadier so böse an, dass dieser genau so schnell verstummte und seinen Blick abwandte.

 

Dann warf er sein ganzes Können und Wissen als ehemaliger Kampfpilot in die Waagschale. Vielleicht war der Jumper nicht ganz so elegant wie ein Jäger, aber mindestens genau so reaktionsschnell – nein, sogar _**viel schneller**_ \- in seinen Reaktionen.

Das beschloss er auszureizen so gut er konnte. Denn schließlich hatte er in den irdischen Maschinen – egal ob Jäger oder Helikopter - auch nicht auf irgend eine Art Schutzschild und Tarnung, sondern allein auf sein fliegerisches Können zurückgreifen können, wenn es zu einem Luftkampf gekommen war.

 

Er flog eine scharfe Kurve, um weiteren Schüssen auszuweichen, schlug wie ein Kaninchen vor dem Fuchs Haken, verfiel in Schlangenlinien, um im nächsten Moment nach oben auszuweichen und sich wieder fallen zu lassen.

 

_Doch konnte er so seinen Gegner lange genug austricksen?_

 

Sicherlich würde der Feind auch die anderen Jäger auf seinem Schirm haben, aber die Schüsse bewiesen eines – der Wraith war auf ihn fixiert, sah ihn als größte Bedrohung an, die als erstes eliminiert werden musste.

 

John stellte den Jumper schräg zum Erdboden und flog einen Moment auf dem Kopf. Und nichts – nichts davon war im Jumper zu spüren. Nur zu sehen, und das allein krampfte ihm den Magen zusammen, weil er schon lange nicht mehr solche Flugmanöver durchgeführt hatte.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf McKay, der sich nur noch an seinem Sitz festklammerte und so aussah, als müsse er sich im nächsten Moment übergeben. Okay, das Gefühl konnte er diesmal sogar nachvollziehen. Aber er gewöhnte sich bereits an das Kreiseln und die abrupten Wendungen und das durfte ihn nicht davon abhalten, seinen Plan bis zum bitteren Ende durch zu ziehen.

 

Dann sah er die Abfangjäger endlich auch mit den bloßen Augen und ohne Hilfsmittel. Die dunklen Punkte die sich gegen das Blau des Himmels abhoben wurden immer größer und detaillierter.

 

John spannte sich an und hielt die Luft an. _Gleich war es so weit ..._

Er hörte die Stimmen der anderen Piloten, dann eine an ihn gerichtete Anfrage des Teamleaders aber er antwortete noch nicht. Dazu war es noch zu früh.

_Er musste erst den richtigen Moment abpassen._

 

Wieder zischten Strahlen dicht an ihm vorbei. Eines der entgegenkommenden Flugzeuge wurde getroffen und driftete mit einer Rauchfahne ab. Hoffentlich gelang es dem Piloten noch rechtzeitig auszusteigen _... aber das sollte jetzt nicht seine Sorge sein_.

 

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, aber sein Geist war von einer klaren und kalten Ruhe umgeben. Er registrierte jedes kleine Detail und folgte wie so oft in extremen Situationen seinem Instinkt.

Und dann...

 

„Flight 271 Delta an Abfangjäger ... _**JETZT**_ _!“_

 

Mit einem durchdringenden Sirren zischte der Dart an ihm vorbei, als John dem Jumper erst den vollständigen Stopp und dann den Rückwärtsflug gebot. Sie wurden heftig in die Sitze gepresst und dann nach vorne gerissen, denn der Andruck war so stark, dass selbst die Intitialdämpfer nicht mehr mit dem Ausgleich hinterher kamen.

 

Aber das rasante Manöver war von Effolg gekrönt!

Nun da ihr Schussfeld frei war, zischten gleich vier Luft-Luft-Abwehrraketen auf den Dart zu. Dem feindlichen Piloten gelang es noch zwei davon mit seinen Waffensystemen zu zerstören, die beiden anderen aber trafen, explodierten und zerrissen die Spitze und einen der Flügel. Der fremde Flugkörper geriet ins Trudeln und stürzte mit einen dunkleren Sirren als zuvor, eine Spur aus Rauch und Trümmern hinter sich her ziehend in die Tiefe.

_Es war geschafft! Sie waren noch einmal mit heiler Haut davon gekommen._

 

John holte mehrfach tief Atem, um ein wenig von der Anspannung los zu werden, die ihn jetzt wie ein Krampf durcheilte und lockerte seinen festen Griff um die Steuerung. Dann überprüfte er die Systeme und nickte zufrieden. Er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, denn es hatte keine weiteren Beschädigungen mehr gegeben und auch das freute ihn. Er hatte also nichts verlernt und seine Fähigkeiten waren alles andere als eingerostet.

 

„Fremdes Objekt ist im Tikaboo Valley fünfzehn Meilen nördlich von Groom Lake auf der Erdoberfläche zerschellt. Keine irdischen Schäden und Verluste so weit ich im Moment feststellen kann“, meldete sich Captain Baker dann wieder bei ihm. „Danke für Ihren phänomenalen Einsatz, Sir.“

Und dann folgte etwas zögerlicher, wenn auch mit einem bewundernden Unterton in der Stimme: „Sagen Sie mal, woher haben Sie eigentlich so verflucht gut fliegen gelernt ... Sheppard?“

 

John schluckte. Jetzt musste er wohl mit der Wahrheit heraus rücken. „Das war während meiner Militärzeit, Captain Baker. Ich bin allerdings inzwischen nur noch _**Zivilist**_.“

Betretenes Schweigen folgte, weil der Militärpilot am anderen Ende der Verbindung nicht so recht wusste, was er auf dieses Geständnis hin sagen sollte.

John verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. _Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen?_

Denn der Mann in der anderen Maschine konnte sich wahrscheinlich Eins und Eins zusammenzählen und würde über kurz oder lang zu einem ganz bestimmten Schluss kommen, da es nicht so viele Möglichkeiten gab ...

 

Die Pause nutzte jemand anderes, um sich auf einer neuen Frequenz dazwischen zu schalten. „Hier spricht Colonel Carter. Wir übernehmen jetzt und klären die Situation. Bitte kehren Sie jetzt auf ihre Basen zurück.“ Ein Kommandocode der auf mehreren Frequenzen zu empfangen war, folgte, und schien für die Abfangjäger das Zeichen zu sein, ohne weitere Nachfragen abzudrehen.

 

Nur John hielt den Jumper vielleicht zwei Meilen über der Erdoberfläche in einer Warteposition, da ihm McKay, der die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt hatte als müsse er sich erst von den wilden Manövern erholen, das entsprechende Zeichen gab.

 

„Sam?“ Das Gesicht des Kanadiers hellte sich auf und schaltete den Funk wieder zu sich. „Ihr kommt aber wirklich reichlich spät! Himmel, das hier eben hätte für uns auch schief gehen können. Was hat euch aufgehalten, die Erde wieder einmal und diesmal auch uns zu retten? Sonst seid ihr doch immer als erstes zur Stelle.“

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Kanadier kannte diesen weiblichen Colonel also und sogar besser als vermutet, wenn er diesen vertraulichen Tonfall richtig deutete.

„McKay sind Sie das? Die „Hammond“ befindet sich immer noch auf ihrer alten Position, aber ich habe eine F-302-Staffel losgeschickt und wir greifen auf die Satellitenüberwachung zu“, erklang es aus den Lautsprecher. „Was treiben Sie denn in diesem Torschiff und in der Luft? Und was hat das überhaupt in der Luft zu suchen? Ich dachte, es sollte in Area 51 vollständig auseinander gebaut werden?“

 

Auf der Frontscheibe erschien nun das Bild einer Frau in mittlerem Alter. Sie steckte in einem khakifarbenen Overall und hatte die blonden Haare militärisch streng zurückgesteckt.

Offenbar konnte sie ebenfalls ein Bild sehen, denn ihre Augen richteten sich direkt auf John und unterzogen ihn umgehend einer ausgiebigen Musterung.

 

Ein verschmitztes, ja fast wissendes Lächeln trat in die Augen und zeigte sich auf dem Mund des weiblichen Colonel, während John sich verlegen die Lippen befeuchtete und nicht wirklich wusste, wo er in diesem Moment hinsehen sollte. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass auch diese Frau genauestens über ihn und seine Vorgeschichte Bescheid wusste?

 

„Ist das etwa Mr. Sheppard an ihrer Seite?“ bestätigte sie seine Vermutung.

 

„Ja, das ist mein neuer Mitarbeiter“, verkündete Rodney McKay stolz und meldete natürlich gleich seine Besitzrechte an ihm an . „Nun, wir hatten eigentlich nur einen Probeflug machen wollen, da ich noch ein paar Daten sammeln wollte und die Gelegenheit günstig war“, fügte der Kanadier selbstbewusst hinzu. „Leider ist dann – wenn auch ein wenig ungeplant - ein bisschen mehr draus geworden ... dank unvorhersehbarer Umstände und meines überaus abenteuerlustigen Piloten. Aber ich denke, die Auswertung der Aufzeichnungen dürfte sehr interessant werden.“

 

„Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, denn ich glaube, sie haben noch nie einen Kampfeinsatz aufgezeichnet. Aber die wissenschaftlichen Auswertungen werden noch eine Weile warten müssen, Rodney. Jetzt brauche ich erst einmal einen kurzen Bericht und Aussagen von ihnen beiden. Durch diesen Zwischenfall ist leider ganz Nordamerika und halb Mittelamerika in Alarmzustand versetzt worden und einige Stellen erwarten entsprechende Erklärungen über die Umstände und den Verlauf des Luftkampfes.“

„Oh, mir scheint, das klingt nach einer ganzen Menge Ärger.“

Irgendwie klang der Kanadier nun nicht mehr ganz so sicher. John wechselte in diesem Moment einen Blick mit McKay. Seltsamerweise sah er das gleiche in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers, was er in sich fühlte: _Die unangenehme Ahnung , dass die Schwierigkeiten jetzt vermutlich erst richtig anfingen._

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Wraith fühlen nur selten Verzweiflung, doch wenn, dann saß sie tief und bohrte sich in die eigenen Eingeweide wie der Biss eines Iratus-Käfers durch seine Haut seines auserwählten Opfers.

 

Zum letzten Mal hatte der Gefangene sie vor zehntausend Jahren gespürt, als seine erste Königin – die Mutter seines heimatlichen Hives starb -... und nun durchbohrte sie ihn ein zweites Mal, als die Verbindung zu dem letzten überlebenden Jägerpiloten erlosch.

 

Nun war er ganz allein und die Sache verloren. Er hatte zu hoch gespielt und die Menschen unterschätzt, die so ganz anders waren als die schwachen Lebewesen unter seinen Sternen.

 

Der Mann, den die Wissenschaftler vor einiger Zeit vor ihn gebracht hatte, war wie die meisten Humanoiden auf den Planeten des Jagdgebietes, ein kraftloser Schatten seiner Selbst gewesen, dessen Gedanken er leicht hatte lesen können, weil dessen Wille schwach und voller Furcht, Schuld und Scham gewesen war.

 

Nach dem Verlust des ersten Schiffes hatte er ein zweites Mal nach diesem jämmerlichen Geist gegriffen, weil er ihn am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr genommen hatte und so erfahren müssen, dass zwar viele dieser Schwächen in diesem Mann immer noch vorhanden waren, nun aber wie der Schatten von einer hellen und leuchtenden Flamme in den Hintergrund verbannt worden waren.

Er hatte größeren Druck ausüben müssen, um überhaupt in die oberen Bewusstseinsebenen des Menschen eindringen zu können und das Entsetzen über das, was er dort vorgefunden hatte, hatte ihn zu einem schwerwiegenden Fehler verleitet, der nun nicht mehr gut zu machen war.

 

Dieser Sheppard - John Sheppard - hatte ihm eine schmerzhafte Lektion erteilt: Wenn selbst diejenigen Menschen, die gebeugt und gebrochen waren sich wieder aufrichten und innerhalb so kurzer Zeit neue Kraft konnten, dann war dieses Volk nicht so leicht zu besiegen, wie er und die anderen Stämme immer gedacht hatten.

Ähnlich wie die Lantianer waren sie unter seinen Sternen an Zahl gering, aber das konnte sich eines Tages vielleicht ändern, wenn sie weiter dort Fuß fassten.

Und dann...

Was konnten die Wraith dann noch unternehmen, wenn es Menschen wie diesem hier gelingen sollte, die Flammen der Rebellion und des Widerstandes in seiner Heimat neu zu entzünden, weil den anderen lehren konnte die Kraft und Entschlossenheit zum Widerstand in sich zu finden hatte?

 

Er war zu schwach, um sich jetzt noch einmal aufzurichten und seine Wut und seinen Schmerz heraus zu brüllen. _Was jetzt für ihn blieb, waren allein der schwarze Abgrund des Todes, das endlose Vergessen._

 

Mit letzter Kraft hob er seine Hand mit dem Nährmund und legte sie sich auf die Brust, zwang dem bohrenden Hunger und der Gier ein Ende zu machen. Er zuckte nicht einmal mehr zusammen, als er den süßen Schmerz spürte, der ihm dabei half, sich der vollständigen Dunkelheit zu öffnen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

„Wir werden sehen, was passiert, Rodney. Am besten kommen Sie erst einmal an Bord, denn ich denke, General O’Neill und der Präsident erhalten die Informationen am besten direkt von Ihnen und Mr. Sheppard“, sagte Samantha Carter, die inzwischen die „George Hammond“, die ursprünglich „Phönix“ hatte heißen sollen, kommandierte. „Ich schicke Ihnen zwei F-302 entgegen, die sie zu uns lotsen werden.“

„In Ordnung, Sam. Könnten Sie bitte auch Groom Lake benachrichtigen, dass wir wohl ein bisschen später als geplant zurückkommen werden?“

„Schon erledigt, Rodney. Bis gleich!“

Das Bild auf der Frontschreibe erlosch und Rodney wandte sich seinem _Piloten_ zu. Nun konnte er John Sheppard einfach nicht mehr nur als ehemaligen und nicht besonders erfolgreichen Detective sehen.

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte sich zwar ein wenig in seinen Sitz zurückgelehnt und versuchte lässig zu wirken, aber er sah nicht wirklich entspannt aus. Rodney konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Auch er wusste nicht, was sich aus dem Zwischenfall ergeben würde.

Der Rundflug auf dem Testgelände wäre eine belanglose Sache gewesen, die man leicht unter den Tisch kehren konnte, da sie vermutlich niemandem aufgefallen wäre – die Aktionen von eben jedoch nicht mehr.

 

Ein kalter Schauer durchlief ihn, als er an das Durchlebte dachte. _Das war ein ausgewachsener Luftkampf gewesen, der auch leicht hätte übel ausgehen können. Und er hatte auch noch mitten drin gesteckt. Vorbei war es ebenfalls noch nicht, denn sie würden vermutlich jede Menge zu erklären haben ..._

 

Sheppard beugte sich plötzlich vor. „Sind das etwa die F-302 von denen ich in dem technischen Manual gelesen habe, das sie mir gestern gegeben haben?“

Nun blickte auch Rodney nach vorne. „Ja, das sind sie. Weiterentwicklungen aus den Todesgleitern der Goa’uld und unsere fortschrittlichsten Kampfflugzeuge, die nur auf den Raumschiffen und an zwei Stationierungsorten auf der Erde eingesetzt werden.“

Für ihn waren die Sichelflügler inzwischen ein gewohnter Anblick, denn einige der Schiffe waren mittlerweile auf Atlantis stationiert und flogen dort regelmäßig ihre Runden.

Für den Mann neben ihm, der die Schiffe ja zum ersten Mal sah, mussten sie natürlich sehr fremdartig wirken.

Und vermutlich machten sie Sheppard auch neugierig, wie an dem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen des Mannes an seiner Seite wieder zu sehen war.

 

Einer der Piloten meldete sich und nannte seine Kennung und ergänzte in lockerem Plauderton: „Kommen Sie nur Mr. Sheppard, folgen Sie uns einfach ins All.“

„Colonel Mitchell?“

„In Person. Ich habe schon geahnt, dass Sie dahinter stecken und wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, Sie selbst abzuholen.“ Der Teamleader von SG-1 lachte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man aus den Torschiffen und gerade aus diesem halben Wrack so viel heraus holen könnte. Aber Sie machen ihrem Ruf wirklich alle Ehre.“

„Meinem Ruf?“ Sheppard wirkte irritiert. „Was meinen Sie damit?“

„Ach, das ist eine Geschichte, die ich ihnen mal in Ruhe erzählen muss. Wir können uns später auf der „Hammond darüber unterhalten.“

 

„Dem stimme ich zu, Colonel Mitchell“, mischte sich Rodney ein, dem es ein wenig zu bunt wurde. „Sie wissen, dass sich Mr. Sheppard jetzt besser auf den Flug konzentrieren sollte. Schließlich war er noch nie im Weltall. Und er fliegt das Torschiff zum ersten Mal.“

„Ach Dr. McKay, da mache ich mir weniger Sorgen. Ich habe läuten hören, dass er über kurz oder lang alles durch jede Umgebung fliegen kann, in das man ihn setzt, egal ob er es kennt oder nicht.“

Rodney warf einen Blick auf Sheppard, der nur für einen kurzen Moment verlegen wirkte, und dann wieder eine ausdruckslose Miene aufsetzte. „Wie Sie meinen, Colonel“, fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. „Sie sitzen ja nicht neben diesem Mann, der offensichtlich zu viel ‚Top Gun’ gesehen hat.“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, aber ich würde es gerne. Und lassen Sie bitte diesen Film aus dem Spiel. Bis nachher.“ Mitchell beschleunigte und setzte sich nun ein Stück vor sie. Er hielt jetzt Funkstille.

„Er hat recht, was den Film angeht“, bemerkte Sheppard dann.

„Ach ja, wieso denn? Und ich dachte, das wäre die Bibel für euch Piloten?“

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lachte trocken auf. „Eher eine schöne Märchenstunde. Meine Kameraden und ich wussten beim ersten Mal nicht, ob wir Lachen oder Weinen sollten, und später haben wir und dazu entschieden, es mit Humor zu nehmen und haben uns danach mit Zitaten aus dem Film gegenseitig aufgezogen und verarscht.“ Er grinste frech. „Und seien Sie doch ehrlich: Ihnen müsste es doch bei den heutigen Science Fiction-Filmen ähnlich ergehen, oder?“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Sci-Fi liebe ich aus tiefstem Herzen. Die Filme und Serien sind entspannende Unterhaltung ...“

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Schließlich ist es nur Fiktion – und den meisten Autoren und Filmemachern kann man ihre Fehler ruhig verzeihen, da sie es ja nicht besser wissen“, erwiderte Rodney selbstbewusst.

John Sheppard warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Verdammt, jetzt nahm er ihm das nicht mal ab.

 

Rodney war aber nicht bereit zuzugeben, dass er sich in Wirklichkeit schon mal – nein, zugegebenermaßen doch öfters - über die Dummheit der Autoren und Special-Effects-Leute aufregte, die nur mit ein bisschen gründlicherer Recherche so viele physikalische Unmöglichkeiten und althergebrachte, von der Wissenschaft längst widerlegte Klischees vermeiden konnten. Und da waren ehrlich gesagt die phänomenalen Geräuschkulissen im luftleeren Raum noch das geringste Übel.

 

Inzwischen hatten sie die oberen Schichten der Atmosphäre erreicht. Fast schon spielerisch wich der Pilot Satelliten, Sonden und Weltraumschrott aus, tauchte zwischen den Trümmern des Wraith-Schiffes in den interplanetaren Raum ein, neugierig die bizarren Wrackteile betrachtend.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden Jäger sind von hier gekommen“, sagte Sheppard plötzlich. Dabei spannte er sich an und wurde wachsam, so als befürchte er, dass noch einmal einer auftauchen könnte. „Einige der Trümmer sind so groß, dass sich problemlos ein Schiff wie dieses oder ein Dart darunter oder darin verstecken könnte.“

„Ja, da könnten Sie recht haben.“ Rodney spann die Gedanken weiter. „Sie müssen wissen, dass die Wraith zumindest für eine Weile in eine Art von Winterstarre verfallen können. Und wenn sie dann auch noch ihre Systeme auf ein Minimum herunter schalten, sind sie auch mit den besten Sensoren praktisch nicht mehr zu orten. Nur muss man sie dann...“

Er runzelte die Stirn. In seinem Kopf fügten sich die einzelnen Puzzleteile plötzlich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammen, denn er erinnerte sich an Begegnungen in der Pegasus Galaxie. „Einige ihrer Sinne bleiben jedoch soweit bei Bewusstsein, dass sie den Ruf eines Rassegefährten empfangen können.“

 

John Sheppard sagte nichts, sondern sondierte die Umgebung um so genauer, als fürchte er, dass noch ein Feind auftauchen konnte.

 

_Im Grunde hatte er damit gar nicht einmal so unrecht ..._

 

 


	18. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

 

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

**Kapitel 18**

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?**

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

 

Rodney zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie in der Aufregung des Kampfes etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatten. Er unterdrückte das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen und funkte Mitchell an.

„Wir sollten umgehend ein paar Dinge überprüfen, Colonel Mitchell. Schicken Sie bitte ein paar ihrer Leute los, um in den Trümmern hier nach weiteren versteckten Darts zu suchen. Es kann zwar sein, dass es falscher Alarm ist, aber man weiß ja nie. Und vorher setzen Sie sich bitte noch irgendwie mit Groom Lake in Verbindung. Die sollen umgehend nach unserem Gefangenen aus der Schlacht sehen und ihn notfalls betäuben. – Und bitte diskutieren Sie jetzt nicht mit mir, denn das alles erlaubt keinen Aufschub!“ drängte er.

„Ich habe schon verstanden wie Sie das meinen, Dr. McKay. Ich gebe beides sofort weiter“, versprach der Teamleader von SG-1 mit ernster Stimme. Er stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern meldete kurze Zeit später nur: „Alles erledigt! Wir sehen uns auf der „Hammond“!“

 

“Dem Gefangenen?” Sheppard sah Rodney kurz an, während er den beiden F-302 in Richtung Mond folgte, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Auf halbem Wege begegneten sie anderen der sichelförmigen Schiffe, die wie versprochen wie Wrackteile noch einmal genau unter die Lupe nehmen sollten.

„Meinen Sie diesen Wraith ... den Sie mir damals gezeigt haben, um mich aus meiner Lethargie aufzurütteln und mir zu zeigen, dass es mehr als nur den kleinen irdischen Kosmos gibt, den ich damals kannte?“ folgerte er, während er den immer größer werdenden Himmelstrabanten ausgiebig betrachtete.

 

Rodney achtete dagegen weniger auf den Mond, denn bei den verschiedenen Flügen hatte er das schon oft genug getan. Stattdessen rief er Daten aus dem Torschiff ab. „Ja, ganz richtig. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat etwas damit zu tun.“

„Vielleicht hat er seine Kumpane gerufen. Sie hatten ja angedeutet, dass diese Kreaturen dazu fähig sind in die Köpfe anderer zu blicken“, kam der Pilot zu einem Schluss, den Rodney auch schon gemacht hatte und dann fügte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens hinzu: „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, wann genau das passiert sein könnte.“

 

Rodney sah auf, denn durch seine Jahre in Pegasus hatte er vor allem durch Teyla Emmagan, die Anführerin der Athosianer und gelegentliches Mitglied seines Teams gelernt, auch manchmal auf Wahrnehmungen zu vertrauen und nicht nur harte wissenschaftliche Fakten. Ihn war nur neu, dass John Sheppard jetzt ein ähnliches Gespür entwickelte „Was meinen Sie genau damit?“

 

„Nach der Explosion hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, dass mir jemand die Schläfen zusammen drückt“, gab Sheppard zu, als wolle er vermeiden, dass der Kanadier weiter nachbohrte. „Ich habe es zuerst für eine Reaktion auf die Blendung durch die Explosion gehalten, aber dem war nicht so, da bin ich mir jetzt sicher. Vor allem weil es dem unangenehmen Gefühl glich, dass ich hatte, als Sie mir das erste Mal diesen Alien zeigten und er – ihrer Aussage nach – versuchte meinen Geist zu beeinflussen.“

 

Rodney zog scharf die Luft ein. „Das sollten Sie bei Ihrem Bericht nicht vergessen. Warum haben sie das nicht früher erwähnt?“

„Weil wir dann in den Luftkampf verwickelt wurden, und da habe ich es erst einmal vergessen - Oh, sehen Sie da!!“, murmelte der Pilot und deutete nach vorne.

Dort kam – kaum, dass sie die dunkle Seite des Mondes erreicht hatten - ein über dem Erdtrabanten schwebender Flugkörper in Sicht. Die „George Hammond“, das neuste irdische Schiff, das als erstes voll und ganz von dem Technologietransfer von den Asgard profitiert hatte.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Zwei Soldaten standen mit Schockstäben, einer mit einer P-90 im Anschlag bereit, um die am Boden liegende Gestalt niederzustrecken, falls sie sich doch noch einmal rühren sollte. Trotzdem zitterten die beiden Männer, die den in einen lockeren Overall gekleideten Körper nun vorsichtig umdrehten, um ihn besser untersuchen zu können, wie Espenlaub. Und kaum da sie es geschafft hatten, ihn so weit zu bewegen, dass er auf den Rücken fallen konnte, zogen sie sich gleich einen Schritt zurück.

 

Die rechte Hand, die bisher unter dem Leib eingequetscht worden war, rutschte von der Brust herunter an die Seite. Rot zeichnete sich der Nährmund auf der leichenblassen Haut ab, genau so wie das klar erkennbare Mal auf der Brust.

 

„Sehe ich das richtig, George?“ murmelte einer der Mediziner verblüfft. „Er hat versucht, sich an sich selbst zu nähren?“

„Sieht so aus, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das geklappt hat.“

„Ich kann mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er sich damit am Leben erhalten wollte ... eher umgekehrt.“

„Hm, so ist es. Genaueres wissen wir erst, wenn wir das überprüft haben. Also gut, dann werde ich mich mal opfern. Wie gut, dass wir dank der Goa’uld und der Asgard ein paar Gerätschaften haben, die unsere Arbeit in den letzten Jahren ungemein erleichtern. Durch die müssen wir nicht mehr auf Tuchfühlung mit den Aliens gehen.“

 

Der Mann, der das gesagt hatte, trat wieder näher an den Körper heran.

Er beugte sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht über den Reglosen und aktivierte den Scanner, den er gerade aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Angespannt drückte er auf dem Schaltfeld herum und wartete.

Erst als eine Anzeige aufblinkte und er sie aufmerksam studiert hatte, atmete er sichtlich erleichtert auf und wirkte nun wesentlich entspannter als zuvor. „Der ist keine Gefahr mehr. Die Lebenszeichen sind nur noch minimal!“ stellte er ruhig fest, so dass alle ihn hören konnten, auch die Männer vor der Zelle.

Einer der Soldaten blickte irritiert und fragend auf und erhielt gleich eine Antwort, ohne etwas sagen zu müssen. „Nun, was auch immer der Kerl da mit sich angestellt hat – er hat den Zellverfall in seinem Körper beschleunigt.“ Der Mediziner schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann zufrieden hinzu: „In ein, spätestens zwei Stunden ist er ganz hinüber.“

 

„Und was nun?“, fragte sein Kollege, der immer noch skeptisch wirkte. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun, George? Warten, bis seine Lebenszeichen ganz erloschen sind?“

„Warum warten? Nein, wir können auch schon tätig werden!“ Der Erste steckte gelassen den Scanner in die Tasche. „Und zwar: Den Körper in ein Labor bringen lassen, verkabeln und beobachten, wie es mit dem Bastard zu Ende geht, was sonst? Danach werden wir ihn obduzieren um mehr über die Physiognomie dieser Rasse heraus zu finden. Das ist immerhin das einzige vollständige und relativ unbeschädigte Exemplar, das wir in unsere Gewalt bringen konnten.“

Er trat wieder an die Seite seines Kollegen und nickte den Soldaten aufmunternd zu. „Der kann Ihnen jetzt nichts mehr tun, dazu ist er viel zu schwach. Wenn Sie sich jedoch nicht sicher sind, dann legen Sie ihm einfach noch mal Handschellen und Fußfesseln an. Auf jeden Fall schaffen Sie den Körper so schnell wie möglich auf eine fahrbare Liege und bringen sie ihn in Labor VA-17. Wir erwarten sie dort.“

Dann klopfte er dem anderen Mediziner auf die Schulter. „Fred, wir sollten kurz über den Zustand des Wraith Bescheid geben, ehe wir uns an die Arbeit machen. Du weißt ja, die Leute, die uns hier hin geschickt haben erwarten schließlich auch Antworten.“

 

Beide verließen schweigend die Zelle und den Raum.

Erst als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, rieb sich der George genannte Mediziner die Hände und setzte eine zufriedene Miene auf. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, diesen Bastard in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen und heraus zu finden, wie das alles funktioniert.“

„Was ist nur mit dir los? Warum entwickelst du jetzt plötzlich diese sadistischen Gelüste?“ fragte Fred vorsichtig. „Ich bin nur froh, das der Kerl endlich so gut wie tot ist. Mir war in der letzten Zeit immer mulmig zumute wenn ich zur Arbeit kam. Zu wissen, das eines dieser Monster in deiner Nähe ist und jederzeit ausbrechen könnte hat mir schon Angst gemacht, nach allem, was wir über die Wraith inzwischen wissen ...“

Er schüttelte sich. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Trotzdem macht es mir kein Vergnügen ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen und dann wie ein einfaches Stück Fleisch zu behandeln. Immerhin sind das die Überreste eines intelligenten Wesens und nicht nur eines Tieres. Wie kannst du nur eine so perverse Freude auf die Obduktion entwickeln?“

„Das kann ich dir sagen“, entgegnete der andere und sah ihn ernst an. „Der Wraith, den sie erst vor zwei Wochen in die Luft gejagt haben, hat bei seiner Mordserie in Las Vegas auch den Sohn meines besten Freundes auf dem Gewissen. Ich habe Jóse’s Leid und Verzweiflung mitangesehen. Und mich gleichzeitig verflucht, dass ich ihm ebenso wie die Behörden Lügen darüber auftischen musste, wie sein einziges Kind gestorben ist.“ Seine Stimme klang gepresst vor Hass und Wut. „Deshalb, soll dieser Mistkerl in seinen letzten Minuten ruhig noch wissen, was ich mit ihm vor habe ...“

Der andere biss sich auf die Lippen. „Okay, deinen Groll verstehe ich ...“, sagte er und zwang sich zu einem zustimmenden Nicken. Trotzdem merkte man ihm an, dass er sich weiterhin an der Seite seines Kollegen unwohl fühlte.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Samantha Carter war bereits der zweite untypische Colonel der Air Force, dem John in seinem neuen Leben begegnete. Zwar merkte man auch ihr in manchen Gesten und Formulierungen die militärische Disziplin an, aber sie verzichtete ebenfalls auf die üblichen Förmlichkeiten oder Rituale, auf die normale hochrangige Offiziere der Air Force so viel Wert legten.

Das lag vermutlich auch daran, dass sie in erster Linie Wissenschaftlerin war und nur in zweiter eine Soldatin. Deshalb schätzte er sie nicht geringer ein, denn sie musste gut in dem sein, was sie tat. So wie alle Militärangehörigen im Stargate-Center, die er etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte.

 

Mit nicht wenig Stolz führte sie die Neuankömmlinge durch das Schiff, das wohl offensichtlich das neuste seiner Baureihe war und wohl bald zu seinem Jungfernflug aufbrechen würde.

Zwar beantwortete sie geduldig die Fragen von John und Rodney McKay, aber der ehemalige Pilot und Detective merkte doch, dass eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen ihr und dem Kanadier herrschte.

Die beiden versuchten sich in der Verwendung von astrophysikalischen Fachworten und Beschreibungen zu übertreffen. McKay lag klar im Vorteil, was die Anzahl der kleinen aber feinen Angriffe anging, aber Colonel Carter wusste die Spitzen geschickt zu kontern und ihrerseits gehörig zurück zu schlagen.

 

Allerdings ging das bald in Bereiche, die auch für John nur böhmische Dörfer waren. Deshalb achtete er schon nach einer Weile nicht mehr sonderlich auf den Inhalt des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden sondern mehr auf die Umgebung. Auch wenn er ungefähr ahnte, worüber sie gerade sprachen, so war ihm das meiste doch zu theoretisch, als dass er sich wirklich damit beschäftigen wollte.

Viel interessanter war das Endergebnis der ganzen Forschungen und Entwicklungen an – und das Raumschiff, in dem sie umher gingen war ein mehr als beachtliches Produkt der theoretischen Bemühungen. Er kaum aus dem Staunen und Bewundern des Raumschiffes nicht mehr heraus. Dabei würde er es nicht zum letzten Mal sehen.

 

„Sie werden Gelegenheit bekommen, es noch genauer kennen zu lernen, Mr. Sheppard. Immerhin werde ich Sie und die anderen nach Atlantis bringen“, hatte ihm Samantha Carter ihm irgendwann im Verlauf der Unterhaltung schmunzelnd erklärt.

 

Auch wenn die „George Hammond“ aus eindeutig irdischer Fabrikation stammte man sich im Innenaufbau sehr stark an den modernen U-Booten orientiert hatte, so sah man doch an allen Ecken und Enden, dass vielen Geräten außerirdische Technologie zugrunde lag. Und vermutlich stammte sogar manches gar nicht von der Erde sondern von anderen Planeten, aber ...

Sein Kopf schwirrte inzwischen von all den neuen und fremden Eindrücken und den Wundern, an denen er teilhaben durfte. Wieder machte ihm das deutlich, wie sehr sich doch sein Leben in so kurzer Zeit verändert hatte. Noch vor zwei Wochen wäre das alles für ihn billige Science Fiction gewesen und jetzt ...

 

Deshalb war er froh, als der Rundgang jetzt endlich sein Ende fand und sich die beiden Wissenschaftler zurück zogen, um in einem Labor die Flugdaten des Torschiffes auszuwerten.

 

Sie ließen ihn in dem Raum zurück , der offensichtlich als Kantine genutzt wurde. John bediente sich an dem bereit stehenden Kaffee und stand nun, um die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden und seine Gedanken zu ordnen, an einem der Fenster.

Immer wieder nippte er an der warmen dunklen Flüssigkeit und blickte nachdenklich hinaus in die Weite des Weltalls. Ein Teil wurde nicht von den Sternen sondern der dunklen Seite des Mondes eingenommen ... die nur wenige Menschen zuvor gesehen hatten.

 

Doch dann veränderte sich etwas.

 

Ein leichtes Vibrieren ging durch das Schiff, als es sich in Bewegung setzte und den stationären Orbit über dem Erdtrabanten verließ.

Es setzte sich langsam in Bewegung – doch wohin?

Im nächsten Moment konnte er sich die Frage bereits selbst beantworten: _Nun, ganz offensichtlich zur Erde._

John konnte sich an dem Anblick nicht satt sehen. Zuerst fiel der Mond hinter ihnen zurück und wurde kleiner und kleiner, die Details der zerfurchten Oberfläche geringer und dann kam die Erde in Sicht.

Er hielt die Luft an

Die Distanz, für die die ersten Astronauten im Jahr 1969 noch drei Tage gebraucht hatten, legte die „George Hammond“ in wenigen Minuten zurück. Er spürte nicht einmal viel von der Bewegung. Denn Initialdämpfer und künstliche Schwerkraft waren auch hier eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

 

Doch etwas anderes beeindruckte ihn wesentlich mehr. John legte unwillkürlich eine Hand an die Scheibe und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

Die Erde wurde langsam größer.

Schon konnte er mehr Einzelheiten in den Konturen der Kontinente sehen, die Wolkenwirbel über den Meeren, die ihre Fühler gierig nach dem Festland ausstreckten, das kalt blinkende Eis der Pole ... die unzähligen Farbtöne von Braun, Grün, Weiß und Blau, die seinen Heimatplaneten zu einer funkelnden Perle im All machte – eine die er jetzt noch imaginär mit der Hand umschließen konnte ...

Er hielt die Luft an. Alles andere, was durch seinen Kopf schwirrte war in diesem Moment vergessen, so unwichtig ... so unbedeutend ...

 

Die ersten Astronauten hatten den Anblick des blauen Planeten als atemberaubend bezeichnet und von der Schönheit und Zerbrechlichkeit der Erde gesprochen, aber auch wie unbedeutend der Mensch im Vergleich zu dieser zeitlosen majestätischen Schönheit eigentlich war... ein Sandkorn in der Ewigkeit.

 

Filme und Fotos waren nur ein schwacher Abklatsch eines atemberaubenden Anblicks. Nur wenige Menschen würde es jemals vergönnt sein ihn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Und er gehörte nun dazu.

Jetzt endlich verstand John, was die Astronauten mit ihren Worten auszudrücken versucht hatten und stimmte ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen zu. Er konnte und wollte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und genoss jeden Moment der Erdumkreisung.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

“In Ordnung. Ich melde mich in den nächsten Stunden, spätestens morgen mittag, wieder bei Ihnen, Mr. President. Dann kann ich ihnen sicher auch einen ausführlicheren Bericht vorlegen”, sagte Jack O’Neill und schaltete mit einer lässigen Geste die Verbindung ab, auch wenn er sich alles andere als entspannt fühlte.

Er starrte einen Moment nachdenklich auf den nun dunklen Bildschirm. Das war etwas anderes als die uralte Telefonverbindung, die das Stargate Center direkt mit der Schaltzentralen der Macht verbunden hatte.

Die moderne Technik machte es inzwischen möglich, über eine gesicherte Bild- und Ton-Verbindung zum Weißen Haus mit dem Präsidenten zu konferieren. Manchmal wünschte er sich aber den schlichten Telefonhörer zurück. Vor allem wenn Hayes schlechter Laune war und auf jedes Zucken in seinem Gesicht gleich reagierte - so wie heute.

 

Andererseits kam es auch nicht jeden Tag vor, das ein Zwischenfall viele Meilen über dem Hoheitsgebiet der Vereinigten Staaten ganz Nordamerika und halb Mittelamerika in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und damit auch ausländische Regierungen aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Mit Kanada würde ja noch zu reden sein, da sie hier das IOA kontaktieren und einweihen konnten - aber mit dem Rest?

Er seufzte. Alles was südlich von Mexiko lag, trug als zweiten Namen die Bezeichnung Paranoia. Und mit Sicherheit würden auch die Russen Wind davon bekommen und ebenfalls nachhaken. Spätestens, wenn die Klatschpresse voll von dunklen Andeutungen und wilden Spekulationen war. Schon jetzt hatten sich einige Fernsehsender, die von solchen Sensationen lebten auf die „seltsamen Lichterscheinungen in der Nähe von Las Vegas“ gestürzt.

Der Präsident würde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, um die diplomatischen Verwicklungen, die sich daraus ergaben abzuschwächen, und das konnte er bei der immer noch kritischen Wirtschaftslage und den politischen Brandherden im nahen und fernen Osten in im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

 

Jack O’Neill wusste selbst erst seit einer halben Stunde von dem Vorfall in Nevada, und das auch nur, weil ihn Carter von der „George Hammond“ aus benachrichtigt hatte und nähere Einzelheiten genannt hatte.

Die _„unbekannten Flugobjekte“_ waren nichts anderes als zwei Wraith Darts gewesen, denen es irgendwie gelungen war, die Explosion ihres Mutterschiffes zu überleben und sich in dessen Trümmern zu verstecken, ohne dass man sie bei der nachfolgenden Überprüfung mit den Sensoren hatte aufspüren können.

Das _„experimentelle Shuttle_ “, das einen der außerirdischen Jäger abgeschossen hatte, hatte sich als das Torschiff heraus gestellt, das erst kürzlich von Atlantis zu Untersuchungszwecken nach Area 51 geschafft worden war.

Der General grinste unwillkürlich.

Sam hatte ihm gar nicht erst sagen brauchen, wer sich an Bord des kleinen Antikerschiffes aufgehalten hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, und die Namen vor ihr ausgesprochen, denn dafür gab es schließlich nur zwei Kandidaten: McKay, der einen Narren an seinem neuen Mitarbeiter gefressen hatte und immer wieder überraschende Anwandlungen von Freundlichkeit und Zugeständnissen zeigte, um diesen für sich einzunehmen - und nicht zuletzt John Sheppard, der nicht nur das Gen besaß, sondern offensichtlich auch nichts lieber tat als fliegen. Und das gar nicht einmal schlecht - nein ... das war noch eine Untertreibung.

 

Jack fühlte sich immer mehr darin bestätigt, dass es richtig gewesen war, Sheppard ins Stargate-Programm aufzunehmen. Seine Intuition hatte ihn bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen in der Krankenstation nicht betrogen.

 

Bei all den Schwächen und Fehlern, die der Mann sonst haben mochte, so war er doch eines nicht: feige und unentschlossen in den Augenblicken, in denen es darauf ankam, sein eigenes Leben in die Waagschale zu werfen, um drohendes Unheil abzuwenden.

Ohne ihn würde es Area 51, nein den gesamten Stützpunkt Groom Lake vermutlich nicht mehr geben, oder sie wäre schwer beschädigt gewesen. Auf jeden Fall hätte der Zwischenfall viele Menschenleben gekostet.

 

 _Ich hätte in diesem Fall nicht anders gehandelt als Sheppard, dass weiß ich,_ dachte der General zufrieden. _Und jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit, mir von Angesicht zu Angesicht anzuhören, was die beiden zu sagen haben. Und das nicht nur, weil Hayes einen genaueren Bericht haben will, sondern auch, um zu sehen, ob der Junge nun auch noch zu seinen Taten stehen kann. Dann ist er voll und ganz ein Mann nach meinem Herzen._

 

So tippte er eine Zahlenfolge in die Tastatur ein und wartete, bis er eine Bestätigung erhielt. „Hier ist die „Hammond“, Sir, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“ meldete sich der Funker des Erdenschiffes, der durch die Kennung genau wusste, woher der Ruf kam.

„Veranlassen Sie bitte, das man mich auf die „Hammond“ beamt“, befahl er.

„Ja, Sir! Halten Sie sich bitte bereit!“

Da er wusste, da man dort oben nicht lange fackelte, schaltete Jack die Verbindung bereits im Stehen ab und trat vor das Fenster, um auf den Augenblick zu warten, in dem ihm das Licht erfassen und auf das Erdenschiff transportieren würde.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Die „George Hammond“ schwenkte auf eine Umlaufbahn um die Erde ein, überflog Asien – die chinesische Mauer war für einen Moment zu sehen - dann das im Dunkeln liegende Europa und nicht zuletzt den Atlantik.

Als der nordamerikanische Kontinent unter dem Fenster lag, passten sich die Geschwindigkeit und Bewegung an, so dass das Schiff nun einen stationären Orbit über den Vereinigten Staaten einnahm.

 

Er runzelte die Stirn und kehrte damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

_Ob, die Überwachungssatelliten das Schiff registrieren würden? Oder besaß es die entsprechenden Vorrichtungen, um genau das zu verhindern?_

 

„Nein, wir können von irdischen Systemen nicht geortet werden. Wir vermeiden es aber dennoch die Schiffe all zu oft und zu lange über der Erde zu stationieren, um visuellen Kontakt zu vermeiden. Zwar können wir neuerdings auch für das einen Tarnschirm einsetzen, aber der Betrieb kostet wie beim einem Schutzschild auf Dauer sehr viel Energie“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm.

 

John zuckte heftig zusammen und hätte beinahe den Becher in seiner Hand fallen gelassen. Im nächsten Moment fing er ihn wieder ab. Dann drehte er den Kopf, um heraus zu finden, wer ihn von der Seite her angesprochen hatte.

 

„Falls Sie sich wundern, was wir hier machen. Wir wollen nur General O’Neill abholen, aber der ist noch in einer Besprechung mit dem Präsidenten. Dürfte aber nicht mehr lange dauern.“

Es handelte sich um Cameron Mitchell, der sich aus seiner Fliegerkombination geschält hatte und nun wieder die olivgrüne Basisuniform trug, in der er ihn auch schon in Cheyenne Mountain gesehen hatte. Er grinste jungenhaft.

„Wenn sie mögen können wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten. So wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sich Carter und McKay bis zur Besprechung ohnehin nicht bei uns sehen lassen. Die haben genug mit ihren Auswertungen zu tun.“

 

„Ja, warum nicht.“ John nickte. Zwar hatte er noch nicht wirklich Vertrauen zu dem Mann gefasst hatte, aber ihre gemeinsame Trainingseinheit im Stargate Center hatte bewiesen, dass man sich ganz nett und ohne Vorbehalte mit dem Offizier unterhalten konnte.

 

Außerdem gab es da immer noch eine Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

 

Mitchell nahm ihm auch diesmal die Antwort vorweg.

„Als ich mit ansehen durfte, was sie da über der Wüste von Nevada angestellt haben, hat es endlich bei mir „Klick“ gemacht und ich wusste plötzlich, warum Sie mir so bekannt vorkamen. Nun, wir waren zwar nicht im gleichen Jahrgang auf der Air-Force-Academy, aber wir hatten den gleichen Ausbilder, Mr. Sheppard.“

 

John hob den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, aber auch er musste nicht lange überlegen. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa „Readhead“ Ralleigh?“

 

Mitchell lachte „Er hat über diesen Spitznamen immer geflucht und behauptet, der sei erst im Jahrgang vor uns aufgekommen. Er meinte, dass diese Bezeichnung viel besser zu einem anderen gepasst hätte, auch wenn dessen Haare nicht feuerrot, sondern eher pechschwarz gewesen wären.“

Der Colonel betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Er hat niemals einen Namen genannt, aber ich habe damals einfach mal ein wenig recherchiert, um heraus zu finden, wen und was er meinte. Denn ich wollte zu gerne wissen wer sich hinter dem Schüler versteckt, den er in einem Atemzug gelobt und verflucht hat.“ Seine Stimme nahm einen anderen Klang an, als versuche er den Ausbilder nachzuahmen. „ _Ich werde diesen verdammt talentierten Himmelhund niemals vergessen, der nur leider zwei Eigenschaften hat, die ihm früher oder später das Genick brechen werden: Einen irischen Dickschädel ohne Disziplin.“_

 

John schluckte und blickte verlegen zur Seite. Dann sah er jedoch mit einem schiefen Grinsen wieder hoch. „Ich weiß, genau diese Worte habe ich immer wieder von ihm zu hören bekommen. Und er hat jeden Verstoß gegen die Regeln und seine Anweisungen mit drakonischen Strafen geahndet.“ Er wurde nachdenklich. „Dennoch hatte ich trotz aller Wut immer das Gefühl, dass ich mehr als die anderen gelernt habe.“

„Das würde mich nicht wundern, Ralleigh hatte zwar eine raue Schale, aber darunter verbarg sich ein weiches Herz. Ich habe später heraus bekommen, dass er eigentlich seine Lieblinge immer am meisten gefordert hat. Und er hat Fotos von ihnen in einem Album gesammelt.“ Mitchell klopfte ihm spontan auf die Schulter. „Auch wenn er Sie regelmäßig als schlechtes Beispiel für wie man es nicht machen soll, herangezogen hat, so konnte er doch auch nicht seinen Stolz verbergen, einen so t...“

 

Leider kam er nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn eine Lautsprecherdurchsage hallte durch das Schiff: „Colonel Mitchell, Mr. Sheppard, kommen Sie bitte in den Besprechungsraum!“

 

„Oh, das ging schneller als ich dachte“ meinte der Teamleader von SG-1 überrascht. „General O’Neill scheint bereits auf dem Weg zu sein.“

 


	19. General O’Neills Entscheidung

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

**Kapitel 19**

**General O’Neills Entscheidung**

**\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +**

 

Er brauchte erst gar nicht die Augen zu öffnen, um zu wissen, wo er sich befand, denn seine anderen Sinne verrieten es ihm: In einem dieser kalten und metallischen Labors der Menschen. Ganz am Anfang hatten sie ihn hier schon einmal auf einer Metallliege angeschnallt und genau untersucht, was nicht minder entwürdigend gewesen war als das hier jetzt.

 

„Ich hoffe, du hörst mich noch ... denn dann sollst du wissen, dass es mir besonderes Vergnügen bereiten wird, dich aufzuschneiden und zu sezieren, deinen Körper in Reagenzgläser zu stecken und mit deinen Überresten zu experimentieren“, raunte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr. „Du wirst nicht mehr sein als ein weiteres Kuriosum unserer Sammlung außerirdischer Kreaturen ...“

 

Vermessener Mensch. Jämmerliche kleine Kreatur ... für diesen Frevel wirst du bezahlen. Du bist nicht der Erste, der auf diese Weise für seine Worte bezahlen muss!

Die Nasenflügel des Wraith zuckten, als seine Sinne ihn noch einmal in die Wirklichkeit zurückholten, sein bohrender Hunger, seine verzweifelte Gier ... sein Instinkt, um jeden Preis überleben zu wollen.

Es roch so köstlich und erfüllend, das Leben pulsierte geradezu in den Adern des zerbrechlichen Körpers neben ihm und wartete nur darauf, genossen zu werden.

Er schmeckte die Wut, und die Angst – die wahren Emotionen hinter diesen Worten - und labte sich an dem Adrenalin, das die Nerven und Organe des Menschen zu Höchstleistungen trieb.

Alles in ihm schrie, sich zu erheben und nach dem Leben neben ihm zu greifen, seinen Nährmund in die Nähe des Herzens zu bringen und dann so lange die köstliche Kraft zu trinken, wie das Herz noch schlug.

 

Aber die Sterblichen hatten ihn wohlweißlich festgekettet und seine Glieder verloren bereits jedes Gefühl. Nein – sein Verstand wusste es besser – er hatte die Grenze zu weit überschritten, um sich noch erholen zu können, selbst wenn sie ihm die Fesseln nicht angelegt hätten.

Sein Körper starb bereits ab und wurde gefühllos – bis auf den Nährmund, und die mit ihm verbundenen Nervenstränge, die schmerzhaft und brennend pochten. Sie verlangten durch das Enzym in seinen Adern nach mehr. Doch er konnte ihnen nichts weiteres Geben.

Die Menschen hatten ihn gestört, den Prozess unterbrochen, der das letzte Quentchen seiner Lebenskraft in sich zerstörte - _wie der Wurm Ourobouros, die ihren Schwanz fraß und sich damit selbst verschlang._

Seltsam, dass ihm gerade jetzt diese Metapher aus der Gedankenwelt und Philosophie dieses menschlichen Volkes einfiel, die er einmal einem Gefangenen zusammen mit seinem Leben und Wissen entrissen hatte.

 

Jetzt, wo er quasi auf der Schlachtbank ruhte, begann er wie doch tatsächlich wie diese jämmerlichen Wesen zu denken und die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage zu begreifen. So musste es ihrer Nahrung ergehen, wenn man sie in den Schiffen gefangen hielt.

Nur eines wunderte ihn noch: _Warum fingen sie nicht schon jetzt an, ihn aufzuschneiden und auszuweiden, um zu sehen, wie viel Schmerz er aushielt?_

Unter seinen Sternen gab es Völker, die genau das mit Genuss getan und dafür schrecklich bezahlt hatten und andere, die es noch taten ... und ihre Strafe noch bekommen würden, wenn sein Volk dahinter kam. Er hatte das in den Gedanken seiner Nahrung gelesen, und es machte ihn noch immer wütend.

 

„Ich würde dich am liebsten schon jetzt sezieren, aber leider verbieten das unsere moralischen Grundsätze und der Ehrenkodex in der Medizin“, erklärte die Stimme neben ihm und verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

Der Wraith zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln.

Tatsächlich - wieder waren diese Menschen hier anders und offenbarten ihm eine weitere Schwäche ... oder vielleicht sogar eine bemerkenswerte Stärke, wie sie die Lantianer einst besessen hatten.

 

_Doch war das noch wichtig?_

Nein.

Für ihn nicht länger.

 

Endlich begann sich sein Geist zu umnebeln und die äußeren Sinne erstarben für immer. Er war jetzt ganz alleine mit seinen letzten bewussten Gedanken.

 

In der fernen Heimat hätte er jetzt das Netz aus feinen Verbindungen gespürt, die sein Volk miteinander verband – die Bewohner der Hives mit ihren Königinnen und untereinander, durch die Königinnen und Wächterinnen über Lichtjahre hinweg.

Er vermisste das beruhigende Summen der Gemeinschaft, das ihm die Gewissheit gegeben hätte, in die Verbindung eingehen zu können und weder vergessen noch verloren zu sein. Dort hätte er sein Wissen weitergeben und teilen können und vielleicht sogar ...

 

... hier aber blieb seinem Bewusstsein nur die große Leere und das Nichts.

 

Was für eine Verschwendung seines Lebens, seines Wissens, und seiner Erinnerungen nach über 10.000 Zyklen dieser Welt, deren Menschen ihn bezwungen hatten. Aber es war müßig über den Preis zu klagen, den er nun für seinen letzten und entscheidenden Fehler zahlen musste: Der kleine Moment der Ungeduld, der ihm die letzten beiden Chancen auf Rettung genommen hatte ...

 

Noch einmal bäumte sich etwas in dem Wraith gegen das unvermeidliche Schicksal auf. Stumm schrie er seinen Namen, den die Menschen dieser Welt nie erfahren hatten, hinaus. Dieser beinhaltete die Essenz – die Seele - seines Wesens.

Er tauchte ein in die samtene Schwärze des nichts - dann war es vorbei.

Für immer.

 

Allein die Wissenschaftler bemerkten in diesem Augenblick, dass sich an den Anzeigen in ihrem Labor etwas veränderte: All das, was die unbegreiflichen Lebensfunktionen des Außerirdischen anzeigte, schlug noch einmal heftig aus und sank dann schlagartig ab um ganz zu verlöschen.

 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, die nur vom Sirren und Brummen der Geräte unterbrochen wurde, dann holte der Mann, der noch immer neben der Bahre neben dem gefesselten und nun gänzlich leblosen Körper gestanden hatte, tief Luft.

Jede Wut und Befriedigung war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, er wirkte nun eher blass und müde, als habe ihn dieser Moment zur Besinnung gebracht.

„Also gut, das war es. Dann lasst uns zur Routine übergehen und mit der Obduktion anfangen“, sagte er nüchtern und vielleicht auch ein wenig nachdenklich ... oder gar beschämt. „Genauer Todeszeitpunkt ...“

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

„Das ist kurz zusammengefasst, alles was wir erlebt und in der Kürze der Zeit durch die Auswertung der Daten heraus gefunden haben“, beendete Rodney seinen Vortrag, nachdem er fast fünfzehn Minuten ununterbrochen geredet hatte. Ärgerlicherweise hatte ihn Samantha Carter zwei Mal unterbrochen, um etwas richtig zu stellen und dann noch einmal, um die hereingereichte Nachricht weiter zu geben, dass der Gefangene in Groom Lake nur Minuten verschieden war, nachdem er sich auf makabere Art und Weise selbst geschädigt hatte.

 

Die Peinlichkeit verbessert zu werden ärgerte ihm um so mehr, da er das zufriedene Grinsen General O’Neills bemerkte. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum der Mann immer noch so nachtragend war, schließlich lag der Auftrag von Senator Kinsey, das Stargate-Center bei einem Problem mit dem Gate mit seinem Wissen bezüglich der Wurmlochtechnologie zu unterstützen über acht Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Reichte es nicht, dass Rodney damals dazu verdonnert worden war, ein Jahr in Russland auszuhelfen? Grollte der Mann ihm etwa immer noch, dass er das Leben seines Teamkameraden in Gefahr gebracht hatte?

 

Völlig verblüfft war Rodney jedoch gewesen, als sich Sheppard das gleiche Recht wie Samantha Carter herausgenommen hatte und ihm zweimal ins Wort gefallen war. Trotzdem konnte er darüber nicht ärgerlich sein. Zum einen freute es ihn, dass der Mann im Gegensatz zu General O’Neill und Colonel Mitchell Pilot seinen fachlichen Ausführungen erstaunlich aufmerksam gelauscht hatte und immer wieder genickt, so als verstünde er die Einzelheiten im Großen und Ganzen.

Und wenn Rodney genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn Sheppard während der Berichterstattung sogar an ein paar Einzelheiten erinnert, die er sonst vielleicht bei der Vielzahl der Daten übersehen hätte.

Also hatte der Pilot ihm eigentlich zugearbeitet, wie es sich für einen guten Untergebenen gehörte, auch wenn es erst nicht danach ausgesehen hatte.

_So sollte es im Idealfall ja auch sein!_

Rodney nahm zufrieden die Hände vom Laptop und holte tief Luft, um seinen bisherigen Erklärungen einige seiner Meinung nach wichtige und interessante Thesen hinzu zu fügen, die ebenfalls bedacht werden sollten.

 

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Ausführungen, Dr. McKay“, meldete sich General O’Neill hastig zu Wort, als befürchte er doch tatsächlich, dass ihn Rodney nicht mehr dazu kommen lassen würde. „Ich denke, Ihren ausführlichen Missionsbericht erhalte ich spätesten morgen früh, damit ich ihn dem Präsidenten und dem IOA vorlegen kann.“

„Natürlich, ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Es wird nicht...“

 

O’Neill hob abrupt die Hand und gebot ihm Schweigen. „Danke Dr. McKay, ich habe fürs Erste genug gehört! Verschwenden Sie nicht noch weitere Erklärungen an mich, die besser bei ihren Kollegen oder Carter aufgehoben wären“, wehrte er ab. „Jetzt habe ich erst einmal einige spezielle Fragen an Mr. Sheppard. Immerhin war er das ausführende Instrument dieser Operation und ist noch nicht wirklich zu Wort gekommen.“

Damit ließ der General ihn links liegen, ja drehte ihm sogar den Rücken zu. Rodney presste gekränkt die Lippen zusammen und verbiss sich eine weitere Bemerkung.

 

„Sir?“ John Sheppard sah den Älteren abwartend an. „Den sachlichen und technischen Erörterungen von Dr. McKay habe ich nichts mehr hinzu zu fügen.“

„Um das Zeug geht es mir auch gar nicht mehr. Sondern mehr um die menschliche Seite, das heißt Sie. – und da habe ich doch gleich einmal eine Frage: _Warum haben Sie in diesem Moment die Initiative ergriffen und sich beiden Darts gestellt, obwohl Sie wussten, dass Abfangjäger unterwegs waren – und in einem Schiff, dessen Handhabung, Sie gerade erst erlernten?“_

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann straffte seinen Rücken und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich habe die Eventualitäten durchkalkuliert, meine Möglichkeiten geprüft und festgestellt, dass – hätte ich den Abschuss den Jägern überlassen – Groom Lake nicht ohne Schäden, Tote und Verletzte davon gekommen wäre. Allein deshalb habe ich selbst eingegriffen. Und beim zweiten Angriff hatte ich keine andere Wahl mehr.“

 

„Sie sprechen also davon, durchaus wohlüberlegt und nicht mal eben so spontan aus einem Impuls gehandelt zu haben?“

„So ist es, Sir. Meinen Erfahrungen in Afghanistan und an anderen Stationierungsorten haben mir geholfen, die Situation einzuschätzen.“ Sheppard räusperte sich und sprach dann verlegen weiter. „Nein, das war es nicht ganz. Ich gebe durchaus zu, das mein Instinkt, meine Intuition letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben haben einzugreifen.“

 

„Mit dieser doch eher gefühlsmäßigen Einschätzung haben Sie aber ein Leben außer ihrem eigenen in Gefahr gebracht und zudem gegen die Anweisungen ihres Vorgesetzten gehandelt, wie wir eben aus Dr. McKay Mund gehört haben.“, entgegnete O’Neill ernst.

Rodney fiel jedoch auf, dass kein Vorwurf in den Worten des Generals lag, eher so etwas wie – Interesse und Neugier, wie sein Opfer wohl reagieren und sich verteidigen würde.

Er blickte von einem zum anderen.

John Sheppard schien in diesem Moment leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein, denn er hatte vermutlich einen deutlich negativeren Tonfall bei diesen Vorwürfen erwartet. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten.

 

„Ja, das ist richtig. Ich bin jedoch bereit, alle Konsequenzen für meine Verstöße zu tragen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass das alles hier vorbei sein sollte, ehe es überhaupt richtig begonnen hat“, sagte er ruhig, fügte dann aber entschlossen hinzu: „Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, mit der ersten Konfrontation umgehen zu können und hätte meinen Angriff abgebrochen, wenn sich zu viel zu unseren Ungunsten verändert hätte und nach einem anderen Weg gesucht, den Dart aufzuhalten. _**Doch kampflos zusehen, wenn andere Menschen in Gefahr sind, Sir, das konnte ich nicht.“**_

 

O’Neill, der bisher mit steinernem Gesicht da gesessen hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wirkte einen Moment sehr ernst und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht.

„ _ **Genau das**_ wollte ich von Ihnen hören, Sheppard. Ihre Einstellung ist etwas, was wir im Stargate-Programm schätzen – entgegen dem, was Sie vielleicht während ihrer Militärzeit gelernt haben. Auf anderen Welten ist es oft überlebenswichtig, die Initiative zu ergreifen und nicht erst auf Anweisungen von außen zu warten, auch wenn das zu Regelverstößen führen kann. Und wenn dann auch noch ein Quentchen Weitsicht und Erfahrung dazu kommen – um so besser ...“

 

Dann verfiel der General plötzlich in Schweigen Er .schien über etwas nachzudenken.

 

John Sheppard aber atmete auf, und schien erstaunt über O’Neills offene Worte zu sein, wenngleich er sichtlich angespannt blieb. Rodney ertappte sich, dabei, dass es ihm nicht anders erging, denn es war nur all zu deutlich zu erkennen, dass O’Neill etwas im Schilde führte.

 

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als O’Neill plötzlich wieder zu sprechen begann, nachdem er sich laut und vernehmlich geräuspert hatte. „Also gut, dann sollten wir die Besprechung hier beenden und zur Tat schreiten“, sagte er und wandte sich wieder Rodney zu.

„Dr. McKay. Sie werden mit Mr. Sheppard gleich per Torschiff nach Groom Lake zurück kehren und dort zusammen ihren Bericht verfassen, damit ich diesen spätestens morgen früh dem Präsidenten vorlegen kann.“

„Natürlich! Dann sollten wir auch keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Kommen Sie mit.“ Rodney winkte Sheppard zu und wollte sich schon erheben, doch der General schüttelte den Kopf bedeutete beiden sitzen zu bleiben . „Nicht so voreilig, Dr. McKay, ich bin mit meinem Ausführungen noch gar nicht fertig.“

 

„Wie meinen Sie das jetzt schon wieder?“ Rodney ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken und runzelte die Stirn. _Das konnte nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten._

 

„Nun, da müssen noch ein paar andere Dinge geregelt werden. Als erstes: Rechnen Sie bitte nicht damit, dass ich Ihren neuen Mitarbeiter bis zum Abflug nach Atlantis bei Ihnen belasse, sondern allenfalls nur noch für ein paar Tage.“

Rodney überlief es kalt, dann stieg ihm Zornesröte in den Kopf.

„Moment mal, das verstehe ich nicht ganz!“, protestierte er energisch. „Haben Sie mir nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen zugesichert, dass Mr. Sheppard nun voll und ganz meiner Zuständigkeit untersteht und ich ihn in seine Arbeit einführen kann?“

 

O’Neill schlug unwillig mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Dr. McKay, bitte fallen Sie mir nicht immer ins Wort!“

 

Rodney schloss den Mund beleidigt wieder und funkelte den General böse an. Wie er es hasste, von gewissen Leuten so abgekanzelt zu werden! Dieser O’Neill maßregelte ihn ja wirklich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Und natürlich - kaum passierte etwas, was diesem geistig minderbemittelten Militär in den Kram passte, gefiel es ihm gegebene Versprechen einfach zu brechen, nur weil er die Macht dazu hatte.

Aber da kannte er Rodney schlecht. Er würde sich Sheppard nicht so einfach weg nehmen lassen! Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit ...

 

O’ Neill beachtete ihn nicht weiter und wandte sich kurzerhand wieder dunkelhaarigen Mann zu, der sichtlich nervöser wurde, weil er schon wieder im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stand und sich die Augen aller Anwesenden auf ihn richteten.

„Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen, dass dieser kleine Vorfall auch die Runde beim IOA machen wird. Selbst der Präsident war ganz angetan davon, dass Sie bereits zum zweiten Mal die Erde gerettet haben ... na ja, sagen wir diesmal einen kleinen Teil davon, was aber auch nicht unerheblich ist.“

 

Er lächelte amüsiert darüber, dass sich Sheppard fast schon vor Verlegenheit wand und dabei nicht einmal das aufmunternde Zwinkern von Mitchell bemerkte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Es wird wohl nicht ausbleiben, dass Präsident Hayes Sie zumindest auch einmal inoffiziell kennen lernen will, deshalb werden Sie über kurz oder lang nach für ein paar Tage Washington beordert und danach vielleicht nach New York, um dem IOA Rede und Antwort über den Vorfall zu stehen.

Aber bis dahin dauert es noch etwas, denn die Mühlen des Bürokratismus arbeiten sehr langsam und der Terminplan unseres Staatsoberhauptes ist sehr eng. Diese Zeit sollten wir vielleicht für ein paar weitere und vor allem sinnvolle Schulungen nutzen.“

 

Er lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich selbst habe mir überlegt, dass es vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, Sie in den nächsten sechs Wochen nicht als Techniker in Groom Lake versauern zu lassen, sondern Ihnen mehr über die Arbeitsweise im SGC und mit den Außenteams beizubringen, um nicht ganz unvorbereitet zu sein, wenn Sie nach Atlantis gehen. Deshalb werden Sie am Ende der Woche nach Cheyenne Mountain zurückkehren.“

 

„General O’Neill, ich habe da noch eine Frage“, nutzte Rodney die Pause.

 

Der Blick seines Gegenübers wurde drohend, aber der Kanadier ignorierte das Funkeln in den Augen des Militärs, denn auch wenn er die Entscheidung des Mannes nicht anfechten konnte eines wollte er auf jeden Fall los werden: „Ich habe ein paar Lernprogramme vorbereitet. Es wäre sinnvoll, wenn sich Mr. Sheppard auch weiterhin damit beschäftigen würde und könnte.“

 

„Nun, ich denke, dafür wird er auch die ein oder andere Minute Zeit finden. Und wenn nicht – nun, was solls? Dann haben Sie ja auch den Flug in die Pegasus Galaxie, um die Lücken zu füllen und Sheppard das beizubringen, was ihm Ihrer Meinung nach an Wissen fehlt. An Bord der „Hammond“ können Sie ohnehin nicht viel mehr machen als den ganzen theoretischen Kram durchzugehen.“ O’Neill klangt genervt. „Habe ich ihre Frage damit _**ausführlich genug**_ beantwortet?“

 

Rodney nickte unwillig, denn der General hatte ihm mit dem letzten Satz klar gemacht, dass jedes weitere Wort nun zu viel sein würde und er es sich nur noch mehr mit dem Militär verscherzen konnte. Also war es in diesem Moment vielleicht besser, dass der Klügere – also er – nachgab.

 

Er beäugte stattdessen John Sheppard, der inzwischen kerzengrade dasaß und aufmerksam zuhörte, aber wohl nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Dessen Gesicht verriet, dass er überrascht und misstrauisch zugleich war, aber das konnte Rodney ihm nicht verdenken, denn so viel Freundlichkeit und Entgegenkommen wäre auch ihm unheimlich. Aber trotzdem las er in den haselnussfarbenen Augen auch so etwas wie Freude und Aufregung.

Ach, so einfach konnte man den Mann einwickeln? Ìndem man ihm ein paar läppische Abenteuer auf anderen Welten versprach, die vermutlich auch nicht aufregender werden würden als ein Tag im Labor?

 

Der General grinste breit. „Ich denke, SG-1 wird Sie gerne unter die Fittiche und auf die ein oder andere Routinemission mitnehmen, Sheppard.“

„Natürlich, Sir“, warf Colonel Mitchell locker ein. „Es wäre mir wirklich ein Vergnügen meinem Kollegen ein paar Tricks und Kniffe zu zeigen, die er in der Pegasus-Galaxie vielleicht gut brauchen kann.“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der gar nicht dazu kam, etwas zu sagen und nickte diesem aufmunternd zu. „Ein neues Teammitglied wäre auch einmal Abwechslung für uns alle, immerhin haben wir ja doch einige Jahre zu fünft gearbeitet.“

„Das ... wäre auch mir eine große Ehre“, entgegnete John Sheppard. Man merkte seiner Stimme an, dass er ziemlich aufgeregt war.

 

O’Neill nickte zufrieden. Dann sprach er weiter, so als sei die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt: „Ah ja, und da ist noch eine Kleinigkeit, hauptsächlich ... na ja, sagen wir ... um den Bürokraten Genüge zu tun.“

Rodney sah den General irritiert an. Der schien sich über die Fragezeichen in den Gesichtern um ihn herum und die erneut gewonnene Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr als vorher zu amüsieren.

Der Kanadier runzelte die Stirn. _Was zum Teufel meinte der Mann jetzt schon wieder mit dieser kryptischen Äußerung?_

 

Dann lehnte sich Jack O’Neill zurück und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Sheppard, ehe er weiter sprach: „Ich denke, ich kann eine Sondererlaubnis erwirken, was ihre Fluglizenzen betrifft. Sie werden diese auf der Petersen Airbase erneuern, aber den genauen Termin erfahren sie noch.“

Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, aber in seinen Augen blitzte es auf.

Der Ausdruck auf Sheppards Gesicht war unbeschreiblich. Rodney erinnerte sich nicht, den Mann, seit er ihn kannte, jemals so fassungslos und glücklich zugleich gesehen zu haben. Es schien ja fast so, als habe ihm der General den Jackpot im Glücksspiel zugeschoben.

 

_Denn_ _ das _ _war tatsächlich mehr als nur ein kleiner Gefallen. O’Neill würde vermutlich so einige Hebel in Bewegung setzen müssen, um diese Erlaubnis zubekommen._

 

„Sir, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Sheppard brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zu fangen, während seine Augen regelrecht leuchteten. „Das ist ... etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hätte.“

 

Samantha Carter versteckte ihr Schmunzeln hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Mitchell grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

 

„Nun, das ist eine durchaus praktische Überlegung, nach allem, was sie sich heute geleistet haben“, sagte O’Neill streng. Als habe er nicht gemerkt, dass die anderen, die ihn schon sehr lange kannten, das Spiel längst durchschauten, fügte er unschuldig lächelnd hinzu: „Wir wollen doch nicht wieder miterleben, dass Sie weiterhin _ohne gültige Flugerlaubnis_ im amerikanischen Luftraum herum schwirren - oder Mr. Sheppard?“

 


	20. Vorbereitungen und Fallen

John war leicht schwindelig, weil die Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten und sich nicht wirklich einem Punkt zuordnen ließen, als er mit Rodney McKay den Besprechungsraum der Hammond verließ, nachdem sie sich von dem General und den beiden Colonels verabschiedet hatten. Diese waren im Raum zurückgeblieben – vermutlich um noch ein paar private Worte miteinander zu wechseln.

So eine Vertrautheit hatte er in seiner Militärzeit gerade einmal unter gleichrangigen Mannschaftsgraden oder Offizieren erlebt, jedoch niemals zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen.

Aber in diesem Stargate-Center war so einiges anders, das war ihm heute wieder deutlich bewusst gemacht worden.

 

John hatte sich in seinen Gedanken schon einige Szenarien ausgemalt, als sie auf dem Weg zum Mond gewesen waren, doch keines war so positiv wie dieses ausgefallen. Er hatte im besten Fall mit einer deutlichen Abmahnung oder einem weiteren negativen Eintrag in seiner Akte gerechnet – nicht mit einer Belobigung für seinen selbstlosen Einsatz und seiner Initiative.

Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass erstmals ein sehr hoher Vorgesetzter sein Handeln voll und ganz billigte, offen und deutlich hinter ihm stand. Die letzten Worte hatten ihn dann völlig durcheinander gebracht.

‚ _Ich werde wieder offiziell fliegen dürfen! Und das auch noch mit der Billigung, nein auf Wunsch eines Generals!’_ , dachte er und spürte wieder die tiefe Freude und Sehnsucht in sich, die er während des Fluges gefühlt hatte. Dabei hatte er noch vor zwei Wochen angenommen, seine Flügel seien nach dem Absturz in Afghanistan für immer gebrochen worden.

 

Zum Hangar, in dem der Puddlejumper ... nein, das Torschiff ... stand, mussten sie zwar nicht weit gehen, aber schon die paar Schritte den Gang hinunter und durch zwei Schotts reichten aus, um ihn wieder auf den Boden zu holen. Denn kaum war der erste Enthusiasmus verflogen, schaltete sich sein Verstand gnadenlos ein und das Misstrauen kehrte zurück.

 

‚Warum ist dieser General so entgegenkommend und zieht mich aus dem Labor ab? Was bezweckt er damit? Will er mich vielleicht doch auf der Erde behalten’, fragte er sich. ‚Und auf der anderen Seite: Ist das Gerede von der Fluglizenz, nicht nur Augenwischerei? Denn was werde ich bitteschön überhaupt als Zivilist fliegen dürfen?

Auch dafür gibt es Regeln und Bestimmungen, die ein Zwei-Sterne-General nicht untergraben darf. Sicher wird man mir nicht erlauben in einen Kampfjet oder -hubschrauber zu steigen. Allenfalls in nur gering Bewaffnetes ... und vor allem – was nutzt mir die Erlaubnis, wenn ich ohnehin auf diesen Außenposten in einer anderen Galaxis gehen werde, wo die Air Force vermutlich keine irdischen Fluggeräte stationiert hat?

 

Als sich die Tür zum Hangar öffnete, blickte John als erstes auf einen der sichelförmigen Jäger, der vor kurzem gelandet sein musste. Ein Wartungsteam half den Piloten aus dem Cockpit oder überprüften einen langen Kratzer an der Außenhülle.

Er blieb unwillkürlich stehen, denn so nahe war er diesen neuartigen Flugzeugen, die innerhalb und außerhalb einer Atmosphäre operieren konnten, bisher noch nie gekommen. Er musterte jedes kleine Detail aufmerksam und beobachtete die Männer und Frauen, die ihrer Arbeit nachgingen – bis ihn jemand gegen die Schulter tippte.

 

„Kommen Sie endlich Sheppard und trödeln Sie nicht weiter rum!“, knurrte ihn McKay schlecht gelaunt und mit finsterem Gesicht an. „Die können Sie sich auf der Reise noch genauer ansehen - wenn Carter es in ihrer Funktion als Kommandant erlaubt – und auf Atlantis sind auch einige von den F-302 stationiert, weil die Zahl unserer funktionsfähigen Puddlejumper dank unfähiger Piloten und unvorhergesehener Angriffe mittlerweile einstellig ist.“

 

John zuckte zusammen. _‚... auf Atlantis sind auch einige von den F-302 stationiert’_ , hallte es in seinem Kopf nach.

 

Im nächsten Augenblick fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, warum O’Neill ihm eine gültige Fluglizenz verschaffen wollte. Denn hatte er nicht vor kurzem von ihm und General Landry selbst gehört, dass es fern der Erde in erster Linie auf die Fähigkeiten und Talente des Einzelnen ankam und nicht auf den Rang oder den Bereich in dem er arbeiten würde?

John hatte heute seine Eignung als Pilot bewiesen. O’Neill räumte nur einige bürokratische Hürden beiseite, die Regelfuchser davon abhalten konnten, ihn ein solches Schiff fliegen zu lassen, wenn Not am Mann war.

 

„Was ist nun? Wieso grinsen Sie jetzt so blöde vor sich hin, Sheppard? Hat man etwas in ihren Kaffee getan oder sind Sie immer noch high von O’Neills Gerede?“

„Ich ... was, nein, das ist nicht so wie Sie...“ John fing sich wieder. „Sorry, ich war mit meinem Gedanken einen Moment ganz woanders.“

„Das merkt man leider sehr deutlich “, grummelte der Kanadier klang auch weiterhin sehr bissig. „Sie sollten sich aber schon klar darüber sein, dass die Pläne von General O’Neill auch Nachteile haben können.“

„Ja, das mag sein, aber so etwas weiß man nie im Voraus.“ John betrachtete noch einmal die F-302 und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. „Sie scheinen nicht so gut mit General O’Neill auszukommen“, sagte er beiläufig um von sich abzulenken.

Der Kanadier stieß einen Laut aus, der nach einer Mischung aus wütendem Schnauben und spöttischen Lachen klang. „Nun, das ist noch untertrieben, aber das sollte nicht Ihre Sorge sein. Sie werden jedenfalls andere Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn Sie so weiter machen wie jetzt gerade, glauben Sie mir.“

Okay, das war eine deutliche Abfuhr und er hielt jetzt besser den Mund.

Es schien so, als wolle McKay nicht darüber reden, was zwischen ihm und dem General stand.

Es musste dem Kanadier unangenehm oder gar peinlich sein.

Auf der anderen Seite war das für John in Ordnung nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Denn genau diese Frage konnte er sich merken, und dem Astrophysiker damit kontern, wenn dieser unbedingt wieder etwas aus ihm heraus bekommen wollte, was er lieber für sich behielt und dabei seine Grenzen überschritt.

 

Deshalb nickte er nur, als sie den Puddlejumper betraten und gleich zum Cockpit durchgingen. Dort ließ er sich auf den Pilotensitz nieder und wartete, bis der andere Platz genommen hatte.

„Danke!“ sagte er dann ruhig. Es war an der Zeit, die Stimmung wieder zu heben und das schaffte er vermutlich am besten mit freundlichem Entgegenkommen.

Rodney McKay sah ihn irritiert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Danke _für was_?“

„Dass Sie mir vor ein paar Stunden ermöglicht haben, den _Puddlejumper_ zu fliegen und mir, als es drauf ankam, nicht in den Rücken gefallen sind.“

Für einen Moment schwieg der Kanadier. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Erstens hielt ich es für sinnvoll und begründbar, Sie mit dem Torschiff fliegen zu lassen ... – _und wie bitte haben Sie es eben genannt?“_

John grinste schief. „ _Torschiff_ ist ein offizieller Name, aber er wird diesem flinken und klugen Baby ehrlich gesagt nicht gerecht ...“ Er tätschelte unwillkürlich die Konsolen, die unter seiner Berührung nacheinander zum Leben erwachten. „Auch wenn ich selbst noch nie gesehen habe, wie es in die große blaue Pfütze namens Ereignishorizont hüpft. Daher _Puddlejumper_.“

McKay räusperte sich. Aber ganz offensichtlich besserte sich seine Laune durch diese seltsame Erklärung ein wenig. Immerhin war da die Andeutung eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun ja ... das klingt ganz nett, aber Sie sollten den Dingen nicht nur seltsame Namen geben, sondern an viel wichtigere Dinge denken und jetzt bitte auch langsam einmal starten.“ Mahnend erhob er einen Zeigefinger. „Wir haben in Groom Lake nämlich noch so einiges zu erledigen, das keinen Aufschub!“

 

„Ja Sir! Wird gemacht Sir“, entgegnete John zackig und aktivierte den Funk mit einem Grinsen, während McKay die Augen verdrehte. „Puddlejumper an „Hammond“. Ich erbitte Starterlaubnis!“

„Die ...“, Colonel Mitchell stockte. „Sie meinen doch das Torschiff, oder? Aber den Namen werde ich mir merken. Jedenfalls erteile ich Ihnen Starterlaubnis, in Vertretung von Colonel Carter“, fügte er amüsiert hinzu „Kommen Sie bitte heil unten an. Schließlich wollen wir Sie bald munter und gesund im Stargate Center wiedersehen.“

„Ich werde mich bemühen, uns heil auf die Erde zurück zu bringen aber ich verspreche nichts!“, entgegnete John, was ihm einen schrägen Blick von McKay einbrachte.

 

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten , bis das Wartungspersonal den Hangar verlassen hatte und sich die Außenschotts öffnete. Stumm bediente er die Kontrollen und gebot dem Schiff in seinen Gedanken abzuheben und ins All zu schweben.

Langsam flog er nach draußen. Doch anstatt direkt Kurs auf die Erde zu setzten, nahm er sich die Zeit und umrundete das Schiff, um es sich von allen Seiten genauer anzusehen.

Als er zu einem zweiten Rundflug ansetzen wollte, schüttelte McKay den Kopf und hob drohend die Hand. „Das reicht jetzt aber wirklich“, sagte er genervt. „Werden Sie nicht völlig übermütig, Sheppard. Außerdem - sehen sie mal genau hin – es wird in Nevada bald dunkel sein.“

Unter sich konnte John den amerikanischen Doppelkontinent sehen. Die Ostküste Amerikas und weite Teile Südamerikas lagen bereits im Schatten. Der Mann neben ihm hatte tatsächlich recht. Auch wenn das vermutlich nichts ausmachte, wollte er den Kanadier nicht weiter reizen und schlug deshalb einen Kurs ein, der ihn in den Süden der vereinigten Staaten, genauer nach Nevada führen würde.

 

Rasend schnell wurde die Erdoberfläche größer und es flimmerte kurz, als die Reibung durch die Atmosphäre größer wurde. John korrigierte den Eintrittswinkel. So schnell und durch das außerirdische Metall geschützt das Schiff auch sein mochte, einige physikalische Gesetzmäßigkeiten waren dennoch nicht zu vernachlässigen.

Das schien auch McKay zu wissen, der Johns Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Räuspern wieder auf sich zog, denn er machte ihm keine Vorwürfe mehr.

Statt dessen sagte er: „Es ist bedauerlich, dass General O’Neill sie jetzt schon wieder abzieht.“ Dann schien er einen Moment zu überlegen. „Sie müssen sich nämlich eine Menge Wissen aneignen, um auf Atlantis effektiv arbeiten zu können.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Es ist einfach nur ärgerlich.“

John nagte an seinen Lippen. _Was sollte er darauf antworten?_ Denn er selbst hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen. Deshalb erwiderte er nur: „Ich denke, der General holt mich nicht ohne Grund in das Stargate Center zurück.“

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es gibt Dinge, die ich trotz meiner Erfahrung nicht nachvollziehen kann.“ Der Kanadier machte ein säuerliches Gesicht. „Zum Beispiel wie man sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Was meinen Sie, wie oft meine Leute und ich – die Wissenschaft – das Militär aus einer ungemütlichen Lage befreien musste, weil sie natürlich mit Dingen herum spielen mussten, die weit über ihren Horizont hinaus gingen, nur weil es Waffen sein könnten.“

Er seufzte vernehmlich. „Und ich befürchte, nun sollen Sie sich auch noch diese Unsitten aneignen.“ Sein Blick wurde seltsam. „Allerdings glaube ich , dass Ihnen genau das keine Probleme bereiten wird.“

John grinste schief als er an die letzten Stunden dachte. Darauf spielte der Kanadier doch an. „Nein, dass denke ich auch nicht.“

 

Da war es wieder, dieses stille Einvernehmen. Obwohl sie so unterschiedlich in ihrem Wesen waren, glichen sie einander in manchem doch mehr, als jeder von ihnen gerne wahrhaben wollte. So wie in diesem Moment.

Ehe das Schweigen zu unangenehm werden konnte, meldete sich McKay wieder zu Wort: „Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie die Lernprogramme nun schleifen lassen können.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird schon alles irgendwie klappen. Und wenn nicht, dann muss ich wohl improvisieren.“

„Da gibt es nichts zu improvisieren. Entweder Sie beherrschen die Schriftzeichen und die Sprache der Antiker oder nicht, wenn Sie eine ihrer Gerätschaften bedienen müssen. Denn wenn das nicht der Fall ist, niemand anderes in der Nähe ist und Sie sonst keine andere Wahl mehr haben, kann das unter Umständen üble Folgen haben. So wie bei Dr. Crantz, den eine Lichtspirale in eine Protein- und Kalziumpfütze verwandelt hat, weil er unbedingt an einer Konsole herumspielen müssen. Und ich denke da an Sergeant Stillwell, der erblindet ist, weil er ...“

„Schon gut ...“, wehrte John ab. Er erzählte zwar selbst gerne Horror-Geschichten, aber hören musste er sie nicht unbedingt, wenn er selbst davon betroffen sein könnte. „Also werde ich mir dann wohl meine Freizeit um die Ohren schlagen müssen, um zumindest da mein Lernziel zu erreichen, richtig?“

„Ganz genau. Besser ist es natürlich, wenn Sie sich auch die anderen Dinge anschauen, die ich auf ihren Laptop gepackt habe. Auch das kann Ihnen das Leben retten.“

John zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Okay, der Kanadier war einer der Menschen, die gleich den ganzen Arm nahmen, wenn man ihnen die Hand hinstreckte. Und zufrieden war, wenn man erst einmal zu allem Ja und Amen sagte. Hoffentlich merkte er sich die Sachen nicht zu gut und legte Versprechen auf die Goldwaage. Aber das würde er ja sehen, wenn es so weit war. Dann konnte er sich darüber Gedanken machen. Denn wer wusste schon, was in sechs Wochen sein würde?

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

Während sie zusammen den Hügel zum Stargate hinauf stiegen, blieb Elizabeth Weir noch einmal unvermittelt stehen, drehte sich um und blickte auf die leere Ebene und die dahinter liegende Stadt zurück, die unter einem dunstigen Schleier lag, der durch die untergehende Sonne einen goldenen Schimmer besaß. Sie kam nur selten aus Atlantis heraus, deshalb genoss sie den exotischen Anblick um so mehr.

 

Zudem spürte sie, dass die mehrstündigen Verhandlungen sie müde gemacht hatten. Ob nun hier oder auf der Erde, Verhandlungen mit weniger fortgeschrittenen Gesellschaften erforderten neben Fingerspitzengefühl auch noch eine ganze Menge an Konzentration und Kraft.

 

„Hey, wenn ich das sagen darf, Dr. Weir, Sie haben sich wirklich gut geschlagen“, sagte Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, der ihre Musterung erst falsch deutete, sich dann aber mit einem Lächeln korrigierte. „Oder meinen Sie den Sonnenuntergang? Ja, das ist wahrhaft ein malerischer Anblick.“ Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mir wenigstens mein Skizzenbuch mitgebracht, um den Eindruck festzuhalten.

Elizabeth schmunzelte unwillkürlich.

Für einen aktiven Soldaten hatte Evan Lorne ein ungewöhnliches und erstaunlich kreatives Hobby – die Malerei. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er in seiner Freizeit immer wieder Bilder von der Stadt gemalt.

Eines davon hing sogar in ihrem Quartier – es war ein Geschenk zu einem der letzten beiden Geburtstage gewesen – und zeigte ihre Lieblingsaussicht.

 

„Der Colonel hat recht“, pflichtete ihm Teyla Emmagan bei, die ebenfalls an ihre Seite gekommen war. Die Athosianerin trat neben sie und lächelte. „Sie sind wirklich eine geborene Diplomatin. Die Männer waren nachher doch recht angetan von ihren Angeboten und ihrer Idee.“

„Oh, nein, dass habe mir alles hart erarbeiten müssen. In meiner Jugend war ich eher das Gegenteil, wie meine Mutter heute immer noch behauptet“, wehrte Elizabeth verlegen ab und sah die Frau neben sich an. „Und ohne Ihr Wissen oder Ihren Rat hätte ich heute nicht so viel erreichen können.“

 

„Stellen Sie ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Sie haben einiges dafür getan, um die Freundschaft zwischen unseren Völkern zu bewahren, auch wenn das nicht immer einfach war“, entgegnete Teyla sanft. „Und was das andere betrifft – nun meine Leute haben in früheren Jahren regelmäßig Handel mit den Manarianern getrieben und ich war mit meinem Vater oft genug hier. Daher kenne ich die meisten der Marotten und Eigenheiten dieses Volkes.“

Elizabeth seufzte und nickte. Das war noch milde ausgedrückt. _Sture Hinterwäldler_ traf es wohl besser. Es war ein zähes Ringen und Taktieren gewesen, biss die misstrauischen Männer und Frauen überhaupt zugestimmt hatten. Und einige der Auflagen passten ihr auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Was Sumner ihr raten würde, wusste sie schon jetzt. Aber dazu mussten sie erst einmal nach Atlantis zurück

 

Elizabeth Weir entschloss sich dann den Blick von der Stadt abzuwenden und ihren Weg fort zu setzen. Colonel Lorne sah sie an und ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen um ihren Rücken zu sichern, während die Athosianerin an ihrer Seite blieb.

„Von Ihrem Wissen haben wir immer wieder profitiert, Teyla“, setzte sie die Unterhaltung fort und lächelte die Frau an ihrer Seite an. „Und ich möchte Ihnen für ihre Treue danken, trotz aller Missverständnisse, die immer wieder zwischen uns entstanden sind.“

 

„Ich habe gerne geholfen, Dr. Weir.“ Teyla nahm plötzlich einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Doch das ist das letzte, was ich im Moment für sie tun kann. Ich muss mich wieder eine Weile meinem Volk widmen und habe keine Zeit, sie hier weiter zu unterstützen.“

 

Elizabeth runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, bei denen ich Ihnen helfen kann?“ fragte sie und erinnerte sich unangenehm berührt an Vorkommnisse, die sie schon einmal fast mit den Athosianern entzweit hätten.

 

Damals, gegen Ende des ersten Jahres auf der Basis, als der Kontakt mit der Erde noch nicht wieder hergestellt worden war, hatte die Entdeckung eines Labors der Wraith, auf einem der Planeten, den die Athosianer Generationen zuvor bewohnt hatten, dafür gesorgt, dass Mistrauen erneut zu schüren. Denn einer der feindlichen Wissenschaftler hatte wohl mit dem Menschen experimentiert und einigen die eigenen Gene implantiert.

Mehrere unglückliche Zu- und Zwischenfälle hatten dafür gesorgt, dass der ewig misstrauische Sergeant Bates Teylas Fähigkeit die Wraith zu spüren, wenn sie kamen, für einen Beweis ihrer verräterischen Aktivitäten gehalten und sie gegenüber dem ebenfalls sehr vorsichtigen Sumner angezeigt hatte ...

Glücklicherweise war dieser Verdacht von Lieutenant Ford, Dr. McKay, und einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern widerlegt worden, ehe die Situation hatte eskalieren können. Aber der Keil, den die Anklagen damals zwischen die Expedition und ihre ersten Verbündeten getrieben hatte, existierte immer noch.

 

Aus diesem Grund war sie besonders hellhörig, wenn Teyla sich ohne erkennbaren Grund zurück ziehen wollte.

 

Die Athosianerin bemerkte ihre Sorge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts, um dass Sie sich Sorgen machen müssten. Aber ich habe auch Pflichten zu erfüllen, die ich nicht all zu lange schleifen lassen sollte. Und ich habe Kanaan versprochen, mich wieder einmal mehr um unseren Sohn und ihn zu kümmern.“ Sie seufzte. „Aber wenn sie meinen Rat und mich wirklich dringend brauchen, dann schicken Sie einfach jemanden zum Festland.“

 

„Natürlich. Aber das werde ich nur im äußersten Notfall tun“, antwortete Elizabeth. Sie war erleichtert, dass es sich nur um verständliche persönliche Wünsche handelte und um nichts Schlimmeres drehte. Und in diesem Fall gingen Teylas Bedürfnisse und ihre Familie eindeutig vor.

 

Dann wurde sie wieder nachdenklich und wünschte, dass Verhältnis zu den Athosianern besser wäre. Manchmal verfluchte sie die Tatsache, das Colonel Sumner all zu sehr auf höchstmögliche Sicherheit setzte.

Er war zwar in den letzten Jahren etwas offener und toleranter geworden, was den Umgang mit den fremden Menschenvölkern anging, aber im Fragen der Sicherheit war er immer noch nicht bereit, seine hohen Standards ein wenig herunter zu schrauben und dadurch insgesamt zu unflexibel.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, der mit der ersten Verstärkung und noch als Major nach Atlantis gekommen war, verhielt sich zwar etwas lockerer und offener gegenüber den Einheimischen, aber spielte ebenso wenig auf Risiko und war insgesamt zu zurückhaltend, um eine abweichende Meinung zu den Befehlen seines vorgesetzten Offiziers zu äußern.

 

Sie dachte unwillkürlich an die Begegnung mit den Expeditionsteilnehmern aus einer Parallelwelt zurück, die durch einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall in dieser Dimension gelandet waren. McKay hatte sie nach Atlantis gebracht, um dort gemeinsam einen Weg zur Rückkehr zu finden.

Die Aussagen und Erzählungen des parallelen McKay, der anderen Teyla oder des Ihr unbekannten Ronon Dex waren sehr interessant gewesen. Aber besonders deutlich erinnerte sie sich an den Anführer der anderen Gruppe – Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Marshall Sumner hatte dem Mann, der von sich behauptete, auf dem parallelen Atlantis den Posten des militärischen Leiters inne zu haben am wenigsten getraut und ihn das auch spüren lassen.

Nur Elizabeth war den Eindruck nicht los gewonnen, dass Risikobereitschaft und Offenheit, wie er und sein Team an den Tag gelegt hatten auch ihre Atlantis-Expedition wesentlich weiter gebracht hätte, als sie bis heute in dieser Galaxis gekommen war, ohne nennenswert größere Verluste vorzuweisen.

 

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

 

_**Fünf Wochen später befand sich John Sheppard fern der Erde in einer misslichen Lage.** _

 

Noch vor fünf Stunden hatte er im Torraum des Stargate-Centers gestanden und auf die Aktivierung des Tores gewartet.

Daniel Jackson und Vala MalDoran hatten darüber spekuliert, ob sie auch diesmal wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten würden ... während Teal’c unbeeindruckt dreingeschaut, er und Cameron Mitchell sich nur angegrinst hatten.

 

Wer konnte das schon wissen, bevor sie durch den Ereignishorizont getreten waren? Auch diesmal reisten sie auf einen bereits sattsam bekannten Planeten. Das Team wollte einen routinemäßigen Besuch bei einem ihrer außerweltlichen Kontakte abstatten. Dabei handelte es sich laut Mitchells Aussage um einen kleinen schmierigen Händler (und vermutlich auch Hehler), den Vala als vertrauenswürdigen Kontakt bezeichnet hatte.

Der Mann führte ein Hinterhoflager mit allerlei Schrott – war aber auch eine verlässliche Quelle für Informationen, wenn man ihn entsprechend gut bezahlte.

 

Ihnen war es darum gegangen mehr über die neusten Aktionen der Lucian-Alliance zu erfahren. Durch die Erklärungen der anderen wusste John inzwischen, dass es sich dabei, um eine Vereinigung skrupelloser Menschen und Aliens handelte, die sich wie Aasgeier über die Hinterlassenschaften der Goa’uld hergemacht hatten und nun versuchten anstelle der Systemlords Macht über die Milchstraße zu erringen.

Aber wie die Mafia in Las Vegas oder die afghanischen Warlords bestanden auch sie aus untereinander zerstrittenen Clans, die ihre Territorien energisch verteidigten.

John kannte die Taktik – um die einzelnen Gruppen schwach zu halten musste man nur Sorge dafür tragen, dass sie uneins blieben und es keinem Mann oder keiner Frau gelang, die Oberhand über die anderen zu gewinnen.

 

Natürlich waren sie bei der Ankunft auf dieser Welt von Anfang an vorsichtig gewesen und hatten ihre irdische Kleidung wie auch die Waffen unter weiten Kaftanen verborgen, um sich möglichst unauffällig durch die Stadt zu schleichen, aber das hatte auch nicht viel genutzt, denn mit der Übermacht von finsteren Gesellen hatten sie zwar in den engen und dunklen Gassen, aber nicht in dem abgelegenen Lagerhaus gerechnet.

Zwar war es ihnen noch gelungen, auf der Stelle kehrt machen und aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen, aber dann waren die zweibeinigen Ratten auch schon überall gewesen. Sie hatten sie auf ein verwildertes Grundstück getrieben ...

 

Nun lagen die Mitglieder von SG-1 nur ein paar Schritt von ihm bewusstlos im Gras der Wiese, weil sie versucht hatten, ihn zu beschützen oder sich durchzukämpfen. Man hatte sie mit Schüssen aus einer Zat niedergestreckt, einer archaisch aussehenden aber höchst gefährlichen Waffe aus den Schmieden der Goa’uld.

 

Allein John war noch bei Bewusstsein und das verdankte er nur der Tatsache sich mit einem der Männer in den Nahkampf verstrickt zu haben. Gegen den brutalen Schläger war das zwar ein nutzloses Unterfangen – die Schläge gegen die Rippen und in den Magen taten immer noch teuflisch weh und der letzte in den Nacken hatte ihn zu Boden gehen und bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen lassen ... _aber er war noch nicht so hilflos wie die anderen und das wollte er ausnutzen._

 

John war nicht bereit so einfach aufzugeben, deshalb kämpfte er sich noch einmal auf Hände und Knie. Er versuchte aus der Reichweite seines Gegners zu entkommen, um ...

**Doch es war vergebens!**

Ein Tritt zwischen die Schulterblätter warf ihn auf den Boden zurück und der Mann hielt ihn nun auch mit dem Fuß am Boden. Erdkrumen, kleine Steine und trockenes Gras bohrten sich in seine Wange.

 

„Und was machen wir mit dem hier?“ fragte eine harsche Stimme.

John erstarrte, als er hörte, wie die Zat wieder entsichert wurde. Inzwischen kannte er dieses Geräusch nur zu gut, denn er hatte auf der zweiten Routinemission bereits einen Schuss zu spüren bekommen und hoffte diese Erfahrung nicht so schnell wieder zu machen.

Denn unangenehmer als der Schmerz, der sich wie ein elektrischer Schlag anfühlte, war das Wissen, dass, dass schon zwei Schüsse aus der Waffe töten und drei den Körper in seine Atome auflösen konnte.

 

_Drohte ihm jetzt dieses Schicksal?_

 

„Du meinst, weil der Kerl nicht auf den Steckbriefen zu finden ist?“ Ein weiteres Paar abgenutzter Stiefel kam in sein Sichtfeld. „Aber er ist zweifelsohne ein Tau’ri,wie du an der Kleidung sehen kannst und könnte vielleicht noch nützlich sein, deshalb solltest du ihn erst einmal nicht umbringen. Vielleicht nehmen unsere Auftraggeber ihn ja auch für einen kleinen Aufpreis.“

Ein raues Lachen erklang und eine andere Stimme sprach weiter. „Und sollte der Bursche für die Leute doch keinen Wert haben - ich kenne da noch einen heruntergekommen und zugegebenermaßen ein wenig perversen Goa’uld, der noch immer seinen Spaß daran hat, Experimente mit Tau’ri durchzuführen ...“

John schluckte.

_Das waren ja angenehme Aussichten, aber bessere als gleich jetzt und hier zu sterben._

Und genau das gab ihm die Chance irgendwie zu überleben, nun und der Rest würde sich schon noch finden. Gelegenheiten zur Flucht und ähnlichem gab es immer, er musste sie nur wahr nehmen, wenn sie einem entgegen kamen.

 

Dann spürte er den scharfen Schmerz in der Hand, die beim Fall unter seinen Körper geraten war. Er widerstand dem Impuls, sie dort heraus zu ziehen und tastete vorsichtig nach dem Gegenstand, der in die Haut schnitt.

_Eine Scherbe?_

_Ein Stein?_

Egal, der Gegenstand, der etwa so lang und dick wie sein Daumen war, war auf jeden Fall scharf und eine Chance, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen durfte, so gering sie auch immer sein mochte. Er musste nur zusehen, dass er sie irgendwo versteckte, wo man sie ihm nicht weg nehmen konnte.

_Aber wo? In den Taschen?_

Nein, dort würden die Männer vermutlich als erstes nachsehen. Und je nach dem, wie sie ihm dann die Fesseln anlegten.

 

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, um weiter zu überlegen, also vertraute er sich dem Glück an. In dem Moment, in dem sich der Druck auf seinen Nacken lockerte, weil der Mann, der ihn zuvor mit ein paar brutalen Schlägen zu Boden geschickt hatte, zwei Schritte zurück getreten war, um nicht selbst Opfer der Energie der Waffe zu werden, schnellte er hoch und verbarg die Scherbe spontan an einem Ort, der ihm in diesem Augenblick sinnvoll erschien.

 

Und richtig - ihm blieben nur diese wenigen Sekunden Zeit, denn dann trafen ihn bereits die knisternde, bläulich schimmernde Entladung und überreizte seine Nerven.

 

Es wurde dunkel um ihm.

 

 


	21. In einer schwierigen Lage

John stand vor dem Ereignishorizont und berührte die wabernde blaue Fläche vorsichtig mit den Fingern. Er spürte den Sog der Entmaterialisierung und ließ deshalb den Arm wieder sinken.  
Es war zwar immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl, aber nicht mehr unvertraut. Bereits nach der ersten Reise durch das Wurmloch hatte John die instinktive Scheu verloren, in das wabernde Blau zu treten und genoss es seither in einem Wimpernschlag über Distanzen transportiert zu werden, die selbst mit den überlichtschnellen Schiffen der Erdregierung Tage dauern würden.

Cameron Mitchell hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass es ihm genau so ergangen war wie ihm. Er würde sich leider schneller als ihm lieb war, daran gewöhnen und es für ganz normal halten, so von einem Planeten zum anderen zu reisen, während normale Menschen das immer noch für die Erfindung von Science Fiction Autoren und bloße Hirngespinste halten und ihn für verrückt halten würden.

Auch wenn John dank Dr. Lee, der ihn im Stargate-Center ein wenig wissenschaftlich unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, inzwischen genug über die physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Wurmlöcher und der Reisen von einem Sternentor zum anderen wusste, so war der ganze Vorgang doch immer noch wie eine Art von Magie, die er nicht richtig beschreiben konnte und auch nicht wollte, um den Zauber über dieser Art des Reisens lag nicht zu zerstören.

Fünf Wochen war es nun her, dass er Groom Lake verlassen hatte und nach Cheyenne Mountain zurückgekehrt war. Er konnte kaum fassen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, denn fast jeden Tag hatte ihn etwas Neues erwartet.  
Zunächst hatte er auf der Petersen Airbase seine Fluglizenz wieder auffrischen können und die entsprechenden Prüfungen nach ein paar sehr intensiven Übungsstunden in den entsprechenden Flugzeugen und Helikopter mit Bravour bestanden.  
Das lag nicht zuletzt an dem Ausbilder, der ihn wie jeden anderen behandelt und nur dann eingegriffen hatte, wenn es notwendig war.  
Ob es nun daran lag, dass er nicht der erste „Zivilist“ aus dem Stargate-Programm war, den er unterwies, oder dass Colonel Mitchell mit dem Mann kurz vorher ein „vertrauliches“ Gespräch geführt hatte, wusste er nicht.  
Jedenfalls hatte er ohne Probleme mit seinem Lehrer zusammen gearbeitet und dabei feststellen können, dass er wirklich nicht viel von dem vergessen hatte, was einst in seinem Leben normal gewesen war ... vor der unehrenhaften Entlassung.

Danach war er für zwei Wochen in das Training der fortgeschrittenen Stargate-Team-Aspiranten aufgenommen worden und hatte ein paar Übungseinheiten mit angeschlossenem Kampftraining und Sonderschulungen im Umgang mit außerirdischen Waffen absolviert, um für Außeneinsätze gewappnet zu sein.

Ja, und dann war es schon zusammen mit SG-1 auf den ersten Außeneinsatz gegangen.

John verbot sich jedoch, sich all zu sehr als Teil dieses Teams zu fühlen. Denn ohne es bewusst zu wollen, bewunderte er Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran und nicht zuletzt dem schweigsamen Teal’c im Stillen. Er wusste, er würde die Zeit an ihrer Seite niemals vergessen.  
Alle vier waren starke Persönlichkeiten mit einen eigenen Willen, die auf den Missionen durchaus ihren eigenen Weg gingen. Aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann bildeten sie eine Einheit – etwas, was sich John in seinen früheren Einsätzen immer gewünscht, aber nur selten bekommen hatte. Er verstand nun, was die Mitglieder der Stargate Teams – und vor allem dieses eine - von vielen Soldaten in den normalen Heereseinheiten abhob.

Er musste lächeln, als er an die Worte von General Landry dachte, sich einfach nur im Hintergrund zu halten und die anderen ihren Job erledigen zu lassen.  
Nur hatte der Wunsch wenig mit der Wirklichkeit gemein. Denn ganz so friedliche Routinemissionen wie eingeplant, waren es dann doch nicht immer geworden. Eigentlich keine von ihnen.  
Nun gut, die erste konnte man vielleicht noch so nennen, denn dabei waren sie auf dem Rückkehr zum Tor nur von einem Wolkenbruch überrascht worden und bis auf die Haut durchnässt im Stargate Center angekommen, während hinter ihnen ein Erdrutsch den Weg zum Dorf versperrt hatte.

Auf der zweiten Reise hatten Mitchell und Jackson in einer heruntergekommenen Siedlung nur einen Streit zwischen den Einheimischen und anderen Fremden – die sie selbst aber kannten - schlichten wollen und waren selbst zu Angriffszielen der Dörfler geworden, als diese einige ihrer Worte in den falschen Hals bekommen hatten.

Zwar hatte sich das ganze dann geklärt, als der König der Eingeborenen – ein Mann namens Arkhan - dazwischen gefahren war, aber das hatte John schon nicht mehr mitbekommen, weil man ihn mit einer sogenannten „Zat“ niedergeschossen hatte.  
Als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, saß man längst wieder in gemütlicher Runde zusammen und unterhielt sich munter. Und anstelle von Spott hatten die anderen ihm erklärt, dass sie selbst auch schon oft genug so hinterhältig ausgeschaltet worden waren und das selbst heute noch vorkam – auch wenn sie das natürlich zu vermeiden suchten.

Zudem schien die Menschheit – egal wo sie lebte, doch ziemlich ähnlich zu ticken und die gleichen Gefühle oder Verhaltensweisen zu haben. Die Launenhaftigkeit der Leute auf diesem Planeten lag sicherlich nicht daran, dass König Arkhan selbst von der Erde stammte und sie entsprechend beeinflusst hatte.

Dabei schien der Mann sich einiges geleistet zu haben, wie er aus dem bissigen Wortwechsel zwischen Jackson, Tea’c und dem zwar mittelalterlich gekleideten aber eine moderne Ausdrucksweise benutzenden Mann heraus gehört hatte.  
Er hieß eigentlich Harry Maybourne, war Colonel der Airforce gewesen und hatte lange Zeit gegen das Stargate-Center gearbeitet, die Arbeit behindert wo er konnte, Artefakte gestohlen und sogar das Programm gefährdet.  
Doch irgendwann schien er sich von seinen verbrecherischen Vorgesetzten gelöst zu haben und hatte mitgeholfen eine korrupte und von außerirdischen Feinden unterlaufene Geheimorganisation zu schwächen.  
Aus diesem Grund saß er nicht auf der Erde in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis wie Fort Leavenworth eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe ab oder wartete sogar auf die Hinrichtung, sondern konnte hier als freier Mann seinen Lebensabend verbringen.  
Mit den Privilegien eines „Königs“ (wenngleich sein Reich auch nur aus einem Dorf mit ein paar hundert Bewohnern bestand) und mehreren Ehefrauen, wie der Mann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen angemerkt hatte.

John war wie die anderen jedoch Arkhan/Maybourne gegenüber sehr vorsichtig geblieben, und hatte nicht viel von sich selbst erzählt, auch wenn dieser neugierig nachgehakt hatte. Denn etwas sagte ihm, dass der Mann einige seiner herausragendsten Charakterzüge auch heute noch nicht verloren hatte.

John lächelte, wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder ernst, als sich sein Bewusstsein klärte und die Schleier der Erinnerung langsam verblassten. Denn die Gegenwart wurde ihm um so schmerzhafter bewusst, als sich sein Körper meldete.

Die dritte Mission, in der sie genau jetzt steckten hatte genau so ruhig wie die anderen begonnen, sich dann aber in ein Debakel ausgeweitet, aus dem sie eigentlich noch keinen Ausweg gefunden hatten ... denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte man sie eben erst gefangen genommen.

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

“Die neuen Lantianer haben die Erlaubnis vom manarianischen Rat erhalten, auf der Insel im Binnenmeer Grabungen vorzunehmen. Allerdings haben sich einige Mitglieder dafür ausgesprochen, auch ein paar einheimische Beobachter und natürlich Arbeiter mitzuschicken“, erklärte Idos, der gerade erst zurückgekehrt war und noch immer die schlichte Bauernkleidung der an der Oberfläche lebenden Genii trug.  
Er hatte im vergangenen Monat die Verbindung zwischen Athor und dessen Kontakt aus dem Rat aufrecht erhalten und erstattete nun wieder einen Bericht. „Du siehst, deine kleinen Hinweise und Andeutungen sind auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen, Vater.“  
„Darüber bin ich auch froh, mein Sohn.“  
Der junge Mann lächelte und sprach dann weiter: „Damit kommen wir endlich ins Spiel, denn Lord Oldon hat mir gestern Abend kurz vor meiner Abreise noch zugesichert, fünf Mann von uns einschleusen zu können. Sie werden als Arbeiter von seinen Ländereien auftreten können.“

Acastus Kolya nickte zufrieden. „Danke Idos, du hättest uns keine bessere Botschaft bringen können“, erwiderte er. „Das sind ausgezeichnete Voraussetzungen für unsere Spione und genau das, was ich erhofft hatte.“  
„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Ihr frühzeitig eine Brigade als Erntearbeiter nach Manaria eingeschleust habt“, entgegnete der junge Mann dann nachdenklich. „Ich bewundere Eure Weitsicht, mein Chief.“  
„Zu erkennen, was wann wichtig sein könnte und das Risiko einzugehen, wenn es notwendig ist oder den größten Nutzen bringen könnte – das alles wirst du mit den Jahren auch noch lernen, Idos, da bin ich mir sicher“, entgegnete Kolya sanft.  
Er sah, wie der junge Mann mit leuchtenden Augen aufsah und um ein paar Fingerbreit zu wachsen schien, als ließe ihn das Lob noch stolzer werden..

Acastus Kolyas Freund Athor nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das denke ich auch, mein Sohn. Dadurch sind die Männer auch unter den Einheimischen bereits bekannte Gesichter“, meldete er sich zu Wort. „Und ihre Tarnung wird dadurch noch besser.“  
„Dann hoffe ich nur, das Lord Oldon auch weiterhin zu seinem Wort stehen wird und nicht irgendwann umknickt, weil er in dem Bündnis mit anderen größere Vorteile für sich sieht. “ Der Chief runzelte die Stirn.. „Wer weiß denn schon, was die Neu.-Lantianer den Manariern versprochen haben.“

„So weit ich weiß, wollen sie bei der Urbarmachung einiger Waldgebiete im Norden helfen, wo die Manarier mit ihrem primitiven Werkzeug nicht weiterkommen und neben Wissen und Medikamenten auch Technologie zur Verfügung stellen - zur friedlichen Weiterentwicklung des Volkes von Manaria – wie der Lord mir gegenüber berichtete“, war Idos ein. „Er klang ziemlich skeptisch und war nicht gerade von den Versprechungen der Neu-Lantianer überzeugt. Ich habe sein Misstrauen nur noch geschürt – denn uns ist ja bekannt, dass sie weder ihre Geräte noch ihre Sprengstoffe anderen überlassen.“

„Auch das war gut so, mein Sohn. Ich denke aber, Acastus, Oldon wird uns auf jeden Fall helfen und nichts verraten, so lange wie es nötig ist. Zum einen schuldet er mir noch einen Gefallen und zum anderen weiß ich ein paar Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm unter seinen eigenen Leuten ziemlichen Ärger machen könnten“, meldete sich Athor wieder zu Wort.  
Eine Weile war es sehr still in dem Raum. Dann sprach der Mann weiter. „Trotzdem würde ich dir raten, Acastus, dich bei allem im Hintergrund zu halten. Du weißt, dass einige in der Stadt lebende Manarier dich nicht in besonders guter Erinnerung haben, weil du ihnen vor zwei Jahrzehnten ziemlich übel zugesetzt hast.“  
„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, mich in irgend einer Form in den Vordergrund zu drängen, bevor es so weit ist, sondern werde mit Ladon alles aus den Schatten beobachten“, entgegnete Kolya offen, wenn auch ein wenig unwillig.

Der Chief schwieg einen Moment und entschied dann: „Deshalb möchte ich, das Idos die Männer führt, die unsere Spione im feindlichen Lager sein werden und die Verbindung zum Rest der Brigade aufrecht erhält. Ich hoffe auf dein Einverständnis, Athor.“  
„Ich habe das kommen sehen. Aber ich werde dir keine Steine in den Weg legen, Acastus.“ Der ältere Mann seufzte tief und nickte dann seinem Sohn zu. „Ich weiß, dass du dich bewähren willst, mein Junge, und ich will dich jetzt auch nicht zurückhalten, denn du bist schon lange kein Kind mehr und ein mündiger junger Mann.“  
Er lächelte traurig und ein wenig besorgt. „So wie es aussieht, ist das hier jetzt wohl dein erstes Kommando. Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, besonnen zu handeln, heil und gesund nach Hause zurück zu kommen.“

Acastus sah den jungen Mann an und holte tief Luft, ehe er das Unvermeidliche aussprach und damit die letzte Entscheidung fällte: „Du bist damit nicht mehr länger nur ein einfacher Soldat sondern wirst vier Männer unter dir haben, Jungoffizier Idos. Suche sie dir klug aus, denn ihr müsst einander euer Leben den anderen anvertrauen können..“  
Auch wenn sich der junge Mann beherrschte und kaum eine Regung zeigte, so blitzten seine Augen doch erneut freudig erregt auf und er bebte vor Aufregung. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, Vater, das verspreche ich dir.“  
Zu Kolya gewandt neigte er den Kopf und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Ich danke Euch, mein Chief. Ich will und werde euch nicht enttäuschen.““  
„Das weiß ich!“ Er nickte. „Nimm dir Zeit mit dem Vorbereitungen, kehre dann nach Manaria zurück. Gib uns von dort aus Nachricht, wenn die Neu-Lantianer eingetroffen sind, damit der Rest von uns zu den bereits wartenden Männern stoßen kann.“  
„Das werde ich, Chief!“  
Idos salutierte und verließ den Raum, während sich die beiden Männer, die seit einem Jahr die Geschicke der Genii gemeinsam lenkten, nachdenklich ansahen.

„Du hast ihm aber auch nicht alles gesagt, Acastus.“  
„Nein. Es ist besser, dass er nichts von den auf Manaria vorhandenen Depots weiß und schon gar nicht deren genaue Standorte kennt, falls er doch aus irgendeinem Grund von den Manariern oder den Neu-Lantianern enttarnt, gefangengenommen und verhört wird. Auch aus diesem Grund habe ich Jergan und seine Männer schon früher los geschickt. Immerhin haben wir ein oder zwei der alten Lagerstätten schon seit gut zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr genutzt und wer weiß, ob die dort lagernden Gerätschaften und Vorräte noch brauchbar sind. Wenn nicht, dann können wir sie gegebenenfalls noch aufstocken ohne all zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen“, erklärte der Chief der Genii seinem Freund. „Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor offen zu operieren, so lange es nicht notwendig ist.“

„Und das ist auch gut so.“ seufzte Athor. „Denn ich muss zugeben, ich habe immer noch kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache und wünschte, du würdest sie abblasen.“  
„Nur wäre es jetzt falsch einen Rückzieher zu machen, wo wir schon so viel Aufwand in die Sache gesteckt haben. Nein, ich denke, wir können nur gewinnen.““ Acastus Kolya schob ein paar Blätter auf dem Tisch zusammen. „Außerdem ist es einmal wieder an der Zeit, den neuen Lantianern zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so überlegen sind, wie sie uns immer weismachen wollen.“

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

John kehrte schlagartig und mit einem Stöhnen aus seinem Erinnerungen und Traumbildern in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Als seine Sinne zu voller Kraft erwachten, stellte er fest, dass er nicht nur auf einem Steinboden lag, dessen Kälte bereits durch seine Kleidung gedrungen war, auch die Hände und Füße waren mit groben Stricken gefesselt und machten es ihm schwer, sich überhaupt zu bewegen.

Er holte scharf Luft, als sich die Schnittwunde an seiner Hand durch ein kurzes Stechen wieder in Erinnerung rief. Und dann wusste er wieder, was geschehen war.

Die Falle. Die Gefangennahme und der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in Gestalt einer Glasscherbe. Es hätte nicht besser kommen können, denn seine Fesseln bestanden aus Stricken - nicht aus Leder, und es waren auch keine Handschellen!  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen.  
So weit, so gut. Jetzt musste nur noch eine Sache zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen sein, dann wäre sein verzweifelter Plan tatsächlich aufgegangen und er würde die Chance haben, sich befreien zu können.

„Ich glaube er ist wach!“, erklang eine Frauenstimme in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Kettenglieder schabten an Metall. „Hey, Strubbelkopf, alles noch an dem Platz, wo es sein sollte?“, wandte sich Vala Mal Doran dann an ihn.  
John öffnete die Augen und sah zunächst nur Schemen in der Dunkelheit eines Kellers – oder einer Zelle, die vielleicht drei mal vier Schritt maß. Die schwarzhaarige Frau war mit Handschellen an einen Ring in der Wand gekettet. Ein Stück daneben hockte Mitchell, der auf die gleiche Art festgemacht war. Die beiden anderen konnte er nicht sehen, aber durch die Geräusche der Bewegungen und die Atemzüge ahnte er, dass sie sich ebenfalls hier befanden.

John konnte sich ausrechnen, dass ihre Gegenspieler für ihn weder Ketten noch einen Platz an der Wand übrig gehabt hatten. Und da die Männer ihn nicht kannten, hatten sie ihn vermutlich als schwächer als die anderen eingeschätzt und vermutet, dass einfache Fesseln ausreichen würden. Zudem hatten sie ihn in der Mitte des Raumes liegen lassen.  
Um so besser, dass sie ihn unterschätzten!  
Er blinzelte um ein paar Krümel Schmutz aus den Augen zu bekommen und die Benommenheit los zu werden.

„Hey Sheppard, nun sagen Sie doch schon endlich was“, meldete sich nun auch Mitchell zu Wort. „Wie sieht es aus? Ich möchte nicht, dass mir Landry den Kopf abreißt, wenn ich Sie nicht heil und gesund zurück brächte.“  
„Schon gut, ich habe schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht“, presste John hervor und drehte sich mühsam auf die Seite. Dabei stach etwas schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte. Er zuckte zusammen, aber sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  
Die Scherbe!  
Innerlich frohlockte er. Es war ihm gelungen, sie bei seinem kurzen Aufbäumen in seinen Hosenbund zu stecken und die Männer hatten sie nicht bemerkt! Seine waghalsigen Hoffnungen waren also nicht betrogen worden.  
Wie dumm von den Kerlen, nicht auch auf solche Kleinigkeiten zu achten. Ihm gereichte es jetzt zum Vorteil!  
Vermutlich hatte es ihnen gereicht, ihm die Überlebensweste auszuziehen und seine Schusswaffe aus dem Hüftholster zu entfernen, denn auch das war noch da, wie er an den Riemen spüren konnte.  
Doch es war müßig, darüber nachzudenken, wie und warum ihm die Scherbe geblieben war. Jetzt musste er nur noch versuchen, die Scherbe aus dem Hosenbund zu bekommen und mit den Händen an sie zu gelangen ...  
Wieder bewegte er sich.   
„Was treiben Sie da eigentlich, Sheppard?“ Mitchell starrte ihn verwirrt an, doch dann verstand er mit einem Mal. „Sie verrückter .... Sie haben noch was in der Hinterhand!“ Seine Augen wurden schmal. “Und mir wollten Sie die ganze Zeit einreden, dass sie nur ein einfacher Pilot waren? Sie waren mindestens Special Ops!“  
John antwortete nicht darauf, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, an die Scherbe zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach war, zumal gerade seine Finger ziemlich gefühllos waren.

„Jetzt lass ihn mal machen, Cam.“  
Vala Mal Doran befand sich jetzt hinter ihm und konnte genau sehen, was er hinter seinem Rücken trieb. Sie verstand ihn, ohne, dass er sie darum bitten musste. „Ich sehe die Scherbe. Sie hängt halb draußen. Drehen Sie sich ein Stück von mir weg – ja, so ist es richtig. Und jetzt nach unten rutschen.“ Sie kicherte plötzlich mädchenhaft.“ Aber versuchen Sie sich dabei nicht halb ausziehen ... obwohl Ihre Kehrseite einen sehr reizvollen Anblick bietet.“

John gehorchte ihren Anweisungen und grinste schief. Hosen waren schon immer sein Problem gewesen. Ohne Gürtel rutschten sie leicht, was aber seine Kameradinnen nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihn ... nein, es war zu peinlich, darüber nachzudenken.

Nach quälend langen Augenblicken in denen er sich hin und her schob, hörte er ein leises Klirren.  
„Ich glaube es ist ein Stück Glas. Und verflucht scharf, wenn man nach dem Blut geht, das an ihm klebt. Wenn Sie ein bisschen nach oben rutschen und sich dann noch mal drehen, dann haben Sie es genau vor Ihren den Fingern“, half die schwarzhaarige Frau weiter aus.

„Danke!” John angelte konzentriert nach der Glasscherbe. „Ich habe schon mitbekommen, wie scharf sie ist.“ Denn seine Hüfte und Finger schmerzten nicht ohne Grund.

Als er die Scherbe endlich in der Hand hatte, kämpfte er sich in eine sitzende Stellung hoch, um mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, was mit nicht weniger Schmerzen verbunden war. Die Schläge des Schweinehundes hatten gesessen und würden ihm noch lange Ärger bereiten. Aber wie er den anderen schon erklärt hatte, er hatte Schlimmeres mitgemacht und es war alles noch auszuhalten ohne ständig Tränen in den Augen zu haben.

John brachte die Scherbe in Position, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil sie durch Blut und Feuchtigkeit glitschig geworden waren, mehrfach aus den tauben Fingern zu gleiten drohte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und strengte sich noch einmal an. Doch dann hatte er es endlich geschafft und begann langsam er an dem Strick zu sägen.  
Um sich ein wenig von dem Stechen, Pochen und Brennen in seinem Körper abzulenken, fragte er dann: „Was sind das genau für Typen? Was wollen die von Ihnen?“

„Oh, ich vermute, das sind Kopfgeldjäger. Offensichtlich hat sich noch nicht herum gesprochen, dass derjenige, der die Steckbriefe vor einem Jahr heraus gegeben hat, schon längst tot ist“, erklärte Cameron Mitchell.  
„Allerdings kann es auch schon längst wieder neue geben, Colonel“, entgegnete Daniel Jackson, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Sie dürfen den Ärger nicht vergessen, den wir in den letzten Monaten mit der Lucian Alliance hatten und sie mit uns.“  
„In der Tat! – Diese Mistkerle sind wie die Aasgeier über die Stützpunkte der Systemlords hergefallen, die noch von den letzten treuen Jaffa verteidigt wurden.“ Teal’c klang ernst. „Und ich denke, sie organisieren sich wieder unter einer starken Führungspersönlichkeit, weil sie gemerkt haben, dass sie anders ihre Machtposition nicht halten könnten. Bra’tac hat uns in den letzten Wochen ähnliches berichtet.“  
„Dann sollten wir schleunigst etwas dagegen unternehmen, wenn wir hier heraus sind“, fügte Vala Mal Doran hinzu. „Wenn wir erst mal heraus bekommen haben, was genau da draußen abgeht.“  
„Ist das nicht ein wenig früh, jetzt schon darüber nachzudenken?“ Daniel Jackson wirkte skeptisch und funkelte dann Vala an. „Erst einmal müssen wir hier heraus kommen und uns dann deinen ‚alten Freund’ vorknüpfen.“  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was diesmal in meinen Kumpel gefahren ist. Wirklich nicht! Auch wenn er schmierig und verschlagen aussieht, er hat ein Herz aus Gold – im Gegensatz zu anderen.“  
„Und wahrscheinlich lässt er es sich auch entsprechend gut in Edelmetallen und anderem aufwiegen“, warf Cameron Mitchell ein.  
„He, jetzt reicht es aber!“ Vala schüttelte protestierend den Kopf. „So kannst du das nicht sagen! Ich würde meine Hand für ihn ins Feuer legen, und das meine ich ernst. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater ist ihm mehr als zu trauen!“  
„Ich könnte dich ja beim Wort nehmen, aber das lasse ich lieber...“  
Dann wandte sich Cameron Mitchell wieder an John. „Wie sieht es inzwischen bei Ihnen aus?“ fragte er leise und etwas besorgt.  
„Gut! Ich bin fast durch“ gab John im gleichen Flüsterton zurück und zog die Luft scharf ein, als sich die Scherbe wieder in seine Handfläche grub, weil sie ihm plötzlich weggerutscht war.  
Während er dem Gespräch lauschte, hatte er konzentriert daran gearbeitet, seine Fesseln mit der Scherbe durchzusägen, was nicht leicht war, da sie durch Schweiß und Blut rutschig wurde. Doch er spürte, dass er trotz aller Schwierigkeiten gut voran kam.  
Strang um Strang spliss der Strick auf und dann endlich spürte er, wie der Druck auf seine Handgelenke schwächer wurde, die Bande lockerer.  
John atmete auf.  
Ein wenig musste er noch ziehen und zerren, dann konnte er eine seiner Hände befreien. Erleichtert zog er die Arme nach vorne, ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern und streifte die Fessel ab, so gut es mit den steifen Fingern und den protestierenden Muskeln in den Armen eben ging.  
Die Glasscherbe legte er auf seinem Oberschenkel ab.  
Mitchell zog scharf die Luft ein, als er ihn genauer musterte. „Whoa, das sieht aber ziemlich übel aus!“

John blickte nach unten .Im Dämmerlicht konnte er neben den Scheuermalen durch die Stricke auch die teils blutverkrusteten, teils frischen Schnitte an seinen Händen erkennen, die er sich durch die Scherbe zugefügt hatte. Sie brannten unangenehm, aber wie waren bis auf einen nicht besonders tief.  
Viel schmerzhafter war für ihn das Kribbeln und Prickeln dass nun einsetzte, als das Blut in die tauben Glieder zurück schoss.

„Es ist weniger schlimm, als es aussieht, hoffe ich zumindest“, presste John hervor und kämpfte gegen das Brennen an. Er massierte vorsichtig seine Hände, um wieder Gefühl in ihnen zu bekommen, damit er danach auch die Fußfesseln lösen konnte und achtete darauf, die teilweise bereits verschorften Wunden nicht wieder und dann auch noch weiter aufzureißen, was gar nicht so einfach war.  
„Viel mehr sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir hier heraus kommen“, sagte er erst als er die Hände wieder richtig bewegen konnte und sich nach vorne beugte, um an die Stricke an den Beinen zu lösen.

„Da hat John recht!“ warf Vala Mal Doran ein. „Mit der Scherbe kriegen Sie leider unsere Handschellen nicht auf, oder?“  
John rutschte näher an Colonel Mitchell heran, reckte den Oberkörper und besah sich die Fesseln. Der Mann drehte sich so, dass er alles genau sehen konnte.Die Schlösser waren zwar einfach, aber nicht so primitiv, die Scherbe nicht schmal genug um in die Schlitze zu passen und als Dietrich zu dienen. Also kamen sie so nicht weiter. Er brauchte es gar nicht erst zu versuchen.  
„Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall die Schlüssel“, sagte er dann zu den anderen. „Also müssen wir wohl warten, bis jemand kommt.“

„Das gefällt mir nicht.“, murmelte Mitchell.  
„Mir auch nicht, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl, es sei denn wir nehmen die brachiale Methode, sich die Daumengelenke auszurenken um dann aus den Eisenringen schlüpfen zu können“, schlug John spontan vor.  
„Mir tun die entsprechenden Gelenke schon weh, wenn ich nur daran denke“, meldete sich Jackson zu Wort.  
„Wo haben Sie diese irre Idee denn her?“ fragte Mitchell mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Aus dem Kino.“ John zuckte mit dem Schultern und bewegte die Beine, damit auch in diese Gefühl zurück kehrte. „Aus irgendeinem Film, dessen Titel ich vergessen habe.“

Sie mussten nicht wissen, dass er das aus eigener Erfahrung kannte, wenngleich er es auch noch nicht am eigenen Leib ausprobiert hatte. Aber bei einem Einsatz in Schwarzafrika, hatte er bereits erlebt, dass Menschen – selbst ein Top-Agenten, den er hatte ausfliegen müssen– so etwas getan hatte., weil er verzweifelt genug dazu gewesen war.  
„Wenn ihnen der Streifen wieder einfällt, müssen Sie mir unbedingt den Titel nennen“, sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau. „Den muss ich mir unbedingt mal ansehen.“  
„Ich auch. Abgesehen davon, selbst wenn das klappen würde und wir die Gelenke auch wieder eingerenkt bekämen, dann blieben da die Schmerzen.“ Mitchell verzog das Gesicht. „Und damit wären wir genau so kampfunfähig wie vorher.“  
„In der Tat.“ Teal’c nickte. „Damit kommen wir nicht wieder.“  
„Und was dann? Hat irgendjemand einen besseren Vorschlag?“ fragte Jackson mit angespannter Stimme wieder in den Raum. „Mit seltsamen Überlegungen treten wir hier nur auf der Stelle.“

John biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte krampfhaft, während er sich auf die Beine kämpfte. Er erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Situation bei einer seiner geheimen Auslandsmissionen, die damals beinahe in die Hose gegangen war, weil einer ihrer Kontaktleute sie verraten hatte.

Das hier war ähnlich, wenn auch mit vertauschten Rollen. Damals hatte er in den Handschellen gesteckt und an ein schweres gusseisernes Rohr gefesselt auf sein Verhör gewartet, während sein einheimischer Begleiter Kim Lee-Seok nur gefesselt gewesen war und auf dem Lehmboden gelegen hatte.  
Die Männer, die sie gefangen genommen hatten. hatten nicht gewusst, dass der scheinbar harmlose Sanitäter an seiner Seite früher einmal ein geschickter koreanischer Taschendieb und Einbrecher gewesen war, der alle möglichen Tricks und Kniffe kannte, um einer misslichen Lage zu entkommen.  
Der Mann hatte sich befreit und sie beide damals mit einer waghalsigen Aktion aus dem einem nordkoreanischen Camp gerettet. Und je besser er sich an die damalige Lage erinnerte und was Kim Lee-Seok mit nur wenigen Hilfsmitteln aus der vertrackten Situation gemacht hatte, desto mehr fiel ihm ein, was er hier tun konnte.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte sich, um die Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. „Ich glaube, ich habe da eine viel bessere Idee, als sich selbst die Daumen auszurenken“, sagte er leise. „Ich gebe zu, auch dieser Plan ist verrückt, aber er ist im Moment unsere einzige Chance ... Also, ich habe mir das so vorgestellt...


	22. Ein riskanter Plan

Wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, vermochte John nicht zu sagen, da man ihnen auch die Uhren abgenommen hatte. So blieb ihnen nur, geduldig abzuwarten und darauf zu hoffen, dass diejenigen, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, bald jemanden schicken würde, der nach ihnen sah.  
Natürlich hatten sie die vergangene Zeit nicht unnütz vertan, sondern seinem Bericht über die Ereignisse angehört, nachdem sie bereits bewusstlos geworden waren und hatten neben seinem Plan auch andere Möglichkeiten erörtert und die möglichen ausprobiert. Denn weder Cameron Mitchell noch Teal’c, noch Daniel Jackson oder gar Vala hatten einsehen wollen, dass John das ganze Risiko trug.

„Wir sind für Sie verantwortlich, John, nicht umgekehrt. Ich rechne Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie sich ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Leben für unsere Freiheit einsetzen, aber zunächst müssen wir feststellen, ob es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, uns zu befreien!“, hatte der Teamleader von SG-1 deutlich gemacht.

Er hatte wie die anderen von SG-1 jedoch schon bald einsehen müssen, dass ihnen kein anderer Weg blieb. Denn die Schlösser mit dem Dorn der Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen, hatte nicht funktioniert, da die Löcher einfach zu klein gewesen waren und das Stück, das durch die Öffnung kam nicht ausreichte, um den Mechanismus zu bewegen, ebenso wenig hatte sich die Drahtverstärkung aus Valas BH verwenden lassen, den die schwarzhaarige Frau großzügig zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

John hoffte, dass er sich in diesem pikanten Moment nicht all zu sehr wie ein Trottel benommen hatte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Zumindest hatte er bei dem engeren Körperkontakt mit Vala Mal Doran das Gefühl gehabt, sich wie ein grüner Junge bei seinem ersten Date zu benehmen, vor allem da sie die ganze Zeit irgendwie seltsam gegrinst hatte und er solche Berührungen eigentlich....  
Dann betrachtete John seine Hände. Die hatten unter den ganzen vergeblichen Aktionen etwas gelitten, denn einige der Schnitte in seinen Händen bluteten wieder und brannten schlimmer als je zuvor. Wirklich verarzten können hatte er sie nicht, da ihnen die Ausrüstung abgenommen worden war. Hoffentlich machten die Verletzungen ihm jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten.

„Es ist so weit. Etwas tut sich draußen“ sagte Teal’c, der am nächsten zu Tür und damit dem Gang saß, leise und gab damit John ein Zeichen an. Der lauschte angespannt und nickte dann bestätigend.  
Ja, tatsächlich! Das klang nach dunklen Stimmen und Schritten.  
Es war also soweit!  
John schlüpfte in die Fesseln zurück und legte sich in Position. Kaum hatte sein Kopf den Boden berührt, begann er zu stöhnen und sich zu bewegen, als sei er in einen schweren Fieberwahn gefallen. Hinter halb geschlossenen Augen starrte er unverwandt auf die Tür.

Hoffentlich zeigte sein kleines Schauspiel Wirkung und lockte die Männer zum Raum und schließlich auch in diesen hinein. Denn davon hing alles weitere ab ...

„Hey, ihr da draußen!“. kam ihm Mitchell zur Hilfe. „Unserem Freund geht es schlecht! Er braucht Hilfe, wenn ihr nicht wollt, das er stirbt!“, rief er mit lauter Stimme durch den Raum. „Und ich sage euch, der ist wichtiger, als wir alle zusammen! Das wusstet ihr aber noch nicht, wie?“  
Schritte kamen näher und hielten vor der Tür inne. Jemand öffnete den Schieber, durch den man in den Raum sehen konnte und linste hinein.  
„Halt die Klappe, du dreckiger Tau’ri! Oder ich stopfe sie dir!“ grollte der Mann von dem man gerade einmal die blassen Augen sehen konnte.  
John spielte seine Rolle weiter. Dabei zog er vorsichtig eine der Hände ein Stück aus der Fessel und schob die Glasscherbe in die richtige Position, damit er sie nachher nicht aus der Hand verlor.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.  
„Ja, was ist nun?“ drängte der Teamleader von SG-1. „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich eben gesagt habe?“  
„Zu dir komme ich gleich noch, dann wirst du nicht mehr ein so großes Maul haben!“ Dann wandte sich der Mann an seinen Kumpan. „Nachran, mit einem von den Gefangenen ist was nicht in Ordnung! Ich brauche dich hier unten, also beweg deinen müden Arsch zu mir – und zwar sofort!“  
Die Schritte und die unwillige Stimme eines zweiten Mannes waren zu hören. „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut. Du kannst ...“  
„Halt die Klappe, du faules Hundsfott, oder du kannst dich gleich zu denen gesellen.“ fügte der erste Mann wütend hinzu, als der andere nicht sofort zu gehorchen schien. „Ich geh da nicht allein rein du träger, vollgefressener Bastard!“ 

John spannte sich an. Also würden sie es mit zwei Leuten zu tun haben. so wie damals in Nordkorea. Damit konnte er fertig werden. Er hatte es schon mit mehr Angreifern zu tun gehabt.  
Sein südkoreanischer Begleiter Kim Lee-Seok hatte damals eine weitaus schlechtere Waffe zur Verfügung gehabt. Dadurch hatte John jedoch auch miterleben können, wie wenig man selbst ein Stück Bambusrohr mit scharfer Kante in den Händen eines Kundigen unterschätzen sollte An der richtigen Stelle in den Körper eines Menschen – bevorzugt Augen und Hals - gestoßen, hatte es eine genauso verheerende Wirkung wie eine scharfe Metallklinge ...

Dann wurde die Tür entriegelt und schwang nach innen hin auf. Ein unscheinbar und ziemlich durchschnittlich wirkender Mann - kam herein, während sein Kumpan Nachran, der durch seine breiten Schultern und seine kompakte Gestalt wesentlich bedrohlicher wirkte, in der Tür Stellung bezog, eine entsicherte Schuss – aber keine Schlangenwaffe im Anschlag.  
John stöhnte und wand sich, so dass seine Anspannung wie ein Krampf wirkte. Es war nicht einmal schwer, ins Schwitzen zu kommen, denn die Aufregung ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Körper vibrieren.  
Durch die halb geschlossenen Augen, sah und hörte er, wie sich der Mann erst Mitchell einen Tritt gegen die Beine versetzte und sich dann langsam neben ihn kauerte, um vorsichtig die Hand auszustrecken. Mit der anderen hielt er eine Pistole auf John gerichtet, die zweifellos auch entsichert war.

Nun musste alles sehr schnell gehen.

John spürte, wie kalte Finger seinen Hals berührten, um seinen Puls zu fühlen und handelte. Er bäumte sich mit einem Keuchen auf, um die Fesseln abzuschütteln und die Hände nach vorne zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig holte Vala Mal Doran mit den angewinkelte Beinen aus und trat zu, um den Mann an seiner Seite zu Fall zu bringen.  
John konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und so verhindern, dass der Mann das Gleichgewicht verlor und genau auf ihn zu fallen kam. Dessen Gewicht presste ihn zu Boden und die Luft aus den Lungen, und ein Hieb gegen den Kopf ließ die Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzen. So hörte er nur wie Teal’c gegen die Tür trat, um den zweiten Mann abzulenken.

Auch wenn er nicht viel sah, angelte John trotzdem nach der Waffe und bekam das Handgelenk des anderen zu fassen, um die Waffe von sich weg zu drehen. Und das war keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn der Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.

Zwei Schüsse peitschten durch den Raum. Die eine Kugel schlug in das Mauerwerk über Colonel Mitchell, die andere dicht neben Daniel Jackson ein, der einen für einen Gelehrten überraschend wüsten Fluch ausstieß.

Mit der Scherbe in der anderen Hand zielte John gegen den Hals seines Gegners, bevor dieser begriff, was er vor hatte. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm dem Kerl einen Schnitt in der Kehle zuzufügen, der vielleicht nicht ganz so tief war, wie er insgeheim gehofft hatte, aber den Mann durch den Schmerz doch genug ablenkte, um ihn halb von sich zu stoßen und etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu bekommen.  
Doch die Freude darüber währte nur einen Moment.  
Sein Gegner keuchte heftig , fasste sich schneller als gedacht wieder und spuckte über John aus. Er knurrte wütend: „Dich schlag ich zu Brei, du kleiner stinkender Bastard!“  
Dann ging er wie ein verwundeter Stier auf John los, der ihm einen weiteren Schnitt mit der Scherbe am Arm und über den Fingerknöcheln zufügen konnte, ehe sie ihm aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Die Schrecksekunde des anderen gab ihm die Zeit nun auch noch das zweite Handgelenk festzuhalten, damit sein Gegner nicht an das Messer in der Gürtelscheide gelangen konnte.

Sie begannen miteinander zu ringen. John stöhnte und keuchte. Der andere war viel stärker als er. Auf Dauer würde er nicht gegen ihn standhalten können und der andere würde die Mündung der Pistole auf ihn richten können und ...

Wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfiel, dann war er tot.

Dann sah er die roten Tropfen, die auf ihn herab fielen. Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr John. Natürlich – der Schnitt am Hals des anderen Mannes! Vielleicht war es nicht gerade fair in offenen Wunden zu bohren, aber wenn man überleben wollte, zählte alles!  
Er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und riss seine Rechte los. Es gelang ihm den Arm so anzuwinkeln und zu drehen, dass er seinem Gegner einen Schlag versetzen konnte. Er war nicht kräftig, aber er traf genau die Schnittwunde.  
Eine klebrige Flüssigkeit lief über Johns Knöchel, als er den Schnitt dehnte und weiter öffnete. Der Mann verdrehte die Augen und gurgelte schmerzerfüllt, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte er nun auch eine der Adern oder Venen erwischt.  
Der Mann lockerte unwillkürlich seinen Griff. John hätte sich jetzt mit Leichtigkeit befreien und den Mann von sich schieben können, doch er zögerte mitten in der Bewegung.

Er wusste nicht, was es war - Eine Ahnung, Intuition oder Gespür ... vielleicht auch die Einflüsterung eines Schutzengels...  
Genau das rettete ihm das Leben!

Zwei Schüsse hallten durch den Raum und trafen ihr Ziel. John spürte die dumpfen Erschütterungen im Körper des anderen. Der auf ihm liegende Mann verkrampfte sich, riss die Augen weit auf und röchelte panisch. Neben dem Blut am Hals trat nun auch noch welches aus seinem Mund aus. Er verlor augenblicklich jegliche Kraft und Kontrolle über den Körper.

John biss sich auf die Lippen. Er nahm erst jetzt das Brennen an seiner Seite wahr, wo die zweite Kugel, die den Körper des anderen durchdrungen, seinen gestreift hatte und beschloss es zu ignorieren.  
Er wartete nicht darauf, dass der Kerl ganz auf ihm zusammensackte. Denn nun galt es den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen. Er zog dem anderen die Pistole aus den kraftlosen Fingern, legte selbst die Hände um Abzug und Griff.

Dann schoss er kaltblütig auf die einzige im Raum stehende Gestalt.  
Einmal. Zweimal.  
Der Nachran genannte Mann schien zuerst nicht wahrzunehmen, dass er getroffen worden war. Er starrte mit weit offenem Mund und dümmlichem Blick auf John und den Toten hinunter, als stünde er immer noch unter dem Schock, seinen Kumpan erschossen zu haben und wisse nun nicht, was er tun solle.

Erst als ein Blutfleck auf dem Hemd erschien und immer größer wurde, blickte er an sich herunter und hob die freie Hand, um nach der Wunde zu tasten.  
„Neeeeeooooooohhhhhhhhhh ...“  
Mit einem klagenden Laut, der mit der Stimme erstarb und zitternder Hand versuchte er noch auf John zu zielen, doch bevor er noch einmal abdrücken konnte, fiel ihm die Waffe bereits aus den Fingern.  
Die Pistole prallte auf dem Boden auf, und dann folgte ihr auch schon der Körper des Sterbenden und sackte neben der Tür und Daniel Jackson zusammen.

Erst jetzt schob John den anderen Toten ganz von sich und befeuchtete nervös die trocknen Lippen mit seiner Zunge.  
Es war geschafft.  
Jedoch blieb keine Zeit, um auszuruhen. 

Deshalb erlaubte er sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick für die Bestandsaufnahme seines eigenen Zustandes.  
Okay, sein T-Shirt war zwar feucht vor Blut, aber das wenigste davon stammte aus eigenen Wunden. Dann waren da der Streifschuss und die Schnittverletzungen oberhalb der rechten Hüfte, letztere auch an den Händen – okay das konnte auf Dauer ein Problem werden.  
Die unzähligen Prellungen an allen möglichen Stellen seines Körpers und die pochende Beule am Kopf waren eher zu vernachlässigen und am einfachsten zu ignorieren.

Die Schmerzen die er spürte waren bewundernswert gering, aber das lag vermutlich auch an dem hohen Adrenalinpegel in seinem Blut. Dafür würde er später um so mehr Spaß mit allen Verletzungen zusammen haben.

Und dennoch: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.  
Was jetzt allein zählte war eine Tatsache  
Er war frei und bewaffnet!  
John kämpfte sich in eine kauernde Stellung hoch und begann den Toten neben sich methodisch zu durchsuchen. Er fand neben weiterer Munition für die Schusswaffe, und dem Messer in der Gürtelscheide noch zwei weitere in den Stiefelschäften und dann auch den Schlüsselbund.  
Erleichtert erhob er sich und ging damit zu Mitchell, der ihn ernst ansah. „Sie haben was gut bei mir, John.“  
„Später können wir darüber reden ... wir sind noch nicht in Sicherheit.“  
„Aber schon mal einen Schritt weiter. Und das ist eine Menge wert, glauben Sie mir!“ Mitchell grinste ihn kurz an. „Jetzt sieht unsere Lage nicht mehr all zu düster aus.“  
John zögerte, sich von dem ungebrochenen Optimismus des anderen anstecken. „Ja das stimmt. Für den Rest fällt uns auch noch etwas ein.“

Der Schlüssel, mit dem sich die Handschellen lösen ließen war nach ein paar Fehlversuchen gefunden. John merkte allerdings, dass die Verletzungen jetzt ihren Tribut forderten, als er ihn ins Schloss steckte und herum drehte   
Er zog scharf die Luft ein als er Druck ausüben musste, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. So öffnete er erst die eine und dann die anderen Handschelle. Der Teamleader von SG-1 senkte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen die Arme, als er endlich frei kam.  
John überließ ihn sich selbst.

Er ging zu Vala Mal Doran, um nun auch ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Die schwarzhaarige Frau seufzte erleichtert und lockerte ihre verkrampften Schultern. „Wow, ich muss schon sagen, Sie sind eine Quelle voller Wunder und Überraschungen, John. Wo haben Sie das gelernt?“  
„Von einem Kameraden und in Nordkorea.“  
„Ich wusste es doch! Sie waren Special Ops!“ John wurde durch Cameron Mitchells Stimme abgelenkt. Der Teamleader sah ihn wissend an, drang aber nicht weiter in ihn.  
Das gab Vala Mal Doran die Zeit, auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie hielt Johns Arm plötzlich fest und brachte ihn so dazu, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zu richten. „Überlassen Sie mir die Schlüssel, John, ich kümmere mich um die Befreiung der anderen. Schauen Sie sich lieber mit Cam um!“  
„Okay.“  
John holte tief Luft und lächelte dankbar, dann drückte er ihr die Schlüssel in die Hand und reichte ihr dann auch noch die Stiefelmesser. Der erfahrenen Abenteurerin schien nicht verborgen geblieben zu sein, wie schwer es ihm fiel, die Hände einzusetzen und feinmotorische Arbeiten auszuführen.  
Die Waffe lag viel besser und angenehmer in seinen Händen als ein kleiner und durch sein Blut auch noch rutschiger Schlüssel, den er mit Gewalt in einem Schloss herum drehen musste.

Bevor Vala Mal Doran zu Teal’c ging, bückte sie sich jedoch und schnappte sich die am Boden liegende, blutbefleckte Scherbe. „Die hier nehme ich mir jedenfalls als Souvenir mit!“, erklärte sie mit einem munteren Augenzwinkern.  
John grinste schief und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Mitchell zu. Dieser hatte Nachrans Schusswaffe an sich genommen und das Messer aus der Gürtelscheide kurzerhand zu Teal’c geschoben. Das sah John an der veränderten Lage des Toten und dem metallischen Blinken neben dem noch immer gefesselten Jaffa.

Nun trat der Anführer von SG-1 an die Tür, schob sie vorsichtig ein Stück weiter auf und blickte vorsichtig hinaus. Erst als er sich sicher zu sein schien, dass dort niemand war trat er hinaus auf den Gang.

John warf noch einmal einen Blick zu Teal’c, der gerade geduldig darauf wartete von Vala befreit zu werden und stieg vorsichtig über die beiden Toten und eine Blutlache hinweg. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und tat es Cameron Mitchell gleich.

Erst sichten und dann mit schussbereiter Waffe bewegen. Das war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, denn nicht zum ersten Mal erwies sich ein ruhiger Korridor als Falle – selbst in Vegas war das so gewesen.

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

“Lieutenant Colonel Lorne wird mit seinem Team die Sicherheit der Wissenschaftler übernehmen. Dr. Lindstrom die wissenschaftliche Leitung haben“, entschied Elizabeth Weir und rieb sich über die Stirn.   
Sie war gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden zusammen mit dem Stellvertreter Colonel Sumners von Manaria zurückgekehrt, wo sie die entsprechenden Verhandlungen mit dem Rat geführt hatte, und das war schon anstrengend genug gewesen. Aber auch Sumner war nicht einfach zu nehmen. Er hatte Lorne und ihr zwar sehr aufmerksam zugehört, dass aber waren seine ganzen Einwände gekommen.  
Gespräche mit ihm konnten sehr anstrengend sein, wenn der Marine-Colonel besonders misstrauisch war, und das traf auch heute wieder zu.

Sein ein paar Wochen war er besonders argwöhnisch, da offensichtlich einer der außerweltlichen Kontakte der Athosianer sich als Doppelagent erwiesen und die Anwesenheit eines Forschungsteams auf seiner Heimatwelt verraten hatte. Ein Forschungsteam war nur knapp einer Entführung entkommen.

Die Spuren, die das Sicherheitsteam ein wenig später gefunden hatte, deutete darauf hin, dass es ganz offensichtlich auch noch ein weiteres Volk oder eine Gruppe gab, die Raumfahrt- und andere hochstehende Technologie benutzten, obwohl die Wraith seit zehntausend Jahren ganz offensichtlich darauf achteten, das niemand ihnen den Platz zwischen den Sternen streitig machte.  
Wenn es also jemandem gelang, den Wraith ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und sich im Weltall zu behaupten, dann musste er mindestens so gerissen und skrupellos wie die Genii sein – und das konnte zugegebenermaßen schon sehr nervös machen.

Vielleicht hatten Lorne und sie deshalb auch so lange gezögert, Sumner die Bedingungen der Manarianer zu nennen. Aber ganz verschweigen können würden sie ihm diese nicht.  
Es war der Lieutenant Colonel, der schließlich eröffnete: „Allerdings werden wir die Grabungen unter einheimischer Aufsicht vornehmen müssen. Ein Ratsmitglied, das noch nicht näher benannt wurde, soll zusammen mit zwei Gelehrten an der Expedition teilnehmen. Und als weiteres Zeichen ihres guten Willens werde sie uns einige Arbeiter zur Verfügung stellen.“

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht“, warf der militärische Kommandant von Atlantis ein. „Die irdische Geschichte ist voll von Spionen, Sabotage- und Terrorkommandos, die sich in Verkleidung eingeschlichen haben.“  
„Auf der anderen Seite sind uns die Manarier technisch weit unterlegen. Sie haben etwa einen Entwicklungsstand wie in der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts und kaum Möglichkeiten jemanden einzuschleusen, der uns schaden könnte“, warf der jüngere Offizier ein. „Außerdem machten sie nicht den Eindruck auf mich, als würden sie falsch spielen wollen.“

„Das mag sein, Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, aber ich denke da auch nicht unbedingt an die Manarier, sondern an jemand anderen“, entgegnete Sumner trocken. „Schließlich wissen wir aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie auch mit denen Handel treiben.“  
„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa die Genii?“ fragte der jüngere Offizier verblüfft. „Wir haben in den letzten Monaten keine verstärkten Aktivitäten von dieser Seite feststellen können, Sir. Vermutlich sind die neuen Machthaber immer noch damit beschäftigt, das Vakuum zu füllen, dass der Tod von Chief Cowen hinterlassen hat.“  
Summer lachte trocken. „Nun, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie genauso unbekümmert gewesen sind, als sie vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren in die Falle von Radim und Kolya getappt sind und bei deren Staatsstreich fast atomisiert wurden?“, fügte er bissig hinzu und wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn an Elizabeth Weir.  
„Ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie auf die Ausgrabung verzichten oder sie verschieben. Mir sind im Moment zu viele Unsicherheitsfaktoren mit im Spiel, Dr. Weir“, sagte er ernst.

„So einfach ist das leider nicht“, sagte die schwarzhaarige Leiterin von Atlantis nachdenklich. „Ich habe den Manariern bereits fest zugesagt, dass wir mit ihren Bedingungen einverstanden sind. Wenn wir jetzt plötzlich einen Rückzieher machen, wird das zu Komplikationen in unseren Beziehungen führen, diplomatisch wie im Handel.  
Sie wissen, die Manarier sind ein stolzes und schnell beleidigtes Volk. Gerade der Rat würde unser Misstrauen als Affront gegen ihre Ehre auffassen. Erinnern sie sich noch, dass sie fast schon einmal den Kontakt mit uns abgebrochen hätten, nur weil Sergeant Bates auf wenig diplomatische Art einige einflussreiche Männer verdächtigt hat, gemeinsame Sache mit den Genii zu machen, nachdem ein Einsatzkommando unter Kolya versucht hat, Atlantis zu stürmen und dafür ein Team ermordet und dessen Ausrüstung und Codes an sich gebracht hatten? Und das war nicht der einzige Fehler dieser Art!“  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sprach dann ruhig weiter. „So gerne ich auf Sie hören würde, Colonel, wir können uns den Verlust der Manarier als Handelspartner nicht leisten, da wir bereits die Hoffaner, mit denen wir eng zusammen gearbeitet haben, durch die Angriffe der Wraith verloren. Wir müssen die Ausgrabung wie geplant durchführen.“

Vielleicht haben wir ja diesmal das Glück, und die Genii sind nicht über unser Vorhaben informiert“, warf Lorne ein, wenngleich er auch nach der Ermahnung seines Vorgesetzten schon etwas kleinlauter wirkte.  
„Das wäre schön aber ich glaube nicht daran. Diese Bunkerratten haben verdammt gut gelernt, zu überleben, indem sie über alles Bescheid wissen. Und wenn nicht sie, dann könnten durchaus auch unsere neuen Unbekannten ihre Finger mit im Spiel haben. Und über die wissen wir noch zu wenig.“ Sumner blieb weiterhin skeptisch und sah seinen Stellvertreter scharf an.

So kamen sie einfach nicht weiter!

Elizabeth Weir holte tief Luft. Sie beschloss dem ganzen Hin und Her ein Ende zu machen und ein Machtwort zu sprechen, immerhin hatte sie die Leitung auf Atlantis, und sie würde die Konsequenzen tragen, wenn Sumner recht behalten sollte und sich doch jemand in ihre Unternehmung einmischte, den sie gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
Aber nur aus einem bloßen Verdacht eine Unternehmung abzublasen – das war diesmal nicht in ihrem Sinn. Nicht nach der ganzen Vorarbeit und den Verhandlungen.  
Deshalb lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich und sagte etwas lauter als sie eigentlich wollte: „Nun gerade deshalb möchte ich Sie beide bitten, gemeinsam Strategien zu erarbeiten, wie wir der Expedition höchstmögliche Sicherheit verleihen können, ohne unsere Gastgeber vor den Kopf zu stoßen.“  
Sie musterte die Militärs scharf, die sie etwas irritiert ansahen. „Und dann möchte ich dieses Gespräch für heute beenden. Ich danke Ihnen meine Herren.“


	23. Drohung gegen Drohung

Die Lage sondieren. Den Raum sichern. Einige Schritte weitergehen und die Prozedur wiederholen.

Diese Verhaltensweise, war John in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, Auch in seiner Zeit als Detective hatte ihm das mehrfach das Leben gerettet und das seiner Kollegen. Und genau so kam er sich jetzt auch vor. Das hier erinnerte ihn sehr stark an eines der Hinterhoflager in Vegas, in denen mit Drogen gedealt und andere heiße Ware verschoben wurde.

Bevor John die Zelle ganz verließ, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und sah sich kurz um. Er stellte fest, dass sich ihre Zelle am Ende eines vielleicht fünfzig oder sechzig Fuß langen und zehn Fuß breiten Flurs befand.  
Der Gang bot nur wenig Deckung, erst bei der Treppe, die vermutlich nach oben und ans Tageslicht führte konnten sie wirklich die Seitenwände als Deckung ausnutzen, da sie viel schmaler als der Gang war.  
John zählte noch vier andere Türen – Zellen oder Lagerräume - auf der einen und vergitterte Schächte an der anderen Seite, durch die wenig Tageslicht fiel und ihm verriet, dass sie direkt unter der Erdoberfläche waren.

Sein Blick richtete sich zur Decke. Seine Augen wurden schmal. Mit rostigen Klemmen an der Decke befestigte Kabel verbanden die primitiven elektrischen Deckenleuchten miteinander, die ein trübes Licht verbreiteten.  
Das verriet John zweierlei: Die Welt auf die sie gekommen waren, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, kannte entweder doch höhere Technologie, auch wenn die Umgebung mehr nach einer Kultur aus dem späten Mittelalter ausgesehen hatte - oder man hatte sie an einen ganz anderen Ort verschleppt, der nicht auf diesem Planeten lag.  
Er schluckte.  
Das gab neue Probleme. Sie konnten nicht darauf hoffen, dass jemand ihnen zur Hilfe kam sondern waren auf sich alleine gestellt. Aber gut – auch das war in seiner Zeit als Soldat nichts neues gewesen.

Dann schreckte er durch ein leises Knarren aus seinen Gedanken auf und wandte sich wieder der Gegenwart und Cameron Mitchell zu. Der hatte bereits die dritte Tür in Richtung Treppe erreicht und diese ein Stück aufgeschoben weiter aufgeschoben um dahinter Deckung zu suchen.  
Der Teamleader warf einen Blick über die Schulter und signalisierte John, ihm in einigen Abstand zu folgen. Das sollte kein Problem sein. Und es gab ihm Zeit, auch einen Blick in die anderen Räume zu werfen. Deshalb bewegte sich John erst einmal nur einige Schritte weiter.

Die erste Tür erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, da sie nur angelehnt zu sein schien. Das machte ihn stutzig. Und so streckte er die Hand aus und schob sie ein Stück weiter auf, so dass er zumindest sehen konnte, was sich darin befand. Ein muffiger und leicht fauliger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen.  
John kniff die Augen zusammen, um die im Dämmerlicht aufeinandergestapelten Säcke und das dahinter liegende ausgemusterte Gerümpel genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Gesichtshaut und Augen begannen zu brennen, als er den Kopf weiter in den Raum steckte.  
Verdammter Mist! Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er schloss den Mund und atmete durch die Nase, unterdrückte den Hustenreiz der durch das kribbeln in seiner Kehle entstanden war und zog dem Kopf wieder zurück.  
Wie durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf die Lampe und die freiliegenden Drähte, weil die Ummantelung des Kabels bereit zerschlissen und weggebröckelt waren.  
Das war ebenfalls nicht gut. Muffiges, staubtrockenes Mehl und ...

„John, hier vorne ist alles okay“, raunte Mitchell und unterbrach seine Gedanken, ehe er diese zu Ende führen konnte. „Kommen Sie weiter nach vorne, zu mir!“  
John folgte der Anweisung und ließ die anderen Räume außer Acht. Mit schnellen aber leisen Schritten und immer wachsam huschte er mit schnellen Schritten an die andere Wand neben den Stufen. Er nutzte dabei jede Deckung aus, die er finden konnte.  
Schließlich sah er Mitchell an. „Wie sieht es aus?“  
„Ich höre nichts, aber dass muss nichts bedeuten, das wissen wir erst, wenn wir einen Blick nach draußen werfen können“, bemerkte der Teamleader von SG-l flüsternd. „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?“

„Vala befreit sie gerade“, erklärte John und wischte sich mit dem unverletzten Handrücken der Linken über die Stirn, um Schweiß weg zu wischen, den er erst jetzt bemerkte. Dann überfiel ihn ein plötzlicher Schub von Mattigkeit und die Schmerzen machten sich stärker bemerkbar.  
Er verbannte beides mit einem entschiedenen Seufzer. Schwäche konnte er sich jetzt nicht erlauben. Er musste noch eine Weile durchhalten. Um von sich abzulenken sagte er:. „Wir sollten die Treppe sichern. Es ist nicht gut, wenn jemand von oben kommt.“

„Genau das habe ich vor. Geben Sie mir für alle Fälle Deckung, John, aber halten sie sich zurück.“ Cameron Mitchell nickte ihm mit einem besorgten Lächeln zu. Ihm war der Schwächeanfall nicht entgangen, aber er akzeptierte Johns Durchhaltewillen.  
Dann schlich er geduckt die Treppe hinauf, blieb an der Tür stehen und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter.  
Er fluchte leise, als er so feststellen musste, dass sie leider verschlossen war. Sie saßen also hier unten fest. Aber das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

Im nächsten Moment nahm John eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln wahr und drehte sich um, während sein Herz schneller schlug und eine neue Ladung Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte. In einer fließenden Bewegung hob er die Waffe und hielt sie einem Mann vor das Gesicht, der nur zwei Schritt hinter ihn getreten war.

Erst als dieser die Hände hob und etwas zu ihm sagte, realisierte John, dass es kein Fremder, sondern Daniel Jackson war. Der Archäologe selbst atmete genau so schnell wie er. Seine geweiteten Augen schielten auf die Waffe, die sich immer noch vor seiner Nase befand. „Halt ... schon gut ... ich bin es nur ...“, stieß er dann hervor. „Daniel Jackson“, fügte er langsamer hinzu.

John ließ die Waffe sinken und holte tief Luft. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte!“ Er wusste sehr genau, wie er eben ausgesehen haben musste.  
„Alle Achtung, das sind verdammt gute Reflexe, John! Und sie haben einen Blick drauf, der anderen wirklich Angst machen kann.“ wisperte Vala, die zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte und aufmunternd gegen seinen Arm tippte.  
„In der Tat“, meinte auch Teal’c, der neben sie trat. „Du trägst das Herz eines Kriegers in dir.“ Er verzog keine weitere Miene sondern hob nur das Messer ein Stück um eine Ehrenbezeugung anzudeuten. Wie die anderen musste er sich mit den Klingen aus dem Arsenal der Toten begnügen.

Gerade als John seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Treppe richten wollte, meldete sich bereits Cameron Mitchell von oben. „Hey, haltet da unten kein Plauderstündchen ab, ja? Ich brauche den passenden Schlüssel!“.  
„Keine Ungeduld, Cam. Ich komme ja schon zu dir und regle das.“ Die schwarzhaarige Frau schob sich mit diesen Worten an John vorbei und stieg ebenfalls die Treppe hoch. „Jetzt lass mal die Fachfrau ran!“

Mitchell warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu und trat zur Seite. Vala Mal Doran besah sich das Schloss genauer und suchte dann an dem Schlüsselbund. So hatte sie relativ schnell eine Auswahl getroffen und daraus den passenden Schlüssel gefunden. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schob sie ihn in die kleine Öffnung. Das Knacken war kaum hörbar, als der Mechanismus zurück- und die Tür einen Spaltbreit aufsprang.

„Warten Sie, bevor Sie etwas unternehmen, Mitchell!“ Wie selbstverständlich stieg John die Treppe hinauf, denn immerhin hatte er die einzige andere Schusswaffe. Vala machte ihm bereitwillig Platz und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich gebe Ihnen auch hier Deckung!“  
„Okay!“ Der Teamleader stieß die Tür weiter auf und lugte vorsichtig hinaus, um die Lage zu sondieren.

John stand dicht hinter ihm. Er sah Teile eines Hinterhofs, der in kaltes graues Licht getaucht war. Der Wind wehte ein paar Blätter über den Schotter, mit dem der Boden bedeckt war. Eine Mauer begrenzte sein Blickfeld an der anderen Seite. In ihrem Schatten waren Reste von Schnee und Eis zu erkennen.  
Cameron Mitchell und er sahen sich an.  
Sie brauchten nichts zu sagen, denn nun hatten sie die Bestätigung, sich auf einer anderen Welt zu befinden. Darauf deuteten nicht nur der Baustil der Gebäude und Mauern, die sie sehen konnten hin, sondern auch der um einiges kältere Wind und der Geruch nach Schnee in der Luft.  
Das erschwerte die Flucht, weil sie sich komplett neu orientieren mussten – aber das war jetzt noch nicht so wichtig. Erst einmal mussten sie dieses Areal hinter sich lassen und eine wirklich sichere Zuflucht finden, um das weitere Vorgehen zu klären.

„Okay, es sieht im Moment alles ruhig aus“, flüsterte der Teamleader von SG-1. „Ich gehe jetzt raus.“  
John nahm Mitchells Platz an der Tür ein, während dieser sich einen Schritt vorwagte. Der Colonel blieb noch hinter der Tür, auch wenn das Holz keinen wirklichen Schutz vor Kugeln bot. 

John indessen hob die Waffe und spannte sich an. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache.  
Bisher war alles einfach zu glatt gegangen und das behagte ihn nicht. Und nun war es einfach zu ruhig hier draußen  
Die Schüsse konnten nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein ... und selbst wenn – die Männer, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, waren mit allen Wassern gewaschen und hatten mit Sicherheit Wachen aufgestellt, wenn sie nur ein wenig von der Paranoia der Taliban oder anderer radikaler Gruppen besaßen.

Mitchell war nun ohne jeglichen Schutz. Er eilte in gebückter Haltung über den Hof, um die nächste Deckung zu erreichen.

John nahm die Umgebung genauer in Augenschein. Aber wo – wo konnten sich hier mögliche Schützen verstecken? Es gab da einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten, und er konnte nicht einmal sagen wo genau die Chance am ...  
Er spürte, wie sich plötzlich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten und drehte seinen Kopf. In den Augenwinkeln hatte er einen kleinen Reflex wahr genommen – ein verräterisches Blinken und Klacken ...  
„In Deckung Cam!“  
Sein Warnruf erfolgte instinktiv und keinen Augenblick zu spät ...

Cameron Mitchell hechtete in die Deckung, die ihm ein Mauerrest bot. Das war gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon zischte eine Energieentladung auf die Stelle zu, an der er vorher noch gestanden hatte und ein zweiter dicht über ihn hinweg..

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

“Sie müssen zugeben, das ich recht hatte!” Rodney lehnte sich mit einem triumphierenden Blick zurück und musterte die blonde Frau in Uniform, die neben ihm im Kontrollraum der „George Hammond“ saß und die Anzeigen betrachtete. „Es ist jetzt alles wieder im grünen Bereich.“  
Samantha Carters Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Okay, sie mochte sich zwar sehr gut beherrschen, aber war da nicht ein klitzekleines Aufblinken von Neid? Ärger darüber, dass er den Fehler gefunden und beseitigt hatte – nicht sie? Und vielleicht der unverhohlene Wunsch ihn durch die Luftschleuse ins All...

Nein, ein solch barbarisches Verhalten traute er eher den vollblütigen Militärs wie General O’Neill zu, nicht aber der Frau, mit der er eine fruchtbare Rivalität pflegte, seit sie sich im Stargate-Center das erste Mal begegnet waren.  
Am Anfang hatte er sie ja wirklich erst einmal für unfähig gehalten, weil sich das Vorurteil über Blondinen bei seinen Assistentinnen meistens immer bestätigt hatte.   
Mittlerweile gab er durchaus schon einmal zu, dass sie durchaus ihre Talente hatte und die Spezialistin in ihren Fachbereichen war – kein anderer kannte sich so gut in der Technologie der Replikatoren und Asgard aus.  
Dafür war er ihr inzwischen weit voraus, was die Antiker betraf!  
So sah auch er ihre Rivalität nicht mehr ganz so verbissen wie früher. Sie wussten mittlerweile, was sie von den Kenntnissen und Fähigkeiten des anderen halten konnten und achteten das meiste davon – was sie beide natürlich nicht davon abhielt, miteinander zu diskutieren und sich hin und wieder mit Genuss gegenseitig die ein oder andere Spitze zu versetzen.

Das gehörte einfach zu ihrer beruflichen Beziehung. Mit Zelenka verlief das ganze ja auch nicht anders, auch wenn der längst nicht in der gleichen Liga spielte wie Carter.

„Rodney, Sie hatten wirklich recht, aber ich habe auf der anderen Seite auch nichts anders von dem führenden Experten für Antikertechnologie erwartet.“ Ein Lob bekam sie wohl trotzdem immer noch nicht über die Lippen.  
Aber er erwartete irgendwie auch keines.  
„Die Subroutinen werden dafür sorgen, dass sich der Tarnschild der Antiker mit unserer und der Technologie der Asgard auf der „Hammond“ verträgt ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten zu machen“, ging er auf sie ein und fügte hinzu: „Ich bezweifle nur, dass Sie ihn oft und schon gar nicht lange einsetzen können, da er fast doppelt so viel Energie wie die Schilde frisst. Das ist ein Problem, das wir noch angehen müssen. Aber zumindest haben Sie schon einmal einen kleinen Vorteil gegenüber den Wraith, wenn sie sich bald in Pegasus genauer umsehen werden ...“  
Er hielt einen Moment inne und ergänzte dann gelassen: „Na ja, und sollten wider Erwarten weitere Probleme auftreten – nun, wir werden ja noch eine paar Wochen zusammen arbeiten können, bis ich meine Arbeit auf Atlantis wieder aufnehmen werde.“  
„Das ist wohl richtig.“ Samantha Carter sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wir können noch einige Modifikationen erarbeiten, vorausgesetzt Sie werden nicht all zu sehr mit Ihrem neuen Mitarbeiter beschäftigt sein.“

Rodney seufzte und machte ein säuerliches Gesicht, als sie ihn an eine besondere Sache erinnerte. Auch nach über fünf Wochen grollte er O’Neill immer noch.  
„Ich befürchte, in diesem Fall muss ich wohl leider wieder bei Null anfangen. Was ich da so gehört habe, lässt mich daran zweifeln, ob Mr. Sheppard überhaupt einen Blick auf den Laptop und die darauf befindlichen Programme geworfen hat.“  
Ein Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel der blonden Wissenschaftlerin. „So weit ich gehört habe, hat er sich sowohl im Training als auch auf den Einsätzen mit SG-1 sehr gut geschlagen und für mehr als nur eine Überraschung gesorgt.“  
„Das ist es ja eben ...“, seufzte Rodney gequält und verdrehte die Augen. „Der Mann hat noch viele andere Talente als einen Planeten nach dem anderen zu stürmen, sich auf diesen irgendwelchen Ärger einzufangen, es sich mit den Obrigkeiten oder irgendwelchen Verbrecherbanden zu verscherzen und natürlich wild in der Gegend herumzuballern. Aber alles, was er noch kann, vor allem seine geistigen Fähigkeiten, werden jetzt natürlich wieder ganz tief unter den Teppich gekehrt.“

Samantha Carter versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Aber irgendwie hatte Rodney das Gefühl, dass sie köstlich sich über ihn und seine Klagen amüsierte. Aber warum erwartete er überhaupt Verständnis von jemandem, der zehn Jahre genau das getan und erlebt hatte?  
Nur war sie im Gegensatz zu Sheppard schon eine in ihrem Verhältnis zur Wissenschaft gefestigte Persönlichkeit gewesen, ehe sie mit O’Neill und den anderen auf Außeneinsätze gezogen war.

„Mr. Sheppard mag ja ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit Antiker-Technologie sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie ihn dazu bekommen können, diese so zu sehen wie Sie – mit den Augen und dem analytischen Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers. Er hat sich früh für einen anderen Weg entschieden, und das Umdenken wird ihm sicherlich sehr schwer fallen. Ich habe da ...“

Sie verstummte, als die Sprechanlage knackte und die Stimme des Funkers durch die Lautsprecher erklang. „Colonel Carter, General Landry möchte Sie dringend sprechen.“  
„Legen Sie ihn bitte auf das Terminal. Ich spreche von hier aus mit ihm“, wies sie den Mann an, nun wieder ganz Kommandantin des Schiffes.  
Rodney rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und wartete neugierig ab. Wenn das Gespräch vertraulich war, würde sie ihn schon noch bitten, den Raum zu verlassen. So lugte er einfach nur über ihre Schulter, um auch alles mitzubekommen.  
Samantha Carter seufzte genervt.  
Als ein Bild auf dem Schirm erschien richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz darauf. „Ja, General Landry? Ist irgend etwas geschehen, dass Sie mich jetzt so außerplanmäßig kontaktieren?“  
„So ist es. Die Angelegenheit ist dringend und kann nicht länger warten.“, sagte der Mann auf dem Bildschirm. „Ist das Dr. McKay hinter ihnen?“  
„Ja. Soll ich ihn aus dem Raum schicken, damit wir unter vier Augen sind?“  
„Nein, lassen Sie nur. Ich denke, das Problem betrifft auch ihn.“  
„Mich?“ Rodney war sichtlich erstaunt. „Aus welchem Grund?“  
Die blonde Frau rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. Sie sah ihn genervt an und rieb sich verstohlen das Ohr.  
„Sir, worum geht es?“ fragte sie dann ernst.

„Nachdem sich SG-1 weder nach sechs Stunden routinemäßig gemeldet hat, noch zurückgekehrt ist, habe ich ein weiteres Team nach P3X-251 geschickt. Major Smith und seine Leute haben feststellen müssen, dass SG-1 ganz offensichtlich entführt wurde. Sie haben Spuren eines Kampfes, Blut und eine Leiche gefunden.“  
Rodney überlief es heiß und kalt. „Handelt es sich Mr. Sheppard?“ stieß er hastig hervor. „Ich dachte, das Ganze sollte nur eine ganz harmlose Routinemission sein?“  
“Nein glücklicherweise handelt es sich bei dem Toten nicht um ihn. Vermutlich haben sie Sheppard mit den anderen fortgebracht“, sagte General Landry und ignorierte den letzten Einwurf des Astrophysikers. „Die Leiche war schon eine Woche alt und durch die Hitze stark verwest. Dennoch haben wir ihn identifizieren können. Es handelt sich um den Kontaktmann, den uns Vala Mal Doran wärmstens empfohlen und mit dem wir schon einmal gut zusammen gearbeitet hatten.“ Er wirkte nachdenklich. „Ganz offensichtlich war die Falle schon ein wenig länger vorbereitet. SG-1 ist da in ein offenes Messer gelaufen ohne es zu ahnen.“

Rodney schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ihm lag schon eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge. Doch Samantha Carter sah ihn warnend an. „Was können wir in diesem Fall tun, Sir?“ fragte sie den General. „Sie haben nicht ohne Grund Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen.“  
„Weitere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Männer, die SG-1 verschleppt haben, in gewissen Kreisen auf diesem Planeten einschlägig bekannt sind. Mit ein wenig Bestechung hat Smith eine Spur finden können, die uns zu einen ihrer Kontaktleute auf P3X-251 führte. Es hat zwar ein wenig Überredung gekostet, aber er hat aus dem Kerl relativ schnell eine Toradresse heraus holen können.“

Der General machte eine Pause. „Nun, Sie sind nicht der einzige, der unter einer Allergie leidet, die unter gewissen Umständen lebensbedrohlich werden kann, Dr. McKay.“  
Natürlich, dass konnte im Stargate-Center kaum jemand lassen! Darüber machte man nun wirklich keine Scherze. Aber ... Rodney vermied es, seinen Groll zu zeigen, denn da war der kleine Seitenhieb, den er schon irgendwie erwartet hatte.

Der Militär auf dem Bildschirm verzog indes keine Miene und sprach ruhig weiter. “Die Datenbank hat uns verraten, dass es sich P3W-212 handelt. Um SG-1 nicht zu gefährden, haben wir davon abgesehen ein MALP durchzuschicken, denn ist wesentlich unauffälliger, wenn sie sich dort hin begeben und die Oberfläche scannen. Das ist im Moment der einzige Hinweis auf den Verbleib von SG-1 und Mr. Sheppard, den wir haben.“  
Samantha Carter nickte„Ich habe verstanden, Sir. Das ist ein Flug von vielleicht einer halben Stunde durch den Hyperraum. Wir sind schon auf dem Weg, General Landry.“  
Sie aktivierte die interne Kommunikation ein. „Major Kerwin, Lieutenant Carruthers, setzen Sie Kurs auf P3W-212. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen in der Kommandozentrale!“  
„Danke Colonel Carter! Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht, wenn sie die Lage sondiert haben.“  
„Natürlich Sir!“, erwiderte Samantha Carter.  
„Dann bis später. Ich wünsche Ihnen Erfolg.“ Das Bild auf dem Schirm erlosch, als die Verbindung abbrach.

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, murmelte er. „Wie schafft es Ihr altes Team eigentlich immer, so gut wie bei jedem Ausflug auf andere Planeten in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten? Können Sie mir das mal verraten?“  
Die blonde Wissenschaftlerin sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. „Soweit ich weiß, passiert das einfach und ist nicht unbedingt immer voraus zu sehen. Wie sieht es denn bei Ihnen in der Pegasus-Galaxie aus? Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass ihre Missionen immer ohne Probleme und völlig risikofrei verlaufen, oder?“  
„Nein das natürlich auch nicht. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne hat ein besonderes Talent in die Schlingen zu tappen, die andere für uns auslegen.“ Er seufzte. „Ja, auch wir haben unsere ganz speziellen Freunde, die nicht ganz so leicht zu einzuschätzen sind wie etwa die Wraith, mit denen wir es bisher zu tun hatten.“  
Rodney presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, als er an den Ärger dachte, den die Genii der Expedition in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatten. Sie rangierten in der Liste der Gegner von Atlantis an zweiter Stelle. Aber er war gegenüber Carter auch nicht um eine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage verlegen. „Trotzdem ist man bei uns etwas um- und vorsichtiger, wenn unerfahrene Zivilisten mit von der Partie sind...“

Die blonde Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erwiderte aber nichts. Statt dessen löste sie den Laptop von den Verbindungen mit der Konsole und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Warten wir ab, wie es auf dem Planeten aussieht. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und müssen nicht weiter suchen“, lenkte sie ein. „Sobald wir die fünf erfassen können, werden wir sie umgehend an Bord beamen.“  
Rodney zog ebenfalls das Verbindungskabel aus den Anschlüssen seines Tablet PC und murmelte. „Das will ich hoffen. Für Sie.“

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

John machte einen Schritt nach draußen und schoss in die Richtung, aus der die Schüsse gekommen waren. Und der Schütze war nicht allein, denn er sah einen Ellenbogen hinter einer Säule heraus ragen. Sofort schoss er ein weiteres Mal.  
Ein Schmerzenschrei erklang.  
Sehr gut. Ein Treffer!  
Vielleicht hatte er schon einmal einen der Bastarde unschädlich gemacht, denn mit einer Kugel im Arm konnte der bestimmt keine Waffe mehr benutzen! 

Im nächsten Moment hatte er keinen Grund und keine Zeit zur Freude mehr, Denn da war nicht nur einer mit einer Energiewaffe, sondern mit auch mit einen ordinären Gewehr – vielleicht einer ihrer eigenen P-90.  
Glücklicherweise konnte der noch nicht richtig damit umgehen, denn er verschätzte sich in der Entfernung. Kies und Schutt spritzten hoch, als die abgefeuerte Salve einen halben Schritt vor ihm eine Furche in den Boden gruben.  
John sprang hastig in die Deckung zurück, die ihm Tür und Türöffnung geben. Er fluchte leise, um seiner Anspannung Luft zu machen.

Aber etwas Gutes hatte sein waghalsiger Vorstoß gebracht – er hatte Mitchell die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich ganz in den Schutz des Mäuerchens zu begeben. Der Teamleader von SG-1 holte zwar heftig Luft, aber er machte eine Geste, das alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei.  
John erwiderte seine Zeichen, die er noch so gut lesen könnte, als stünde er noch im aktiven Dienst und übermittelte ihm die Position der bisher bekannten Schützen, soweit er sie hatte einschätzen können.

„Ihr glaubt immer noch entkommen zu können, ihr Tau’Ri- Bastarde?“ hallte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme über den Hof. „Vergesst es! Alles was Ihr jetzt versuchen wollt, ist vergebliche Liebesmüh.“

Der Sprecher befand sich wieder an einer anderen Stelle des Hofes. „Gebt doch endlich auf, legt eure Waffen nieder und kommt mit erhobenen Händen raus! Mit Eurem lächerlichen kleinen Fluchtversuch erreicht Ihr nur, dass wir Euch schneller von Leben zum Tod befördern als Euch lieb ist.“

Ein Mann zeigte sich für einen Moment auf einer der gegenüberliegenden und noch intakten Mauern. Ebenso wurden die Mündungen mehrere Schuss- und Energiewaffen auf den Mauern sichtbar. Verdammt – das waren acht oder zehn Schützen, strategisch gut verteilt. Wenn sie wollten, brauchten die Männer den Hof nur unter Dauerfeuer zu nehmen.  
John biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Der Kerl scherzte nicht, sondern meinte es bitterernst. Und er war sowieso in der besseren Position, da er das Terrain kannte und kontrollierte. Dazu kam: Im Gegensatz zu ihnen besaß er über mehr Männer und ein unerschöpfliches Arsenal an Waffen.  
Instinktiv überprüfte John die Munition in seiner Waffe und dem Ersatzpack, das er noch an sich genommen hatte. Wenn es hoch kam hatte er vielleicht noch zwanzig Schuss. Bei Mitchell musste es ähnlich aussehen.

Im Grunde mussten die anderen nur ein wenig Geduld haben und warten bis ihnen die Munition ausging, es sei denn er oder einer der anderen fanden noch eine Lösung, die nicht daraus bestand, sich den Weg freischießen zu wollen.  
Er wurde von Bewegungen hinter seinem Rücken abgelenkt.  
„Ich habe einen offenen Luftschacht entdeckt, der groß genug ist, um nach draußen zu klettern“, flüsterte Vala den anderen im Schatten der Treppe zu. „Teal’c, du könntest mir helfen. Ich brauche jemanden, der mich ein Stück hochhebt, damit ich an das Gitter komme. Dann kann ich...“  
John drehte den Kopf. Das war zwar mutig, aber unklug!  
„Nein!“ raunte er, schärfer als er wollte. „Lassen Sie das, Vala. Glauben Sie die Kerle kennen dieses Gefängnis nicht besser als wir? Sie haben bestimmt einen Schützen postiert, der diesen Fluchtweg aufs Korn nimmt und jeden abknallt, der ihn benutzen wird.“  
„Schön, und was sollen wir dann tun?“, fragte Vala offen. „Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich schon wieder zu ergeben oder sogar einfach abschießen zu lassen!“  
„Wir finden schon einen anderen Weg.“  
John holte tief Luft und sah sie ernst an. Er kämpfte einen zweiten Schwindelanfall nieder. Auch wenn er selbst noch keine Antwort darauf wusste, so wollte er jetzt doch noch nicht aufgeben oder gar Schwäche zeigen. Das konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach draußen gelenkt. Diesmal hörte er nicht nur die Stimmen, sondern nahm auch einen anderen Geruch bewusster war? Es roch nach Ozon? Oder nein ... Die Sauerstoffkonzentration auf diesem Planeten musste höher sein als auf der Erde.  
John befeuchtete sich die Lippen. Das erklärte auch, warum das Schwindelgefühl nicht so ganz weichen wollte. Aber gut, es gab jetzt andere Dinge auf die er jetzt achten musste, nicht seine Gesundheit.

„Soweit ich weiß, sind wir lebendig mehr wert als tot!“ entgegnete Mitchell auf die Forderung des Unbekannten. „Sie sollten sich also überlegen, ob sie uns umbringen.“  
„Oh, das macht nichts. So groß ist der Unterschied zwischen den Belohnungen nicht mehr, und es lässt sich durchaus verschmerzen, wenn wir nicht alle von Euch lebend ausliefern können“, kam postwendend die Antwort zurück. „Also versuche nicht auf Zeit zu spielen, du Hund, denn das wird dir ja doch nichts nutzen.“  
„Das tue ich nicht, ich sage dir nur meine Meinung“, sagte der Teamleader von SG-1 selbstsicher. „Ich habe schon miterlebt, dass sich die Kopfgeldjäger, die mich in ihre Gewalt bringen wollten lieber gegenseitig umbrachten, als mir zu schaden.“  
„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Und wir sind keine Kopfgeldjäger.“

„Und was seid Ihr dann?“ lachte Mitchell. „Jämmerliche kleine Banditen, die sich bei der Lucian Alliance einschleimen wollen?“  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann verriet die Antwort, dass der Colonel ganz offensichtlich damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Ich werde dir die Zunge genüsslich in Streifen aus dem Mund schneiden, wenn ich deiner habhaft werde, dreckiger Tau’ri!“  
„Oh bitte, keine Versprechungen. Dazu musst du mich allerdings erst einmal haben!“  
„Das wird schneller geschehen als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

John schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Das Wortgeplänkel war ja gut und schön, aber so ging es wirklich nicht weiter. Sie vergeudeten damit nur kostbare Zeit.  
John dachte fieberhaft nach und suchte nach dem Funken einer Idee, den er zu einem Plan umformulieren konnte.

Moment mal was hatte er da gerade gedacht?  
Ein Funke?  
Ja genau - das war es!

„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihrerseits aufgeben, denn sonst fliegt Ihnen hier gleich alles um die Ohren!“, rief er mit fester Stimme nach draußen. Er hörte hinter sich, wie die anderen Mitglieder von SG-1 in ihrer Beratung inne - und die Luft anhielten und dann wieder scharf ausstießen.

Mitchell sah ihn völlig irritiert an.

„Und was sollte das sein?“ Der Mann auf der Mauer ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Ich falle auf deinen Bluff nicht herein, jämmerlicher Tau’ri-Hund! Wer bist du überhaupt?“

„Ich möchte auch gerne wissen, was das sein soll“, überlegte Vala leise hinter John. Der beschloss ihr und die anderen die Antwort zu geben, auch wenn sie die vermutlich nicht gleich verstehen würden.

„Es handelt sich um eine Bombe. Sie haben schlichtweg eine Bombe übersehen, mit der wir das ganze Areal in die Luft sprengen können“, sagte John langsam und legte alle Gelassenheit in seine Stimme, zu der er in dieser Minute fähig war. „Und das wird nicht nur uns zerfetzen, sondern auch Sie, Mister-wer-auch-immer-sie-sind und ihre Leute. Wollen Sie das riskieren?“

Es wurde totenstill auf dem Hof.  
Nur das Rauschen des Windes war nun noch zu hören. Und das Klappern eines losgetretenen Kiesels, der von der Mauer auf einen Vorsprung und dann den Boden fiel.


	24. Ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod

„Es handelt sich um eine Bombe. Sie haben schlichtweg eine Bombe übersehen, mit der wir das ganze Areal in die Luft sprengen können!“ hallte es immer noch in Johns Kopf nach.  
Oh ja, er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment sehr hoch pokerte – aber wozu sonst hatte er in Vegas viel Zeit an den Spieltischen verbracht, um zu lernen, wie man richtig bluffte und seine Gegner verunsicherte.  
Nicht, dass er so etwas schon bei seinem Vater beobachtet und sich den ein oder anderen kleinen Trick angeeignet hatte, das Zusammensein mit den wirklich ausgebufften Profispielern hatte ihm bewiesen, dass es wirkliche Meister in dieser Kunst war, die nicht einmal mit den Wimpern zuckten, wenn sie die anderen hinein legten.

Allerdings war ihm eines ebenso klar: Die Reaktionen auf seine Drohungen mussten nicht so ausfallen, wie er sich erhoffte, sondern ganz anders ausfallen. Im schlimmsten Fall würden die Kerle verdammt wütend werden und sie unter massiven Beschuss nehmen, im besten würden sie erst einmal nachdenken und ihnen Zeit verschaffen.  
Im Moment schien er Glück zu haben, denn seine Drohung schien den Männern auf den Mauern den Atem verschlagen hatte. Fragte sich nur für wie lange. Denn wahrscheinlich rätselten sie jetzt darüber nach, was sie übersehen haben könnten und ob John es wirklich ernst meinte.

Cameron Mitchell tauchte ein Stück aus seiner Deckung auf. Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und er zeigte ihm mit seinen Gesten, dass er ihn jetzt für völlig übergeschnappt hielt.  
John konnte ihn durchaus verstehen, aber für langwierige Erklärungen war jetzt keine Zeit. Er wandte sich den anderen Mitgliedern von SG-1 zu.

Jetzt brauchte er vor allem ihre Hilfe. Und es war wichtiger ihnen den Plan zu erklären, denn auch Jackson, Teal’c und Vala musterten ihn scharf, als zweifelten sie an seinem geistigen Zustand.  
Der Archäologe fasste in Worte, was die anderen denken mussten. „Sind Sie irre? Wir haben keine Bombe hier. Machen Sie unsere Lage nicht schlimmer als sie ohnehin schon ist, Mr. Sheppard!“, zischte er nervös.  
John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht übergeschnappt, auch wenn Sie dass jetzt von mir denken müssen. Allerdings sitzen wir tatsächlich und buchstäblich auf einem Pulverfass“, sagte er ernst.

Während die Frau und der Wissenschaftler so aussahen als wollten sie ihm immer noch nicht glauben, legte der hochgewachsene Jaffa den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ruhig fragte er: „Was meinen Sie genau damit, John?“  
Der erfahrene Krieger schien schneller als die anderen zu erkennen, dass er nicht ohne Grund gehandelt hatte. John nickte ihm dankbar zu.  
Dann deutete nach unten und auf eine der Lampen, die den Gang erleuchteten und gerade noch zu sehen war. „Die elektrischen Leitungen sind schlecht isoliert. Und über kurz oder lang, könnte es einen Kurzschluss geben. Außerdem lagert hinter der dritten Tür von hier aus gesehen – direkt neben unserer Zelle - altes Mehl. Ich würde nichts mehr davon essen wollen, aber es macht den Raum staubtrocken.“  
Er holte tief Luft und fügte eindringlich hinzu: „Wissen sie, was für verheerende Schäden eine Staubexplosion auslösen kann?“  
„Verraten Sie es uns?“ fragte Vala neugierig. Ihre Augen blitzten eifrig auf.  
„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen“, erwiderte Jackson sarkastisch. „Als ich noch Student war, ist uns genau so etwas bei einer Ausgrabung in Ägypten passiert und hat mehrere Arbeiter getötet. Was bitteschön haben wir davon, wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass es dazu kommt - außer Verbrennungen zweiten und dritten Grades, wenn wir das ganze wider Erwarten doch noch überleben sollten?“  
Teal’c zog dagegen nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „In der Tat. Aber ich erkenne, dass Sie uns auf etwas Bestimmtes hinweisen wollen, John Sheppard. Wie können wir das alles für uns nutzbar machen?“  
„Wir haben den Staub ... eine erhöhte Sauerstoffkonzentration in der Luft ... und bei all dem Gerümpel, das in dem Raum auch noch lagert eventuell weitere Hilfsmittel. Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, können wir auch den Luftschacht für uns nutzen.“  
John sah die anderen bittend an.  
In Vala Mal Dorans Gesicht arbeitete es. Sie schien bereits zu überlegen und seine Idee weiter zu verfolgen. Dann hellten sich ihre Züge auf.. „Wir müssen ja nicht gleich bis zum Äußersten gehen und uns selbst in die Luft jagen. Ich schaue mir den Raum mal genauer an. Daniel, Teal’c kommt Ihr mit?“ Sie zwinkerte John zu und tippte ihn an den Arm. „Und Sie wollen hier bestimmt die Stellung halten?“  
„Ja, das wollte ich.“  
„Gut, dann bis gleich!“

Draußen erklang wieder die Stimme des Anführers. John wandte sich von den anderen ab, um sich wieder dem zu widmen, was er in Gang gesetzt hatte. Es galt Zeit zu schinden und den Bluff weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, Vala und den beiden Männern die Chance zu verschaffen, der Drohung Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
Immerhin konnte man auch Staubbomben basteln, wie das eine Bande jugendlicher Straftäter in Vegas nur all zu gerne getan hatte, um die Häuser in einem Vorort aus reiner Lust an der Zerstörung zu beschädigen, bis eine ihrer Taten ein Todesopfer gefordert hatte ...

„Erzähle keinen Unsinn, du stinkender Bastard! Bevor wir dich und die anderen nach in den Kerker geschafft haben, haben wir euch alle Waffen abgenommen und euch genauestens durchsucht“, brüllte der Anführer über den Hof. „Also verkaufe uns nicht länger für dumm, du Sohn einer läufigen...“  
Die Stimme klang trotz der Lautstärke nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie zuvor. Und der Mann verschärfte seine Beleidigungen, Nicht dass das John kümmerte, aber er beschloss in deren Kerbe zu schlagen.  
So schnitt er seinem Gegner einfach das Wort ab.  
„Ich bin zwar noch nicht so lange bei, Team, aber man hat mir berichtet, die meisten Handlanger der Lucian-Alliance seien nicht besonders helle und ziehen mit Begeisterung an die vorderste Front“, rief er über den Hof. „Wie es scheint sind Sie genau richtig für den Job. Denn wie sonst hätten wir die kleine aber feine Waffe an Ihnen vorbei schmuggeln und uns selbst aus unseren Fesseln befreien können? Zwei Ihrer Männer sind bereits tot, weil sie uns zu nahe gekommen sind.“

Er zeigte sich kurz und machte eine verächtliche Geste, was mit einer wütenden Salve quittiert wurde. Okay, das war ein Indiz, dass ihre Gegner langsam die Nerven verloren. Vielleicht sollte er das Tempo nun doch etwas drosseln und den Anführer erst einmal weiter ablenken, damit der seine Leute nicht koordinieren konnte.  
Er hoffte eindringlich, dass Vala Mal Doran und die anderen nicht mehr all zu lange brauchten. Dabei hoffte er durchaus auf Jackson. Auch wenn der ein Bücherwurm war, musste das nichts bedeuten. Während seines Militärdienstes hatte er in Afghanistan Archäologen erlebt, die mit mehr als nur mit ihren Grabungsschaufeln und Pinseln umgehen konnten.  
Er seufzte und wünschte sich in diesem Moment jemanden an seine Seite, der sich wesentlich besser mit physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten auskannte. Jemand wie McKay – in der Hoffnung - dass dieser über die ganze Theorie vielleicht auch noch nicht die Praxis vergessen hatte und entsprechend tricksen konnte.  
Aber halt, er vergaß jemanden, der ihn hier und jetzt noch unterstützen konnte!  
So signalisierte er Mitchell, dass sie einen Plan hatten und er einfach mitmachen sollte, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was vorging. Erklärungen würden später folgen.

„Oh, warte nur, du vorlauter Tau’ri. Du wirst nicht mehr lange spotten. Mal sehen, ob du immer noch so eine große Klappe haben wirst, wenn ich dir die Haut mit glühenden Zangen in feinen Streifen vom Leib ziehen werde! Deine Qual wird Tage dauern.“  
„Ach, was besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Du hast es wohl mit den glühenden Messern und Zangen.“ Mitchell lachte spöttisch und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Das wird wirklich langsam langweilig.“  
„Dich habe ich auch noch nicht vergessen. Du wirst genau so langsam sterben wie der andere Bastard. Ihr werdet euch gemeinsam beim Sterben zusehen können.“  
„Das sind große Worte ... aber leider hat mein Teamkollege recht. Vielleicht hast du eine gewisse Intelligenz, aber auch eine Menge Versager unter deinen Leuten. Und ihr habt was ganz Entscheidendes bei uns übersehen.“  
„Und was soll das sein? Denkt ja nicht, dass ihr uns damit lange hinhalten könnt. Ergebt euch lieber gleich, vielleicht verkürzen wir dann eure Qualen.“  
„Nein danke, darauf legen wir keinen besonderen Wert. Wir sind keine Schafe, die bereitwillig zur Schlachtbank trotten“, erwiderte John. „Ihr solltet uns nicht unterschätzen. Wir beißen zurück, so lange wie wir können!“

Er bemerkte, dass einer der Schützen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seine Position veränderte, um Mitchell besser ins Visier zu nehmen. Doch leider vernachlässigte der Mann und dabei für einen Augenblick seine eigene Deckung.  
John nutzte die Chance, zielte und drückte ab. Er sah, wie der Körper hochfuhr und dann zusammenklappte. Ein unterdrückter Schrei erklang. Was genau er getroffen hatte, konnte er nicht einmal sagen, aber es zeigte Wirkung.  
Das war ein einsatzfähiger Gegner weniger.  
Hoffentlich!

„Und da hast du auch schon deine Antwort!“ rief Cameron Mitchell spöttisch. „Wir sind weitaus klüger und gerissener als ihr.“  
„Die Chefs der Lucian Alliance werden Euch sicherlich gerne in vorderster Front verheizen“, fügte John hinzu. „Zu ihrem Vorteil, und nicht, um euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, als erste an die Beute zu kommen, ihr jämmerlichen Gestalten!“ Er fügte einige wenig schmeichelhafte Schimpfworte hinzu, die auch schon die Taliban in Wut versetzt hatte.

Diese Provokation reichte aus, um einige der Männer aus Wut die Nerven verlieren zu lassen, obwohl der Anführer noch ein lautes „Nein!“ brüllte. Die Kerle begannen die niedrige Mauer und das Gebäude unter Feuer zu nehmen, so dass Kies und Steine spritzten oder durch die Energieentladungen zusammen schmolzen.  
Kugeln trafen auch die noch immer offene Tür. Holzsplitter und Querschläger flogen durch die Luft und zwangen John ein Stück auf die Treppe zurück zu weichen. Verdammt, das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut.

„Scheiße!“ stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und warf hastig einen Blick nach unten. Doch dort waren nur dort zwei hitzig diskutierende Stimmen zu vernehmen und niemand zu sehen. Himmel, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass SG-1 da unten etwas unternahm! Die Zeit rann ihn unter den Finger weg wie Sandkörner.  
Aber, da konnte er jetzt nicht genauer nachhaken.  
John duckte sich, als weitere Splitter und Kugeln flogen , wagte sich vor und versuchte Gegner auszuschalten. Ganz offensichtlich hatten ihre Gegner beschlossen sie nun unter Dauerfeuer zu nehmen und in die Enge zu treiben, bis Cameron und ihm die Munition ausging. Das aber durfte nicht geschehen, sonst hatten sie verloren!

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

Während die „George Hammond“ den Hyperraum verließ, schloss Rodney die Sichtung der letzen Daten auf seinem Tablet-PC ab. Er hatte sich einige Anmerkungen zu den Messergebnissen gemacht, denen er später noch einmal nachgehen wollte, wenn das Problem beseitigt war, dem sie gerade nachjagten.  
Denn einige der Energiespitzen gefielen ihm nicht. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würde die Freude am Tarnschild von kurzer Dauer sein.  
Die Technik der Asgard vertrug sich nicht immer mit der der Antiker – vor allem nicht, wenn dann auch noch einige irdischen Komponenten mitspielten, die noch nicht so ausgereift waren, wie sie sollten. Bei den Mengen an Energie kam es leider schon auf kleinste Abweichungen an, die über Erfolg und Versagen entscheiden konnten. Außerdem hatte die Beschäftigung dabei geholfen, die Wartezeit zu überbrücken.  
Zugegebenermaßen stellte es auch Samantha Carter zufrieden, die ihn gebeten hatte, nicht länger hinter dem Kommandositz hin und her zu tigern, und den Leuten in der Kommandozentrale über die Schultern zu schauen und sie in ihrer Arbeit abzulenken.

„Major Kerwin, nehmen Sie Kurs auf den Planeten“, wies die Kommandantin der „Hammond“ nun ihren Piloten an, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Navigatorin. „Lieutenant Carruthers, sobald wir in Reichweite sind, scannen Sie bitte die Oberfläche des Planeten nach den Transmittersignalen unserer Leute!“

Rodney klemmte sich den Tablet-PC unter den Arm und trat an die Sichtscheibe. Der Planet vor ihnen wurde langsam größer. Es musste eine kalte Welt mitten in einer Eiszeit sein, denn er konnte viele weiße Bereiche erkennen, die sich von den Polkappen bis tief in gemäßigte Breiten erstreckten. Und es gab noch keine ausgeprägten Wüstenflächen in der subtropischen Zone.   
Irgendwo dort musste sich SG-1 befinden – und Sheppard. Wenn sie Glück hatten, sie gleich hier zu finden! Rodney hoffte es, denn er mochte diese lang angelegten Suchaktionen nicht besonders. Sie brachten einen nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten.

Er sah Carter und ihre Crew herausfordernd an, doch die waren viel zu beschäftigt um auf ihn einzugehen. Der Colonel war aufgestanden und hinter die Navigatorin getreten. Sie studierte selbst die Anzeigen.

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Er spürte, wie der Groll wieder in ihm aufstieg, den er seit dem Vorfall von Groom Lake mit sich trug. Wenn man die Missionsberichte von SG-1 las, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die in einer solchen Lage steckten, denn dieses Chaotenteam schaffte es regelmäßig auch die einfachsten Erkundungsmissionen in einem Desaster enden zu lassen, weil sie gerne über das Ziel hinaus schossen oder Leute alte Rechnungen mit ihnen offen hatten, weil – und das führte zu Punkt eins zurück ...

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Hoffentlich hatte Sheppard in den letzten Wochen nicht all zu viele schlechte Eigenschaften von diesen Leuten angenommen.

Natürlich ärgerte es ihn noch immer, dass ihm O’Neill schon vier Tage nach dem Angriff auf Groom Lake den Mann entzogen hatte, denn in der kurzen Zeit, hatte der ehemalige Pilot und Detective sich als sehr lernfähig erweisen und einige Aufgaben gemeistert, die er ihm nicht in so kurzer Zeit zugetraut hatte.  
Zwar hatte Rodney in den letzten vier Wochen immer wieder Mails mit Sheppard gewechselt und genauso regelmäßig mit diesem telefoniert, aber das war etwas anderes als ihn körperlich vor sich – und unter Kontrolle - zu haben.

„Ich habe Sie, Madam!“ meldete die junge Navigatorin. Sie blendete die Sensorkarte auf einem gut sichtbaren Bildschirm ein. „Hier sind sie - im eisfreien Bereich des kleinen Nordkontinentes, in diesem kleinen Tal unweit des Stargates. Ich empfange vier, nein fünf Signale in den Ruinen einer verlassenen Stadt, Allerdings ist die Ortung sehr unklar und verschwindet immer wieder.“  
„Geostationärer Orbit erreicht!“ meldet der Pilot selbstständig.  
„Können Sie diese gut genug erfassen, um sie hoch zu beamen, Lieutenant Carruthers?“  
„Ich versuche es Colonel Carter.“ Sie bediente einige Tasten und Regler. „Negativ, es sieht schlecht aus, denn ich bekomme die Störungen nicht überbrückt.“  
„Dann lassen Sie mich sehen.“ Die Navigatorin nickte und räumte ihren Platz bereitwillig für ihre Kommandantin, die ganz in ihrem Element schien und die Kontrollen in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit bediente.  
Auch Rodney trat neugierig an ihre Seite und musterte die Anzeigen. „Sie müssen ...“  
„Ja, ich weiß, Rodney ...“, schnitt sie ihm barsch das Wort ab. „Ich muss die Frequenzen modulieren, um die Störungen auszublenden. Und die Signale verstärken.“

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

John hob den Arm um sein Gesicht vor den umher fliegenden Splittern zu schützen und nicht zurück weichen zu müssen. Er wollte den Hof und Mitchell nicht aus den Augen verlieren, denn dann konnten ihre Gegner ungehindert einen Vorstoß wagen und sich in Positionen bringen, die...  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie ein Zittern seinen Körper durchlief und sich die Welt für einen Moment um ihn herum zu drehen versuchte. Das zwang ihn dazu, sich an der Wand abzustützen.  
Er stöhnte gequält. Nein, bitte nicht jetzt! Die Verletzungen konnten ihn doch nicht jetzt schon jetzt aus der Bahn werfen, auch wenn die Schnitte an den Händen und seiner Hüfte wie verrückt brannten und stachen!  
Oder war es vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war und zwei Wochen Training noch nicht ausreichten, um ihn wieder so fit zu machen wie in seiner aktiven Zeit als Soldat? Selbst als Detective hatte er nicht so viel leisten müssen, wie an diesem Tag.  
John biss die Zähne zusammen und hob den Kopf, stieg wieder zwei Treppenstufen hinauf und schoss auf einen Schatten, der gerade zwischen zwei Mauerresten durch huschte.

Jemand näherte sich Mitchell, oder besser seiner letzten Position. Doch jetzt war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Verdammt, wo war der Colonel? John konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen, sich aber auch nicht genauer umsehen, da eine Salve dicht vor ihm ihn wieder zwang, zurück zu weichen. Ein Querschläger prallte mit Funkenflug von der Mauer ab und schrammte an seinem rechten Arm entlang. Sie hinterließ eine höllisch brennende Spur, aber wenigstens drang sie nicht in seine Haut ein und blieb stecken.  
John schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen. Hatte er so fest zugebissen, um nicht aufzuschreien und seine genaue Position im Treppenaufgang zu verraten?

Dann zuckte er zusammen, denn auch hinter ihm war es laut geworden. Verdammt, wenn sie Pech hatten, dann nutzten die Feinde jetzt den Luftschacht, um von der anderen Seite nach unten vorzudringen und ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen.  
Dann wäre es ein Leichtes ihn einfach von hinten abzuknallen.  
John spannte sich an und warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Aber er stand zu ungünstig, um mehr als nur die Mauern zu sehen. Dann blickte er wieder nach vorne. Er musste mit allem rechnen, aber er konnte die Augen nicht überall haben! Er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Dann war ein Zischen zu hören, ein Knall und - das grelle Licht einer Stichflammeexplosion erhellte den Hof für einen Moment. Gräulich-weißer Staub trieb durch die Luft und senkte sich nur langsam zu Boden. Ein Mann schrie gellend auf und schien kein Ende finden zu wollen.  
Dafür hielten die anderen in ihrem Beschuss inne. Jetzt endlich schienen sie zu begreifen, dass die Drohung nicht nur ein Bluff gewesen war und zu schienen überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.  
John spürte wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und atmete auf. Bitte, macht nur weiter so, dachte er. Wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass mit uns zu rechnen ist! Das war der erste Schritt und wir ... 

Doch dann erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge, und das Blut in den Adern gefror zu Eis. Nein, er hatte sich getäuscht – er hatte einen bitteren Fehler gemacht, und die Männer unterschätzt!

Ein Schatten stand in der Tür, in den Händen eine der gestohlenen P-90. Die Mündung der Waffe war genau auf ihn gerichtet, und der Finger des Mannes krümmte sich nun um den Abzug.

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

“Das war eine Explosion!” stieß Rodney aus, als für einen kurzen Moment die Energieanzeigen ausschlugen. Das war jedenfalls nicht auf die Hintergrundstrahlung.  
„Himmel, was ist da unten los?“  
„Es kann auch etwas Anderes gewesen sein. So weit sind die Anzeigen nicht ausgeschlagen ... aber das werden wir bald erfragen können, hoffe ich...“ Samantha Carter arbeitete konzentriert weiter.  
Als ein Warnsignal durch die Kommandozentrale schrillte, hielt sie inne. „Wir könnten ein weiteres Problem bekommen. Ich orte zwei Alkesh, die gerade aus dem Hyperraum gekommen sind und sich dem Planeten nähern. Sie haben keine Kennung, aber ich vermute, dass es sich um Schiffe der Lucian Alliance handelt“, stellte Major Kerwin am Pilotenpult im gleichen Moment fest. „Bis jetzt haben sie uns noch nicht bemerkt.“

„Auch das noch“, stöhnte Rodney. „Natürlich kommt wieder alles zusammen.“

„Aktivieren sie den Tarnschild. Dann können wir austesten, ob er auch im Ernstfall brauchbar ist und halten sie sich bereit, zu den Schilden umzuschalten. Ich will Kampfhandlungen so lange wie möglich vermeiden“, gab Samantha Carter ihre Befehle. „Rodney, könnten Sie...“  
„...Keine Sorge, ich werde das ganze überwachen.“ Rodney aktivierte seinen Tablet-PC und trat zu einem der Techniker, die den Energiefluss im Schiffsinneren überwachten.

Dann kniff er plötzlich die Augen zusammen und blickte kurz über die Schulter zurück. „Ich habe da noch eine Idee. Modulieren Sie die Frequenzen weiter nach oben und verstärken Sie die kurz mit allem was sie haben. Kurz bevor wir die Signale verlieren, müssten sie noch einmal sehr deutlich werden.“ Samantha Carter nickte und ließ ihre Hände über die Kontrollen fliegen.

„Ich korrigiere. Die Alkesh waren nur die Vorhut. Jetzt ist auch ein Hatakh aus dem Hyperraum gefallen“, meldete der Major. „Die Alkesh haben jetzt den Orbit erreicht.“

Rodney lauschte dem ganzen nur mit halbem Ohr. Er studierte den Energiefluss in den Tarnschild, blickte immer wieder von den Schiffsanzeigen auf das Messprogramm in seinem Tablet-PC und drückte dem jungen Mann an seiner Seite das Gerät in die Hand.  
„Lassen sie mich mal ran.“ Das sah gar nicht gut aus und wenn er nicht schleunigst die Energie umleitete, dann flog ihnen gleich alles um die Ohren. „Schalten sie auf die Schilde um, schnell!“ rief er in den Raum.  
Das Licht und die Kontrollen flackerten für einen Moment, als es irgendwo einen Kurzschluss gab und die Rückkopplung Sicherungen springen und Funken sprühen ließ. Rodney fluchte, weil einer davon schmerzhaft seinen Handrücken getroffen hatte.

Und als wäre das nicht genug, folgte die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. „Die beiden Alkesh haben uns entdeckt und nehmen Kurs auf uns. Das Hatakh behält seinen Kurs bei, schickt aber zwei Todesgleiter aus, die sich der Oberfläche nähern.“  
Samantha Carter hob den Kopf. Sie sah Rodney an.  
„Okay, kümmern Sie sich um die!“ sagte Rodney, eilte die paar Schritte durch den Raum und nahm den Platz am der Navigatorkonsole ein, um sich weiter um die Signale von SG-1 zu kümmern.

„Bleiben Sie im geostationären Orbit und aktivieren Sie die Geschütze.“ Samantha Carter überlegte kurz und fügte dann hinzu. „ Wir werden das Feuer nicht eröffnen, sondern uns nur verteidigen. Halten Sie sich bereit, Fahrt aufzunehmen. Sobald wir die fünf haben, werden wir beschleunigen und von hier verschwinden...“  
Während der Colonel weitere Befehle gab, versuchte Rodney weiterhin ein beständiges Signal der Transmitter zu bekommen, die ausreichten, um die Personen zu erfassen. Seine Kollegin war schon sehr weit gewesen und es bedurfte nur noch ein paar ...  
„Ich hab’ sie!“  
„Beamen Sie die fünf hoch, und dann weg von hier!“  
Durch das Sichtfenster waren die beiden Alkesh nun sehr gut zu erkennen, und im Hintergrund tauchte nun auch das Hatakh auf, dessen Kommandant sich wohl anders entschieden hatte. Todesgleiter verließen seine Decks.  
Rodney vergaß zu atmen, denn jetzt kam es auf Sekunden an. Würden sie es rechtzeitig schaffen zu entkommen?

\+ o + o + o + o + o + o + o + o +

John drehte in einer fließenden Bewegung seine eigene Pistole in die Richtung und drückte ab, Zum Zielen blieb keine Zeit mehr. Gleichzeitig sprang er zurück, verschätzte sich aber in der Breite der Treppenstufen und verlor den Halt. Er fiel.  
Damit entging er dem Kugelhagel, der nun mit lautem Rattern durch die Luft fegte. Wo immer die Geschosse die Wand trafen schlugen sie Funken und prallten zum teil auch noch ab.  
Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er nur dass etwas Blitzendes an ihm vorbei durch die Luft flog und die Salve schlagartig ihr Ende fand. Etwas polterte mit einem dumpfen Poltern zu Boden.  
John versuchte sich im Fallen ganz zu drehen, um sich abzufangen. Ob und wie schwer er den Angreifer getroffen hatte, bekam er jedoch nicht mehr mit, denn ein plötzlicher Schmerz im linken Arm versetzte seine Nerven in Feuer und betäubte fast alle anderen Sinne.

Dann fingen ihn starke Arme ab und verhinderten, dass er mit den Oberkörper auf den Boden landete. Teal’c konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein verletzter Arm gegen die Wand schlug.  
John entfuhr ein Schrei, als weitere Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper schossen und die unterdrückten, die von seinen Beinen kamen, denn seine Knie waren unsanft mit dem Boden in Berührung genommen.

Trotzdem versuchte er sich in Position zu drehen und die Waffe noch einmal zu heben, denn so einfach ...  
„Sie haben genug getan!“ Vala Mal Doran war plötzlich an seiner Seite und nahm die Pistole aus seiner Rechten. John protestierte nur kurz. Er war zu kraftlos, um sich dagegen zu wehren und es ging sowieso alles zu schnell.

Dann richtete die schwarzhaarige Frau ihren Blick nach oben und machte eine obszöne Geste. „Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr uns so einfach kriegt, ihr Mistkerle!“

John versuchte zu sehen, was sie noch tat, doch Teal’c zog ihn kurzerhand hinter den linken Treppenvorsprung und ging dabei nicht gerade sanft und rücksichtsvoll mit ihm um, so dass sich sein Blick für einen Moment vernebelte. Auch in der Deckung stützte der Jafffa noch – und ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ha, nehmt das ihr Schwachköpfe!“ Vala stand am Fuß der Treppe und feuerte das restliche Magazin leer. Ein schlaffer Körper fiel ihr entgegen und schob die herrenlose P-90, die weiter oben gelegen hatte, mit sich.  
Schon wollte sie danach greifen, dann aber entschied sie sich plötzlich anders und hechtete mit einem Satz auf Daniel Jackson zu, der sich bereits hinter dem anderen Vorsprung befand. Was der dazu sagte, dass sie ihn nun mit ihrem Gewicht gegen die Wand presste, war nicht zu verstehen, man sah nur, dass er dass Gesicht verzog.  
Dann übertönte das Sirren einer Zat alles. Die Energieentladung schoss mit einem Knistern nach unten, verpuffte aber nicht wie üblich. John bemerkte die Veränderung als erster.  
‚Oh nein! Es ist zu viel Staub in der Luft!’  
Er versuchte sich aus Teal’cs Griff frei und hoch zu kämpfen, nicht bereits sich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen.

Die elektrostatische blau flirrende Ladung wanderte wie ein Blitz durch die Luft, nur viel, viel langsamer. Das Leuchten begann an den Rändern rot aufzuflammen und sich weiter in den Gang zu fressen. John fragte sich, was das für ein Mehl gewesen sein musste, dass selbst eine geringe Konzentration an Partikeln so etwas auslöste.  
Das Wabern schoss plötzlich nach oben, als würde es durch jemanden gesteuert und sprang auf die elektrischen Leitungen über. Der Kurzschluss ließ raste durch die Leitungen. Eine Lampe nach der anderen sprühte Funken und das alles fand ihr Ende– genau in der Höhe der dritten Tür ...  
Auch wenn es nicht viel bringen würde, John krümmte sich doch zusammen und versuchte Gesicht und Körper zu schützen, denn seine Drohung wurde jetzt wahr. Der Mehlstaub explodierte...

Genau in diesem Moment hüllte ein weißes Licht John und die anderen ein.

Als das grelle Leuchten um sie erlosch, fand John sich in einer anderen, zuerst fremden, aber dann doch sehr vertrauten Umgebung wieder. Unter ihm war kalter grauer Metallboden, rechts von ihm eine kahle und genauso eisige Wand. Teal’c entließ ihn aus seinem Griff, so dass sie dankbaren Halt und eine gute Stütze bot, als er gegen sie sackte.  
Ein Schiff. Sie waren auf einem Erdenschiff!  
John atmete schwer, konnte und wollte erst noch nicht glauben, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, dass ihm seine Sinne etwas vorgaukelten. Erst das Klicken von Waffen ließ ihn aufsehen. Die Marines hatten die ihre Schusswaffen ge- und nicht entsichert und senkten sie wieder.

Jetzt erst glaubte er, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Sie waren wirklich in Sicherheit!  
Er schloss dankbar die Augen und öffnete sie langsam wieder.

Auch Cameron Mitchell war gerettet. Er lehnte ein Stück von ihm entfernt an der anderen Seite des Ganges. Tiefe Schrammen an seiner Wange bluteten und die Uniformkombi war schmutzig und zerrissen, aber er schien ansonsten nicht weiter verletzt zu sein, denn er grinste ihn an und zeigte das Siegeszeichen.  
Die anderen, Jackson und Mal Doran waren nicht zu sehen, weil ihm jemand den Blick verstellte. Aber wenigstens konnte er ihre Stimmen hören. So laut wie sie sich unterhielten – stritten? - schienen sie bei bester Gesundheit zu sein

Trotzdem wollte er sich dessen auch mit seinen Augen versichern. John versuchte sich mit der Rechten an der Wand abzustützen und aufzustehen, doch jemand hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn auf den Boden zurück. Er stöhnte, als sein linker Arm durch die Berührung wieder in Flammen zu stand und eine warme Flüssigkeit an der Haut herunter rann.  
Blutete er? War er getroffen?  
„Nicht so hastig, Mann. Sie sind verletzt. Wir kümmern uns um Sie.“  
„Ich kann noch lau...“, wollte John müde protestieren, aber das Wort wurde ihm mitten im Satz durch ein Krachen abgeschnitten.  
Der Soldat vor ihm wurde durch die Erschütterung, die durch Wände und Boden ging, beinahe von den Beinen gerissen, konnte sich aber noch abfangen. Noch einmal wurde das Schiff ordentlich durchgerüttelt. Für einen Moment flackerte die Beleuchtung.

„Verdammt, wir sind unter Beschuss!“ rief jemand durch den Gang. “Die Schiffe der Lucian Alliance müssen jetzt in Reichweite sein!“


End file.
